Love and Rock N Roll
by Ms. Rocker
Summary: What happens when a sex and drug driven bad ass rocker meets an innocent, naive fifteen year old girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Spencer Carlin lived with her family at the Wright-Patterson Air Force base in Fairborn, Ohio, where her father, Captain Arthur David Carlin, an officer, was stationed. He came home late for dinner one evening and handed the young teen a cd.

"I don't know what this Ashley girl is all about," he said, "but she must be something special. I stood in line with half the Air Force at Woodsy's Music to get this for you; everybody wants it."

Like almost every other kid in America, Spencer liked Ashley but not as fanatically as many of her friends at Baker Junior High school. They all had Ashley T-shirts and Ashley Hats and even lipsticks in colors with names like Dangerous Davies red. Ashley was everywhere, on magazine covers and in newspaper articles, on the internet and posters.

The first time the young blonde had actually seen Ashley perform was on television. The young rocker was so sexy, with her deep chocolate brown eyes, kissable lips, and raspy voice. Spencer had gazed on amazed as Ashley strutted out to the microphone, smirked and strummed her guitar as she moved her body with unbridled sexuality. Despite herself, Spencer was attracted to the young rocker.

One time, just out of curiosity, Spencer picked up a magazine with Ashley on the cover. When she opened it, she was shocked to see a picture of Ashley signing the bare chests of a couple of girls. Of course, Ashley had been very public with her homosexuality, but, actually seeing her in the act of her being openly flirtatious with women baffled little thirteen year old Spencer.

Some members of Ashley's adult audience were less enthusiastic. They labeled her performances obscene. Paula, Spencer's mom stated empathetically that Ashley was "a bad influence for teenagers. She arouses things in them that shouldn't be aroused."

Small and petite, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and an adorable smile, Spencer had always been stared at by the other students. At first girls saw her as a rival, afraid she'd take their boyfriends away. The young blonde always seemed to feel more comfortable with boys and they were usually friendlier.

Glen her brother was the oldest at eighteen, it was his responsibility to help Paula with the kids. After Glen was Spencer at fifteen and after her was their younger sister, Samantha or, Sammy as the family calls her, at only seven.

Arthur was the strong, handsome father who was the center of the Carlin world. At home he ran a tight ship. He was a firm believer in discipline and responsibility. He and Spencer frequently knocked heads. When the young blonde had become a cheerleader at thirteen, it was all she could to do to convince him to let her go to out-of-town games. Other times no amount of crying, pleading, or appealing to her mother would change his mind. When Arthur Carlin made up his mind that was that, no questions asked.

Spencer loved Ohio; there was no other place in the world she'd rather live. The weather was just right, she had the perfect friends, and she was even voted the most popular girl out of her whole eighth grade class. She felt like she had finally found a place where she was accepted.

Unfortunately, the young teen was soon to find out that her newly found tranquility was about to end abruptly.

It was dinner time, and the Carlin family sat around the table contently eating dinner in their usual comfortable silence. Suddenly Arthur cleared his throat, immediately gaining the family's attention.

"I have an announcement to make," he started glancing at Paula who gave him an encouraging nod to continue. "Um, I have been transferred to Wiesbaden, West Germany. We're going to be moving there as soon as you guys are out of school."

Spencer immediately rose from her chair, "What, that's not fair," she yelled with anger blazing in her usually composed blue eyes.

"Yeah," Glen spoke just as harshly. "What about basketball?"

"You can play basketball at your new high school," Arthur assured.

Samantha, oblivious to what was going on, continued to eat her dinner and listen to her favorite Hannah Montana songs through her iPod.

Arthur saw this and took the device away from her, "Samantha you know you're not supposed to bring this to the dinner table," he scolded.

Sammy pouted and crossed her arms, she didn't know what her siblings were mad at, but now she was pissed as well.

Spencer sighed, "What am I going to do about my friends?"

Paula stood and set a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Honey, your father's in the Air Force, moving is an unavoidable part of our lives," she said sympathetically.

That's not the first time Spencer had heard that.

So, the young teen finished her eighth grade year and the family said their goodbyes to neighbors and good friends. Everyone promised to email or call, but going on past promises they all knew better.

Spencer's friend Angela had told her Ashley Davies was touring Europe and she would be staying in a rented house in Bad Neuhiem, West Germany. Both of them schemed over a world map. To their surprise they found Bad Neuhiem was pretty close to Wiesbaden.

"Do you believe it? You're going to be in the same country as Ashley Davies," Angela screeched, playfully nudging Spencer in the shoulder.

The young blonde giggled lightly shaking her head, "Yeah, I'm going over there to meet Ashley." She joked rolling her eyes playfully.

"Hey, you never know, it could happen," her friend replied with a smile.

Spencer rolled her eyes; "sure," she dragged out sarcastically.

"So," Angela began as all traces of laughter left her voice. "When are you going to tell your parents?" She questioned uneasy.

The young blonde in turn, looked at her confused, "Tell my parents what?"

"You know, that you're … gay," her friend finished awkwardly.

Spencer shook her head, "I can't, or at least not yet, I'm not even sure if I am," she stuttered uncomfortably. "I mean, I haven't even had my first kiss yet. How am I supposed to know I don't like boys? I mean I think boys are attractive too... I think."

Angela shrugged, "I don't know, maybe you like both."

"Maybe," the young blonde whispered unsure.

"Spencer it's time to go," Arthur called.

"Okay," Spencer yelled back before turning to Angela. "I'm gonna miss you," she said throwing her arms around her friend.

"Ditto," Angela replied giving her a squeeze.

Spencer released the hug and they said their goodbyes for the last time.

The fifteen-hour flight to West Germany seemed in terminable, but finally the Carlin's arrived in the beautiful old city of Wiesbaden, headquarters of the U.S. Air Force in Europe. From there they were lucky to find a larger apartment in a vintage building constructed long before World War I.

September came and with it, school. Once again Spencer was the new girl. She was no longer popular and secure as she had been at Baker.

She and her brother did manage to find one cool place to hang out called the Hawk Club. That was where American Service families went for dinner and entertainment. It was within walking distance of their apartment and it helped pass the time by.

Every day after school, she would go to the snack bar at the club, listen to music and write letters to her friends back home in Ohio, telling them how much she missed them. Drowning in tears, Spencer would spend most of her time reminiscing about the past.

One afternoon, the young teen was sitting with her brother when she noticed a handsome man, around twenty, staring at her. He had dark brown hair and the most gorgeous green eyes she'd ever seen. If she didn't know any better she'd say he kind of resembled the Ashley Davies herself. He flashed Spencer a smile and slowly made his way over to the Carlin siblings.

"Do you know this guy," Glen asked prepared to protect his little sister.

"Nope," the young blonde replied with a shrug. "He's coming over here."

The green eyed man stood in front of them. "Hi, I'm Aiden," he announced offering Spencer his hand.

The young blonde politely shook his hand, "I'm Spencer and this is my older brother Glen."

Glen gave Aiden a courteous nod of the head eyed him somewhat suspiciously.

"So," Aiden started, "where in the states you guys come from?"

"Oh," Spencer began. "We just moved from Ohio, I miss it there," she finished with a sigh as she sadly looked down at her hands.

"Do you guys like it here in Germany," Aiden asked raising an inquiring eyebrow.

Glen let out a quick humorless laugh, "let's just say it's a lot different here in Germany then it is in good old Ohio. I mean it snows in Ohio too, but it's freaking freezing here."

Aiden chuckled lightly, "Yeah it is. So, Spencer, do you happen to like the singer Ashley Davies?"

"Of course," she answered enthusiastically. "Who doesn't?"

"Yeah, I know stupid question," Aiden said with a smile, "Well, I'm her cousin, and we like to hang out with our buddies a lot at our rental house. How would you like to join us one evening?"

Glen and Spencer's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. Aiden chuckled. He had grown accustomed to this kind of reaction whenever he would mention his cousin.

"I'd have to um," Spencer stuttered, "talk to my parents first."

"Cool," Aiden nodded nonchalantly before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card, "here's my cell number, just call and tell me what your parents decide."

The young blonde took the card in a daze, and then mechanically nodded her head.

With that being done, Aiden smiled and gave the Carlins a quick nod of acknowledgment before making his way out of the bar with a satisfied smile.

Glen turned to his sister with wide eyes, "Is he serious?"

Spencer shook her head while shrugging her shoulders, "I have no idea … I guess there's only one way to find out." She whispered turning the card over in her hand.

So over the course of the week, Aiden met up with Spencer's parents and persuaded them into letting her go. Arthur wasn't so fond of the whole situation but after, Aiden mentioned his dad was in the Air Force also, that seemed to break the ice. Aiden had to assure Arthur though that Spencer would be well chaperoned when she visited Ashley.

On the appointed night the young teen tore through her closet, trying to find the appropriate outfit. Nothing seemed dressy enough for meeting Ashley Davies. Finally she settled on a light pink sweater, tight jean capris complete with her new white Converse sneakers.

Eight o'clock finally arrived, and so did Aiden and his attractive girlfriend Susan. Anxious, Spencer hardly spoke to either of them during the forty-five minute drive. They entered the small town of Bad Neuhiem, with its narrow cobblestone streets and plain, old-fashioned houses.

The young blonde looked out the window and frowned, she kept looking around for what she assumed would be Ashley's huge mansion. Instead Aiden pulled up to an ordinary-looking three-story house surrounded by a white picket fence.

"Here we are," he announced getting out of the car with Susan following behind him.

Spencer took in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. It didn't work. She sighed and slowly made her way out of the car.

There was a sign on the gate in German, which translated to: AUTOGRAPHS BETWEEN 7:00 AND 8:00 P.M. ONLY. It was around eight thirty but a large group of friendly German girls waited around expectantly regardless of the time.

Spencer looked at the girls inquisitively before turning to Aiden, "is there always this many girls out here," she asked.

Aiden shook his head and chuckled, "there's always large groups of fans outside of wherever Ashley goes."

Spencer nodded in understanding before she followed Aiden through the gate and up the short pathway to the door. Aiden rang the door bell and they all waited patiently. When the door finally opened they were greeted by a woman in a business suit who looked a lot like, Ashley. She had the same dark brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and was slightly shorter than Aiden.

So far from what Spencer could tell, this was looking to be one well groomed family.

"Hello Aiden," the woman welcomed in a monotone voice.

"What's up Aunt Christine," Aiden answered before pointing in Spencer's direction, "Aunt Christine this is Spencer, Spencer this is Christine Davies, Ashley's mom."

Spencer politely stuck her hand out in greeting, "it's nice to meet you Ms. Davies."

Christine, in turn, sized the young blonde up refusing to shake her hand. "Oh great," she started sarcastically. "Just what Ashley needs another plaything," she scolded.

Aiden shot his aunt a disapproving look, "Spencer is not like that," he stated in the teen's defense. "I invited her over here just to meet Ashley and hang out."

Christine rolled her eyes, "whatever," she muttered before she turned around. "Follow me," she commanded tightly as she gestured as they quickly followed behind her.

Spencer glared at the older brunette's back as she silently trailed behind her. The young blonde, having been brought up in a sheltered cozy world, truthfully had no idea what a plaything was. Although she could tell, judging by Christine's face, a plaything couldn't be good at all.

As they all walked down the long hallway soft sounds from the radio and the chattering of people became apparent as they rounded the corner to their destination.

The plain, almost drab living room was filled with people, drinking, laughing, and having a good time. Spencer let her eyes wander around the room, until she spotted Ashley.

The rock princess was even more beautiful than she appeared on TV; she seemed younger and more vulnerable-looking. Ashley was decked out in a white tank top with her trademark tight ripped black pants, and matching mini jean jacket. The brunette sat casually with one leg swung over the arm of a large overstuffed chair and a cigarette carelessly dangling from her lips.

Spencer, too caught up in staring at Ashley, was a little bit startled when she felt Aiden's large hand gently push her towards the celebrity.

Ashley, noticing movement out of the corner of her eye, turned to see the most stunningly beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. Unconsciously, the brunette removed the now forgotten cigarette from her mouth and blindly set it in a nearby ash tray, never taking her brown eyes away from this heaven sent woman.

Now would be a good time to queue the rising lovey dovey orchestra music.

The brunette stood up and put on her most charming smile instantly making Spencer blush from her blonde roots to her tiny toes.

"Wow," Ashley gushed, bluntly eyeing the young teen up and down appreciatively, making Spencer's whole body in turn flush with heat as the brown eyes happily roamed her body.

"Ashley," Aiden started, only briefly stopping Ashley's eyes from wandering as she cast him a side glance. "This is Spencer Carlin. The girl I had told you about."

The brunette took hold of the shell shocked young teen's hand and gently gave the back of it a light kiss. Never daring to take her eyes off of Spencer's, she breathed out, "I'm Ashley Davies."

Aiden rolled his eyes at his cousin's theatrical greeting. But, nonetheless he smiled as he silently walked away from the couple. His work was done here for now.

Spencer, finally snapping out of her daze, nodded shyly as she felt her cheeks, once again, heat up. It's not like she chose to remain silent, she really wanted to say something, anything, hell "Hi" or "Hello" would've worked but, she couldn't, the young blonde just kept on staring at the rock star feeling like a helpless idiot.

Ashley, having recovered from her own dream land, took hold of Spencer's other hand and slowly tugged the young teen towards a nearby love seat, "Come sit down with me," the rocker commanded lightly.

Reluctantly, once they settled on the couch, Ashley let go of Spencer hands. Both of their bodies immediately started to tingle, missing the short lived contact.

"So Spencer," Ashley began, as she secretively rubbed her nerve stricken sweaty palms on her pant legs. "Do you go to school?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes, I do."

"What are you, about a junior or senior in high school," the rock star asked pushing for more details.

The young teen tried, in vain; to hold back the blush that she could feel creeping up on her, but it was too late as it had already taken residence on her face once again.

"Well," the brunette persisted. "Are you a junior or senior?"

Spencer looked down at her hands and whispered, "I'm um … I'm a freshman actually."

Ashley's eyebrow's pushed together lightly in a confused frown, "A freshman in college," she questioned, in puzzlement.

The young blonde shook her head, "No, I'm in the ninth grade," she corrected softly.

"No way, you're only in the ninth grade," Ashley affirmed, getting only a shy nod in response. The rock star absorbed this information and felt a playful smile tug at her lips. "You're kidding me right," she joked.

"No," Spencer replied with a light frown.

"Doesn't that technically make you a baby," Ashley laughed.

Okay, that pissed Spencer off, nobody laughed at her. NOBODY! The young blonde didn't care if you were the infamous Ashley Davies, or even the President, she refused to be made a joke of.

"Stop laughing at me," Spencer yelled hopping out of her seat so she stood over Ashley. "If I had known you were going to act like a jerk, I would've stayed home," the young teen shouted, instantaneously stopping the brunette's laughter.

Ashley stared up at the steaming blonde with amazement. Nobody's ever yelled at her like that before, ever, not even her own parents.

Spencer wasn't aware, until after a few moments of silence that she had now become the center of everyone's attention. The young blonde chanced a quick glance around the room and noted all of their surprised looks.

Unceremoniously, Spencer let out a nervous chuckle and quickly took back her previous seating spot, looked down at her hands, and prayed that if God loved her enough, he would make her disappear.

Ashley, aware of the young teen's discomfort, cleared her throat and put on a feeble smile for her colleagues, "Well, now we all know that Spencer Carlin takes no shit, even if you are the Princess of Rock," she quipped earning a hardy round of laughs from everybody including the young teen.

Suddenly, the tense environment was back to its normal state as people carried on with their business. Any kind of resentment Spencer had towards Ashley melted away.

"I'm sorry," the rock star apologized returning her attention back to Spencer. "I didn't mean to offend you but, you're so young, and you look so … mature for your age, you must be what … fifteen?"

"I just turned fifteen before we moved out here," Spencer answered.

Ashley nodded, "Yeah, Aiden had told me you had just moved from … Ohio right?"

Spencer nodded, her eyes taking on a sad, wistful, look at the mention of her old home state.

The rock star noticed the change in the young blonde's eyes, "You miss it there huh?"

"Yeah I do," she answered looking down.

Ashley, unable to contain herself any longer, gently brushed her thumb across Spencer's soft cheek, "You're so beautiful Spencer," she whispered. "You're like a little angel."

And with those words came another blush.

The rock star chuckled in amusement as she watched Spencer's skin turn a bright pink right under her thumb, "I also think," Ashley continued. "Your blush is the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Spencer groaned and buried her red face in her hands. The rock star laughed lightly and pried the young teen's hands away, breaking Spencer's makeshift blush guard, forcing her to look into Ashley's eyes.

"Don't you ever hide that adorable little face from me," the rock star whispered with a breathtaking smile.

Spencer returned the smile and then just as quietly whispered, "Okay."

Without another word being said, Ashley winked and rose from her seat. Spencer watched entranced as the young rocker made her way over to a white baby grand piano that stood in the center of the room.

Silence suddenly engulfed the room as Ashley took a seat on the stool. Everyone's eyes became riveted on the brunette as she began to entertain everybody.

Ashley settled her fingers on the appropriate keys before she started to sing, Jerry Butler's classic hit love song, 'Let it be me.' Of course she put her own spin on it modernizing the tune.

As she sang Spencer became aware of something, Ashley was trying to get her attention. The young blonde noticed that the less response she showed, the more the brunette began singing just for her.

Spencer couldn't believe it; Ashley Davies was trying to impress her! Yep, you guessed it, there's a full on happy dance going on in her head right now.

When the young rocker ended the song she flashed everyone a smile as they applauded and cheered for her.

Well, everyone that is except … Spencer, she was too nervous to do anything. The young blonde glanced around the room and saw an intimidating life-size poster of the half-nude supermodel, Madison Duarte on the wall.

Madison was the last person Spencer wanted to see, with her fulsome body, pouting lips, and wild mane of tousled hair. Imagining Ashley's taste in women, the blonde suddenly felt very young and out of place.

"Spencer?"

The young blonde jumped startled, turning around to see Ashley wearing an amused smirk on her face. "Oh my God you scared the crap out of me," the young teen gasped bringing her hand up to cover her quickly beating heart.

"Sorry," Ashley said with an apologetic smile, "I noticed you were looking at the poster. You're not a big Madison Duarte fan I take it."

Spencer shook her head, "I just don't get what all the fuss is about her, she doesn't seem that special to me. All she has is a … hot body."

Ashley's eyebrows rose in surprise, "That _is_ the fuss," the brunette husked with a somewhat slick grin as she looked at the poster with glazed over eyes.

Spencer sighed sadly and looked down. Would Ashley see _her _as a Madison ever? Who'd be attracted to a fifteen year old girl from Ohio?

Ashley, noticing the sudden silence, turned to look at the young blonde who refused to make eye contact with her. The young rocker silently got down on her knees in front of Spencer.

"Hey, look at me," Ashley whispered gently whisking some of the young teen's loose blonde hairs behind her ear. Spencer shyly looked at her expectantly.

"If it means anything," the young rocker continued. "I think your way more beautiful then Madison; you're probably a lot smarter too. Y'know what they say about models, their body may be rocking but they've got nothing in the noggin," she joked earning a small laugh from the blonde.

Ashley smiled happy to see the young teen comfortable again. The brunette stood up and took hold of Spencer's hand and led them towards the kitchen, "C'mon beautiful, let's get something to eat."

They stepped into the kitchen where they were greeted by Ashley's sister Kyla, Aiden, and her grandmother Carol, who stood by the stove, cooking up dinner. The two of them joined everyone at the table, where the brunette reluctantly let go of Spencer's hand.

"Spencer, this is my younger sister Kyla, and my grandma Carol, everyone this is Spencer Carlin she just moved from Ohio," Ashley said introducing everybody.

Everyone smiled and then gave the young teen a warm 'hello.'

"It's nice to meet you Spencer," Kyla welcomed with a cheeky smile. Spencer returned the smile. Kyla looked to be around the same age as her.

"So, how have you two been getting along," Aiden asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively towards his cousin.

"We've been getting along great Elmer's," Ashley replied flashing Spencer a flirtatious smile.

Spencer frowned at the nickname, "Wait, why's his name Elmer's," the young teen questioned looking around the table for an answer.

Kyla chuckled as Aiden glared at Ashley from across the table. The young rocker nonchalantly returned his fiery look with a mischievous smile.

"Well," Ashley began turning towards Spencer.

"Ash, don't," Aiden half warned half whined.

Ashley ignored him. "Well, it all started in the first grade. We had just got back from playing on the playground, and I was thirsty. I noticed my dear cousin here had a juicer in his knapsack. So, being family, I figured he'd be willing to share and let me have a little sip….

_Just as five year old Ashley raised the juicer up to her mouth to take a drink, bam; a tiny hand came and snatched the cup from her._

_Ashley frowned and turned toward her fuming cousin, "Aiden gimme some," she whined reaching for the cup desperately. _

"_No," Aiden yelled in disgust. "Girls have cooties!"_

_Ashley's big brown eyes filled with anger, "Do not! Boys have cooties!"_

"_No, if you were a boy I'd let you have a sip but you can't, cause you're not," he taunted before he tossed his drink back in his knapsack, and tucked his bag safely into his cubby. He glared at his cousin once more before walking away._

_Suddenly, the teacher came up to Ashley and grabbed her hand guiding her towards the table with the other kids, "C'mon Ashley it's time for arts and crafts." _

_Ashley sighed and took hold of her liquid Elmer's glue, when all of a sudden a spark of genius struck her. With a mischievous smile she discreetly snuck the glue bottle into her pocket._

_She wiped the smile off her face and slowly made her way over to her teacher, and tugged on her hand, "I gotta go potty," she said sticking her lip out and scrunching her eyes as if she was about to cry._

_The teacher patted her little head, "Okay take a pass and hurry back okay Ashley."_

"_Okay, Ms. McKenzie," she agreed before running to grab the potty pass. With an evil cackle she snuck around the corner and towards her cousin's cubby. Her vindictive little hands quietly opened his knapsack and found the juicer._

_She smiled and downed the whole thing within a matter of ten seconds. Yeah, this little one was thirsty._

_After emptying it of all its contents she pulled out her glue bottle and filled the juicer all the way to the top. This was gonna be good._

_When everything was set back precisely the way it was before, she walked back into the classroom with a content smile. _

"_Alright kids go get your lunch boxes it's lunch time," the teacher announced to everyone. _

_Aiden quickly ran to get his lunch box. He couldn't wait to gulp down his juice in front of his cousin. Just to rub it in her face._

_Ashley silently followed behind him with the most evil smile on her face. _

_Aiden whipped out his juicer and took a big swallow. About mid chug his eyes widened in surprise and he removed the juicer from his lips. Frowning at the bottle he tilted his head in confusion._

_Ashley chuckled silently and waited for the explosion … that never came. To her surprise Aiden smiled and chugged the whole thing down._

_He tossed the bottle in the trash before letting out a satisfied burp, "Wow they must have changed the flavor or something because that tasted awesome!"_

_Ashley's little eyebrows rose in amazement, before her whole body shook with laughter, "Oh my gosh Aiden your stupid!"_

_Aiden frowned at his cousin and was about to respond when he suddenly noticed he couldn't open his mouth. "mmm … mmmly!" He yelled pointing towards his sealed lips._

_Ashley froze looking at his mouth with wide brown eyes before she busted up laughing even harder._

"Thus, from that day on we called him Elmer's," Ashley chuckled giving Aiden a playful rambunctious slap on the shoulder.

The whole table burst out laughing as Aiden shook his head angrily, "Yeah, you all laugh it up but in my defense it tasted like the juice that was in there."

"Sure," Kyla dragged out sarcastically.

"Well, I learned one thing from that day, never deprive Ashley of anything, she always gets what she wants even if you do say no," Aiden emphasized pointing towards the young rocker.

Kyla nodded, "Yeah that goes for women also, right Ash?"

Ashley didn't answer; she wasn't paying attention to what either of them was saying. She was too busy basking in Spencer's beautiful laugh, smile and her gorgeous blue eyes.

The brunette felt a lop-sided smile growing on her face as she involuntarily whispered, "I love your laugh Spencer."

Kyla bent over the table and pinched her sister's cheek hard, "Aw, looks like wittle Ashy's in wuv," she cooed as Ashley jerked her head away.

The young rocker glared at her sister as she felt a light blush form on her tanned cheeks, "Shut up Kyla, before I tell Elmer's what you did to his underwear," Ashley growled.

Aiden's eyebrows shot up as he gave Kyla a questioning look, "What exactly did you do to my underwear Ky?"

Kyla slowly rose from her seat and shrugged helplessly, "How was I supposed to know you don't toss a pink shirt in the washer with the whites," she said before she quickly dashed out of the kitchen.

Aiden swiftly followed behind her, "Kyla get back here!"

"Hey," Carol yelled after them. "No, running in the house, you can fall and break something!"

As if on cue, two muffled voices from the other room replied, "Sorry Grandma!"

Ashley, finally glad the two disruptions were gone, turned back to Spencer and chuckled nervously, "Some family I've got here huh?"

Spencer nodded with a big smile, "Yes, it's nice though, they're a lot more entertaining than my family at home."

Carol came over and sat a dinner plate in front of her granddaughter. Ashley smiled adoringly up at her and kissed her grandmother on the cheek.

The older Davies turned towards Spencer with a gentle smile, "Honey, are you hungry at all," she asked caringly.

The young blonde shook her head, "No, ma'am I'm not right now but, thank you."

Carol waved her hand in mock disgust, "Call me grandma sweetie, everybody else does," she said patting Spencer's shoulder affectionately before she quietly left the room leaving the two girls alone.

Spencer liked Carol, just being around her made you feel like you were a part of the family. Not to mention that Carol too, like the other Davies, was gorgeous. The older Davies had dark gray hair and was a little under Kyla's height. Unlike Ashley though, she had green eyes like Aiden. You could tell by just looking at her that this woman had nothing to offer you but comfort and love.

The young blonde watched as Ashley smiled after her grandma, "She's amazing isn't she? I love her so much, and she's always been there for us," the rocker stated.

Spencer grinned, loving this soft side of Ashley, "Yeah, she seems like a really sweet lady," the blonde commented.

Ashley nodded in agreement, "Y'know you're like the first girl I've met from the States in a long time," the brunette said, as she began devouring her meal. "So, what are you guys listening to back home?"

"Are you kidding me," Spencer asked laughing. "Everyone listens to you!"

Ashley seemed unconvinced, "Thanks, but what about that new band that's out there, 'Eyes Wide Open', and that other group 'Here for Now'?"

"Well yeah there good but, not as good as you," Spencer said a little confused at what the young rocker was trying to get at.

Ashley sighed setting down her fork, "It's just I'm kind of worried about how my fans will accept me when I go back home. I mean four months away from the States is a long time. But, my manager Mark knows that I have a lot of fans here that are complaining about how I never really make any appearances overseas, so he decided a tour was in order. Now, here I am. At least I recorded five singles before I left, that's something."

Spencer nodded, and then looked towards the doorway when she heard Aiden walking in.

"Um Ash," he said pointing towards his watch. "It's getting late and Mr. Carlin wanted Spencer home before her curfew."

Spencer held back a disappointed sigh as she looked down at her hands sadly. The young teen was dreading this moment; the evening had gone by so freaking fast. It seemed like she'd just arrived and now she was being hurried away. Spencer almost felt like Cinderella, knowing that when her curfew came, all this magic would end.

Ashley looked at her cousin in desperation, "Can't she stay a little while longer Elmer's?"

Spencer looked up at Ashley in surprise. The young rocker actually wanted her to stay as much as she did.

Aiden sadly shook his head, "I can't back down on my promise Ash."

Ashley sighed and then took hold of Spencer's hand as she put on a kindhearted smile, "Well, maybe you can come by again," the brunette casually suggested.

The young teen gave her a small smile, "Yeah, maybe," Spencer said in the sweetest voice she could muster. Although she'd want nothing more in the world to spend more time with Ashley, she didn't think it would happen again.

Ashley smiled and patted the young blonde's hand reassuringly. Turning to her cousin she took hold of his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes, "You better get her home safely Elmer's, or I'll have your ass," the brunette ordered receiving nothing but a stern nod from Aiden.

Ashley turned back to Spencer and, to the blonde's surprise, encircled her arms around Spencer's petite waste as she held her close. Lost in a daze the young blonde didn't even have time to return the hug before Ashley pulled away and gave her a soft smile.

"Goodnight Angel," the brunette whispered with a little wink.

"Night," Spencer replied lamely.

Ashley smiled once more and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen giving Aiden a pat on the shoulder as she breezed past him.

The fog was so thick on the Autobahn back to Wiesbaden that Spencer didn't get home until 2 A.M. Her parents had waited up, wanting to know everything that had happened. She told them Ashley was very charming, funny and entertained her friends all night and that she'd had a wonderful time.

Ashley, in the meantime, was still reeling from the night she'd had with the blonde. She was so happy she could just…

Aiden walked through the front door. Ashley immediately ran to him, jumped into his arms, and proceeded to smother his cheeks with light kisses.

"Ash what the hell," he croaked easily tossing her on the floor.

"Ow, you ass, did you forget we have wood floors throughout the house," the young rocker grumbled rubbing her soar butt.

Aiden smiled sheepishly then offered his cousin a hand up, which she gladly accepted, "Sorry Ash, but it's not every day a man walks through the door and his cousin kisses him. So what's up with you," he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

Ashley just smiled up at him, "I just wanted to thank you for being the best cousin in the world."

Suddenly recognition sparked in his green eyes, "Oh I know what's going on with you. You like Spencer dontcha?"

The young rocker nodded smiling even bigger at the mere mention of Spencer's name.

"I knew you two would hit it off," Aiden gloated as he crossed his arms over his burly chest proudly. "There's only one problem though Ash, she's fifteen."

Ashley shrugged in confusion, "So, what does that have to do with anything?"

Aiden's eyebrows shot up, "Ashley your nineteen! That's like a, what … ten years difference!"

Aiden was not the smartest one in the family. Ashley sighed looking up at him with a single raised brow, "Elmer's, I'm only four years older than her."

Aiden frowned bringing his hands up to count, before he gave up with a frustrated sigh, "That's not the point Ash. She is pretty young. I mean the tabloids will have a field day with this. "

The young rocker snorted in disdain. "When have I given a fuck about what the tabloids say about me," Ashley shouted feeling her anger begin to build up.

Aiden, knowing how bad his cousin's mood swings could be, raised his hands in surrender before calmly saying, "Never, okay, I know that. I was just surprised when I heard her say she was fifteen. When I met her I could've sworn she was closer to our age."

Ashley sighed shrugging her shoulders, "I don't care how old she is Aiden, I feel … like, I don't know that, I could … be falling for her, I mean I know we only just met each other but, she's different. " She said bashfully.

Her cousin smiled at her, "That's fine Ash, but, what would Mark say about this, y'know he wouldn't like this," Aiden stated grasping her shoulder gently.

The young rocker visibly flinched at the mention of her manager's name. Aiden was right though, Mark wouldn't like the idea of her going out with such a young woman. "Mark doesn't … matter," Ashley said unconvincingly. "I just can't stop thinking about her though."

Kyla walked sleepily into the foyer, "That's cool Ash," the young Davies said over a yawn before she continued, "Whatever takes your mind off of the beast."

Ashley looked at her sister puzzled, "What are you talking about Kyla, what's 'the beast' and why aren't you in bed, you have school tomorrow?"

Kyla leaned against the wall tiredly, "The beast, is the name me and Elmer's came up with to describe your sorry excuse of a girlfriend Crystal, back home and I couldn't sleep because you two are talking too loud."

The young rocker crossed her arms defiantly glaring at her sister and cousin, "Look, I know you guys don't like Crystal but she's not that bad okay," she said.

Ashley knew Crystal's was not the best girlfriend in the world but … yeah that's pretty much it. Crystal was good in the sack though, the young rocker gave her that. Crystal also was not too bad to look at. Seriously, she was like a carbon copy of a young Jessica Alba.

"You need to dump that bitch Ash," Aiden stated.

Ashley shot him a fierce look, "Hey, watch it Aiden, that's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

"But she sucks Ash," Kyla hissed getting in her sister's face. "She's nothing but a gold digging whore and you know it. She only wants you for your money, she doesn't love you!"

Ashley sighed before looking down considering what Kyla had just said and realized the young Davies was right. Crystal probably was only with her for her money. Ashley understood she'd have to break it off with Crystal eventually.

The young rocker gathered Kyla into a hug, "You're right Ky, I'll break up with her as soon as I get home," she whispered calmly.

Kyla returned the embrace before pulling back and giving her sister a smile, "Good, I was getting so sick of her ass. I like Spencer way better. She's a better girlfriend."

Ashley laughed socking her sister's arm lightly, "Kyla, Spencer's not my girlfriend … yet," she added with a wink.

"Yes," Aiden screeched in a very feminine voice. "I, Aiden, am the ultimate match maker!"

Ashley rolled her eyes before slapping him in the back of the head, "Shut up ass face," she growled playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day at school, Spencer couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts were entirely on Ashley. The young blonde recalled every word Ashley had said to her, the song she'd sung, every look in her eyes as she'd gaze at her.

Spencer went over and over their conversation. The hardest part about all the excitement was she couldn't share it with anyone. Who would ever believe that just the night before, she'd been with Ashley Davies?

It had been a few days and she still hadn't heard anything from Ashley. Spencer was beginning to believe that Ashley had completely forgotten about her.

Suddenly, as Spencer lay on her bed, her cell phone sounded, "Hello," she answered not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"_I can't take it anymore," she heard somebody yell._

"Aiden," Spencer questioned scrunching her nose up in confusion.

"_Yeah it's me; Ash will not shut up about you. I mean don't get me wrong I like hearing about you you're a nice girl but I'm sick of it! So now, I'm demanding you to ask your parents if it's possible for you to get your, as Ashley says, cute little ass over here, pronto," he yelled breathing heavily into the receiver._

The young blonde couldn't contain the smile that spilled over her face, "She wants me to come over?"

"_Yes," he yelled and then in a much calmer voice he continued. "Do you want me to ask your father for you?"_

"I've got it, hold on a sec," Spencer answered as she set the phone down on her bed before taking off in a full out sprint towards her parents' bedroom.

Spencer burst through the door taking Arthur and Paula by surprise as she hurled herself on their bed and jumped up and down shouting, "Mom, dad, Aiden's on the phone and he said that Ashley wants to see me again. Can I go please! Please," the young teen begged landing on her knees in front of them.

Paula's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out as she was at a loss for words. The older blonde was in as much shock as her daughter. Paula turned to look at her husband who looked as if he were thinking it over.

He didn't know what to think of all this. It was just supposed to be one night that she was to see Ashley, not two.

Arthur sighed shaking his head, "Spencer I don't know about this," but, the rest of his words died on the tip of his tongue as he took one look at his daughter.

Spencer did it. The A.I.S.P.P or in other words the adorable irresistible Spencer patented pout. This look always pulled at the strings of Arthur's heart, he could never say no to a look like that.

Arthur smiled and affectionately ruffled his daughter's hair, "Sure, why not," he said.

The young blonde smiled then looked towards her mother expectantly. Paula returned her daughter's smile and nodded in approval.

Spencer screeched throwing her arms over both her parents, "Thank you so much!"

The next visit was very much like the one before, small talk, singing, Ashley playing the piano, and everyone eating Grandma's favorite dishes. But, later when Ashley had finished singing, she came up to Spencer.

Silently, the young rocker took hold of Spencer's hand and led her to a vacant hallway. Slowly, Ashley leaned closely towards the young blonde and whispered softly, "Spencer?"

"Yes," Spencer breathed out.

"I want to be alone with you," the rocker replied quietly.

Spencer swallowed nervously and looked around. The room was empty. "We are alone," the young blonde replied timidly.

Ashley smirked lightly and moved closer, backing Spencer against a wall, "I mean really alone," she whispered. "Will you come upstairs to my room?"

The question threw the young blonde into panic. Until this moment, it hadn't crossed her mind that Ashley Davies might be interested in her sexually. Ashley could have any girl in the world. Why did she want her?

"There's nothing to be afraid of Spencer," Ashley said cupping the young blonde's cheek gently in her hand. "I swear I'll never do anything to hurt you." She said sincerely.

Flustered and confused, Spencer looked away from the young rocker. Ashley placed a soft finger under the blonde's chin and gently turned her head back towards her.

"Please," the young rocker pleaded quietly.

Spencer stood there looking into Ashley's eyes; the young blonde was drawn to the brunette almost against her will. Spencer believed her, it wasn't that difficult a thing to do. Moments went by and the blonde still couldn't do anything.

Then she nodded. "All right, I'll go."

Ashley grasped the young blonde's hand and led her toward the stairs. The brunette faced Spencer and whispered, "Okay, my room is on the second floor, the first door to your right. You better go ahead of me, and I'll join you in a few minutes. It'll look better that way."

Without another word Spencer watched as Ashley silently headed toward the kitchen. The young blonde turned and slowly climbed the stairs, wondering, what would Ashley demand of her? What would she expect of her?

Spencer would be completely alone with her for the first time. Since meeting Ashley she's dreamed of this moment, sure that it would never arrive, and now she was in the midst of a reality she'd never expected.

Spencer reached the second floor and found the young rocker's bedroom. It was plain and impersonal as the other rooms of the house. She stepped all the way in and sat down meticulously on a stiff-backed chair and waited.

After a few minutes Ashley still hadn't arrived. Bored out of her mind, Spencer got up from the chair and started to look around. The room was ordinary looking, with nothing unusual, certainly nothing to imply that it belonged to a famous rock singer. There were some books, an iPod, and some clothing.

The young blonde walked over to a night stand and noticed several letters from girls back in the states. Many of them were from someone named Crystal. Aiden had mentioned to the young blonde that Ashley had a girl back home; Spencer figured this Crystal girl must be her.

She picked up the letter and considered reading it, but, decided against it in fear that Ashley would catch her invading her personal stuff. As soon as Spencer set the letter back in its previous spot, a soft knock sound at the door.

"Yes," the young blonde answered.

The door opened revealing a smiling Ashley, "Hey, sorry it took so long but, one of the guys had challenged me in a round of Guitar Hero and I couldn't pass up a chance of embarrassing him with my kick ass skills," the brunette chuckled.

Spencer smiled lightly watching silently as the young rocker, removed her sweatshirt, turned on the radio, and then sat down on her bed, donning only her midriff t- shirt and tight jeans.

The young blonde averted her eyes petrified of what Ashley might expect to happen. Spencer kept picturing the brunette grabbing her, throwing her down on the bed, and making mad passionate love to her.

The young rocker grinned and patted the vacant spot next to her, "Why don't you come and sit next to me Spencer?" The young teen slowly made her way over to the bed and silently took the seat next to the brunette.

Ashley smiled and took the blonde's hand into her own, "I'm glad I met you Spencer," the brunette said stroking lazy circles on the blonde's hand with the pad of her thumb. "You're … like a breath of fresh air. It's nice to talk to someone from back home. I miss that. It gets lonely here."

Spencer grinned not saying anything. She felt so touched by the young rocker's vulnerable, babyish quality.

"Our relationship," Ashley continued. "Whatever it may turn out to be, is going to be very important to me. I … I feel like … I don't know, that I need you Angel."

Spencer's face lit up with an uncontrollable smile.

"I know a lot of girls," Ashley said. "And many have come to visit like you, but you're the first girl that I've felt a real closeness to. Do you know what I mean," the brunette asked looking at the young blonde with vulnerable brown eyes.

Spencer nodded with her smile still intact, "I feel the same way about you," she answered.

Ashley returned the gesture making her nose crinkle in the most adorable way. The young rocker shifted so that her back was against the headboard and then looked at the young teen with little hesitation as she opened her arms as a silent invitation.

Spencer gladly accepted and cuddled into Ashley's side wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette's waist. The young blonde couldn't believe it. How could she feel so close to someone she's only known for a day?

"I just wish my dad could've been here to meet you," Ashley sighed as a troubled look came over her face. "He would've liked you as much as I do."

"I wish I could've met him," Spencer whispered, moved by the brunette's sincerity.

Spencer remembered reading about the death of the legendary rock artist Raife Davies a month ago. He had died in a car accident on his way to Ashley's ninetieth birthday bash. He was only thirty nine years old.

Ashley tightened her hold the blonde as she continued, "He was my world. It felt like, no matter where he was or what he was doing, he always found time for me, Kyla, Aiden, whoever. He had the biggest heart. I miss him so much Spencer, that's why we've moved to New York, to many memories of him in L.A." she whispered into the blonde's hair as she wrapped her arms more firmly around the young teen.

"And since he's been gone," she sniffled as her brown eyes clouded with anger. "Christine has been fucking parading herself all over the fucking place. Now she's dating this asshole, Vick. I've never seen her so lovesick over somebody. She never even looked at daddy that way."

Feeling the brunette's breathing become uneven, Spencer began to rub soothing circles over the young rocker's stomach until she felt Ashley's tense muscles relax and her breathing return to a normal pace.

Spencer had never realized how troubled Ashley's life was. Whenever the blonde would read about the young rocker on the internet or see her in magazines, the brunette always appeared to be the happiest woman on earth, when in reality she was a terribly lonely little girl.

"Enough about my sad story," Ashley admonished with a light laugh. "More about you, I wanna get to know the real Spencer Carlin."

"Um … what do you want to know?"

"Anything, like … what's your favorite color?"

"Gold," Spencer answered easily.

"That's an unusual answer, why gold," the young rocker asked in curiosity.

"I don't know, it kind of reminds me of home. At my old house I had a big window in my room, and every morning I would sit on the window sill and watch the sun rise. The rays light always painted my room in this … goldish color, and I loved it, it was very soothing."

"Sounds beautiful," Ashley whispered.

"It was," the young blonde replied wistfully.

"So, what was it like living in Ohio?"

Spencer smiled, "It was great, and I actually felt at home there. I had the perfect friends, I went to the perfect school, and everything was just …"

"Perfect?"

The blonde chuckled as she nodded, "Yes, perfect. You know, we've lived in eight different states, and out of all of them, Ohio was my favorite."

"It must be hard being an Air Force kid, always having to move and stuff," Ashley pondered as she melodically ran her fingers through Spencer's hair.

Spencer shrugged, "You get used to it. Like my mom always says, it's an unavoidable part of our lives; you just have to deal with it."

"Yeah, I guess you do. So, did you leave a … boyfriend back in Ohio," Ashley asked slyly.

The young blonde let out a humorless laugh, "Yeah right, my dad would probably kill any guy who seemed in the least bit interested in me, besides, I haven't even had my … um … my first …"

"Wait a second," Ashley interjected. "Don't tell me you've never been kissed before."

Spencer blushed and then timidly nodded her head, "My um dad doesn't let us date until we're sixteen so, I've never …"

"So, that means you're still a virgin."

Once again the blonde nodded bashfully, "I'm kind of … saving myself for um, marriage," Spencer supplied biting her lip timidly, afraid that the young rocker might laugh at her.

Ashley shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat. I think it's cool that you've got all your morals and goals all set at such a young age. It's a real turn on."

Spencer laughed and buried her cheek further into the crook of Ashley's neck. After it grew silent once more the young teen spoke, "Have you had many … um relationships Ashley?"

The brunette simply gave her a look, silently answering Spencer's question, making the naïve blonde blush even harder.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A film director," Spencer answered somewhat bashfully.

"Really, that sounds cool," Ashley commented, "Why a film director?"

"Ever since I was little I've always been fascinated with the magic that goes behind making a movie, it's all very exciting to me. What made you want to become a singer?"

"Well, to be honest with you I didn't want to be a singer at first."

"Really," Spencer asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to be an actress."

"Wow," the blonde gasped. "What changed your mind?"

"My dad," Ashley answered with a smile. "When I was little I use to hate to see him for one day and then he'd be gone the next, whether it was for a concert or to go to the studio or whatever. I just didn't like to see him go. So, I figured, screw it, music is what keeps my daddy away and I hate it, I never want to be a musician. But then, when I was old enough to go on tour with my dad I learned what music was really about. I understood why he loved it so much, you could just feel it, I craved that admiration, that high that he got from music. Next thing you know, I was discovered by my manager Mark he formed up a band and the rest was history."

"That's amazing," Spencer gushed. She loved the time she got to spend getting to know the side of Ashley nobody else in the world knew about.

The young rocker shifted slightly casting a quick glance at her bedside table clock. She nuzzled her cheek against the blonde's head before letting out a soft sigh, "It's almost midnight Spence."

Spencer groaned turning her head towards the clock. The blonde untangled herself from Ashley and both of them got off the bed.

Ashley gathered the young teen in a hug and held her close. "You better get Aiden so you can get home before your parents kill you," the brunette whispered into Spencer's ear.

The blonde pulled back and gazed into the singer's eyes, "Yeah I should."

Suddenly, Spencer watched in shock as Ashley leisurely began to lean her head in towards her and gave her a first real kiss. The blonde had never experienced such a mixture of affection and desire in her life. Spencer wrapped her arms around the young rocker's neck and Ashley deepened the kiss briefly before pulling away.

"How's that for a first kiss," the brunette gasped out of breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! There's soooo much more to come! This is going to be a looooonnnng (drama filled) story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Spencer shyly rested her forehead on the young rocker's shoulder trying to catch her breath. Ashley wrapped her arms around the adorable blonde and gently kissed the top of her head. The brunette didn't know what it was about this girl but … she knew she couldn't get enough of her.

The brunette took in a deep nervous breath, "Spence, I … I really like you ... like a lot," she admitted somewhat bashfully.

The young rocker had no idea what was going on with herself. She'd never felt so sappy and … like some character out of a cheesy adult romance novel. Bashful, was not an adjective to describe Ashley Davies!

Spencer smiled endearingly at the brunette, "I really like you a lot too Ash."

Ashley's eyes widened in surprise, "really," she asked not believing what she'd just heard.

Spencer nodded and then to the brunette's surprise, she grasped Ashley's face in her hands and kissed the young rocker thoroughly driving her point home. Ashley, recovering from her shock, moaned into the blonde's mouth and wrapped her arms around the young teen's waist bringing their bodies closer together. After a couple of minutes the brunette pulled back, not wanting to go any further.

In all honesty, it's not that she didn't want the impromptu make out session to progress into something more but; Ashley took into consideration what Spencer had said earlier about saving herself for marriage. The young rocker didn't want to push the blonde into anything she wasn't ready for.

After breathing at a normal pace was no longer a problem, Ashley's eyes found the clock again. She let out a heavy breath and released the blonde from her arms, "Alright," the brunette said with a small smile. "You've gotta get out of here Spence, or you're really gonna get in trouble with your parents."

Spencer nodded and gave the brunette a chaste kiss on the lips before turning to leave. Ashley, wearing a goofball smile, dazedly brought her fingers up to touch her sizzling lips

Almost mechanically the brunette threw on a tank and her boy shorts. She walked over to her bed side and lazily reached inside her nightstand drawer pulling out her night pills bottle. After consuming two of the prescribed pills she collapsed on her bed letting out a satisfied sigh before she drifted off to sleep.

Spencer, with a content smile on her face, fell back onto her bed. She closed her eyes and happily sighed as she thought about tonight's events.

"What's with the goofy smile," Glen asked as he watched his sister from the doorway.

Spencer sat up and looked at her brother. "Nothing, I'm just happy is all," she replied with her smile still intact.

Glen smirked as he scrutinized his sister, "No, there's something alright, and big brother Glen is gonna find out what that something is," he said taking a seat next to the young teen. "So what's going on?"

Spencer shrugged, "I told you Glen, nothing."

Her brother shook his head, "No, you see Spencer; I could give you three good reasons as to why anybody would come home smiling like a cheese ball. One, you've won the lottery, but, you're too young to even enter in the lottery so that's a no. Two, you got laid, but, there's no way in hell that'd happened-"

"Glen could you get to the point already," Spencer asked with a light laugh.

"Okay, alright," he chuckled as he raised his hands up in surrender. "The third reason is you like somebody, and every time you think of them you get a goofy smile on your face. So, since we already established two of the other reasons aren't possible, it's gotta be the third one. Am I right or am I right?"

Spencer blushed as she shyly nodded.

Glen smiled throwing his arm around his little sister's shoulders, "Aw, Spencer you have your first crush, who is it?"

"Um … it's Ashley," she whispered as her cheeks once again heated up.

Spencer had already told Glen early on that she liked girls. He was the only person she could really confide to for anything. Glen initially was shocked to learn of Spencer's sexuality, but, was quick to accept it.

Glen smirked. "Ashley huh, yeah, she is pretty hot. I know I'd totally go for it."

Spencer frowned and punched his shoulder.

"Ow, Jesus Spencer," he yelped holding his sore arm. "You're marking your territory already?"

The young blonde grinned and gave a smug nod.

"Judging by the size of the bruise you just gave me, I can tell you really like her," he said rotating his shoulder. "Do you know if Ashley feels the same about you?"

Spencer smiled, "Yeah, she does … she told me actually. We told each other."

"Wow," Glen said with a smile of his own. "You guys are starting to sound serious … already."

"Yeah, I just … I don't know … I'm happy," the young blonde said throwing her hands up at a loss of words. She didn't need to say anything; Glen could see how she felt just by looking at her.

Ashley was sleeping peacefully when suddenly her cell phone went off. She groaned and blindly reached out to grab the offending loud device off her night stand.

"Hello," she answered irritated.

"_Is that any way to greet your_ _girlfriend_ _Ashley?"_

Ashley's eyes widen in surprise when she heard Crystal's voice, "I'm sorry baby I didn't know that it was you," the brunette said wincing at how raspy her voice sounded from just waking.

"_Aw, did I wake my Ashy Poo?"_

The young rocker rolled her eyes. She'd always hated that nick name. The brunette especially hated it when she had to hear it yelled during sex. Ashy Poo was the last thing anyone would want to hear during a climax. It completely kills the mood.

"No, I'm awake, so was there something you wanted?"

"_I just called to tell you that the singles you released before you left are number one on the charts, you're going to be making millions!" _

Ashley's eyes widen with excitement, "Really, they're number one, that's great!"

"_Yes it is, too bad you aren't here to celebrate with me Ashy Poo. I have a special surprise to give you."_

Immediately the brunette's ears perked up, "Oh really," she replied seductively. "Well what's this special surprise you have for me?"

"_Let's just say I'm your personal Tootsie Pop,"_

"Uh huh," the young rocker asked as she slowly slid off her boxer shorts and leisurely rested her hand on her stomach.

Phone sex between Crystal and Ashley wasn't uncommon. Crystal somehow always managed to find a way to keep the rock star sexually satisfied no matter what the distance may be between them. This time however it was different. Ashley wasn't hearing Crystal on the other line, she was hearing Spencer.

"_Yes and I want to find out exactly how many licks it takes for you to get to the center of my-"_

Suddenly the door burst open. The young rocker yelped in surprise. Flustered she turned to glare at whoever was at the door. "Kyla," Ashley screeched. "What the fuck, have you ever heard of knocking," she yelled covering herself with a nearby pillow.

Kyla covered her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh, "Grandma told me to come up here and get you for breakfast. But I can see that you're … preoccupied at the moment."

"Fuck off Kyla," Ashley shouted tossing the pillow at her sister as the short brunette quickly retreated out the door. She quickly picked up the phone she had dropped earlier in surprise. She put it to her ear, "Hello," she rushed out. All she got for a reply was the dial tone.

Spencer had now had four official dates with Ashley. Dates meaning, Aiden picked her up and took her over to Ashley's house to spend time with her. These meet ups might not have been what one would call conventional dates but they were to the blonde regardless.

The evening had been like all the other ones. Except this time, the couple went a little overboard with the making out and had essentially lost track of time, causing Spencer to go well over her curfew.

"You better have a good explanation young lady," Arthur said as he angrily followed behind his daughter as she made her way to her bedroom.

"You're twenty minutes late Spencer," Paula added as she stood next to her seething husband.

Spencer removed her coat and set it in her closet before turning to her parents, "I'm sorry," she apologized. "The fog was bad, and um we had to drive slower," she lied hoping they'd buy it.

"What were you doing all this time," Paula asked.

"You know just … talking," Spencer answered with a forced smile.

"Did Aiden bring you home," Arthur asked crossing his arms.

"Yes," Spencer said taking a seat on her bed. "I told you he would dad."

"I don't like this Spencer," Arthur confessed shaking his head. "If Ashley wants so bad to see you, she should be the one picking you up and dropping you off. Having someone else do it for you is disrespectful."

"Dad, it's not that easy for Ashley to even get in and out of her house," Spencer stated, "I can't imagine how it would be if she were driving down the street."

"I don't care," Arthur retaliated. "Spencer, if you want to continue seeing Ashley, we're going to have to meet her. She's going to have to come here and meet the family."

Those words being said Paula and Arthur exited the room leaving Spencer no room to reply. She had a feeling this day would come. The young blonde knew her parents weren't so impressed with Ashley's celebrity status that they were willing to compromise principles.

No, in the beginning it was convenient for Aiden to come for her and bring her home, but now her parents were starting to ask why Ashley doesn't do this herself.

So, now Spencer had to break the news to Ashley. After several minutes the young teen settled comfortably on her bed and dialed the all too familiar number on her cell.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Ash it's me," the young blonde supplied as leaned back against her pillow cushioned head board.

"_Hey Angel, what's up," the brunette greeted cheerfully._

"Nothing, it's just that," Spencer sighed before continuing, "My parents want to meet you. They want you to pick me up."

_There was a brief moment of silence,_ "_What do you mean?"_

"I mean," the young blonde started nervously fidgeting with her bed comforter. "I can't see you anymore unless you come and meet my parents."

"_Oh," Ashley muttered as if she was thinking something over._ _"Okay … so I'm meeting the parents already huh?"_

"Yeah," Spencer answered biting her lower lip.

"_Okay I can do that, just as long as I get to bring Christine, she's pretty intimidating, that way I'll have a little protection when they back me into a corner," Ashley finished with a light chuckle._

"My parents aren't that bad." That's the first lie she's ever told the young rocker.

"_Are you kidding me, the way you talk about your dad's strictness scares the shit out of me," the young rocker admitted. "Didn't you say your dad is like an Air Force Captain or something?"_

"Yeah, why," Spencer asked in confusion.

"_Well, if he works for the Air Force that means in some way he's linked with the government, and if he's linked with the government then he could have me killed and like completely erase my record."_

Spencer laughed, "Ashley, I think you've officially lost it."

_Ashley chuckled. "No, I … I guess I'm just not use to this. I've never really had to meet the parents of any of the other girls I've been with. With them we would just basically meet and fuc… uh I mean … um we-"_

"I get what you mean Ash, I'm not stupid," the young blonde interrupted. Talking about Ashley's past conquests was the last thing she'd ever want to do.

"_I don't think you're stupid Spencer," the young rocker reprehended._

"I know its fine."

"_Listen I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up the girls I've been-"_

"Ashley really its fine," Spencer assured. "No need to apologize."

"_Are you sure," Ashley questioned unsure._

"Yes I'm sure," the young blonde answered, "Listen; I have some homework to get done."

"_Yeah … so, I should let you get to that."_

"I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"_Yeah we'll be there."_

"Bye."

"_Bye baby."_

Ashley hung up her phone taking into consideration what Spencer had just told her. The young rocker realized she must be really into this girl if she's willing to meet the parents. Ashley had never even met Crystal's parents before and she's been with her for a year and a half now.

The brunette's thoughts were interrupted when a knock at her door sounded. Lazily Ashley got off her bed and opened the door to see Aiden standing with his hand raised in a mid knock position.

"What can I do for you Elmer's," the young rocker asked with a single raised brow.

Aiden gave a sheepish smile and lowered his hand, "I just came to remind you that you have a meet and greet in about an hour and a half, and also Mark called and said that he wanted to meet up with you Saturday to talk about doing a promotional commercial."

"Sounds good," the young rocker nodded only half listening. Her mind was mostly focused on tomorrow night when she'd have to meet the Carlins.

"Ashley?"

"Hmm," the brunette answered distracted.

"What's going on, you seem a bit … off, are you high or something," he asked looking at his cousin in concern.

"No, nothing like that, it's just," Ashley sighed and went to go sit on her bed, "Spencer wants me to meet her parents."

Aiden shrugged and took a seat next to the young rocker, "So," he said. "What's the big deal?"

"That is the big deal Aiden," Ashley responded getting up from her bed as she started to pace the floor. "What if I screw something up or … make a bad impression. I've never had to meet any of my girlfriend's parents before."

"Ashley the only girlfriend you've ever had has been Crystal, unless of course if you consider drunken one night stands your girlfriends, than in that case you've had a whole bunch," Aiden laughed before his cousin shot him a deadly stare shutting him up immediately.

Ashley sighed and raised her hand to massage her now pounding temple, "Aiden, can you hand me the red pills in my drawer right there," she asked as her head began to throb harder.

Elmer's nodded and reached into the appointed nightstand and handed her the bottle which she took gratefully. The brunette carefully sorted out a healthy amount of pills and swallowed them down. Almost immediately she felt her headache dissipate and her muscles relax.

The sensation was a great and welcome one.

Aiden took the bottle out of his transfixed cousin's hand, "Are you sure it's okay to be taking these pills Ash," he questioned eyeing the pill bottle.

Ashley angrily snatched the bottle out of his hand and returned it to its previous spot in her nightstand, "I wouldn't be taking the pills if they were bad for me Aiden. Besides, Mark is the one that suggested I take them, they're doctor prescribed so I see nothing wrong with them."

"Okay, well if you know what you're doing," Elmer's said rising from the bed as he made his way towards the door, "You better start getting ready Ash. The drive from here takes about a half hour. Also, don't worry about tomorrow; if you can win the hearts of millions of people, I'm sure you'll do alright with Spencer's parents. They didn't seem that bad when I was talking to them on the phone. Now go get dressed."

"Alright, maybe you're right," Ashley said about to shut the door when suddenly her cousin stopped and turned back to her.

"Oh and Ash," he started.

"Yes Elmer's."

"Take my advice, don't count your chickens before your eggs hatch because, then you won't know how much of them you'll need to cook with ham or bacon to make a full meal," he stated with a firm nod at the end.

"Aiden … what the fuck," Ashley said tossing her hands up in frustration.

"What, it's good advice, I read it off a fortune cookie once," Aiden said so proudly it was almost sickening.

"Go," the young rocker growled pushing him out of the room and shutting the door close. How she could be related to him was beyond her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Tonight was the night Ashley was to meet the Carlins and Spencer couldn't be more nervous. The young teen sat restlessly in front of her window watching for Ashley's car. She didn't have to really. After all, Ashley wasn't scheduled to arrive until two hours. Nonetheless, Spencer felt it was always good to be prepared.

In an attempt to calm her nerves the young blonde walked over to her stereo and put a couple of Ashley's cd on a loop. After about thirty minutes of listening to the same song play continuously a loud knock sounded on her bedroom door.

Spencer frowned and went to open it. Her father stood there fuming, "Do you have to play those songs now," Arthur grumbled as he unplugged his daughter's system.

"Dad," Spencer whined. She went to plug the stereo back in but a firm hold on her shoulder stopped her mid way.

"My God Spencer," he continued running a hand through his freshly combed hair. "The woman will be here in a few minutes and you see her practically every night. You'd think you'd want to take a breather from each other."

With that being said Arthur went back to his room to finish getting dressed. Spencer rolled her eyes. It's not like she was obsessed with Ashley or anything. The young blonde plopped down on her window sill with a sigh and went back to looking out the window.

She wondered how her father was going to approach the young rocker. He could either be friendly or stern. Spencer knew all too well how _stern_ Arthur could be. Anxiously, the young blonde sat contemplating how the night would turn out.

Fifteen minutes later Spencer finally spotted Ashley's Porsche and saw the brunette and her mother emerge from the car. Ashley, to the young blonde's relief, had nothing to revealing on. Ashley was wearing tight jeans and a plain red tube dress complete with black vans and a jean jacket to cover up for the cold weather. Overall, she looked great. Spencer took a deep breath and ran to the front door to greet them.

The young blonde opened the door a smiled, "Hi," she greeted timidly.

Ashley returned the smile and then kissed Spencer's cheek, "Hey Angel."

Spencer blushed and briefly looked over her shoulder to see if anyone saw the little display of affection. To the young blonde's relief nobody did. Spencer stepped away from the door allowing the Davies room to walk in, "Why don't you two come on in," she asked leading them into the living room.

The three of them stood in awkward silence.

"This is a … decent apartment you guys have here," Christine said breaking the silence as she looked around the room indifferently.

"Thank you," Spencer replied as cordially as she could.

The young teen cast her eyes on her silent girlfriend and watched partially amused as Ashley fidgeted seemingly, for once, at a loss for words.

The young rocker was beyond nervous. How is it that she could perform in front of millions of people and not break a sweat, and yet she comes here and she feels like she was going to pee her pants?

"So," Ashley started settling her eyes on Spencer's. "Are your parents here?"

Spencer looked at the young brunette blankly for a second seemingly surprised that the young rocker finally decided to speak then nodded.

"I um," Ashley continued, "know we're a little bit late but, I had to get cleaned up and we had some trouble finding the place." That was kind of true. All together it took the brunette three hours just to pick out the perfect outfit. Then she was hungry so Grandma made her a meal, then she'd decided to chat with her buddies to calm her verves, and then she had to sign a few autographs.

"That's fine, it's no problem," Spencer said with her trademark tilt of the head, successfully melting Ashley's heart in the process of doing said gesture.

The young rocker took this opportunity to eye her angel. Ashley thought the young teen looked adorable in her little, striped long sleeve shirt and jeans with her golden hair falling in all the right places.

Christine, tired of standing, took it upon herself to get settled on the couch. Ashley, tearing her eyes away from Spencer's, let her eyes wonder around the room. The young rocker spotted a couple of family portraits hanging on the wall. She walked over and looked at one.

In the photo Paula was holding a newborn baby. Ashley figured that was Spencer's little sister Sammy. Next to Paula was a young boy who the young brunette assumed to be Glen. Then Arthur sat on a chair in front of them and on his lap was a chubby toddler version of Spencer happily chewing on his tie.

"Aw Spencer you look so cute," Ashley gushed feeling a smile tug at her lips.

Spencer groaned and rolled her eyes. "I was so fat as a baby I used to eat anything. My mom said during this photo shoot, I was so hungry that I decided to munch on my dad's tie."

The brunette busted out laughing, "Oh my God, you must've been handful for them."

"Yes she was," a deep voice said behind her. Surprised, Ashley turned to see Arthur, Glen, and Paula standing in a row looking at her.

Arthur offered his hand out to the young rocker, "Hello I'm Captain Arthur Carlin, Spencer's father," he greeted firmly.

"I'm Paula, Spencer's mother," Paula greeted with a smile.

Glen stepped forward and grabbed Ashley's hand, "I'm Glen, Spencer's older brother," he said in excitement. "I'm a huge fan of yours; I've been listening to your music since-"

Arthur placed a rigid hand on his son's shoulder and pulled him back to his side, "Glen that's not polite. She's a guest in our house and should be treated as any_ other_ guest in our house."

"But dad she's not just _a_ guest," Glen protested smiling towards Ashley. "She's Ashley Davies, the rock princess! I mean c'mon … she's Ashley Davies!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Glen you-"

"It's alright Captain C," Ashley assured with a grin. "It's nice to finally meet all of you, Spencer has told me so much about you guys," the young rocker said giving everyone a warm smile. She turned to her mom who was now standing at her side, "This is my mother Christine."

"Hello," Christine greeted nodding towards everybody.

"Please have a seat," Paula said pointing towards the couch.

Ashley walked over and took a seat next to her mother. The brunette almost laughed out loud when she watched Spencer race to sit next to her instead of being placed in between Paula and Arthur. Glen reluctantly had to take that spot.

"So, I understand you're on tour over here correct," Arthur asked.

"Yes Sir," Ashley said twirling her fingers nervously. "My manger and I decided it'd be best for me to make personal appearances overseas to build a better fan base and form a stronger bond with them."

Arthur nodded before continuing, "It's very different over here than it is back in the states huh? It gets quite cold over here."

"You can say that again Sir," Ashley replied.

"Are you looking forward to going home," Paula asked.

"Yes ma'am. Only five more months before we're back in New York," Ashley said with a light smile. "So, how do you guys like being stationed in Germany?"

"Very much," Captain Carlin replied. "We plan on being here for three years."

Suddenly an awkward silence engulfed the room. Ashley looked down at her hands as a sad expression settled on her face.

Arthur cleared his throat, "Um, would you two like to stay for Dinner? Paula cooked up a great meal tonight."

"Oh, no, Ashley and I won't have time," Christine answered speaking up for the first time.

Spencer sat attentively, observing Ashley's uneasiness and noted how much more relaxed the young rocker was in her own home. Ashley was on her best behavior and it was endearing to see her this way.

Paula, it seemed, was reserving her judgment about this rock star that she had said she'd disliked so much. It was obvious that the Davies's charm was slowly winning her over.

Glen for the time being chose to remain silent; his attention was solely focused on eyeing Christine's cleavage. Paula noticed this and secretively kicked her son in the shin. Glen let out a loud groan and everyone turned to look at him.

"Um," he said looking around nervously. "I tend to do that when, I um, have to use the bathroom, I should go do that now," he squeaked out embarrassed as he made a hasty retreat out of the living room.

Arthur crossed his legs and cleared his throat. He tended to do this when he was about to deliver the Carlin dating rules. "Now Ashley," he started in a firm voice. "If you want to continue seeing my daughter, you have to be the one to pick her up and take her home."

"Um … sir," Ashley said awkwardly. "The only problem with that is that by the time I get done with rehearsals, went home, cleaned up, came to Wiesbaden and back, the evening would be gone. Would it be alright if my personal driver would get Spencer instead though," she finished shyly.

Captain Carlin mulled this over. He scratched the back of his neck and then let out a light cough. It was an agitated habit he picked up whenever he wasn't satisfied or get his way in something.

"Just what is the intent here," Arthur asked in aggravated. "Let's face it: You're Ashley Davies. You have men and women throwing themselves at you. Why are you after my daughter? She's only fifteen."

"Well," Ashley began calmly. "I really care about her."

"The time you spend together, what do you do," Arthur questioned bluntly.

Paula let out a nervous chuckle, "I think what my husband means is what-"

"No, Paula," Arthur interjected staring intensely at Ashley. "What do you do?"

"I told you dad, we talk," Spencer answered in the brunette's defense.

"Mr. C," Ashley said, "Spencer's mature for her age and I enjoy being with her. It hasn't been easy for me, being away from home. It gets kind of lonely. You can say I need someone to talk to. You don't have to worry about her Captain. I'll take good care of her." She finished grasping Spencer's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Arthur's face softened at the young rocker's admission. Her honesty disarmed him just as it had with his wife. "I have one stipulation though Ashley," He said pointing towards Ashley. "You, have to be the one to bring her home."

"Okay, I can do that," Ashley agreed.

Arthur nodded, "Alright then, well … I guess I give you permission to um … date my daughter," he said obviously still visibly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Thanks Captain," Ashley said as she rose from her seat with her mother, "Well, we've got a long drive."

"I'll walk you two the door," Spencer said practically shoving them towards the front door before her father could grill anymore questions.

When at the door Ashley turned to the young blonde and whispered, "I'll call you tonight."

"Alright," Spencer replied just as quietly. The young rocker leaned in and gave Spencer a chaste kiss on the lips before retreating out the door.

Later that night, as promised Spencer received a phone call from Ashley.

"Hello," the young blonde answered tiredly with her eyes still closed.

"_Spence did I wake you?"_

"Ashley I've been waiting for you to call all night, and when I fall asleep you finally do when it's," she quickly glanced at her clock, "twelve o'clock at night," she finished with a slight hiss.

_The young rocker let out a quick snicker, "I'm sorry if I called late babe, I'm a night person, I'm not even close to being tired yet."_

"I can tell. Who are you, bat woman?"

"_Whatever," Ashley stretched out. "Anyways about tonight..."_

"What about tonight?"

"_You know… how did I do with your parents?"_

"You did great Ash, I think my parents really like you," Spencer replied genuinely.

_Ashley let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God. Tonight seriously was like the hardest thing I've ever had to do. That was the Davies charm at its best! I've never said sir and ma'am so much in my life!"_

The young teen chuckled lightly, "Well, you did great Ash, I was very proud of you."

"_Thanks mom"_

"You're such a dork!"

"_I think you've forgotten I'm your dork Ms. Carlin."_

"Touché," Spencer replied over a yawn.

"_I better let you get back to sleep baby."_

"No, I'm not sleepy Ash I'm fine," the young blonde said quickly, as she rubbed her eyes, willing them to stay open to no avail.

"_No, get some rest; I'll see you tomorrow after rehearsals okay?"_

Spencer yawned again, "Mkay, night Ashy."

"_Goodnight Angel."_

* * *

**The first couple of chapters are slow but the pace begins to pick up starting next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to upload another chapter today! Yay! Oh and yes I'm an Elvis fan (anonymous reviewer) but this story will in NO way parallel with his life. BELIEVE ME. I'm not the type of writer who mooches off of someone else's 'material'. Y'know what I mean? Does that answer your question? If not feel free to pm me. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

The next evening was spent like every other evenings accept this time after Ashley was done entertaining everybody she grasped Spencer's hand and pulled her into the center of the living room where all of the brunette's buddies were seated.

At Spencer's questioning look, Ashley gave her hand a squeeze and then whispered in the young blonde's ear, "I want to introduce you to everybody."

Spencer nodded. The young teen had been coming over to the house for two weeks and she'd yet to know everybody's name. The only people she did know were Aiden, his girlfriend Susan, Kyla, Christine, and Grandma.

"Everyone, I'd like you guys to meet somebody, this is Spencer, her family moved here not too long ago from Ohio," Ashley announced.

A chorus of "Hi Spencer," rang out from everybody. The young teen smiled shyly and gave a little wave around the room.

"Okay," Ashley continued. "First off we have Clay and his girlfriend Chelsea," she said pointing towards the dark skinned male and the petite young lady next to them. "Clay handles the personal bills and pay roll."

Chelsea, to Spencer's surprise, came up out of her seat and gave the young blonde a warm friendly hug, "Hi it's nice to finally meet you, Ashley talks endlessly about you."

"Oh she does huh," Spencer asked with a smirk as she turned to look at Ashley who was timidly ducking her head.

The young rocker sent a quick glare towards Chelsea then nervously cleared her throat, "Um … moving on. This right here is Danny, but, we call him Carrot Top because of his red hair. He, like Aiden, is my personal body guard."

Danny nodded his head in acknowledgment. Danny was a very muscular guy. He was at least a good four feet over Aiden. His hair, all natural, was so red it looked like it was on fire.

"Okay," Ashley said continuing with introductions. "Here we have Eric," she said pointing towards a short good looking man with shaggy blonde hair sitting in front of them. "He's in charge of transportation, and being a huge pain in my ass."

Eric laughed and shoved Ashley lightly with his foot, "Oh shut up."

"Alright, this guy over here is Rick, he's in charge of wardrobe when I'm touring and such, and those two Tom and Brian are my personal aides. Finally, last, we have my best friend Ryan; he's the bass guitar player in my band. He's also my right hand man; we've known each other since freshman year in high school."

Ryan was a good looking man. He had soft gray eyes and jet black hair, with a well toned body. He gave Spencer a warm smile and wave, "That's right I was her only friend freshman year. Ashley used to sit all by her lonesome at lunch so one day I decided, what the hell, let's go say hi to the dorky loner over there," he joked earning a round of laughs from the room.

"Did I forget to mention he has this huge ass crush on Kyla," Ashley said with a smirk.

Ryan's smile suddenly disappeared as the guys around him snickered. He shot a nervous glance at Kyla who was giggling lightly. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Aw are you blushing Ry," Ashley teased.

"Shut up," He whined with a childish pout that Kyla found adorable. The short brunette got up from her seat and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Ryan's face lit up with joy as he shyly ducked his head.

Ashley shook her head then took hold of Spencer's hand once more and led them out of the room.

"So," Spencer began once they were all alone. "Do you guys all live together or something?"

"Yeah, pretty much, I mean they do work for me and they are all my friends. Where I go they go. We're like one big family. We even have a name I made up. We're called T.T.M's."

"T.T.M's?"

"Yeah, it stands for The Trouble Maker's," Ashley gloated flashing a fake gangster sign.

"Oh my god you are so cute," Spencer laughed out.

The young rocker frowned, "What did you just call me Carlin?"

"I said you were cute Davies," the young blonde repeated innocently tilting her head.

"Let's get one thing, except me of course, straight," Ashley said moving so that she was face to face with her little angel. "Ashley Davies is many things, but, cute is not one of them. Cute, is used to describe a teddy bear, or a little puppy, or a new born baby but, not Ashley Davies you got me?"

"Aw," Spencer cooed taking the brunette's face in her hands. "You're trying to defend your big bad name that is so _cute_."

Ashley pouted as she wrapped her arms around the young teen's waist, "Spence, I am so not cute, I'm dangerous, sexy, hot, anything but cute," the young rocker whined childishly.

Spencer kissed the tip of the brunette's nose, "Whatever you say Ash."

"What am I going to do with you Spencer Carlin," Ashley said bringing their bodies closer.

"I don't know Ashley Davies," the young blonde replied as she draped her arms around the brunette's neck.

"If anything you're the cute one," Ashley said affectionately leaning her forehead on Spencer's.

"Hey Ash there's these," Eric started as he barged in the room, "Oh, I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

Ashley reluctantly let go of Spencer and turned towards her pain in the ass, "What do you want," she asked highly annoyed.

"Well, Carrot Top just let in these chicks, they're from the states, all tens," he answered with his usual sleazy grin.

As Eric talked Ashley's eyes grew dark with desire. Not once has the young rocker ever turned down the opportunity to mingle with hot women… especially if they were all tens but, Ashley knew she couldn't do anything with them … not anymore.

The brunette had to be responsible and mature. She had a girlfriend now. A girlfriend she _actually_ cared about. Another woman's beauty paled in comparison to her angel. She didn't want to screw this relationship up.

"Are you coming or not Ash," Eric asked impatiently.

"No, you guys have fun, I'm gonna stay here with Spence," Ashley replied wrapping her arm around Spencer's waist.

"Whatever," he shrugged before he merrily skipped away to the living room.

"Ash what does he mean by they're tens," Spencer asked frowning slightly.

"Oh um, that's nothing, you wouldn't care for it, it's stupid," Ashley rambled, "Are you hungry we can head to the kitchen ask Grandma to cook something for us?"

"No, I'm not hungry, just tell me what it means," the young blonde asked crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.

Ashley sighed, "It's just, whenever the group and I spot a … y'know, good looking girl we kind of rate her on her hotness. We um … call it the um, 'The Hot Meter'."

"The 'Hot Meter', you mean you rate woman on their looks. You're essentially degrading and scrutinizing them as if they were just a piece of meat," Spencer asked raising an inquisitive brow.

"Yeah, well no, it's stupid, it's …" the young rocker babbled in fear. "We usually just do it for fun … I mean it's not that … I'll never do it again … dear?"

Spencer hid the smile she could feel creeping up on her. It felt good to have the upper hand for once. She liked seeing Ashley become all disorientated.

"I can't believe you guys would do something like that," Spencer sighed shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"I said I'll never do it again Spence, I'm sorry baby," Ashley apologized frantically.

"It makes me wonder if you've been checking out other girls while I'm not around," the young blonde said still pretending to be hurt.

"I haven't, I swear, I don't even look at other women, you're the only one for me," Ashley replied as she cautiously moved towards Spencer and wrapped her arms around her.

"How am I supposed to know that," the young teen asked snuggling into her arms.

"Because I love you," Ashley whispered unconsciously.

"What," Spencer asked staring at the young rocker with wide surprised eyes.

"Did I say that out loud," Ashley asked in shock.

The young blonde could only nod.

"Spencer, I didn't mean … well I mean I meant it but… please say something Spencer," Ashley yelled in desperation.

When the young rocker was only met with silence she began to worry. It was just as she'd thought; she'd officially freaked the young blonde out. Ashley knew this was too good to be true. Spencer was the first girl she'd ever opened her heart up to and then this happens. "Look Spence I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I love you too."

" It kind of slipped out and, it just felt so natural to say … wait what!"

Ashley stared at her in surprise.

Spencer smiled and took the brunette's hands in her own, "I said, I love you too," she repeated.

"Really," Ashley asked in disbelief.

"Yes Ash really, I've never felt this way before, and I know people will say I'm too young but, I know this is the real thing and … I love you Ashley Davies."

The young rocker smiled and took Spencer into her arms, "I love you too Spencer Carlin."

"Isn't this adorable," somebody gushed from behind the embracing couple.

They both turned to see Ryan and Aiden puckering their lips and making kissing noises at them. Spencer shyly buried her head in the brunette's shoulder as Ashley glared at the two.

"Fuck you guys," the young rocker mouthed as she wrapped her arms more securely around Spencer's waist.

Ryan smiled cheekily and tossed his arm over Aiden's shoulder, "Aw, look at this Elmer's, little Ashley's in love. I thought I'd never see the day."

"Yeah I know," Aiden said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "I'm so … h-happy for her."

Ashley shoved the two of them, "I hate you guys," she growled out.

"Oh you love us," Ryan boasted gathering the young rocker in a bear hug.

"Okay, okay let go," Ashley grumbled freeing herself from the bass player's strong grip. "I knew there was another reason why I preferred women over men. They don't smell bad, and their armpits aren't sweaty and hairy."

"Whatever," Aiden replied with a smile before he and Ryan walked back into the living room with the rest of the gang.

"Sorry about them," Ashley said giving Spencer an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. I live with Glen remember," the young blonde replied wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

Ashley settled her hands on Spencer's hips, "Ah yes Glen, the boy who thinks Christine is a MILF."

Spencer's cheeks heated up, "So you noticed what he was doing too."

"Yeah, your bro was totally checking out her tits the whole time we were there," Ashley laughed.

"Sorry about that," the young teen apologized in embarrassment.

Ashley shrugged, "its okay, I would only worry if you were the one doing the oogling. If that was the case we'd have a huge problem."

Spencer's face scrunched up in disgust, "Ash, that's gross," she shrieked.

"I'm just saying," the young brunette laughed out.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming their way; they both turned to see Ryan standing there.

"Um Ash," he said. "It's getting around Spencer's curfew, you guys better start heading on your way."

Ashley sighed in disappointment, "Okay, thanks Ry."

"No problem," he replied before he walked back into the living room.

Ashley took hold of Spencer's hand and led her towards the front door. She turned towards everyone in the living room, "I'll be back you guys I've gotta take Spence home."

Everyone said their goodbye and Eric being the annoying cheese ball that he is yelled, "Later Spence-a-nator!"

Ashley rolled her eyes at his stupidity then directed her attention to her two body guards, "Carrot Top, Elmer's c'mon," she ordered snapping her fingers.

Without delay the two muscular men took their rightful positions on either side of Spencer and Ashley then opened the door.

Almost immediately they were engulfed by a handful of crazed fans that had been waiting by the gate. The young rocker held on tightly to Spencer's hand as Danny and Aiden proficiently guided the couple to the Porsche.

Once inside her car Ashley quickly started the engine, carefully backed out of the driveway and hit the road.

"Wow," Spencer said in awe. "Does that happen every time you step out of your house?"

"Yeah, welcome to my world," Ashley answered deadpanned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crystal will be out of the picture very soon don't worry about her... or should you? Any questions you have/will ask are answered in later chapters. No worries. Enjoy!**

* * *

Each night that Spencer was with Ashley, the young rocker entrusted a little more of herself; her doubts, her secrets, and her frustrations. Granted, it was a lot for a fifteen year-old to understand, but Spencer tried. The young blonde felt Ashley's pain over her father's death. She ached over Ashley's desire to not only be a great singer but also a professional actress.

Spencer was there for her, to listen, to hold her hand, or to make a funny face that would turn the brunette's frown into a smile. One thing Ashley expected from Spencer was total commitment to their relationship. The young rocker on many occasions made it known to the young teen that she was the only girl for her.

But, despite Ashley's moralizing, the young blonde still thought about Crystal. She also feared Ashley wasn't always faithful to her. Take tonight for instance, Ashley's bantering with some of the other girls in the house made the young teen think that she might be intimately familiar with them.

Spencer glared from her spot on the couch as she watched Ashley and a slutty red head talk across the room.

"So, last night was fun huh," the red head whispered intimately into Ashley's ear.

Ashley gently pushed the woman off of her, "Nothing happened," she hissed casting a nervous glance towards Spencer.

"You're just acting this way because your girlfriend is here," the red head pouted. "Well, I guess we'll have to … talk later then," she purred as she walked away to go mingle with some other people in the room.

The young rocker let out a deep breath and made her way over to her guitar. She picked it up, took a seat and looked around for her guitar pick. "Hey," Ashley yelled gaining everyone in the room's attention. "Has anybody seen my guitar pick," she asked.

"I know where it is," the red head from earlier answered. "It's upstairs on the night table next to your bed. Allow me to get it for you."

All eyes, including Spencer's, zoned in on the woman as she sensually made her way up the stairs. Eric and a few of the other boys whistled in acknowledgement as they all watched her go.

"Let me get a piece of that," Brian gawked out.

"You couldn't if you tried," Tom jeered. "I heard she only goes for rock stars, right Ashley?"

Ashley fumed silently as she pretended to tune her guitar, she had a feeling she was in trouble and she didn't dare look over to Spencer who she knew must be furious.

"Why don't you go ahead and play something for us Ashley," Chelsea intervened trying to clear up the tension she could feel in the room.

"Sure," the young rocker complied as she started to strum.

After singing a medley of songs, with no pick, Ashley excused herself and retreated into the empty kitchen. Spencer followed in right behind her.

"Have you been with her," the young teen demanded.

"With who," Ashley asked calmly as she grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator.

"You know who I'm talking about Ashley, I'm talking about the red head that's been making sex eyes with you all night," Spencer sneered.

"No," Ashley replied sternly.

"Then how did she know where your pick and room were," the young blonde questioned crossing her arms.

"She was over here one night, and one of the guys gave her a tour of the house," the rocker replied easily with a shrug. "It's no big deal. Don't make it out to be please."

Spencer remained silent as she lowered her eyes to the ground. Ashley frowned and tilted the young blonde's face up so they were making eye contact, "What's wrong Spence, don't you believe me?"

No she didn't. "Yeah I believe you Ash," Spencer said with a forced smile.

Ashley returned the smile and kissed the young blonde's cheek, "Alright then, let's go back in there huh," she said as she took hold of the young teen's hand and walked back into the living room.

Despite the young brunette's declaration of innocence, Spencer was not reassured. Ashley was a sexual idol of millions and could chose whomever she wanted, whenever she wanted. Spencer was beginning to quickly learn, for her survival, not to ask too many questions.

As the weeks passed, school became an unbearable chore for Spencer. After getting to bed so late, she found it difficult to rise at seven and almost impossible to concentrate. However, the young teen knew that if she ever complained about being too tired, or was late for school; her parents would use those facts to put a stop to her from seeing Ashley.

Spencer's study habits were becoming worse. She was failing algebra and science, and barely passing history and English. At the end of the fall semester, Spencer altered the D minus grade on her report card to a B plus, praying her father would never consult the teacher. The young blonde kept telling herself that she would do better, that she'd catch up, but her concentration was totally on Ashley.

Spencer sleepily lay down on Ashley's bed as she waited for her girlfriend to finish up with her tai chi lessons.

"Oh my God, today's lesson was amazing," Ashley screeched as she walked into her room shedding off her karate suite. "Spencer you should have saw it I …" Her sentence went unfinished as she watched the young blonde began to doze off.

"Spencer," the young rocker whispered caressing the tired teen's face.

"Hey," Spencer answered with a yawn.

"Angel, how many hours of sleep are you getting," Ashley asked in concern.

After a second, Spencer answered, "Um, about four or five hours a night. I'll be fine," she added quickly. "I'm just a little extra tired tonight because I had some tests at school today."

Ashley thought this over, reached into her nightstand and then proceeded to place a handful of small white pills in the palm of Spencer's hand.

"I want you to take these," the young rocker said. "They'll help you stay awake during the day. Just take one when you feel a little drowsy, no more than one, though, or you'll be crazier than a monkey on crack," she chuckled.

After their laughter died down Spencer asked, "What are they?"

"Don't worry about that," Ashley answered. "My manager knows I'm not a morning person so he gives them to me when I have really early rehearsals. If I didn't have these pills I'd never make it through the day myself. It's okay, they're safe," she informed. "Put them away and don't tell anyone you have them, and don't take them every day, only when you need energy."

Spencer nodded as she slipped the pills into her pants. The young teen was a little unsure if she should take the pills or not, they just seemed a little … risky to her.

"Thanks Ash," she said giving the brunette a quick kiss.

Ashley smiled her adorable nose crinkling smile, "Well, I have to take care of my Angel."

It was already Christmas, and Spencer had no idea what to get Ashley. She walked through the crowded streets of Wiesbaden window shopping trying to get ideas. Picking out gifts for the family had always been easy, since they always knew exactly what was wanted or needed; in fact, the Carlins often made their gifts for one another. It was all very Brady Bunch like.

Arthur, after loads of begging, gave Spencer fifty dollars to spend on Ashley. It was snowing heavily and the young teen hurried into another shop, this one full of bright toys, including an electronic dartboard that she could imagine Ashley setting up in her living room. Unfortunately, the dartboard cost sixty dollars.

Heading home in the dark, on the verge of tears, Spencer spotted an electronic store, where one of Ashley's favorite video game was for sell displayed in the window. The game was selling for fifty-nine dollars even. The clerk, been given the adorable irresistible Spencer patented pout, lowered the price to a jaw dropping thirty-five dollars. As the young teen headed home she was overwhelmed by a thousand doubts, convinced that the video game was the least romantic gift, but it'd make Ashley happy nonetheless.

On the night Ashley and Spencer were to exchange gifts, the young rocker emerged from her room and drew her girlfriend to one corner of the living room, where she handed Spencer a medium sized gold wrapped gift.

"I hope you like it," Ashley said with a smile as she watched the excited blonde unwrap her gift.

"Wow," Spencer gushed. "Ash this is a Sony - High-Definition Handy cam Camcorder."

"I know, you said you were interested in film so I thought I'd help jump start your career."

"Oh my God, Ashley these things cost a fortune!"

"That's nothing. You're worth every penny," the young rocker replied highly enjoying the smile she put on Spencer's face.

The young teen jumped and wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck squeezing with all her might. "Thank you so much Ash, I love you!"

"I love you too Angel," Ashley replied returning the squeeze.

Spencer waited as long as possible to give Ashley her present. When everyone had already exchanged gifts and what not, Spencer finally found the courage to present her gift to Ashley.

"This one is from me," the young teen supplied handing the small gift to Ashley.

"It's about time," the brunette joked. After she removed all of the wrapping off her eyes immediately lit up at what she saw. "No way," Ashley screamed excitedly.

"What did Spencer get you Ash," Clay asked expectantly from across the room.

"Spencer got me the new Call of Duty: Black Ops," Ashley yelled waving the game above her head.

"Sweet," Danny said with a smile.

"Thanks baby," the young rocker said giving the blushing teen a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Dude, let's play that bad boy," Aiden yelled practically throwing his girlfriend off his lap.

"Hell yeah let's go," Ryan agreed.

"Alright," Ashley said before turning back to her girlfriend. "Besides meeting you this is one of the best presents anyone's ever gotten me," she paused momentarily. "Wow, I sound like a game freak nerd don't I?"

Spencer nodded with a light chuckle, "Yes you do, but, you're _my_ game freak nerd."

"That I am," Ashley purred giving the young blonde another kiss.

"Okay, enough with this lovey dovey stuff," Eric intervened with a huff. "Can we play already?"

Ashley frowned, "Excuse me num nuts, who said _you_ could play _my_ game?"

After a couple of hours of playing, everyone settled around the Christmas tree sipping hot chocolate as they snuggled with their respective others. The soft sounds of "I'll Be Home for Christmas" began to play from the speakers. Ashley took hold of Spencer's hand, "Dance with me," she said leading the young blonde out to the center of the living room.

Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck and snuggled into the young rocker. Ashley laced her arms around the young blonde's waist and rested her head on Spencer's shoulder. Softly she hummed the melody of the song as their bodies swayed gently on their own accord.

"Merry Christmas Spencer," Ashley whispered placing a light kiss on the young teen's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Ash," Spencer replied closing her eyes in bliss.

As the days passed Spencer began to dread the day of Ashley's departure. By January the young rocker was already packing, and each night Spencer had with her became more precious than the one before.

Then, just as the weather turned freezing cold, Ashley had concerts lined up for ten days straight in Alsace, France where it was even colder. The morning after the brunette left, it began to snow and by afternoon it was a blizzard. As Glen and Spencer were driving home from school with Paula, the young blonde turned on the radio.

They all sat in comfortable silence listening to soft music when suddenly a late-breaking news bulletin sounded, "Sorry to interrupt, folks, but it was just reported that rock singer Ashley Davies has been rushed from her hotel room to a hospital in Frankfurt, suffering from a severe attack of tonsillitis. Ashley if you're listening, we all hope you get well real soon."

"Mom, we have to go there," Spencer yelled anxiously.

"Spencer I'm sure she's fine it's just tonsillitis," Paula reassured calmly.

"Mom please!"

On that desperate plea, Paula pulled over, stopped at a local grocery store, and asked for the hospital's phone number. Frantic with worry, Spencer called the hospital, hoping to learn more about Ashley's condition.

"_**Hello, this is Hospital**__** zum Heiligen Geist**__** how may I be helping you?"**_

"Hi, this is Spencer Carlin I wanted to -"

"_You are Spencer Carlin," the operator interrupted._

"Yes," the young teen answered in confusion.

"_I have orders from Ms. Davies to put you through immediately, I'll do that now."_

After a moment of silence, two beeps sounded, "Ashley?"

"_I'm sick Angel," Ashley rasped. "I don't feel good."_

"I'm so sorry Ashley," Spencer gushed.

"_I need you here. If it's okay with your parents, I'll send Eric for you right now."_

Hearing more on Ashley's condition Spencer's parents gave her permission to go to the hospital, and an hour later Spencer entered the young rocker's room, just as a nurse was leaving. Ashley was propped up in bed with an old fashioned thermometer in her mouth, surrounded by dozens of floral arrangements.

The moment the nurse was gone; Spencer watched with wide eyes as Ashley took the thermometer out of her mouth, lit a match, and carefully held it under the thermometer. Then she stuck the thermometer back in her mouth and slumped down on the bed just as the door opened and the nurse returned, carrying in even more flowers.

Smiling warmly to her famous patient, she took the thermometer out of the brunette's mouth, looked at it, and gasped, "A hundred and three. Ashley, you're really sick. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here at least a week."

Ashley nodded mutely as the nurse fluffed up her pillows, filled her water glass, and left the room. After the cost was clear, Ashley jumped out of the bed laughing as she took Spencer into her arms.

"Hey Angel," the young rocker chuckled.

Spencer pushed Ashley away and crossed her arms in annoyance. "I was worried sick about you Ashley Davies," she hissed.

Ashley pouted as she slowly moved closer to her peeved girlfriend. "I'm sorry baby; I just really wanted to see you."

"Don't scare me like that again," Spencer replied poking the brunette's stomach. "If you pull another stunt like this I'll-"

"You'll what," Ashley purred seductively as she placed light kisses on the young blonde's neck. The brunette wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist bringing their bodies closer together.

Spencer giggled lightly as Ashley nibbled at her earlobe, "Stop it Ash, you're making forget what I was going to say."

"That's the point," the young rocker answered in between bites.

"Okay, stop," the young teen laughed prying the teething rocker from her ear. "Just don't do it again Ash, I was really scared."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good."

"What do you say we get out of here?"

"What," Spencer asked in surprise. "Ashley you can't leave, all of Europe thinks you're sick right now!"

Ashley simply smirked, "Babe, I've got it all covered. Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

"Ashley you shouldn't-"

"Don't worry about it," Ashley interrupted as she stepped out of her hospital issued night gown and into her regular clothes. "Could you do me a favor and ask Ryan to come in here?"

Spencer frowned in confusion but nonetheless did as she was told.

"Are you ready Ash," Ryan asked as he stepped inside shutting the door.

"Yeah," she answered slipping her phone in her pocket. "Is Carrot Top waiting in position?"

"Yep and Eric just pulled the car around."

"Cool, send Aiden in here."

Ryan nodded and left the room.

Spencer even more confused turned to Ashley and gave her a questioning look. Ashley smiled and kissed the young teen's cheek.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come on in Elmer's," Ashley answered.

What Spencer saw perplexed her beyond words as Aiden walked in wearing a hospital gown and a long curly brown wig.

"I'm ready to be Ashley," Aiden said spinning around to show off his disguise.

Spencer blinked twice then turned to her girlfriend, "You're sending _him_ in as your decoy?"

Ashley laughed lightly shaking her head, "It wasn't my idea, I originally wanted Kyla to cover for me but Elmer's insisted that he do it."

Spencer looked over at Aiden trying to hold in a laugh. Aiden, oblivious as to what the problem was, shrugged and went to go lay down under the covers.

"Let's go we're burning daylight," Ashley said grabbing the shocked young teen's hand and dragging her into the bathroom.

"Where are we going," Spencer asked impatiently.

Ashley pointed to the window directly above the sink.

"No way Ash, I'm not climbing through a window what if I fall?"

"Yes way Spencer c'mon just climb through the window, Danny's outside waiting to catch you. Besides we're on the first floor, you won't fall."

Spencer nodded trusting the brunette then climbed through the window with Ashley following quickly behind her. After that, Carrot Top quickly escorted them to Eric who was waiting in the getaway car. The couple swiftly hoped in the back and they were off.

After about twenty minutes, they arrived at their destination, a vacant park. Spencer stepped out of the car after Ashley and frowned. "Ashley what are we doing-" her words were cut off by a snowball that nailed her on the side of the head.

The young rocker howled in laughter as she watched her girlfriend's jaw drop in surprise. Her laughter however abruptly stopped when she saw Spencer pick up a huge ball of snow.

"Spencer you wouldn't."

"Oh, I would," Spencer said cocking her arm back to swing.

"You don't have the guts to-" BAM! Snowball right to the forehead.

"What was that Ash," Spencer taunted. "I don't have the what!"

Ashley glared at her playfully, "You're so dead Carlin!"

Spencer screamed as Ashley started running towards her. Snow, though without the right shoes on is pretty hard to run through, it's actually pretty slippery. Ashley found that out the hard way as her feet slipped and glided across the snow.

"Holy shit," the young rocker yelled as she tried to stop herself.

Spencer turned around to see if Ashley had caught up to her and then screeched when the brunette came crashing into her. Both girls fell to the ground with a big thud. After a brief moment of silence they both started laughing.

The young teen caringly reached up, brushed Ashley's bangs out of her face and behind her ear. Ashley grasped the helpful hand and kissed the palm.

"I love you Spencer," the brunette whispered as their breaths, visible in the air, mingled.

"I love you too," Spencer replied as tears began to gather in her eyes.

Ashley's face contorted with worry, "What wrong Spence?"

The young teen sighed as a lone tear crawled down her cheek. "I just wish there were some way you could take me with you. I can't stand the thought of life without you. I love you so much."

"Shhh, Angel," Ashley whispered whisking away some of the blonde's tears. "Try to calm down. There's nothing we can do about it. Believe me, if I could, I would take you with me."

Spencer sniffled lightly. "I'm just afraid you'll forget me the moment you land," she cried.

Ashley smiled and kissed the young teen gently. "You're pretty hard to forget about Spence."

The young teen was so frightened of getting hurt. She'd read some of Crystal's letters, and she was sure Ashley was on her way back to the gold-digger's open arms.

The young rocker ran her gloved finger down Spencer's face, "I'm crazy about you baby. I love you Spencer."

Franticly, Spencer grabbed Ashley's head and crushed their lips together. Ashley moaned and slid her hands under Spencer's back pressing their bodies even closer together. The young blonde ran her tongue over Ashley's bottom lip seeking entrance. Ashley happily recuperated by running her tongue along Spencer's as their kissing took on a new urgency. Forgotten was the freezing snow beneath them as they passionately kissed each other.

"Please Ashley," Spencer begged gasping for breath. "Make love to me."

"No," Ashley sighed regaining her breath. "Someday we will Spence, but not now." She pecked the flustered young blonde on the lips. "You made a promise with yourself to remain a virgin till you get married and I don't want to mess that up Angel. Trust me it's as hard for _me _as it is for you."

Spencer sadly nodded. The young teen felt so lost. Would she ever see Ashley again, be in her arms they way she had been nearly every night for the past six months? She missed Ashley already.

"C'mon, we gotta head back to the hospital before Elmer's gets too used to being me," the young rocker joked as she helped Spencer off the ground.

That night Spencer laid awake all that night and early the next morning she was back at Ashley's house lost in the midst of a large group of people buzzing about the living room. They were waiting to say goodbye to Ashley, who was upstairs finishing her last minute packing. Spencer knew that she alone would be accompanying the young rocker to the airport, but, it gave her little comfort.

When Ashley came downstairs, she laughed and joked with everyone there. Finally, after saying her last goodbye, Ashley turned to her girlfriend. "Okay, Spence, it's time to go."

Spencer nodded glumly and followed her out the door. Oblivious to the drizzling rain, hundreds of fans and press were waiting outside. When the fans saw Ashley they went crazy, begging her to sign autographs. When the young rocker was finished she jumped into the waiting car and pulled Spencer in behind her. As the door slammed, the driver accelerated and they sped toward the airport.

The couple rode for a long while in silence, both of them lost in thought. Ashley was gazing out the window, watching the falling rain. "I know it's not going to be easy for you to go back to being a normal schoolgirl after being with me Spence," the brunette said quietly as she turned to look at Spencer. "But, you have to. I don't want you moping around after I leave Angel."

The young blonde started to protest but Ashley silenced her, "I'll try to do the same. Email and call me every chance you get. I want you to keep your promise also. Stay the way you are."

"I will," Spencer promised.

"I'll look for you from the top of the ramp. I don't want to see a sad face," Ashley advised with a smile, lightly tapping the young teen's nose. "Give me that famous Spencer smile."

"Okay I will," Spencer replied with a small smile.

Ashley reached into her carryon bag, "I have something for you … well for us," she said as her eyes gleamed with excitement. "Here you go," she continued handing Spencer a long velvet box.

The young teen opened the box and her eyes immediately watered with tears of joy when she saw a diamond plated scripted S & A hanging delicately on a silver chain.

"Ash," Spencer whispered in awe.

"Here let me help you put it on," the brunette said slipping the necklace around the stunned blonde's neck.

"I love it Ash, I love you," Spencer gasped giving Ashley a lingering kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Angel," the young rocker replied. Then she reached inside her jacket revealing that she too had on an exact replica of Spencer's necklace. "I got these to show everyone that you belong to me and that I belong to you, forever."

With those words being said the couple wrapped their arms around one another, and held each other tight for the rest of the ride.

As they approached the airport, the cheers of waiting crowds grew louder. They drove as close to the runway as possible, then Ashley turned to Spencer and said, "This is it Angel."

The couple got out as cameras flashed, reporters shouted, and screaming fans pressed toward them. Ashley held Spencer's hand and walked across the runway apron until the guard, who was to escort Ashley to the plane, stopped the young blonde from going further.

The young rocker gave Spencer a brief hug and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll call you when I get home, Angel, promise. I love you."

The young teen nodded, but before she could reply, they were pulled apart as the crowd rushed in. Spencer was swept away by hundreds of fans, pushing and pulling, trying to get to Ashley.

Spencer cried out, "Ashley!" But, the young rocker never heard her.

Ashley ran up the boarding steps after her band. She turned and waved to the crowd, her eyes searching for her Angel. Spencer waved frantically, as did hundreds of other fans, yet Ashley found her, and for one brief moment, their eyes locked. Then the brunette disappeared. Just like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a long one!**

**

* * *

**

For the next two days Spencer locked herself in her bedroom, unable to eat, unable to sleep. She would just simply lie in her bed, replaying a short home movie that she and Ashley had made the last week of her stay.

"_Stop filming me Spencer," Ashley growled playfully as she knocked the camera away from her, briefly blurring the camera's view._

"_Why should I," Spencer taunted from behind the camera as she straddled the young rocker's hips._

_Ashley smirked at the lens, "Because I'll do this," she screamed lightly tickling the young teen's stomach._

_The camera shook as Spencer gasped for air through her laughter. "Stop it Ashley!"_

"_Stop filming then," Ashley replied with a smile momentarily stopping her attack._

_There was a moment of silence where Spencer considered her answer, and then she stubbornly yelled, "No!"_

"_C'mere," the young rocker snarled bringing Spencer down onto the bed and then settling her body on top of her. She snatched the camera from Spencer and set it on the bed unknowingly pointing it towards them. "If you really want to put that camera to work we should put on a … show if you know what I mean," Ashley purred nipping at the young blonde's neck._

_Spencer giggled playfully slapped at Ashley's shoulder. "That tickles Ash!"_

"_I hope it does more than that," the brunette growled taking a big bite at her neck._

"_Ow," Spencer yelled. "What are you a vampire?"_

"_Maybe," Ashley replied moving some hair out of her girlfriend's face. "I love you Spencer Carlin, with all my heart."_

_Spencer smiled and kissed her lips lightly, "That's nice to know."_

"_Hey," Ashley yelled tickling the blonde. In midst of all the playful banter, the young rocker turned to look at the camera. She frowned and moved closer to the lens, "Is this thing still filming?"_

_The screen went black._

Spencer sighed and once again hit rewind to watch the home movie for the tenth time today. As the tape rewound a light knock sounded at the door before Arthur stepped into the dimly lit room.

"You're watching the tape again Spencer," Arthur admonished.

The young blonde simply shrugged in reply as she hit play. Arthur snatched the remote from his daughter and turned off her TV ignoring Spencer's whine.

"Dad, I was watching that!"

"You've watched that tape so many times I'm surprised it's not worn out."

"Dad -"

"No Spencer," Arthur intervened crossing his arms. "This isn't going to help. Moping around here isn't going to bring her back. She's gone. She'll be getting on with her life, and so should you."

With that being said the captain left the room.

The young rocker sat in her living room looking at a picture of her and Spencer that had been emailed by the young blonde to her. They were both seated with Ashley's arms wrapped around Spencer's middle, cheek to cheek smiling up at the camera.

The brunette grinned and traced her finger over the blonde's face. Crystal walked into the room, strutted over to Ashley and sat in her lap.

"What you looking at Ashy Poo," she asked trying to peek at the photo.

"None of your business," Ashley growled placing the picture into her pocket.

Crystal shrugged, "You've been quiet ever since you got here, what's going on baby," she asked twirling her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"Nothing," Ashley replied.

"Where did you get this necklace from," Crystal asked, annoyingly tugging at the jewelry around the rocker's neck.

Ashley ignored her and brushed the gold digger off her lap as she went to go stand by her fireplace thoughtfully.

"I hope you drop this attitude of yours before your interview. They should be coming in about five minutes," Crystal informed checking her nails.

"Whatever," the young rocker muttered as she rubbed the pad of her thumb over the pendent of her necklace.

"Oh Ashley I forgot," Crystal screeched in her usual high pitched voice. "Can you buy me a new Porsche; I kind of crashed my other one?"

Ashley frowned, how the hell could she had even thought about getting with someone like Crystal. "No, but you know what you could do for me?"

"What?"

Ashley snapped her fingers and in came Aiden, Tom, Brian, Ryan, and Kyla each carrying one of Crystal's suitcases.

"What the fuck is going on," Crystal asked angrily.

"You're moving out bitch," Kyla answered with a cheeky grin.

"You can't do this Ashley," the gold digger said glaring at the young rocker.

"Watch me," Ashley replied as she opened her front door allowing her entourage to carry the bags into the waiting cab.

"No, you can't do this to me," Crystal shouted stomping her foot. "What did I ever do to you?"

Ashley laughed at the pathetic display, "Nothing, you never did anything for me except mooch off my money and fame. It's over Crystal!"

Crystal's face bunched up in anger.

"Carrot Top could you please escort the trash off my property."

Danny smirked and tossed the fuming brunette over his shoulder and loaded her into the cab where she let out a gut wrenching scream.

Ashley waved at Crystal with a smile, "Have a nice ride. Oh and Carrot Top, make sure word gets down to Joe at the gate that she is never to step foot here again."

"No problem Ash," Danny replied with a light grin.

Kyla smiled and gathered her sister in a big hug, "Congratulations Sis, I'm proud of you!"

Just as she was about to reply, a press van pulled up to the front of the mansion. The reporter and his camera crew all shuffled out from the back and made their way up to Ashley.

"Hi, I'm Frank O'Ronald with channel 8 news, are you ready for your interview Ms. Davies?"

Ashley nodded shaking the man's hand, "Sure, and call me Ashley."

"Ashley, where do you want us to set up," Frank asked with a classic cheesy television smile.

"Oh, in my friend Clay's office, " Ashley answered as she and the crew made their way inside of the house.

Spencer finally forced herself to go to school and found herself swamped by photographers and reporters who were calling her 'the young girl Ashley left behind' and barraging the young blonde with questions.

"How old are you, Miss Carlin," a reporter shouted shoving a microphone in Spencer's face.

"I'm um-"

"Your records show you're only in the ninth grade is that true?"

"Well, ah, yes, that-"

"How long have you known Ms. Davies?"

"Just a few months-"

"What is your relationship with her?"

"We're … just friends."

"Has she called you since she returned?"

"No but-"

"Did you know she's seeing singer Jessica Lexington?"

"What?"

"Jessica Lexington."

Suddenly feeling sick, Spencer quickly excused herself and made a dash for the bathrooms.

The young brunette sat comfortably in the office chair patiently waiting for the interview to begin.

"Alright we're all set to go," Frank said. "Are you ready Ashley?"

Ashley smirked, "When am I not ready," she replied earning a few light laughs from the crew.

"Now to get down to the more serious side Ashley," Frank continued. "Now that the Europe tour is a part of the past, could you give us any details of some of your future plans?"

"Well," Ashley began crossing her legs. "The first thing I have to do is ah, put out some more songs. Then I'm going to be appearing on the Tonight Show. After that I have a movie deal set up for Universal, then I have two more for Twentieth Century Fox. Then after that I … sleep?"

The reporter chuckled momentarily. "Well, Ashley, now you're really home, how does it feel?"

Ashley took in a deep breath, "Um, it's kinda hard to explain. It's hard to … describe. I've been looking forward to coming to New York for eight months and all of a sudden here it is, so, it feels great but strange..."

"Ashley, you've been asked about Jessica Lexington, so, did you leave a lucky lady in Germany behind?"

The young rocker laughed lightly. She had a feeling this question was gonna pop up. Ashley wanted to keep Spencer as protected as possible so, she had to lie.

"Um, not anybody special, uh … there was a young girl I was seeing over there, and her family had moved to Germany two months after I was there," she nervously cleared her throat. "She was at the um airport when I left, but we're just friends. I mean, the tabloids say 'the girl I left behind' and all that crap, but, that's a little too much," she finished with a fake laugh that the crew bought.

Each day there were calls from the United States, with offers to first class round trip tickets for Spencer to appear on TV. She declined these as well as offers from top European magazines requesting interviews and photo sessions. Letters and even emails poured in from lonesome men and women from all over the world. The young blonde had attracted attention, perhaps as their sweetheart. She received mail from Ashley's fans, some friendly and some saddened that maybe they had lost her.

Days turned into weeks and Spencer became more and more resigned to the fact that Ashley was now dating Jessica Lexington and had completely forgotten her. Twenty one days after the young rocker left, Spencer's cell rang at three o'clock in the morning. The young teen sprung out of her bed, ran to answer it, and heard Ashley's voice.

"_Hey, how's my Angel?"_

"Ashley I'm fine," Spencer replied with a ten watt smile. "Only, I miss you so much. I thought you had forgotten me. Everyone was saying you would-"

"_I told you I would call Spence," Ashley assured._

"I know, Ash, but there were photographers here and reporters and they kept asking me questions, and oh, Ashley is it true you're seeing Jessica Lexington because-"

"_Hold it. Whoa! Slow down," the brunette said, laughing. "No, it's not true that I'm seeing Jessica Lexington. You know that."_

Spencer bit her lip. "I know, but … they said you were."

"_Don't believe everything you hear. People try to stir up trouble just to make you upset. Paparazzi thrive on that shit. She's a friend baby. I had a photo shoot with her, and it was all set up for her to be here to greet me when I returned. So, is that all cleared up?"_

"Yeah, I was just …"

"_Jealous?"_

"Maybe," Spencer answered with a smile.

"_That's hot!"_

"Oh shut up!"

_After the laughter there was a brief moment of silence than Ashley whispered, "I miss you Angel. I think about you all the time."_

"I miss you too Ash."

"_Well, I've got some good news."_

"What's that?"

"_I'm going to start filming on my first movie in two days," she told in excitement._

"That's great," Spencer replied enthusiastically. However, all she could really think about was whether Ashley would fall in love with her costar. As casually as she could, the young blonde asked, "So, who's your um … leading lady?"

_Ashley busted out laughing, "You don't have to worry Spence, I haven't met her yet, but I hear she's really tall. I think they said she's a dancer and she's engaged."_

Relieved, Spencer asked, "What's the name of the film?"

"_Well, it plays off my stay in Europe so ironically it's called 'Ashley Davies Europe Vacation'; I think it'll be pretty good. I'm a little worried that there too many songs in it, but I think it'll work out. It better or I'll be pissed."_

"I'm sure it'll be great Ash."

"_Yeah, well, I better let you go, you probably have school tomorrow."_

"Okay, I love you."

"_I love you more."_

"Impossible."

"_Oh it's possible."_

"Bye Ash," Spencer laughed.

"_Bye baby."_

A few weeks later, after finally shooting the last scene of her movie, the young rocker stomped off the set, and sat with a huff in her actor's chair, her brown eyes blazing with fury.

"I'm fucking thirsty," she muttered. She snapped her fingers angrily towards Brian, "Brian get me some water quickly, just don't fucking stand there, I don't pay you to stand and look like a fucking idiot."

Without any retort her aid nodded and ran to get her water. The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose, "Tom, go and get my pills they're in my dressing room somewhere."

Tom nodded and did as he was told. Ryan watched in concern as Ashley angrily kicked a nearby light over. Everyone knew of the brunette's quick temper, it was always best to get out of her way when she was angry, unless you wanted to get either physically or emotionally hurt.

Trying to calm her nerves Ashley lit a cigarette and took a long drag. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, calling the one person she needed to hear right now more than anything.

As the phone rang, Tom and Brian came over with her water and pills. She snatched the items out of their hands and quickly popped two of the painkillers in her mouth then sipped some of the water.

"_Ashley?"_

"Yeah it's me."

"_Hey, how's the movie going?"_

"I just finished wrapping the fucking movie," the young rocker said angrily. "I hate it! They have about twelve songs in it that aren't worth a fucking rat's ass. I had talked to Mark about it. I feel like a fucking idiot breaking into a song while I'm talking to some chick at the mall. Who the fuck do they think I am, Zac fucking Efron? I don't do High School Musical shit Spencer, I just don't!"

"_Calm down Ash, what did Mark say?"_

"Fuck, what could he say? I'm contracted into this thing. I've already been paid," she complained with a sigh. "They seemed to think it's wonderful meanwhile I'm fucking miserable."

"_Maybe the next one will be better," Spencer reassured._

"Yeah, sure," Ashley replied starting to calm down. "My manager's requested better scripts. It's just … this is my first film, and it's a joke."

"_Nothing featuring my Ashley Davies is a joke."_

"You're Ashley huh; I like your possessiveness."

"_I love you."_

Ashley smiled and let out a happy sigh, "I love you too." Suddenly there was a long pause then the line filled with static. "Spencer … Spencer … I think the line is breaking up, but, I love you and I'll call you back soon, bye baby."

The young rocker sighed and hung up her phone sliding it back into her pocket.

"Hey Ashley," a young male actor from the film greeted as he stood in front of the seated singer.

"Jack," Ashley addressed rolling her eyes when she saw him openly gaze at her breasts.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a-"

"No."

"But, maybe we could-"

"No."

"I just want us to-"

"No," Ashley yelled opening her bottle of water and pouring the remnants of it on Jack's crotch area.

"Hey!"

The young rocker smirked as she watched the young actor's face turn a bright red. Everyone on set pointed and laughed at the embarrassing scene. Ashley shrugged then smiled, "No means no Jack, now you … know."

She winked at him then patted his cheek, before making her way to her dressing room.

Aiden who'd just came over from the food table looked at Jack then at his soaked crotch, the body guard smiled and shook his head, "Dude," he chuckled out walking away.

Spencer was living in a state of suspended animation, waiting for Ashley's infrequent calls. There was never a pattern to them. She would phone out of the blue after three weeks, or three months. She always did most of the talking, chatting about her current film or her costar. Time and distance had created doubts and questions; Spencer wanted ask her, "Where do I fit in your life? Or do I?"

Occasionally Ashley would mention that she really wanted Spencer to come see her home, or mansion rather in New York, especially at Christmas time, when it would be most beautiful. This gave the young blonde some hope of a future. She wanted to believe Ashley when she said she still cared for her. But, during the periods when Spencer didn't hear from the young rocker, she couldn't help but doubt that she would ever see Ashley again.

The young teen gleaned every bit of news about Ashley that she could. She listened constantly to the overseas radio and scanned every article on the internet. But each story about Ashley she read only upset her all the more. The young rocker seemed to be romantically linked with many beautiful young starlets in Hollywood…according to the tabloids.

It was a cold, snowy day in March, nearly two years since Ashley had left Germany. In the late afternoon Spencer received a call from the brunette. It had been months since they'd last spoke.

"_Hey Angel, how are you?"_

"I'm good, how are you, we haven't talked since forever," Spencer asked smiling.

"_I'm doing great and I'm sorry," Ashley apologized. "Mark has kept me very busy lately. It's hard me to even get in any minutes of sleep. Enough about me though. Happy late birthday by the way, how old are you now?"_

"Ashley you know how old I am," Spencer rolled her eyes. "I'm Seventeen."

"_God, you're getting old, pretty soon you'll be over the hill."_

"Hardly. Besides Ashley, _you're_ older than me, Miss twenty one year old." Spencer replied with a light giggle. "You're in a good mood huh?"

"_Yes I am, and I will tell you why, don't ask me how, but, I've made arrangements for you to visit me in Los Angeles for two weeks," Ashley said._

Stunned, the young blonde blurted, "What, oh my God!"

"_You're gonna be coming to California!"_

Spencer let out a scream of joy. Glen came running into the room frightened. "Spencer is everything okay?" He asked frantically.

The young blonde jumped up and down in happiness, "Ashley just invited me to go to Los Angeles to see her!"

Glen smiled crossing his arms, "That's awesome Spence."

"_Spencer? You still there?"_

"Oh yeah," Spencer answered putting the phone back up to her ear. "Yeah I'm here."

"_Okay, so here's the deal. You know how you're dad's a tight ass, no offense."_

"None taken."

"_So, he made me make a schedule of what our daily activities for the two weeks would be. We also have to meet all the other demands he made too, which means you can't come until summer starts. I have to make sure you're constantly chaperoned, and you have to make sure that you call your parents every day, okay?"_

"Got it," Spencer answered with a nod.

"_Alright, so I'm going to have a first class round trip ticket sent to you, and then your butt will be here."_

"Yes!"

When the plane landed in Los Angeles, Spencer found the terminal bustling with vacationing students, but she easily found Eric in the crowd.

It was good to see Eric. His big smile and warm embrace were comforting. He even got a giggle out of her when he yelled, "Hey it's the Spence-a-nator!" She loved hearing him tell her she looked great. She didn't think she did. The last time Ashley saw her, she had been fifteen years old and five pounds lighter.

Spencer got her first glimpse of Los Angeles when they drove from the airport. It was beautiful, and completely different from the drabness of Germany. Soon, they were speeding along the legendary Sunset Strip and through the large wrought iron gates of Bel Air. Spencer was entering a world she'd never experienced.

They turned in at Ashley's mansion. They were greeted by Ashley's butler who introduced himself as Benford and said in a thick English accent, "Ms. Davies is in the den."

As they walked through the door, Spencer could hear loud music playing and people laughing. Eric led her downstairs. Before entering, Spencer took a deep breath. The years of waiting were now over.

In the dim light the teen saw people lounging on a couch and others standing over near the stereo selecting different songs to play. Then Spencer spotted Ashley, dressed in dark skin tight jeans, a torn, off the shoulder white shirt, and a cute black captain's hat. She was leaning over a pool table, ready to make a shot.

The rocker looked up and saw her angel and after a slight pause her face lit up with the nose crinkling smile Spencer had missed so much. "There she is!" Ashley shouted, throwing down her cue stick. "My Angel!"

The brunette made her way over to Spencer, picked her up in her arms, and passionately kissed her. The blonde held onto her for as long as she could until Ashley put her down.

"It's about time," the brunette joked.

Aware that every eye in the room was on them, Spencer immediately became embarrassed and blushed deeply. Ashley took her hand and introduced her around, and then they sat down together.

"I'm so glad you're here Spence. You look so beautiful let me look at you, stand up."

Spencer stood up and gave a little spin as the rocker's eyes surveyed her newly developed womanly curves and dips admiringly.

Ashley stood as well and placed her hands on the teen's waist, "I can't get over how much you've grown. You're just so pretty. I can't take my eyes off of you," she purred giving Spencer a loving kiss.

"Spencer, oh my God is that you," the blonde's head whipped around to see Kyla standing in the doorway with a big smile.

"Kyla, hey how are you," Spencer said giving the short brunette a hug.

"I'm great, you look fantastic," Kyla replied.

"I'm just gonna leave you two to catch up," Ashley intervened giving Spencer a light kiss on the cheek. "Don't go away, I'm just gonna finish up my game," she said walking back over to the pool table.

Chelsea walked into the den carrying a tray of cups full of lemonade when she spotted Spencer out of the corner of her eye, "Spencer, I can't believe you're finally here," she shouted quickly setting down the drinks and rushing over to the blonde.

Spencer gave her a hug, "I know me too."

The three of them all took a seat on the sectional black leather couch. The whole room had a black and red scheme to it. The large windows, near the pool table, touched from the ceiling to the floor. They had long red curtains to accompany them. In the far right corner there was a fully stocked bar covered in red in black with a mirror running along the back. Behind the seating area where Spencer, Kyla, and Chelsea sat, there was a huge rounded stoned fireplace. It was obvious that this was the game room.

"So, I've got some news," Kyla said breaking the silence. "Ryan and I are dating."

"Really," Spencer asked in surprise.

Kyla nodded, "Yep, we knew we liked one another, but, it was up to him to take the first step, and after a long wait … he finally did."

Spencer nodded happily and then she let her gaze wonder around the crowded room, "There's so many people here."

Chelsea let out a light laugh, "You'll get used to it girl. Ashley throws parties almost every night. This _is_ the party house. The Trouble Makers usually come out to this house when she's filming or for just a fun time. Things are a lot calmer at her actual home in New York."

"Yeah, it's almost hard to believe we used to live here," Kyla added. "After dad died she completely remodeled all but one room. Now it's the house that never sleeps."

Hearing this and watching Ashley as the night progressed; Spencer felt out of touch with the rocker's new life, even though Kyla and Chelsea reassured her that Ashley talked about her often and even showed her pictures around.

The teen couldn't help but notice that there had been a slight change in Ashley. She'd left Germany a gentle, sensitive, and an insecure girl only to come back home as a stereotypical rock star. Ashley had to be using this facade as some cover up. The blonde was sure she'd get to that later.

Through the course of the evening Spencer noticed that the rocker was mischievous and self confident almost to the point of cockiness. She also seemed quick to anger.

Between shots the brunette would come over from the pool table and give Spencer an affectionate kiss, ask if she was alright, and then move back for her shot. Meanwhile, the curious stares of Ashley's female admirers never left the teen.

It was after twelve thirty in the morning when Ashley finally sat down next to Spencer. Now it was like the old days in Germany: the rocker was suggesting that they go to her bedroom.

Ashley took hold of Spencer's hand and they silently left the crowded room and went up into the master bedroom. How different it was from the brunette's ordinary looking room in Germany. Spencer never imagined Ashley living in such luxury, thick carpets, exquisite furnishings, but the room had a welcoming, lived in feeling.

And then her blue eyes fell on the king size bed in the middle of the room. Spencer immediately thought of how many women might have slept there … whose bodies Ashley had embraced and fondled … and even worse, whose lips had passionately pressed hers and driven her to ecstasy.

The rocker let go of Spencer's hand and stuck her head out the door, "Don't let me sleep later than three tomorrow, Elmer's," she yelled.

Ashley shut the door and walked over to Spencer once again grasping her hand and leading them to the bed. They lay on their sides facing each other, their faces inches apart.

The brunette softly touched Spencer's face. "My Angel," she whispered. "You don't know how much I've missed you. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since I left you in Germany. You're all I ever think about."

The teen couldn't hold back any longer. Tears streamed down her face. Ashley took her in her arms and held the blonde close. "It's gonna be alright Spence, I promise you. You're here now and that's all that matters. Let's not think about you going back."

"Okay," Spencer whispered.

Suddenly, it was as if every feeling Ashley had as a woman began to emerge, and she began kissing the blonde passionately. The brunette sank into the delicious kiss and settled her body on top of Spencer's. She slid her hand under the blonde's shirt and moved it on her stomach. She gently caressed her stomach and deepened the kiss when she heard Spencer moan in delight.

The rocker slowly started to inch her hand lower. Spencer suddenly broke the kiss and stared deep into Ashley's alluring brown eyes. "Wait a minute Ash," she breathed out. "This can't get out of hand."

"Is there anything wrong," the rocker asked in confusion.

Spencer shook her head, kissed her again lightly. "Remember, I want to save myself till I get married …"

Ashley smacked her forehead in understanding, "Oh yeah I forgot, I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay."

"I just got lost for a second there, I mean you're so fucking sexy," the brunette exclaimed huskily as she felt her underwear dampen with want.

On a lust induced impulse Ashley tried to go in for another kiss but Spencer pulled back, "Ash, no," she scolded with a light smile.

The rocker grinned and looked down in defeat. Letting out a frustrated sigh her eyes met Spencer's, "You're gonna have to leave the room," Ashley exclaimed scrambling off the bed.

The teen's eyebrows rose in surprise, "What!"

"Spencer," Ashley sighed turning to look at the confused blonde. "I trust you, but I don't trust myself," she explained. "If you stay in here, I will be all over you. Besides, it's late and you're probably tired anyways."

Spencer shook her head about to protest but then a yawn escaped from between her lips. Blushing she shyly whispered an 'excuse me'.

Ashley smiled at how adorable her girlfriend was and than she felt herself become even more wet with need. Her eyes widened comically as she looked down at her crotch, "Stop that, down there," she growled, earning another laugh from the blonde. "Okay Spence, you need to go; I have to … take care of um … things … oh, just go!"

The young teen smiled sleepily and gave the flustered brunette a light kiss, "Goodnight Ash."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ashley joked pushing Spencer towards the door. "There's a guest bedroom two doors to the left. Goodnight, I love you," she rushed out as she shut the door.

Immediately the rocker ran into her bathroom to, 'take care of … '_things_'.


	8. Chapter 8

It was after three in the afternoon when Spencer was shaken awake by Brian.

"Spencer wake up and get dressed," he whispered gently shaking the teen once more. "Ashley wants you downstairs."

"Okay," Spencer replied groggily wiping at her eyes.

"Alright I'll see you down there," he said before exiting the room.

After brushing her teeth, taking a shower and combing through her hair, Spencer made her way downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs Ashley stood with a big smile on her face. She was wearing tight ripped blue jeans, a taut mid riff black shirt and the captain's hat she wore yesterday. Her necklace as always, stood proudly around her neck, as did Spencer's.

"Good afternoon Angel," she greeted giving Spencer a gentle kiss.

"Hello," Spencer replied. She looked around briefly and took note nobody was in the usually packed house. "Where is everybody?"

"They're busy," Ashley answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're going to Vegas baby!"

Spencer's jaw dropped, "What!"

"We're going to Vegas," Ashley repeated with a smile as she placed a twin captain's hat on her shell shocked girlfriend's head.

"When," the teen answered in excitement.

"Tonight," she replied.

"We're leaving tonight?"

"That's right, the Beast is getting loaded up as we speak, we're heading out at about midnight, and we arrive in the morning. Then we sleep all day, and party all night!"

"What about my parents Ash, they'll never-"

"Babe," Ashley interrupted with a smile. "It's all taken care of. They had called earlier today while you were sleeping, I told Captain C that we were going to Disneyland and that we would be there all day. Then, I had Tom type up some emails that Benford is going to send off each day that we're gone. I even have some prewritten Disney postcards ready to mail off to your parents."

Spencer stared at her in awe. "You're amazing!"

"I know," the rocker replied with a smirk.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm going to Las Vegas," Spencer screamed wrapping her arms around Ashley's neck.

"You better believe it," Ashley yelled as she lifted Spencer up by the waist, the best she could, and carried her through the front door.

This brunette was just full of surprises. Excitement was in the air. Las Vegas, Spencer had never dreamed of going there, she had no idea what to expect.

"Hey Ashley," Ryan yelled from his seat in a lawn chair. "I thought you weren't supposed to carry Spencer over the threshold until you got married!"

Aiden, Eric, and Tom laughed, giving Ryan high fives.

Ashley rolled her eyes and set Spencer down, "I thought I paid you guys to do your job and not laze around when there's work to be done!"

Aiden shrugged, "We're taking a break."

"No you're not," Ashley replied clapping her hands. "Get to work, c'mon Trouble Makers, let's go! Move your harry asses!"

"I said you guys would get in trouble," Clay chuckled as he breezed past them, "Nobody ever listens to me though, the _smart _one."

The four groaned but got back to work without any back talk. Ashley's front lawn was alive with activity. There seemed to be people everywhere. The huge RV, a.k.a. the Beast, that was custom designed for Ashley stood in the driveway. The guys streamed in and out of it, loading suitcases, game systems, and cases of beer and Soda.

Spencer watched amazed as all the preparations carried out, "Wow Ash," she gasped as she saw the rocker's Porsche get loaded in the lower part of the RV like a sock in a drawer. "Do you always travel this way?"

Ashley laughed, "Yeah, pretty much. I don't like to fly at all, unless I absolutely have to so … we take the Beast. It's the best way to travel."

"Why so much stuff though," Spencer asked.

"Oh, it's just so I'll feel comfortable. Almost like I'll be at home, wait till you see the inside of the Beast, it's awesome," Ashley replied with a smile.

"I still can't believe all of this," the blonde whispered in awe.

"Believe it baby," Ashley said wrapping her arm around Spencer's shoulders.

Suddenly the rocker saw one of her employees drop a suitcase. "Hey," she yelled catching his attention. "Watch it Rick, that's Spencer's bag, you drop it again, I'll kick your ass, got me?"

Rick swallowed fearfully as the other guys around him "ooooed" at him playfully. "Sorry Ash," he mumbled as his face darkened with embarrassment.

Ashley busted out laughing, "It was a joke Rick, relax man," she chuckled out.

Rick nodded nervously as he continued packing up the bus. He didn't know if she was joking or not, you never know with Ashley. Her temper was off the charts.

Spencer smacked the rocker's stomach.

"Ow, what did I do?" Ashley whined.

"Don't tease him like that Ashley, he looked really scared," Spencer scolded.

"Oh c'mon it was just a-"

"It wasn't a funny one, it was just cruel."

The brunette pouted, "Sorry baby."

"Don't apologize to _me_ say you're sorry to Rick."

"But-"

"Ashley," Spencer said sternly.

Ashley sighed dramatically, only for Spencer would she do this, "I'm sorry dude," the blonde elbowed her in the side. "I mean … I'm sorry Rick. That was wrong of me."

"It's cool Ash," Rick replied with a smile.

Eric walked past Ashley and made a whipping noise.

"Oh, screw you Eric," the brunette growled flipping him off. "At least _I_ have a girlfriend!"

"Oh, burn," Ryan yelled as he howled with laughter. Kyla rolled her eyes in annoyance and smacked her boyfriend in the back of the head. "Ow! Hey!"

Just before midnight, everyone gathered around the Beast; it was time to say goodbye to any visitors the regulars were leaving behind.

Everybody shuffled onto the RV as Eric shouted out the window, "Vegas, here we come," and they hit the highway for Las Vegas, Nevada. Spencer didn't know what she was headed for, but she loved the idea of an adventure.

The teen's jaw dropped in astonishment when she gazed around 'The Beast'. The RV really was a home on wheels. Just beyond the driver's seat, where Ryan sat driving, was the living area which consisted of; three flat screen TVs, cream carpet, two black leather couches, and matching lazy boys on the side.

Next, was the completely stocked kitchen, in it there was; a full sized refrigerator, a mini bar, sink, dish washer, trash compactor, and a pantry. Spencer walked further down the RV where in the hall way there was six double bed sized bunks lined up on each wall.

At the end of the hallway was what Spencer assumed would be her and Ashley's bedroom. She tentatively opened the door to the master bedroom then she gasped. Inside there was a mini fridge, a full bathroom, a king sized bed, a window, a couch, and a chest to hold clothes. The whole interior was designed in beige and goldish cream colors.

Spencer jumped slightly when she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. She immediately relaxed when she realized it was Ashley embracing her.

"So, I see you've taken a tour of 'The Beast," the rocker whispered swaying their bodies side to side softly as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"It's amazing Ash," Spencer replied setting her hands on Ashley's.

"Just like you," Ashley said placing a light kiss on Spencer's exposed shoulder.

"You know," Spencer began as she turned in her arms. "This almost feels like a dream. Me being here with you, I've waited so long, and now that I'm here its …"

"Surreal, I know, I just want this to last as long as possible," Ashley replied giving Spencer a lingering kiss on the lips.

Spencer moaned into the kiss and ran her tongue along the rocker's bottom lip seeking entrance. Ashley opened her mouth and eagerly deepened the kiss. Unconsciously, the brunette slipped her hand under Spencer's shirt and set it lightly on the blonde's breast. The teen moaned her approval.

Suddenly the bedroom door busted open, "Hey Ash," Eric stopped mid sentence and gawked at the scene in front of him. "This is so hot," he yelled.

The couple jumped away from each other and stared at their hot and bothered male intruder. Ashley glared at Eric then shoved him, "What the hell are you are you doing in here?"

Eric shook himself out of his daze then answered, "Oh, um, Chelsea wanted me to tell you dinner was ready if you're hungry."

"Great," Ashley muttered. "Now, get out!"

"Alright, I'm going, I've already got all the eye candy I need to last me a good while," he gloated happily as he walked out of the room with a cheesy grin.

Ashley slammed the door behind him and then locked it. Tiredly she took a seat on the edge of the bed, "Have I told you he's a pain in my ass?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, don't forget it."

"He's not that bad," Spencer said.

"Yes he is," Ashley retaliated pulling Spencer onto her lap.

"No he is not," the blonde countered wrapping her arm around Ashley's neck, "He's just a really-"

"_Big _pain in my ass, I know," Ashley finished.

"You're so nice Ash," the teen joked sarcastically.

"I know," she replied with a smug smile. Then her brown eyes darkened with desire, "So," she purred seductively as she ran her hand up and down Spencer's thigh. "Where were we before the asshole showed up?"

The teen lowered her head and held her lips closely to Ashley's ear, "We were about …"

The rocker moaned involuntarily when Spencer started nibbling at her ear lobe. How the blonde knew instinctively that her ear lobe was her magic spot, she didn't know, but she wasn't complaining.

Ashley brought Spencer's face to hers and was about to bring them into a kiss but instead the teen pulled away, "Hey," the rocker whimpered with a frown.

"We shouldn't be doing this Ash, somebody else might walk in here," Spencer explained as her brow creased with worry.

"No, I locked the door."

"Still …"

Ashley groaned in disappointment. She sat silently for a while just staring into Spencer's eyes and then spoke, "Okay you're right." She replied with a shrug. "I'll just have to dose myself with cold water when we arrive at the hotel."

Spencer laughed lightly and took hold of the rocker's hand. "C'mon," she said as she dragged the brunette out of the room and into the kitchen.

"You're gonna love Chelsea's cooking Spencer, she's the best chef I know," Aiden stated shoving some more food in his mouth.

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "I'm not that great."

Clay kissed her cheek lovingly, "Yes you are."

"Aw you guys are so sweet," Kyla gushed. Then, out of nowhere, she smacked Ryan's shoulder.

"Ow! Babe I'm trying to drive," Ryan yelled.

"How come you don't say sweet things like that to me when I cook for you?"

"Because your cooking tastes like dog crap," he muttered under his breath.

Kyla frowned confused, "What did you say?"

"Nothing Ky," he replied with a smile.

"He said your cooking tastes like dog crap Kyla," Aiden supplied giving Ryan a wink with a thumbs up. Sad, poor Elmer's thought he was doing the bass player a favor.

Kyla gasped. "My cooking does not taste like dog crap Ryan Joseph Mitchell," Kyla yelled smacking him in the arm with every word. She hit him one last time then with a huff she stomped off to her sleeping bunk, "And don't even think about joining this bunk with me," she screamed.

Ashley let out a laugh but was silenced when Spencer elbowed her in the side.

Ryan turned and glared at Aiden, "Thanks a lot Aiden," he yelled sarcastically.

Aiden smiled, "You're welcome bro."

Ryan shook his head, "Absolutely clueless," he growled.

On the way to Vegas everyone listened to music, nibbled on snacks, and drank a little bit of beer. In the living room area Ashley and the boys joked in their own language. When conversation lagged, they engaged in surprise rubber band shooting attacks.

If Tom or Brian thought they'd landed a good one on Ashley they'd take off running toward the back of the beast, aware that Ashley would order for the RV to be pulled over, so she could properly whoop their asses. Spencer was amused, Ashley really was like one of the guys … except not, she was better.

The antics continued throughout most of the exhausting drive across the desert. Spencer felt a little out of sync with the private jokes and crazy high jinks. It was obvious the boys picked up on the rocker's every mood. The young teen just didn't fit in yet.

They arrived in Las Vegas around seven in the morning. Spencer was tired and was on the verge of falling asleep when Ashley called out, "We're coming into Vegas everybody!"

Danny let out a cheerful whoop and smacked Eric on the shoulder playfully, "It's Sin City, isn't that right Eric?"

"Why yes quite so old chum," Eric answered in a mock English accent. "Its Sin city alright, this place is full of hotels, casinos, and-"

"Strip clubs," Ashley yelled earning whoops and hollers from the guys.

"Oh yes, old chum, the strip clubs, how can I forget the-" Boom! He was silenced by an empty beer can to the side of his head.

"Dude," Rick laughed. "Shut up!"

Everybody checked into the Venetian hotel and to Spencer's amazement, despite the early hour, people were everywhere. Ashley, wearing dark shades as a guise, pointed in the hotel's casino area, noisy with the rhythmic sounds of the slot machines, the random ringing of bells, and an occasional yell from the craps tables.

"Is this normal?" Spencer asked.

"Babe, this is just the beginning, wait until tonight," Ashley answered throwing her arm around Spencer's waist and pulling her into her side.

"I can hardly wait," Spencer replied excitedly.

Despite being tired, the teen stood fascinated, watching the gamblers cluttered at the various tables and the slot machines.

"Come on," Ashley said grabbing Spencer's hand. "Let's go up to the room. We've got to get some sleep for later."

They followed the bellboy to the suite, and the rocker's entourage efficiently began arranging the rooms to Ashley's liking. They unpacked her clothes, placing them neatly in her closet, lining up her shoes by color, and setting out her toiletries in the bathroom. In the living room, the T.T.M.'s set up the brunette's stereo system, lowered the lights to create the right atmosphere, and turned on all the television sets.

"Ash, why do you always have the TV on," Spencer asked in confusion.

Ashley shrugged, "I just don't like silence. When I have the TV on I feel like there are people around. I've been doing it since my dad …" The rocker looked down momentarily. "It's nothing, just a thing I do."

"Ashley?" Spencer questioned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Spence," the brunette replied with a smile that Spencer could see right through. "I've got my Angel, I'm in Vegas, what more could a girl ask for?" She asked with a light chuckle.

Spencer gave a small smile. She would let that go for now.

An hour later the assistants had the suite looking lived in, with everything in its proper place. Ashley took one last look around, "Alright guys, everything looks good, goodnight, Brian don't wake us up too early," she said as she shut the door after them.

The brunette sighed happily and then walked into the bedroom and locked the door behind her. Ashley looked around the room for her angel and spotted Spencer in the connected bathroom brushing her teeth.

The rocker stripped down into her boxers and tank then slipped under the bed covers. As Spencer climbed in beside her, she noticed that Ashley was taking a number of prescribed sleeping pills, but the teen didn't pay much attention to them. Spencer lay there blissfully happy; finally they were able to spend an entire night sleeping together.

Ashley looked at Spencer with hooded eyes, "Do you believe this Angel," she slurred as her pills started taking affect. "After all this time, here you are. Who'd ever have thought … we'd … pull this off? We're gonna … have a … good time." The rocker's reactions started to slow down. She pulled the teen close to her and murmured, "I'm so glad you're here Spence … I'm so glad… you're …" then she was gone in dream land.

Spencer looked over at the bottles of pills near the bed and realized that this time it wasn't a woman who was rivaling against her for Ashley. It was bigger, she had new competition now.


	9. Chapter 9

**The pills you'll learn more about later. There will be a heavy focus on (all the unanswered questions of) Ashley in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

When Spencer awoke later in the afternoon, she looked over at Ashley and snuggled against her as closely as she could. The rocker put her arms around her, holding the blonde tight as she slept. Spencer studied Ashley's eyebrows, her long dark lashes, her perfect nose, and her beautiful, full mouth. After a while the blonde ached from lying in the same position but she didn't move; she didn't want to wake the brunette.

Spencer thought about the pills Ashley had taken earlier. They mystified her but she decided to put the matter out of her mind for the time being.

The brunette stirred as she sensed someone staring at her, suddenly she opened her eyes and started to laugh lightly, "Spencer, what are you doing," Ashley asked with a giggle. "Are you putting some magical spell on me," she joked.

Spencer blushed, embarrassed that she had been caught staring, "I couldn't sleep," she answered shyly. "I guess I'm just too excited."

Ashley smiled and then kissed the blonde on the cheek, "You're just too cute for words Spencer Carlin."

Once again a blush appeared on the teen's face as she bashfully looked down.

"You know what would be the bestest," Ashley asked adorably.

Spencer laughed lightly, "No, Ashley, what would be the bestest?"

The rocker's face took on a serious look, "If I could wake up next to you every morning," she answered sincerely.

The blonde smiled and ducked her head as her cheeks heated up at the sentiment. It was moments like these when all her worries and insecurities disappeared and the world consisted of no one but Ashley and her.

The rocker kissed her lightly and then sat up as she spoke, "Well, Angel, the first thing I need is a cup of coffee." She reached over to the bedside intercom and hit the number four, "Brian," she said into the speaker.

"_Yeah Ash," he replied._

"I want a coffee and some breakfast, I'll have my usual and Spencer will have," she looked at the blonde for an answer.

"Can I have anything I want," Spencer asked timidly.

"Anything your little heart desires Spence," Ashley chuckled.

"Okay, um, I'll have … chocolate chip pancakes please," the blonde said excitedly. Chocolate chip pancakes had always been one of her favorite breakfasts. Only on her birthday was she able to enjoy the sugary dish, her dad never let her have them any other day.

Ashley smiled at how adorable Spencer looked and then turned to the intercom, "Did you get that Brian?"

"_I sure did, do you guys want anything else?"_

"No that's it, I want you to have it here in half an hour and make sure my coffee's hot."

"_Okay we'll see you in a little while," Brian said before hanging up._

"Wow," Spencer gushed staring at the brunette in awe.

Ashley simply shrugged, "Just one of the perks of being a rock star," she playfully boasted wiping imaginary dust off her shoulder. "Room service is too slow and they could get a little bit nosey. Plus, I don't pay my guys for nothing, it's their job."

Getting out of bed, the rocker flipped on the TV and walked into the bathroom. A moment later she stuck her head out and grinned, "Get dressed Spence, I wanna show off my sexy girlfriend," she said with a wink before disappearing back into the bathroom.

That was all Spencer needed to hear. She jumped out of bed and ran into a bathroom to get ready. As she put on a casual summer dress she could hear music coming from the living room. She cracked open the adjoining door and was surprised to see all the boys up and dressed, with breakfast set up on the dining-room table.

Spencer finished combing her hair and walked out to the living room, where the guys greeted her with friendly smiles and hellos. The blonde took a seat next to Kyla. Although it was after four in the afternoon, it seemed like early morning.

"Hey Spencer, did you have a nice nap," the short brunette asked.

"Yeah I did," Spencer answered with a wistful smile.

Kyla chuckled lightly at her friend's dazed look, earning a confused stare from her.

"What," the blonde asked scrunching up her brow.

The short brunette simply shook her head, "You really do love my sister dontcha?"

Spencer shyly nodded as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

About fifteen minutes later, Ashley came into the room, dressed in a tight white t-shirt, a short black vest, with a matching black jean mini skirt. Spencer eyed the brunette hungrily, Ashley noticed and gave a quick wink to her girlfriend who quickly averted her eyes and looked down bashfully.

The rocker walked over to the stereo and put in her latest cd, "Spence, I want you to listen to these new songs and tell me what you think, I just recorded them recently," she said taking a seat at the head of the dining table.

Then everyone proceeded to eat as the songs played. It was fun hearing Ashley's recordings before they were released to the public. By the time the whole cd had played through the only people left at the table were Kyla, Ashley, and Spencer, all the T.T.M's were off doing odd jobs in the other rooms.

"So," Ashley said as the last song ended. "What do you think," she asked with a smile.

Spencer knew what the kids back in Europe were listening to so she felt her comments would be helpful. "Most of them were kind of slow," the blonde replied.

The brunette's smile faltered slightly, "Yeah, I know that," she said in an eerily low voice.

Spencer shrugged then continued, "I really liked the fast paced ones, like from your earlier albums. Why don't you record more songs like that, these ones don't seem like rock?"

Ashley shot the blonde an angry glare, "Fuck Spencer," she yelled causing both teens to jump fearfully. "I didn't ask for your opinion on what _style_ I should sing. I asked if you liked the songs, yes or no! I get enough half assed opinions I don't need another one!"

Tears began to stream down Spencer's cheeks. She knew Ashley had a temper, she had witnessed it in Germany, but never before had the brunette directed it on her. The blonde shot up from the table and ran into the bedroom. Ashley immediately felt remorseful as she watched the distraught teen leave the room.

Kyla angrily turned to her sister, "What the hell is wrong with you Ashley?"

The rocker sighed and slumped down into her chair, "I didn't mean to yell at her," she said quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Go apologize to her, she didn't deserve that," Kyla scolded getting up from her seat. "This is supposed to be a fun trip Ashley, don't ruin it," she finished as she left the room.

Taking a deep breath the rocker got up from her chair and made her way over to the bedroom door. "Spence," she whispered slowly opening the, surprisingly, unlocked door.

Ashley's heart dropped when she saw her angel sitting at the edge of the bed clutching a pillow to her chest sobbing.

The brunette knelt down in front of Spencer and softly brushed the tears off of her cheeks, "I'm so sorry baby," she whispered.

Spencer sniffled and wiped at her running nose, "Did … did I say something wrong," she asked in a small, timid voice.

"No, God no," Ashley quickly replied as she wrapped her arms around the teen's waist. "What happened in there before had nothing to do with you baby," Ashley cooed, "I just finished that recording session and it's pretty good compared to what they want me to do for the movies they have lined up for me."

The blonde nodded in understanding as she cuddled more into Ashley's embrace. The rocker was racking her brain for ideas that could make this better. The whole 'being in a relationship deal' was new to the brunette; she had no idea what to do in a situation like this.

"Do you wanna go shopping," Ashley asked moving so they were nose to nose. "I'll buy you anything you want," she continued hoping this would make up for her outburst from earlier.

Seeing what the brunette was trying to get at, Spencer put on a forced enthusiastic smile, "I would love to Ash," she said giving Ashley a light kiss of assurance.

The brunette smiled and took hold of her girlfriend's hand giving the back of it a kiss. Spencer was slowly starting to see how everyone's mood played off Ashley.

Taking Danny and Aiden with them, Spencer and Ashley jumped into a waiting limo and rode around until the teen spotted a boutique where glamorous gowns graced the beautiful mannequins in the window.

Ashley noticed the awe in Spencer's look as she gazed at the store through the limos darkened windows. The rocker patted the blonde's hand gaining her attention, "Do you like that store Angel?"

Spencer nodded enthusiastically. Ashley smiled and then called out to the driver, "Let's stop here." Taking the teen's hand, she led her inside the elegant dress shop, followed by Danny and Aiden.

The salesgirl stood speechless as Ashley casually walked up to her. The rocker smiled and then said, "Hi, we were-"

She was cut off by the salesgirl blood curling scream, "Oh my God are you Ashley Davies?"

Ashley chuckled, "I don't know, am I guys," she playfully asked Danny, Aiden and Spencer.

Aiden frowned in confusion, "Yes, your name _is_ Ashley Davies, do you have amnesia or something," he asked with worry as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Get some help Elmer's," Ashley dead panned rolling her eyes.

The salesgirl screamed in excitement again, "Oh my God, I'm such a big fan!"

"Thank you um-"

"Tricia, Tricia Carps!"

"Tricia, thank you, I'm flattered, it's always great to meet a fan. We were wondering if we could look around though. Maybe you could show us something that might interest my friend," Ashley informed as she nodded towards Spencer.

Tricia looked over at the teen. The look on the clerk's face told the blonde clearly what she was thinking: These clothes were far too sophisticated for such a young girl. But when Ashley saw something she liked, she didn't think in terms of age.

While the saleswoman went to the back to rummage around for whatever she had in sizes six and four, Ashley was rifling through the racks, pulling out a number of dazzling creations, asking her which ones she liked.

"Ashley they're all beautiful," Spencer gasped out as she pulled another dress out. "I don't know if they'll look that good on me though."

Ashley snorted in amusement, "Spence, you'd look hot wearing a garbage bag, trust me you'll look good in these."

Danny and Aiden in the meantime busied themselves by playing a couple rounds of the all time favorite pastime game … rock paper scissors.

"Aiden, you're too predictable in this game," Carrot Top exclaimed in exasperation. "You keep choosing rock, I don't wanna play anymore."

"No, c'mon one more time, this time I know I'm gonna beat you," Aiden pleaded.

Danny sighed, "Okay man, one more time."

Rock, paper, scissors and … Aiden chose rock again.

"Dude," Danny yelled. "You did it again!"

The shop girl returned with a huge selection of clothes. Ashley designated her preferences and said, "Try these on. And pick out any others you like."

Thrilled, Spencer chose half-dozen outfits with matching shoes and headed for the dressing room. Ashley took a seat outside of the dressing room and waited for the impromptu 'fashion show' to begin.

Spencer posed in front of the mirror in a slinky thigh length black dress and a pair of gold high heeled sandals. She hardly recognized herself. She definitely appeared older, very sexy and very sophisticated.

As she stepped out of the dressing room Ashley took one look at her and gasped, "Wow, Spence you look-"

"Hot as hell," Danny finished with a wolf whistle.

Ashley frowned and slugged his arm, "Cool it Carrot Top, she's mine," she playfully growled before turning back to the blonde.

Spencer blushed at the attention she was gaining. She looked down once more at her outfit and shrugged unsure, "do you really think it looks good on me?"

Ashley nodded admittedly, "Hell yeah. This one goes into the must keep pile," she replied smugly with a smirk.

After two hours of going through various clothes the group decided it was time to go. When they left the shop they found a crowd had gathered. Ashley glanced at Danny, who immediately disappeared.

The rocker gave a number of people her autograph, said goodbye, and Aiden quickly led Spencer and Ashley through the back of the store and out the door, where Danny was waiting with the limo ready to take them to the hotel.

Back at the suite everyone was hanging around the living room.

"Geez, did you guys buy the whole store or something," Clay asked exasperated as he looked at their recent shopping bill. "You spent over fifteen thousand dollars on clothes?"

Ashley shrugged, "So, who cares?"

"Yeah Clay, this isn't the first time Ashley's done that," Ryan added.

Clay sighed as he reclined back into his chair, "Mark told me to be careful with the way you're spending your money Ash. That's my job I-"

"Handle the money," Ashley intervened. "I know that Clay, and since it's your job, that's why I know you'll take care of whatever budget problems I have."

Spencer did feel a little guilty. She didn't mean to spend so much, but, Ashley said she could have whatever she wanted. When would she have another opportunity like that again?

"Wow," Rick gasped, looking through a sports car magazine. "Dude, Ash, check out this sweet ass ride, it's a 2011 Ford Shelby GT500," he boasted tossing the book for her to see.

Ashley looked at the car approvingly, "Yeah, it's nice, what do you guys think," she asked holding the magazine up so all the guys could look at it. Everyone nodded their head in appreciation of the car.

"Well then it's settled," Ashley said with a smirk closing the book. "Everybody get's one. Clay, make some calls to a nearby Ford dealership and buy all the guys including myself a car, make sure you get each one in a different color."

All the Trouble Makers, except Clay, whooped with joy and gave each other high fives. Spencer's jaw dropped in shocked. Did Ashley really buy nine cars?

"Can you really do that Ash," Spencer whispered to the rocker.

Ashley nodded with a laugh, "I sure as hell can. I'm Ashley Davies," she gloated placing a light kiss on the shocked blonde's cheek.

"Ashley," Clay sighed disapprovingly. "This is going to run you well over five hundred thousand dollars, do you really think this is a wise decision …"

"Blah, blah, blah," Ashley mocked with a grin. "C'mon, don't you want a new car?"

Clay shook his head, "I'm happy with the car I have."

Ryan playfully tossed a pillow at Clay, "Live a little buddy, you should be happy you're getting a new car. Plus we're in Vegas, the city of _sin; _you don't have to be good boy Clay here!"

"Yeah," Eric yelled lifting his beer in the air. "Viva Las Vegas baby!"

Everyone laughed and toasted their beers as well.

"Okay, now that that's settled, I'm hungry," Ashley said. "Angel, are you hungry?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah a little bit."

"What do you want?"

Spencer thought for a second and then replied, "I'll have um … a cheeseburger and fries please."

Ashley nodded then turned to one of her assistants, "T, order Spence a cheeseburger with fries and order me a steak, but make sure you tell them well done."

"I know how you like your steaks Ash," Tom laughed. "I've been working for you for nearly six years now; you don't have to remind me every time."

"Well, tell them again," Ashley shot back angrily. "I'll _remind_ you as many times as I fucking please, I will be pissed if it doesn't come back the way I asked for it, do you understand me Tom?"

Tom nodded as he nervously got up to do as he asked. Ashley let out an aggravated sigh and then turned to face Brian, "B, make arrangements for us to go see The Killers midnight show."

"So we're going out tonight," Kyla asked in excitement receiving a nod in response. The short brunette screeched and then grabbed hold of Spencer's hand. "After dinner Spence, Chelsea and I will do your hair and makeup!"

"Hair and makeup," Spencer repeated in confusion. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"There's nothing wrong with it girl," Chelsea assured. "It's just that this is Las Vegas. Everyone has their hair done."

Kyla nodded, "Yeah, we just need to apply more makeup around your eyes. Make those blue eyes stand out more."

"Don't worry Spencer," Chelsea said tossing her arm around the teen's shoulders. "It's gonna be fun!"

After dinner everyone got ready for the evening. Chelsea and Kyla spent nearly two hours creating Spencer's new look. They teased and twisted up her hair and let her newly curled blonde tresses fall on her shoulders. Then they applied the makeup affectively enhancing her features.

"Oh my God," Kyla gasped as she and Chelsea looked over at what they had created.

Spencer tugged nervously at her tight fitting dress. "Is that a good or bad omg," she asked anxiously.

Chelsea let out a low whistle, "Let's put it this way girl, if there was ever a moment in which I was considering being a lesbian, it would be now."

Spencer laughed lightly as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her transformation from an innocent seventeen year old to a sophisticated woman was complete.

"Are you guys almost done getting …" Ashley's words died on her lips as she looked over at her girlfriend. Her jaw literally dropped at the sight. "God, Spencer, you look … wow!"

The blonde smiled shyly and walked over to the rocker, "What do you think?"

Ashley set her hands on Spencer's hips and whispered into her ear exactly what she thought .The brunette would've voiced her opinions out loud but they weren't even remotely close to being G rated.

Spencer blushed and lightly pushed Ashley away, "I wasn't looking for that type of _answer _Ash."

The brunette smiled as she brought Spencer into her arms, "Well, I was just trying to be honest with you, and I heard somewhere that honesty is the best policy in a relationship," she purred bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Okay, sister still in the room," Kyla squealed covering her eyes.

Ashley tore her lips away from Spencer's and shot Kyla a playful glare, "Then, why don't that sister,_ leave _the room?"

The short brunette smiled and rolled her eyes as she and Chelsea left just as Ryan arrived.

"Hey Ash we're all ready to …" he did a double take in Spencer's direction. "Wow, Spencer you look hot!"

"Yeah, she does doesn't she, and she's all mine," Ashley retorted comically sticking her tongue out at him.

Ryan laughed as he nodded, "Okay, I think we all know that Ash. Anyways, we're all ready so, let's go," he yelled in excitement as he walked out the door. A few seconds later he popped his head back into the room, "Oh and um, please don't tell Kyla I called you hot, she'll kill me," he pleaded.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "And you guys say _I'm_ whipped."

They arrived just after the lights went down, and the security guy, using a flashlight, quickly led them to their section. Ashley always tried to arrive at shows unnoticed so she wouldn't distract attention from the headlining stars.

But, near the end of the show, word was spreading throughout the audience that Ashley was there and within a few seconds, whispering started and heads began to turn in her direction.

"Uh oh," Ashley muttered under her breath.

"Ash what's going on," Spencer yelled into the rocker's ear over the music.

"It's time to go," Danny shouted gesturing for everyone in the group to stand up. Aiden nodded and started to help usher the brunette out.

But, before Ashley could completely exit the stadium, the lights came on and suddenly they were surrounded by an enthusiastic crowd of people pushing and shoving, hoping to get an autograph.

Spencer desperately clutching at Ashley's hand was engulfed in the crush and began to feel faint. Tugging on the rocker's arm she started to panic and said, "I can't breathe. I have to get out."

At first Ashley grinned, but then her look turned to concern when she saw her girlfriend's desperation. The rocker quickly turned to Aiden, "Elmer's, get Spencer out of here fast! Carrot Top and I will be out there as soon as we can!"

Aiden took one look at Spencer, grabbed her hand, and pushed his way through the crowd, out of the stadium. Once in the fresh air, the blonde regained her composure.

When everyone came out a few minutes later, like clock work the limo was waiting. Everybody jumped in and the driver sped off towards Caesars Palace.

"That was crazy," Ashley sighed leaning back into her seat.

"Another day in the life huh Ash," Kyla said.

"That was scary," Spencer murmured still shaken by the whole scene.

"Come here baby," the rocker cooed wrapping her arms around the frightened teen. "It's over now okay and we're all safe."

Spencer nodded and cuddled closer. Never before in her life had she witnessed something as extreme as that. It might look cool when you see celebrity's being asked for autographs and such on TV, but in real life, it was terrifying and dangerous.

"Are you ready for your first adventure in gambling," Ashley asked with her nose crinkling smile as she lightly poked the blonde's belly.

"Ash, I can't gamble I'm only seventeen," Spencer giggled.

"Trust me babe, tonight you look twenty one," the rocker droned with a smirk as the teen blushed deeply.

Ashley wasn't a serious player it didn't matter if she won or lost. She played for the fun of it. Spencer had to admit the brunette looked sexy with a cigarette jutting impressively from her mouth, a drink in one hand, and her brown eyes squinting suspiciously at the cards. The teen sat proudly next her girlfriend with an uncontrollable smile on her face.

Spencer had never played black jack before, but after a few hands, Ashley thought she had the hang of it. The rocker reached into her pocket and handed Spencer five hundred dollars.

"You're on your own Spence," Ashley jokingly said. "What you win is yours, and what you loose … we'll discuss later."

The group laughed and Eric yelled, "Do it to it Spence-a-nator!"

Spencer smiled and called for the dealer to include her in the game. The blonde looked at her hand and mentally counted up what she had. All of a sudden Spencer's blue eyes lit up in surprise, "Twenty one," she shouted. Throwing down her cards, she looked over to Ashley for approval.

"That's my girl," Ashley shouted placing a kiss on the teen's cheek. The dealer nodded and handed Spencer over two hundred bucks.

"Wow," the blonde gasped looking at all the money.

Ashley grinned and nudged her shoulder, "Who'd ever thought my little Angel would be a kick ass gambler?"

Spencer just shook her head seemingly at a loss for words.

"Bingo," Aiden drunkenly screamed holding up his Bingo mat.

"Elmer's, what the fuck," Ryan hissed snatching the mat from him. "This is black jack not Bingo!"

Aiden's face scrunched up in confusion, "But … I got Bingo."

Ryan chuckled as he shook his head, "You're shit faced dude, where's Susan, and where in the hell did you get this Bingo mat from?"

Suddenly, a group of elderly ladies with Bingo dobbers held high in their hands walked swiftly into the room. The tiniest of them all pointed a shaky finger at Ryan, "There's the young boy who stole my Bingo mat!"

Ryan let out a nervous laugh, "No, no I didn't, you see my friend-"

"Get him," the elders screamed as they moved in on the bass player.

Ryan's eyes widened frightfully as he took off running, "This is all a big misunderstanding," he yelled as the ladies actually started to gain on him.

Kyla screeched and ran to go help her boyfriend. The group laughed as they watched both Ryan and Kyla get cornered.

"Should I go help him Ash," Danny asked the rocker.

"Give it five minutes," Ashley giggled. After ten comical minutes the old ladies had yet to give up so Carrot Top finally decided it was time to help the couple.

Everybody busted out laughing when the sullen looking Kyla and Ryan came back with colorful dots painted all over their bodies.

"Thanks for the help Ash," Kyla growled sarcastically, shooting daggers at her sister.

Ashley nodded, "No problem sis."

For the next two weeks, everyone slept during the day and partied at night. If there was a show, they saw it, if there was a casino, they played it.

Spencer and Ashley became in sync. To the teen she was fitting more into Ashley's world. They were learning all about each other and using this trip to make up for the two years they'd been apart. Both of them were falling more in love and avoiding any thought of the moment when they'd have to part again.


	10. Chapter 10

The night before Spencer was to leave for Germany, the couple held tightly on to each other as they cuddled on the bed.

"Angel," Ashley sighed, running her fingers through Spencer's hair. "As much as I _really _hate to say it, our time … is up."

The teen broke down and hung onto Ashley tightly. Burying her head in the brunette's neck she sobbed, "I'm not leaving you; I'll call my parents and say … I missed the plane or something."

Ashley let out a humorless laugh, "Yeah right, do you really believe Captain C would fall for that Spence?"

"Then I'll tell the truth," Spencer cried looking up into Ashley's eyes. "I'll tell them that I love you and that I won't come back!"

"Take it easy baby," the rocker whispered trying to calm her. "You're just going make it worse for the next time if you try to fight with them. I've been thinking… you know how I've always wanted you to see my mansion?"

Spencer nodded.

"Well," Ashley continued. "Right now, I've got some business to take care of in New York for a few weeks, and then I've have an album I have to polish off for a film. So, if you go back and do well in school and behave, maybe your parents will let you visit the Big Apple with me and my family."

Spencer loved the idea, but she didn't know how long it would be before she'd ever get to see Ashley again. Anything could happen between now and then. As the blonde considered her options she was knocked out of her thinking when she heard a sniffle coming from Ashley. She looked up and saw that Ashley too was crying. Something the rock star rarely did.

"What's wrong," Spencer whispered in concern whipping away the brunette's tears.

"I don't know," Ashley replied softly. "I just … it's hard, you know, being without you. When I'm with you Spencer I like who I am, but when you're not around I feel like I have no … hold on myself … like I'm not grounded. Promise me, that no matter what ... you'll never leave me."

The vulnerability in Ashley's voice broke Spencer's heart. The blonde lowered her body on top of the brunette's and brought her hand up to cup Ashley's cheek.

"I promise," Spencer swore sealing it with a kiss.

Ashley's heart raced faster as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist and deepened the kiss. The blonde felt a tingling sensation within when Ashley's hand slowly moved under her shirt and onto her bare back. The rocker's need for Spencer escalated as the kiss became even more heated.

Ashley moaned and rolled them over so that she was on top of the writhing blonde, "I love you Angel," she whispered against the teen's swollen lips.

"I love you too," Spencer softly replied meshing their lips together.

Their 'lovemaking' had more feeling and intensity than ever before. The rocker didn't enter Spencer, she didn't have to. She fulfilled the teen's every desire simply with a kiss.

Ashley didn't walk Spencer into the airport. They kissed goodbye in the limo. It was a tender but excruciatingly brief moment.

Spencer walked onto the plane like a robot. She was in a daze throughout the eleven our flight. She talked to no one and didn't care who saw the tears that seemed to endlessly stream down her face. Her world had come to an abrupt end.

Finally she closed her eyes and in her mind relived every moment of her visit. Before she knew it the stewardess was telling the passengers to fasten their seat belts for the landing. The thought of freshening up before she arrived never occurred to her. The teen just sat, waiting for the plane to taxi to a stop. She slowly gathered up her things and made her way out.

"There she is," Paula cried out with joy when she spotted her daughter from a far.

"Where," Arthur asked looking over the bundles of heads.

"She's right …" the older blonde's words stopped short as Spencer came nearer. Abruptly their happy expressions turned into ones of absolute horror.

"Hey mom and dad," Spencer greeted hoarsely with a weak smile.

Arthur angrily turned away angrily. For a moment Paula just stared. Then she reached into her purse, pulled out a mirror, and thrust it at her daughter.

"Look at yourself," Paula yelled. "How could you walk off the plane like that?"

Spencer glanced in the mirror and immediately understood their response. Two weeks before, she had left them, a fresh faced seventeen year-old, wearing an appropriate sun dress and nothing but a touch of mascara. Now, not only was she wearing the heavy makeup, but her tears had smeared it all over her face. She hadn't bothered to lift a comb to her hair, which was unkempt and tangled.

Too embarrassed to look at her parents, Spencer put her hand to her face and nonchalantly tried to wipe off the residue of black mascara and liner. Then she whispered, "I'd like to go to the ladies' room."

"You're going straight home," Arthur snapped. "If you left it on this long, you might as well keep it on another hour."

Captain Carlin hardly said another word to his daughter until they got home and she washed her face completely clean.

Ashley and the trouble makers all sat palling around in the game room. Tom and Brian entertained themselves playing on the Xbox 360. Susan was busy teaching Aiden how to play goldfish. Danny, Rick, and Eric were in the middle of a heated game on the air hockey table. Clay was working away on a cross word puzzle and Ashley sat in the corner cradling her beer sulking. Ryan, noticing his best friend's quietness, took a seat next to her.

"What's up with you Ash, you're being all … quiet," he asked in concern.

"Nothing," she shrugged taking a sip of her Budweiser.

Ryan looked at her with a knowing smirk, "You miss Spencer don't you?"

"So much," Ashley replied leaning back into her seat with a huff.

The bass player nodded, "I know the feeling. I get the same way whenever Kyla and I are apart. That's just one of the things that come along with being-"

"Whipped," Eric yelled with a laugh.

"Nice one dude," Rick chuckled giving him a high five.

Ryan rolled his eyes and then continued, "Like I was saying, missing you're partner is just one of those things that comes along with being in a committed relationship."

Ashley frowned, "Well it sucks!"

"I know dude," the bass player laughed.

"I want my woman," the rocker grunted.

"Okay Tarzan," Ryan chuckled. The bass player smiled when he spotted Kyla walking in the room, "Speaking of women," he began. "I'm going to go say hello to my girl, while you call your girl," with that he winked and went to greet Kyla.

"Alright," Ashley smiled pulling out her cell and dialing Spencer's number.

"_Hello," the blonde answered groggily._

"Hey Angel, did I wake you," the brunette asked worried.

"_No, it's fine, I'm awake now. So, what's going on?"_

"Nothing much, just going out of mind missing you," Ashley whimpered.

"_I miss you too Ash."_

"When will I be able to see you again?"

"_I don't know… my parents are still a little bit miffed about what happened when I came home last month."_

"Why? It's not like they found out about the Vegas trip."

"_Yeah, but you didn't see the looks on their faces when they first saw me at the airport Ash. My dad's been giving me a hard time."_

"I just want to see you," the rocker whined stubbornly. "I can't live without you Angel."

"_Ashley-"_

"I want you here for Christmas," Ashley blurted.

"_Ash, my parents-"_

"I don't care how you arrange it or what you have to tell your parents. I'll go along with anything you say, as long as you get here."

_The blonde sighed, "Ashley you know that I would love nothing more than to be with you at Christmas, but …"_

"Please Spencer," the rocker pleaded.

_The desperation in the rocker's voice, pulled at Spencer's heart, she couldn't say no, "Okay, I'll see what I can do."_

"Thank you."

"_I better get off the phone before my dad hears."_

"Alright Angel," Ashley replied. "I love you."

"_I love you too, bye."_

The rocker hung up her phone, and then called, "Ryan, come over here for a minute!"

"What's up," the bass player asked as he jogged over to her.

Ashley reached into her pocket and produced two pill bottles, "Take these," she commanded shoving them into Ryan's chest.

"What," he asked in confusion.

"Take them away," she repeated sternly. "I want you to keep these as far as possible from me okay!"

Ryan nodded, "Alright Ash, but what about your-"

"I'll be fine okay, I don't need them," she interrupted.

The bass player nodded as he slipped them into his pockets. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Ashley sighed looking down at her hands, "Last time Spencer was here I snapped at her. I saw it in her eyes … I sacred her Ryan. I don't ever want to do that again. I think it's the pills, I mean I know they help me with the … y'know but, I'd rather deal with those than loose the best thing I've got going in my life."

Ryan smiled and gathered the rocker into a hug. "I love you Ashley," he whispered sincerely.

"I love you too," she replied giving him a squeeze.

"So, I got a call from Ashley the other day," Spencer causally said as she and her family sat around the table for dinner.

"Oh that's nice sweetie," Paula replied taking a sip of her milk.

"Ashley's long distant telephone calls are costing me more than I make in a year," Arthur huffed cutting into his steak a lot harder than necessary.

Spencer held back an eye roll.

"So Spence," Glen piped cheerfully. "What did you and Ashley talk about?"

"Actually we were talking about Christmas."

Sammy perked up at the mention of her favorite holiday, "Can I have a pony for Christmas mommy?"

Paula laughed lightly, "We'll see honey," she replied patting the hopeful eleven year olds cheek affectionately.

"Anyways," Glen continued. "Spence, did Ashley drop any hints on what she's sending you for Christmas."

"Actually," Spencer said nervously biting her lower lip. "She wants me to spend Christmas with her, in New York."

"Absolutely not," Arthur declared wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"But dad-"

"It's out of the question Spencer. Christmas is for the family. That's the way it's always been and it's not going to change, not even for Ashley Davies!"

"Dad I just-"

"No Spencer, you're not going to New York and that's-"

"I love her," Spencer shouted slamming her hand down on the table with such force it made the Captain jump. After a few moments of dead silence her eyes widened at what she had just professed so bluntly to her parents.

"What," Paula whispered.

"Um," Glen cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go take Sammy for some ice cream," he awkwardly stated as he dragged his little sister out of the apartment.

Spencer closed her eyes and sighed. This wasn't the way this was supposed to happen, "Please say something," she whispered.

"When will this end?" Paula murmured with an anguished expression.

"It ends now," Arthur growled angrily. "Ashley doesn't love you Spencer."

"Yes she does," Spencer countered as frustrated tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"She only wants one thing out of you," he shouted. "She's using you like any rock star would. Spencer, you are not some … groupie doll she can just boss around and dress up as she pleases!"

"It's not like that," the teen shouted. "She loves me and I love-"

"That's it," the captain screamed standing from his chair and pointing an intimidating finger at his daughter. "No more Ashley Davies!"

Spencer let out an aggravated shout and ran to her bedroom slamming the door shut. Arthur followed swiftly behind her, "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you young lady!"

"Arthur calm down," Paula tried to reason tugging on his sleeve.

The captain shrugged her hold off. He tried open Spencer's door but it was locked. This only seemed to make matters worse. "Open this damn door right now Spencer!"

"No, I'm never coming out of here again," Spencer shouted leaning against the door.

"We'll see about that," Arthur yelled as he began to jam his shoulder into the door.

"Arthur, stop it," Paula cried getting a firm grasp on his shirt and holding him close. "Look at what we're doing," she gasped. "We're driving her away. Arthur, she's in love."

Spencer pressed her ear closer to the door.

"All this anger and resentment will do nothing but break this family apart," Paula whispered as tears sprang from her eyes. "Please don't let that happen to us." Arthur gathered his wife into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder, "Not us Arthur. Don't you see? She will destroy herself to prove a point."

Arthur turned around and rested his head against the door in defeat, "Spencer," he whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me but, I'm your father and I love you. I care about you, and I don't want you to throw your life away. Ashley wants you now but what happens when she gets you? Do you think she'll get bored and leave you? Have you ever thought about that," he asked as his voice broke.

"Yes," Spencer answered pressing her cheek against the door.

"You think Ashley Davies is going to marry you, is that what you think," Arthur asked calmly as a few tears fell down his cheeks. Everything was happening so fast. His little girl was slipping away from him and he had no control over it.

"It's what I feel," Spencer replied without hesitation. "She told me she can't live without me."

That was the breakthrough.

"Cut," the director yelled in frustration. "Everybody take a ten minute break!"

"I'm sorry Jay," Ashley apologized sincerely before she stepped off the set and made her way over to her actor's chair.

"Ashley, babe, what's going on," Mark asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

The rocker eyed her manager wearily then shrugged, "I've just got a lot on my mind," she muttered looking down at her hands.

"Let me guess," Mark said with a smirk. "You're thinking about that one girl you're always talking about isn't it?"

"Spencer, her name is Spencer," Ashley corrected with a glare. "She's not just that one girl. She's my girl."

"Whatever," Mark shrugged. "Look, you need to get your head back into the game babe. The record label's got a lot of money riding on this music video; we don't want to get behind on production."

"Yeah, I know," Ashley replied over a yawn.

Mark frowned, "You look like the living dead by the way," he deadpanned as he noted her paleness and the dark circles developing under her eyes. "Are you getting any sleep?"

The rocker shook her head, "Not lately."

"Haven't you been taking the pills I gave you?"

"No, I don't take them anymore."

"Here," Mark said reaching into his pocket and producing a bag of red and yellow pills. "Start taking these, they'll keep you wide awake."

"I can't," Ashley replied eyeing the bag. "Maybe I should just try getting to bed earlier."

"No, we can't have my multimillion dollar rock princess falling asleep on the job can we," he asked shoving the bag into her hands.

"Well no but-"

"Good, then you'll be fine," he smiled. "You're dad always wanted me to take care of you right? I'm just doing my job, I'm here for you babe."

"Thanks," she replied.

"I'll take those," Ryan said as he snatched the bag from her hands.

Ashley had to stop herself from whimpering at the loss. She lowered her head in her hands and let out a deep sigh.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Mark asked the bass player.

"Saving your rock princess," Ryan answered smugly before he walked away with a smile.

Mark glared briefly at the bass player's back before slapping on a grin and taking a seat next to Ashley. "So, have you had any good lays lately you dog?"

"What," she asked lifting her head to look at him.

"Fucks, lays, scores," Mark husked nudging the rocker's shoulder suggestively. "Don't leave out any details. Not like you ever do!"

"No," Ashley answered sternly. "I have a girlfriend, I told you that."

Mark snorted, "Like that's ever stopped you before!"

"She's different okay," Ashley growled. "_I'm_ different because of her."

"Wow," her manager gasped. "She must be really good in the sack for you to be getting all defensive over her."

The rocker rolled her eyes, "It's not like that."

"What is she a virgin," he asked playfully. When he didn't get any response from Ashley, the answer hit home. "She's still a virgin isn't she?"

"That's none of your fucking business," she snarled.

"Wow, take it easy babe," Mark laughed raising his arms in surrender. "I was just asking a simple question."

"Anymore of those simple questions and I'll fire your ass," Ashley growled as she strutted back onto set.

"She's different," Mark's assistant Jill whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded eyeing the rocker suspiciously.

One month later, Spencer was on a flight bound for the United States. After the restless fourteen hour flight, she finally landed at the JFK airport.

Stepping through the gates, Spencer almost immediately heard a familiar voice yell, "Hey, Spence-a-nator we're over here!"

With a smile on her face the blonde turned to see Danny and Eric waving their hands frantically in her direction. Shaking her head she ran and gave the two of them hugs.

"Hey Carrot Top! Eric? Oh my God, you shaved you hair," Spencer said ruffling her hand over his new buzz cut hairstyle.

"Yeah I wanted to switch it up a little bit. The ladies dig it," Eric boasted puffing his chest out.

Danny rolled his eyes, "No, he accidently got gum in his hair and he had to shave it all off. It just now is starting to grow back. And by ladies he means his mom and his sister."

"Fuck you fire crotch," Eric growled with a blush.

Spencer shook her head and laughed, "I missed you guys!"

After a few minutes of arguing Danny and Eric finally dropped Spencer off at Ryan's penthouse. Ashley had given them instructions to escort her there and then the rocker would pick her up.

A few minutes after they arrived at Ryan's Ashley called.

"_Hey baby, are you at Ryan's yet?"_

"Yeah I just-"

"_Okay, I'm on my way!"_

The rocker hung up before Spencer could even reply. No longer than five minutes a knock sounded at the front door.

As soon as Ryan opened the door he was pushed aside as a blur of brown curls bounded past him and towards Spencer. Ashley smiled and lifted Spencer off her feet as she gathered her in a bear hug.

"You don't know how much I missed you Angel," Ashley said smothering Spencer's face with affectionate kisses. "I'm so glad you're finally here."

"I missed you too," the blonde whispered wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

"Um," Ryan cleared his throat. "I don't mean to break up your reunion or anything, but, I kind of want to say hi to my girlfriend too so, can we…" he gestured towards the front door.

"Right, let's go," Ashley breathed out grasping Spencer's hand smiling.

The rocker's twenty thousand square foot mansion was everything Ashley had said it would be. The front lawn was adorned with a nativity scene and the columns of the house were ablaze with holiday lights. It was the second most beautiful sights Spencer had ever laid eyes on; the first of course was Ashley.

Inside the mansion a crowd of Ashley's friends and relatives all stood waiting to greet the teen. Spencer felt relaxed and comfortable since she had already met several of Ashley's friends when she was in Los Angeles.

"Someone, more special than me, has been waiting for you," Ashley said leading Spencer down a hallway and into a bedroom.

When they walked into the room they saw Carol seated in her rocking chair knitting.

"Grandma," the rocker called out softly gaining the older woman's attention. "Look who I brought to see you."

"Spencer, get over here," Carol commanded with a smile.

"Hey Grandma," Spencer whispered as she hugged her.

"It took you long enough to get here," Carol joked, her green eyes lighting up with joy. "If you hadn't come any sooner your love sick girl here was going to die of heartache."

"Grandma," Ashley groaned as she blushed deeply.

"You wouldn't believe how lovesick Ashley can get," Carol continued ignoring her granddaughter's whines. "She would just sit in her room and stare at your picture over and over and -"

"I have to go use the bathroom," the rocker lied as she made a quick getaway out the door.

Even though Carol seemed to be in good spirits, Spencer could easily tell something was bothering her. "Grandma, how has everything been with you?"

Carol let out a sigh, "I don't know. I'm worried about Ashley. I know people around here might think I don't know what's going on but I do. I see a change in Ashley, she hasn't been able to get any sleep, and her nightmares have been coming back to her."

"Nightmares," Spencer asked confused.

Carol nodded solemnly, "Yes. When my son died, something snapped in Ashley. She became a different person; she began having these nightmares of her father's death. She blames herself for what happened that night. We've told her thousands of times it wasn't her fault, but, she doesn't want to hear it. She even considered giving up music she was so depressed. Then she told Mark about her nightmares and he gave her these pills to help her sleep. Suddenly there were no more nightmares and everything was perfect in her mind at least. But, those pills made her-"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, both of them turned to see Ashley walking in the room with a huge grin. "Dinner is ready," she said. "You didn't tell too many embarrassing stories about me did you Grandma?"

"Well," Carol replied coyly. "I was just about to tell Spencer about the bed wetting problem you couldn't get rid of until your freshman year in high school."

"Okay we're leaving now," Ashley screeched yanking Spencer out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

"Merry Christmas," Ashley said proudly as she handed Spencer a Yorkshire terrier puppy.

"Oh, Ashley," Spencer cooed cradling the puppy in her arms. "He's the cutest thing I've ever seen, aw, and look he's so tiny."

The rocker smiled, "What are you gonna call him," she asked petting the eager puppy's head.

"Skittles," Spencer answered.

Ashley frowned amused, "Skittles? Really, Spencer?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes Skittles Carlin, it has a nice ring to it."

"Alright well then, welcome to the family Skittles," Ashley said taking the puppy's tiny paw and giving it a gentle formal shake.

The teen laughed and gave the brunette a tender kiss on the lips, "Thanks Ashley."

"You're welcome Angel," Ashley whispered against her lips. "I love-"

"Hey Ash," Eric interrupted walking up to the rocker.

Ashley glared at her pain in the ass, "Dude, you have the worst timing, ever!"

Eric shrugged with a smirk, "It's a gift I guess."

"More like a curse," the rocker muttered. "You better not be anywhere remotely near us during our honeymoon," Ashley joked.

Eric rolled his eyes with a smile, "Anyways, I came in here to tell you we're ready to exchange presents with you."

"Alright we'll be there," the rocker replied dismissing him.

"Ash," Spencer pouted. "I still feel bad about you not letting me get you anything."

"Spencer," Ashley sighed cupping the blonde's cheek. "I've told you already, you being here spending Christmas with me is the best gift anyone could ever get me," she brought their lips together in a warm kiss. "Now," She breathed out breaking the kiss. "Let's go, they're probably waiting for us."

The gathering around the tree included, surprisingly, Christine, the trouble makers with their girlfriends, Grandma, and a handful of Ashley's other relatives and friends. Everyone was pleasant and made Spencer feel welcome.

The teen had to admit it was fun watching Ashley open gifts.

"Oh, look just what I needed, another jewelry box," Ashley quipped, unwrapping the fourth one of the evening. This one though, was pretty tacky looking.

"Um," Kyla whispered to Spencer, "Is it just me or is that the ugliest jewelry box ever made in the history of jewelry box making?"

"Trust me Kyla, it's not just you," the blonde replied looking at the rainbow colored item. It looked a rotten fruit roll up.

Ashley eyed the crowd meticulously before her gaze fell on a blushing Eric. "Did you get me this Eric," she asked with a smirk.

"No," Eric stuttered embarrassed. "I didn't get you that Ash."

Ashley raised an eyebrow slyly, "On second thought, I don't think you got me this jewelry box Eric. It's got too much … taste to it. Wouldn't you agree Ryan?"

Ryan nodded catching on, "Definitely, there's no way Eric would pick something out this tasteful. It couldn't have been him."

"Its way to classy for Eric," Ashley agreed.

"Hey," Eric huffed. "_I'm_ the one that got you damn thing!"

"Ah ha, so you admit it, you got me this," Ashley yelled triumphantly.

"Aright stop picking on him Ashley," Carl scolded. "We all know Eric has no sense of style."

Eric smiled, "Thank you Carol … wait hey!"

Although there were lots of jokes, Spencer sensed sadness in Ashley's look as their eyes met, and the blonde couldn't help recalling what the rocker had once said to her in Germany:

"_Christmas will never be the same without my Dad." _

"Oh look Ashley," Spencer said, trying to distract Ashley with a small, colorfully wrapped present. "Here's one more you forgot to open."

It was the blonde's own gift to the rocker. Despite what Ashley had said, she still got a gift for her. Spencer held her breath as the brunette unwrapped it.

Ashley opened the delicately carved wooden box, a little angel custom dressed in punk attire popped up and began to play 'Let it be me'. The song Ashley had sang to her the first day they had met.

"I love it Angel," the rocker whispered giving her girlfriend a gentle kiss.

When Spencer saw a twinkle spark within Ashley's eyes she vowed right then that she would make it her lifelong goal to always make the brunette this happy.

After Christmas, the following week, the group did something exciting every night, usually beginning after midnight. Sometimes they would have horror movie nights in the home theatre, or other times Ashley would rent an entire roller skating rink.

Spencer was busy lacing up her skates when Rick and Danny came up to her.

"So, Spence, do you know how to skate," Carrot Top asked.

"Of course," the blonde answered.

"Yeah but, do you really know how to skate," Rick persisted.

Spencer stared at them in confusion but she got the message real fast when she saw a box of knee pads being passed around.

"Why do we um … need knee pads," the teen asked Kyla.

"Because, this isn't gonna be your ordinary 'skate around the rink to organ music' skating," the short brunette answered with smile.

"Yeah," Chelsea agreed. "The idea here is to keep your bones intact."

Spencer gulped nervously. She wobbled onto the rink only to wobble off. She wasn't about to stay on that floor after seeing the determined looks on the other skaters' faces. They made the Roller Derby look mild. From the sideline, she watched them rounding the rink, adjusting their jackets and shirts so they weren't too tight and checking that their arms and legs were securely padded.

Then Ashley skated into their midst, calling out, "Okay, everybody. Clear the sidelines. I don't want anybody hurt over there. Spencer, get on the other side with Susan. The rest of you, get your asses somewhere else," she joked earning laughs from everybody. "Okay, let's go!"

About twenty five skaters locked hands, forming what they called a whip. Skating side by side, they began circling the rink, building up speed. The object of the game was to remain intact at speeds of over ten miles per hour. It could be very dangerous if you were to lose your balance or if you were at the tail end, when, by turning quickly, they all 'cracked the whip'.

There were a lot of falls, but despite the danger, Ashley seemed to know exactly what she was doing. Spencer noticed that whenever someone was hurt, the brunette was the first to see if they were all right and to decide if they should continue to play.

"Happy New Years," everyone shouted.

Ryan had rented a Club for the evening and had invited at least two hundred people including the band's friends, the presidents and other members of the band's fan clubs.

"Okay its tradition time!" Eric shouted bringing a tray of vodka shots over to their table. "Alright everybody grab four shots!" He instructed as everybody did so.

Spencer eyed the shots uncertain. Ashley placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Spence, you don't have to if you don't want-"

"It's tradition she has to," Eric slurred.

The rocker shook her head ready to protest but Spencer stopped her, "Its fine Ashley, I think I can handle it." She said picking up four shot glasses. She timidly sniffed one glass jerking back her head at the strong scent.

"How about you only do two," Ashley reprimanded.

"Everybody ready," Eric asked. He received nods in reply. "Go!"

The whole gang, Spencer included, all downed their shots. As the night progressed everyone was either stone cold drunk or buzzing out of their minds.

Ashley staggered over to her girlfriend and held her close, "Spencwer, I … I don't wants you to goes … back. No! You're staying … you're staying here! I want my Angel here! We'll call your parents in the morning … and tell them," she slurred.

Spencer laughed in response. Ashley pouted, "I mean it … I will … I will … call the Captain and beees likes … hey captain crunch! I'm takings mine woman," she muttered burying her face in Spencer's neck placing light kisses there. "My sexy woman."

The blonde was in such a state of ecstasy she had no idea what was going on. Spencer nodded and brought the brunette into a heated kissed. Ashley happily recuperated the kiss and moaned bringing their body's closer tighter. Their tongues glided happily against each other as the kiss became deeper.

"Let's go home," Ashley whispered into the kiss.

Once in the bedroom Ashley collapsed on top Spencer as their limbs became entangled. They broke their kiss briefly to remove their clothes leaving them only in their underwear. Ashley planted kisses down Spencer's neck, lightly nibbling at the overheated skin. Moans escaped their lips as they both slowly began to rock against each other.

"Ash," Spencer breathed out scraping her nails down the brunette's back. This only seemed to turn the rocker on even more as her hip thrusts became more feverish.

"I'm so close," Ashley chanted as she picked up speed.

The ecstasy was short lived however when the couple jumped from a loud bang that sounded outside the bedroom door.

"Shit," the rocker hissed falling off the bed drunkenly.

A muffled 'sorry' was heard from the other side.

"Kyla was that you," Ashley laughed.

"I ran into the door," her sister replied just as drunk. "I used to … to be able to walk … through doors Assssssley, what happened!"

"I don't know Ky," Ashley yelled climbing back onto the bed next to Spencer.

"Kyla can walk through walls," Spencer asked in excitement.

"Yep," Ashley confirmed with a childish nod. The she brought a finger up to her lips and whispered, "But, it's a … sssssecret no…. nobody knows, you can't smell um tell anybody okays, shhhhhhh."

"Shhhhhhh," Spencer repeated. "Do you haves a super power Ass," she giggled. "I means Ashley?"

"Uh huh," the rocker answered proudly. "I can fly," and with that she passed out.

Spencer pouted, "I wish I had cool super powers," she whined before she cuddled close to Ashley and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, having slightly recovered from their hangovers, Ashley and Spencer decided to call Arthur with the proposal to extend Spencer's visit. They both sat in Ashley's office speaking to the Captain on the phone's speaker.

"_Spencer," he spoke sternly. "We made an agreement. You were to leave there on the second of January. You've got one day left and then you're coming home."_

"Captain C," Ashley interjected. "Could she stay a couple more days? I have to be back in Los Angeles soon and it would be nice-"

"_Ashley I can't do that. She has to be back in school and that was the deal. I'm sorry. Spencer, are you still there?"_

"Yes," the blonde answered.

"_We'll be at the airport. Goodbye." Then he was gone._

The rocker let out a frustrated sigh as she hung up the phone. "This fucking sucks, I don't want you to leave Angel," Ashley pouted.

"I don't want to leave either Ash," Spencer replied sadly.

"You know, when you go back to Germany, you have to at least _try_ to look like your having a good time. If you 'misbehave' your parents will never let you come back."

"I know," Spencer sighed. "I'll try, it's going to be hard though, and my Dad's still trying to cope with the fact that we're the real thing."

Ashley leaned back into the couch and pulled Spencer in between her legs, wrapping her arms around the teen's middle. "Maybe I should kidnap you or something," she muttered resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Nope, wouldn't work, my dad would find you and then possibly kill you."

"Maybe we should run away then," Ashley suggested playing with Spencer's hands.

"Can't do that either, my dad would send the whole Air force after us."

"I can take them," the rocker gloated earning a light chuckle from the blonde, "Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you," Ashley replied with a smile.

Spencer giggled and turned to kiss the rocker's nose lightly, "You are so-"

"Spencer, do not, I repeat, do not say cute," the rocker growled. "We've been over this."

"I was going to say adorable," Spencer supplied smugly.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Yes, thank you, adorable is so much better," she said sarcastically. Suddenly, the rocker grew quiet as her mood went serious, "Spencer, about last night, I'm sorry I-"

"It's not your fault Ash, we we're both out of it," the teen reassured.

"I know we didn't go all the way, but, we came pretty close to it," Ashley said quietly. "If Kyla hadn't interrupted I would've taken it a lot further."

"Is that what sex is like then," Spencer questioned awkwardly.

"There's a little bit more to it then dry humping babe," Ashley chuckled.

"I knew that," she lied as her cheeks heated up with embarrassment, "So technically we didn't do anything wrong. What we did last night doesn't officially count as sex right?"

"Well no," Ashley replied. "Sex would involve me sliding my fingers into your-"

"Okay, I get it Ash," Spencer interrupted flustered.

"Are you sure," Ashley joked, "because, I would be more than willing to show you some visuals. Maybe even a 'hands on' demonstration."

"I'm good thank you," the blonde laughed.

The rocker shrugged, "I'm just trying to help."

"Like I said, I'm fine."

"If you say so, just remember my offer still stands," Ashley giggled but when she didn't get a response out of her girlfriend she grew concerned. Nuzzling her cheek against Spencer's she whispered, "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours babe?"

"Ashley?"

"Hmm," the brunette pushed.

"How come you never told me about …" Spencer stopped, unsure of how she should approach the subject of Ashley's nightmares.

"Told you what baby," the rocker asked worried.

"About your nightmares," the teen replied timidly as she bit her lip out of nerves. She felt Ashley's body go rigid. Maybe this wasn't a good idea?

After a long silence the rocker spoke quietly, "Did Grandma tell you?"

"Yes," Spencer whispered with a nod.

"They're not a big deal," Ashley dismissed.

"Ashley, Grandma said-"

"Drop it Spencer," the brunette snapped. Then, in a much calmer voice she whispered, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to snap at you but please understand, I don't want to talk about that right now, okay?"

"Okay," the blonde replied. She felt foolish for even bringing up the subject.

Ashley kissed Spencer's cheek and snuggled closer, "I just want to hold you and try to forget that you're leaving me tomorrow, that's all."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't," the rocker interrupted. "Don't be sorry for being concerned about me. I'm just not … ready to open up about that. I will but … not now."

"I understand," Spencer replied.

"I don't want you to think I'm pushing you away."

"You're not pushing me away," the blonde assured as she turned to kiss the rocker. "I know talking about your dad is hard on you. When you're ready to talk I'll be here."

"I love you," Ashley whispered staring at Spencer with adoration. She couldn't begin to fathom how lucky she was to have the teen in her life. She had this urge to wrap her up and keep her away from anyone but herself. It was frightening how much she needed the blonde. "You mean everything in the world to me Angel."

"I love you too," the blonde responded bringing their lips together in another kiss.

"Spencer," the rocker said quietly.

"Yes," the blonde replied tracing her finger down Ashley's arm.

"Will you move in with me?"

Spencer's eyes widened in shock as she turned to look at the brunette, "Ashley," she whispered awkwardly. "You know I would love nothing more to live with you but my parents-"

"I'll talk to them," Ashley rushed out. "I'll look for the best school to put you in and I'll make sure you keep your grades up, and you know I'll take care of you."

Spencer remained silent as she mulled over the rocker's words.

Although Ashley had said that Spencer should greet her parents with a friendly smile, from the moment she got off the plane, the blonde's attitude was nothing but sad.

The weather was cold and dreary, which did nothing to help her mood. The drive back to Wiesbaden seemed longer than forty five minutes. Spencer sat in the backseat in silence.

No one mentioned her request to stay in New York.

"Spencer," Paula called softly knocking on her daughter's bedroom door.

"Yeah mom, come in," Spencer replied.

Paula walked in and sat next to the teen on her bed, "So, you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, it's about Ashley," the blonde answered nervously. Paula nodded so the teen continued on, "She and I have thought this over, and we think I should finish school in New York."

"No," the older blonde replied.

"But mom-"

"Spencer, your father will be finishing his tour of duty by the end of the summer and we'll be moving back to Ohio, you could visit Ashley all you want then, but, moving in with her is out of the question you're only a child."

"Mom, I'm almost eighteen, that's hardly a child," Spencer replied.

"You're still too young to-"

"What? Leave the nest," the teen interjected with raised eyebrows. "Mom you were eighteen when you married dad. Isn't that a little young?"

Paula shook her head, "Times were different then Spencer."

"Were they really," Spencer asked. "Aren't parents the ones who always say, 'I know how you feel' or 'I went through the same thing at your age'?"

The older blonde closed her eyes and reluctantly nodded in agreement, "Yes, that's true."

Spencer let out a tiny sigh and shrugged, "Then how is this any different than what you had to go through to be with dad?"

"You're right, okay," Paula agreed. "Some things do never change. I used to say these same exact things to my mother. I just never thought I would ever be put in the same position she was in with me."

Spencer nodded in understanding.

"Spencer," Paula continued as she took hold of her daughter's hands. "I'd never forgive myself if I let you go and you come back to us with a broken heart."

"Mom I told you-"

"I know, I know," the older blonde sighed. "Ashley loves you. And you're right; I did go through a lot to be with your father. I lied to my parents and I became slightly rebellious. God how my mom hated Arthur. She didn't talk to me for four years after we had gotten married. I don't want there to be a drift between us. All I want is for you to be happy … and if living with Ashley is what makes you happy … then I'll talk to your father about you possibly moving to New York."

"Thank you mom," Spencer yelled gathering her mom in a bear hug.

"On one condition," Paula breathed out.

"Anything," the teen replied with a smile.

"Glen will be moving to New York with you."

"He doesn't have to-"

Paula nodded, "Just the other day Glen was talking about transferring to NYU. I think he's more than ready to leave the nest, and this way I know for sure that your father will feel you're safe and chaperoned."

"I guess that's fine."

"Do we have a deal," Paula asked holding out her hand.

"Deal," Spencer replied pushing aside her mother's hand and giving her a hug.

"Please don't rush into this Spencer," the older blonde pleaded.

"I won't, I promise."

"Spencer there is something else though," Paula whispered as she pulled back.

"What's that?" Spencer asked.

"All of this has to meet your father's approval."

"But Captain C if you'll just-"

"_I'm sorry Ashley, the answer is no."_

"Sir, please believe me when I say, I will take care of her."

"_Ashley," Arthur sighed. "I know you love my daughter, but you're both so young, you feel you have to rush into things quickly because you can't wait. But if you two really loved each other, you'd be patient with one another." _

"I understand Sir," she whispered defeated.

"_Now, we'll be moving back to the states within the next four months, Spencer will be graduating here and then the family will be moving back to Ohio. When we do return home then and only then will I take into consideration your offer, okay?"_

"Okay."

"_I believe my daughter wants to speak to you, I'll put her on. But, you two can only talk briefly; I'm expecting a business call." There was a brief moment of rustling heard and then Spencer spoke. "Ashley?"_

"Hey baby."

"_I'm sorry Ash; I tried everything to get him to change his mind but-"_

"Yeah, I know, Captain C is one tough cookie."

"_The toughest," she agreed with a small laugh. "Well, at least we know that you've completely won my mom over."_

"I sure have," the rocker boasted. "The Carlin women just can't resist me."

"_I guess we can't. There's just something about you Ms. Davies that compels us to you."_

"I wish I could say the same thing about your dad," Ashley pouted.

"_Give him time Ash, I'm sure he'll come around, so stop pouting."_

"I'm not pouting," the rocker protested deepening her pout.

"_You so are! You can't trick me Ash, I know you too well."_

"Okay, you caught me, I was pouting," Ashley laughed out. "I can't help it though. I miss you."

"_I miss you too," there was a brief pause and a slight crackle in the phone. "I've gotta go, dad's telling me to get off the phone."_

"Do you have to," the rocker whined with a pout firmly back on her face.

"_Unfortunately, yes I do, I love you, bye, and stop pouting!"_

"Alright I will, I love you too," the brunette said with a smile before she hung up the phone.

"Hey, watcha doing Ash," Kyla asked taking a seat next to her sister.

"Nothing, I just got off the phone with Spencer."

"Ah," the short brunette nodded. "That explains the smile."

"Kyla, you're eighteen, right?"

"Yes," she answered slowly, looking at her sister confused. "I do believe there were eighteen candles on my last birthday cake." She joked.

Ashley rolled her eyes and continued, "Don't you think you're … mature enough to take care of yourself?"

Kyla nodded eyeing Ashley suspiciously, "Yeah I guess so. What are you trying to get at Ash," she pointed menacingly at her sister. "You're not thinking of kicking me out of the house are you?"

"What-"

"Because, if you are, I'm so telling Grandma on you," Kyla threatened.

"Kyla, I'm not," Ashley assured with a chuckle. "I just want your opinion on something."

"Oh," the short brunette muttered meekly. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I wasn't given the chance."

"Well, go ahead."

"Alright, hypothetically speaking, if Ryan were to ask you to … I don't know … move in with him, would you?"

"Would I move in with him?"

"Yes."

Kyla busted out laughing. Ashley frowned in confusion, "What's so funny?"

"What you … just said," the short brunette gasped in between laughs.

"What? I asked you simple question, would you move in with Ryan?"

Kyla started laughing even harder, "Hell to the no!"

"But, why not," Ashley asked frustrated. "You move in with someone when you love them don't you? That shows you're committed to them and that you love them only."

"Yes this is true," she answered, her laughter now dying down.

"Then what's the big deal!"

"The big deal is I'm only eighteen Ashley," Kyla replied with a grin. "I'm not ready to be moving in with someone, I'm too young!"

"You just said a minute ago that you were mature enough to take care of yourself."

"Yeah, but, moving in with your spouse is a huge step that I'm not ready to take until I'm older and I know _for sure_ that Ryan is the one for me."

"But, what if you know already that Ryan is the one for you?"

"Ash, what is up with all the questions," Kyla asked confused. Then her brown eyes sparked with understanding. "This is about you and Spencer isn't it?"

"Maybe," the rocker whispered looking down at her lap.

"You want Spencer to move in with you," Kyla asked carefully.

"Yes."

"What's the big rush, I mean why do want to … settle down so quickly?"

"Because I love her," Ashley answered simply with a shrug.

Kyla studied her sister vigilantly. She could easily see what was going on. "Ashley, you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're worried that if you don't tie Spencer down right away she might run off with someone else."

"I don't think that," Ashley answered unconvincingly.

"Yes you do. You're Spencer's first girlfriend; she's never been with anyone else. You're scared she might get bored and want to move on to someone new aren't you?"

The rock star remained silent.

"I'm right aren't I?"

Ashley shrugged.

"Spencer loves you Ash," Kyla assured "You have nothing to worry about."

"But what if some pretty, smart girl comes along and sweeps her off her feet. It's not like I can do anything Kyla, I'm half away across the world," Ashley asked finally voicing her insecurities.

"Well, Spencer's gonna be attracted to other girls Ash, she is human, but that doesn't mean she's going to do anything with them. What, you don't trust her?"

"Of course I trust her," Ashley replied offended.

"Then you don't have to worry. Do you know how hard it is for me when every time I flip open a magazine or turn on the TV I see thousands of girls flocking towards Ryan? Or when Spencer has to watch billons of girls toss their panties at you and grope you? It's hard."

The rocker looked down, "I've never thought about it that way."

"Exactly, we have insecurities too. We're dating rock stars for crying out loud. You're constantly surrounded by temptations. we don't worry about the other girls though, because we love you guys and we trust you."

Ashley nodded in understanding. Kyla was right; the rocker did need to take into consideration what Spencer goes through. If the shoe were on the other foot Ashley knew she would see red if she saw just one girl trying to touch her angel. She couldn't even begin to imagine thousands. Spencer put a lot of trust in her; Ashley needed to do the same.

"You're right Kyla," the rocker sighed. "I don't need to worry."

"That's right," the short brunette stated with a nod. "Now, what do you say we get some sleep? Mark wants you in the studio tomorrow and you have to make sure you get a lot of rest."

"When did you become the older sister," Ashley snorted.

"Not older," Kyla corrected. "Just wiser," she yelled before running out of the room.

"Get back here," Ashley called as she ran after the short brunette.

_Ashley's nightmare…_

"_Hey there birthday girl," Raife greeted on the phone._

"_Dad where are you, they've already started the party," Ashley asked._

"_I'm in Sacramento, I'm running a little late but I'll try to make it."_

"_Sacramento! Dad you'll never make it here on time!"_

"_Ash, I'm trying the best I can."_

"_Well try harder!" Ashley said getting upset. "You've never been late for one of my birthday parties! This is the only time I get to see you before you go on tour!"_

"_I know that honey I'm-" the line suddenly went dead._

"_Dad? Dad, can you hear me? Daddy?"_

_Flash!_

"_Raife Davies was just killed in a car accident heading north bound on highway seventeen. Witnesses saw the car speeding before the vehicle lost control and jumped into the oncoming traffic lane. Police reports say he died instantly on impact. It is a sad day in Rock n Roll history, and Raife Davies will surly be missed."_

_Flash!_

_Ashley stands in a church surrounded by a cloud a fog. In the middle of the church is her father's casket. She watches as the nineteen year old version of herself sobs over the casket. _

_Sensing a presence behind her the nineteen year old doppelganger turns and points a finger accusingly at Ashley. "It's your fault he's gone! You did this!"_

_Ashley looks down guilty._

"_He wouldn't have been speeding if you hadn't have been so fucking selfish! You killed my daddy!" She cries out._

_Ashley falls to her knees, tears pour down her cheeks, "It's all my fault! I killed my daddy! I killed my daddy! I-"_

Ashley is shaken awake by Carol. "Grandma, where am I," she asks looking like a lost vulnerable child.

"Honey you were having another nightmare," Her grandmother whispers running her hand through the shaken girl's hair. Carol had been awakened by the brunette's panic-stricken screams.

Ashley begins to sob, "It's my fault he's gone."

Carol gathers her granddaughter in her arms. "It's not your fault baby."

"Yes it is," she cries into the older woman's arms.

"No, it isn't," Carol assures rocking the brunette silently in her arms. After a few minutes the rocker's whimpers began to die down and eventually she fell asleep. This wasn't the first night Carol has done this. It'd become almost routine for her to come into the room and calm the rocker down every night. Carol knew she couldn't continue doing this though, her granddaughter needed professional help. A Grandma could only do so much.

"What are we going to do with you Ashley," she whispers running her hand through the brunette's hair.


	13. Chapter 13

In truth, Spencer was mystified as her parents were about why Ashley wanted her to move in with her. The blonde thought maybe Ashley was attracted to the fact that she had a normal, stable childhood, unlike the abnormal, craziness, of the rocker's fast paced life.

Spencer knew she was more mature at seventeen than she was at fifteen, when Ashley had first met her, not only because she'd gone through the normal growing period, but also because the blonde had experienced the pain of living without Ashley for those two years.

Most of all, Ashley knew she could depend on Spencer. The teen wasn't interested in a career, in music or Hollywood, or in anything else that would draw her attention away from the rocker. Spencer also had all of the physical attributes that Ashley liked, the essentials for the brunette's ideal woman.

Yet, why wouldn't Ashley open up to her?

Ashley sent Spencer five first class plane tickets for the Carlins to come vacation in California. The rocker wanted to clear up whatever doubts Captain C had about her and Spencer's relationship. What better way to do that than face to face?

Arthur took a leave of absence from his duties in Germany, Paula took time off of work, Glen thought it would be fun, and Sammy … well Sammy really had no say in the whole thing, and they flew off to Los Angeles, where Ashley was filming her new movie. They stayed at a upper class hotel. Ashley was the perfect host, a _nervous_ host at that, but a perfect host.

"And if you look over here, you could see a perfect view of the ocean," Ashley rambled as she showed the Carlins around the hotel suite. "I thought you guys might like this suite because of the view from the living room, it's really nice."

"Thank you, that's very considerate of you," Paula replied with a smile.

"It's all very nice Ashley," Arthur agreed. "But it's not necessary for you to pay for the hotel suite; you've already paid for the plane tickets, why don't I pay for the room?"

Ashley shook her head, "No Sir its okay, I've got it covered, trust me."

"At least let me split the bill with you. Fifty Fifty sound good?"

"No that's okay, I've got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Captain C," Ashley scolded with a giggle. "I've got it covered. You guys are my guests and I'm supposed to treat you. Not the other way around. Got it?"

"Alright I get it," he replied reluctantly.

"So, what's first on the Agenda, are we going down to the beach," Glen asked with a glee filled smiled. He couldn't wait to hit the sand and scope out the hot bikini clad California women.

"Yep, we're heading to the beach first," Ashley confirmed with a nod. "Then I'm going to take you guys sightseeing, and then maybe we could have some dinner. Sound good?"

Everyone agreed. Spencer just smiled as she stood proudly admiring her girlfriend. She loved seeing Ashley's mature, 'take charge' side. She had a feeling her parents did too.

"Cool, so if everyone will just get ready, I'll call Brian and tell him to reserve a section of the beach for us," Ashley said before she walked into another room to make the call.

"Reserve a section of the beach," Paula repeated confused. "Why does she need to reserve a section of the beach?"

"Mom, it's probably for precautionary reasons," Glen answered. "Ashley is a famous rock star so she needs her space. I mean who wants to have people coming up to you asking for pictures and autographs when you're just trying to _relax_."

Paula looked considerate, "I never thought about that."

"I'm going to go see how everything's coming along," Spencer said before sneaking off into the other room where the rocker had gone.

"Hey sexy," Ashley greeted after hanging up the phone.

Spencer shut the door, ran over to Ashley and gave her a passionate kiss catching the rocker off guard. After one blissful minute the blonde pulled away.

"Wow," Ashley gasped flustered. "That was um … what was that for? I mean not that I'm complaining but-"

"That was for you just … being you," Spencer answered wrapping her arms around the rocker's neck. "Also, we haven't had the opportunity to properly greet each other properly yet since I've gotten here."

"Well we should make up for lost time then shouldn't we," Ashley purred bringing their lips together in another heated lip lock. She ran her tongue over Spencer's bottom lip seeking entrance which the blonde granted quickly with a moan.

Glen burst into the room, "Hey guys we're all ready to-"

Ashley and Spencer immediately separated themselves from each other. Ashley looked down embarrassed and Spencer looked everywhere but at her brother. Can you say awkward?

"Sorry," Glen apologized about to back out of the room.

"No Glen its okay," Ashley said clearing her throat. "Was there um … something that you ah wanted with us?"

"Yeah, um we're ah, all ready to go," he replied holding up a bottle of sunscreen.

"Alright let's go," Ashley breathed out slapping her hands together.

"Isn't this nice Arthur," Paula asked as she marveled at the sight around them. She'd never even dreamed of having this kind of privacy on a _public_ beach.

"It sure is a big change from Germany's weather," Arthur commented. The captain had to admit he was having a good time. The warm California sun beating down on him felt good on his tired body. "But why does Ashley have all these men around?"

"Oh Spencer explained this all to me, they work for her," Paula replied.

"All of them?"

"Yeah, they're all assigned different jobs."

"Nobody but the president needs that many people working for them."

"No," Paula shook her head. "They just don't work for her, they're her friends too. Most of them she's known all her life. They call themselves the Trouble Makers."

"Well all of this sounds expensive. She's got nine guys working for her. "

"Honey, Ashley makes millions a year; I think paying these guys isn't a hassle."

Arthur was about to respond when suddenly Ashley and Spencer walked up to them. The rocker looked nervous and Spencer seemed amused by her girlfriend's anxiousness.

"Um, Ca-Captain C," Ashley stuttered.

"Yes Ashley," he replied in a deep voice.

"I was um, wondering if you would um allow me to ah, well Spencer and I … um what I'm trying to say is that -"

"Dad can I sleep in Ashley's room tonight," Spencer asked bluntly.

"Sir, I swear to God I won't touch her, I mean touch her as in have sex with her, I won't do that Captain, my room is a sex free zone sir," Ashley stammered.

Arthur for a while just stared at Ashley with wide eyes. Suddenly his lip began to quiver and he began to crack up. Paula and Spencer immediately joined in on the laughter. The rocker stood confused and even more nervous than before.

"Ashley its fine," Arthur gasped in between laughs. "I think I can trust you."

"Thank you Captain C," Ashley said with her famous nose crinkling smile.

"Thank you dad," Spencer grinned as she took hold of the rocker's hand and dragged her over to where Kyla and Ryan were seated.

"So what did the Captain say," Ryan asked as he rubbed sunscreen on his girlfriend.

"He said yes," the rocker replied with a smirk. "I think I charmed him into it."

Spencer let out a laugh earning a playful glare from Ashley, "Are you kidding me? Ashley you were a nervous wreck over there! I hadn't seen you that nervous since the day you told me you loved me."

Ryan began to howl with laughter but stopped when Kyla smacked his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Don't laugh Ryan; you of all people shouldn't be laughing," Kyla scolded. "You guys should have seen Ryan when _he _told me that he loved me."

"Kyla, babe, we don't need to tell them about that," he warned with a nervous laugh.

"No," Ashley said with a smirk. "Do tell sister, I don't think I've ever heard this story."

"Okay, so here we are on this romantic date in this gorgeous quaint restaurant and Ryan told me he had something to tell me. He was kind of freaking me out because he kept bouncing his leg up and down real fast, and he was sweating a lot! So I'm like Ryan what is it? Suddenly he yells Kyla I'm in love with you and then he passes out!"

Ashley and Spencer began laughing so hard their stomachs began to cramp. Ryan just sat there shaking his head as a blush covered his cheeks.

"Thanks for that Ky," he growled.

Kyla smiled and gave him a kiss, "Your welcome baby."

"Anyway, how have you and the Carlin Clan been getting along," Ryan asked desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Good I think," Ashley answered.

"She's doing a great job getting to know our family," Spencer added. "My father's really starting to warm up to you Ash."

"I just want to prove to them that I really do love you and that I will never stop loving you, no matter what," Ashley replied shyly.

"That's so sweet Ash," Spencer gushed as she gave the rocker a kiss.

"Aw, aren't they the second cutest couple you have ever seen Ryan," Kyla asked

"Excuse me, second cutest," Ashley scoffed picking up her water bottle. "Who's cuter than us?"

"Ryan and I of course," Kyla answered smugly.

"Dream on," Ashley yelled squirting some water in the short brunette's direction.

"Hey," Kyla squealed ducking behind Ryan. "Baby do something!"

"Alright," Ryan said scooping up Kyla and carrying her over to the ocean.

"What are you doing, put me down," the short brunette screeched flailing her arms and legs widely.

"Pay back's a bitch baby," he yelled.

"Ryan you better not-" SPLASH!

Spencer laughed as she watched Kyla come sputtering up as she surfaced. Her laughing however seized when she looked over at Ashley. There was an … evil gleam sparkling in those brown eyes. She got really worried when Ashley smirked and stood up.

"Ashley you better not," the blonde warned.

"I better not what," Ashley asked tauntingly as she stood over the blonde.

"Don't you dare ah! Ashley put me down!"

The rocker ran as fast as she could over to the water and tossed Spencer. The blonde let out a scream and then splashed into the ocean. She surfaced just in time to see Ryan and Ashley high fiving each other. Their victory was short lived however when they saw Carrot Top and Eric stampeding towards them.

"Holy shit!" Ashley yelled trying to make a run for it but it was too late. Eric tackled her into the ocean. Ryan went down shortly after letting out a loud "Ugh!" when Carrot Top pounced on him.

Eric let out a victorious laugh and then pointed at Spencer, "That was for you Spence-a-nator!"

Paula chuckled as she looked on with Arthur, "Don't they remind you of us when we we're their age Arthur?"

"Yeah, they do," Arthur agreed as he watched Ashley give Spencer an apologetic kiss on the cheek. He smiled when he saw his daughter's face light up. "They do, a lot actually."

Ashley ran over to them, "Hey, Captain C, um, do you maybe wanna play a round of volleyball with us? Spencer told me you had played on the varsity team when you were in high school."

Arthur shrugged. "Ah, I don't know Ashley that was a long time ago."

"Please Captain C, I need you as my secret weapon," Ashley pleaded.

"Come on Arthur," Paula added nudging his shoulder.

Arthur looked at his wife then back at Ashley. "Alright, I guess I can show you guys what volleyball's really all about!"

"Sweet," Ashley yelled as they ran out over to the other guys.

"Oh come on, Ash you're gonna bring my old man into this," Glen laughed.

"Don't underestimate me son," Arthur warned putting on his game face.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Glen taunted. It was him, Eric, Brian, and Aiden on his side. Then on the other side it was Ashley, Ryan, Arthur and Carrot Top.

One hour later.

"What the hell," Glen yelled kicking at the sand. His team had just been beaten badly by Ashley's team. Thanks to Arthur.

"I told you not to underestimate me Glen," Arthur gloated as his team crowded around him shouting victoriously.

"Daddy's got skills," Samantha yelled from her seat on Kyla's lap.

"You bet he does," Ashley shouted giving the Captain a high five.

"Honey," Paula gasped skipping over to Arthur. "You were amazing!"

Arthur smiled proudly and kissed her cheek. He hadn't seen Paula act this giddy since … well, high school.

Spencer ran over to the rocker and smiled flirtatiously, "You weren't so bad out there," she purred running a finger over Ashley's exposed abs.

"Oh really, did you see me make that spike," Ashley asked setting her hands on the blonde's hips.

"Yes I did, and it was very sexy," Spencer whispered.

"Spencer Carlin, are you talking dirty to me," the rocker gasped dramatically.

"Shut up," the blonde muttered ducking her head bashfully.

Ashley laughed and wrapped her arms around Spencer, "Oh, I love you my little innocent blonde."

"And here's our last stop, everybody," Ashley said as they cruised in a limo down Hollywood Boulevard, "Grauman's Chinese theater. I'm sure you've heard of that. If you get out here, you can see all the stars handprints and footprints."

"Oh that's nice," Paula said snapping a picture.

"Driver," Ashley called through the intercom. "Stop here so that the Carlins can check the theater out."

The limo came to a stop and all but Spencer and Ashley climbed out with cameras in hand. Spencer knew that the rocker couldn't step out of the limo without being mobbed by a huge group fans so she decided to stay back in the limo with her.

"My family's having a really great time Ashley," Spencer said holding the rocker's hand.

"You think so," Ashley asked with a grin.

Spencer nodded. "Yes, I haven't seen my parents smile or have this much fun in a long time. So, what's on the agenda tomorrow?"

"Nothing," Ashley answered sadly. "Mark allowed me to have this day off but tomorrow I'm back in the studio."

"Oh," Spencer replied looking down. "I just thought we'd get to have more time together."

Ashley sighed, "I wish we did baby. But, I've got to get back to work. The label gets pissed when they're set back in production. I was supposed to have this record done a week ago, and I've been falling behind slightly."

"Why, what's been going on?"

"Nothing important," Ashley replied not wanting to talk about her nightmares.

Spencer eyed her girlfriend curiously, the blonde didn't want to push but she didn't want to drop the subject either. "Okay, well if there's ever anything you want to talk about you know you could come to me right?"

"Yeah, I know that Angel," the rocker said kissing the back of the blonde's hand.

Ryan walked into the studio and spotted Ashley nodding off on the couch. Worried the bass player placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder and shook her lightly. "Ash, wake up."

Ashley jumped and turned to look at Ryan, "Hey, what's up," she said over a yawn.

"Um, Grandma wanted me to bring you some lunch," He answered holding up a paper brown bag, kind of elementary, but Ashley didn't care, that was the way she liked it.

"Cool," Ashley said grabbing the bag and setting it next to her.

"Are you okay Ash?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah loser, I'm fine," She answered putting on a fake smile.

Ryan saw right through her façade, "Ashley have you been getting any sleep lately?"

"Yeah," the rocker shrugged.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Ryan I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me Ash, and I know I'm not the only one worrying about you," he let out a sigh and then whispered. "Are you having the nightmares again?"

Ashley stiffened and her face became hard. "I'm not talking about this."

"Look Ashley, we've been talking and-"

"We?"

"We as in the guys and the family have been talking about maybe getting you some professional help. Maybe they can help you with your nightmares."

"What, like a fucking shrink," she growled, glaring at the bass player. "I think I'll pass thank you very much."

"But Ash, Grandma told us you haven't gotten sleep since Spencer left."

"So!"

"Ashley Spencer left a week ago!"

"What's going on over here," Mark asked walking over to them.

"It's not a concern of yours Mark," Ryan hissed mad that the money sucking manager was interrupting them.

"Well, anything that concerns Ashley concerns me," Mark answered.

"It's nothing Mark," Ashley dismissed. "Ryan was just about to leave."

Ryan sighed and shook his head. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"That's why I'm here," Mark gloated with a smirk. "Now, why don't you leave Ryan? Everything's all taken care of here buddy."

"Don't fucking call me your buddy," Ryan hissed breezing past Ashley's manager and out the door.

Mark let out a light chuckle, "Something tells me he doesn't like me that much."

Ashley shrugged.

"How you doing babe," Mark asked.

"Great, I'm great," Ashley said plastering on a smile. "Let's get to work cranking out these tracks!"

"That's what I like to hear," Mark yelled slapping the rocker's shoulder.

Just as she was about to walk into the booth her phone rang. It was Spencer. "Hold on a minute Mark I've gotta take this, it's my girlfriend." She said before walking off.

"Ashley, babe, we've got to get started on these tracks, this is precious studio time, and time is money, you know that," Mark pleaded.

Ashley waved him off and answered the phone.

Mark let out an aggravated sigh. "This Spencer chick is getting in the way," he muttered.

Jill walked up to him and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"We've got to get the old Ashley back," he said to his assistant. "This new pussy whipped 'I have a girlfriend' Ashley is not making me the money she used to. I mean who the fuck stops production to answer their god dammed phone because their girlfriend is calling?"

"I don't know sir."

"She doesn't even listen to me anymore," he growled.

"What are you going to do Mark," Jill asked.

"If I could get rid of her father, I can get rid of her girlfriend," he whispered with a sickening laugh.

* * *

**Oh snap!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Sorry about that everyone, I really had to take that call, let's get back to work," Ashley announced as she walked back into the studio all smiles.

The happiness radiating off of the rocker sickened Mark, "We all know how girlfriend's can be right," he said as upbeat as he could.

"Yeah, she graduated last week," Ashley stated with a smile. "Her family's moving back to Ohio today, so as soon as I'm done laying out these tracks I'm heading over there to bring my house warming gift to them."

"Sorry to burst your bubble babe," Mark sighed shaking his head, "But I don't think you're going to be able to make it over to Ohio, we're gonna be in this studio all night."

Ashley frowned, "Why can't I just come back tomorrow and finish up."

"Because I told the label you'd be done by today with the tracks, we're already behind schedule they won't give me any more time. I tried-"

"Well, try harder Mark," Ashley hissed. "I promised Spencer I would be there and I'm going to be there. End of story."

Mark bit the side of his cheek trying to keep his anger in check. "I'll see what I can do. But, there will be a fat bill to pay for holding off production."

The rocker snorted. "It's not like we don't have the money to pay for it."

Mark nodded. "Okay, your right, as always. I don't know where my head was. How about we get started on those tracks?"

"Alright," Ashley agreed walking into the booth.

After four hours of nonstop singing Ashley had had enough. She took her headphones off and signaled to have the music stopped.

Mark frowned and talked into the intercom, "Is there a problem Ashley?"

"Yes there's a fucking problem," she growled as she stepped out of the booth. "I've done over thirty takes of the same damn song and you still need me here?"

"Ashley babe, I just want this album to fresh."

"Fresh?" Ashley laughed. "Mark really? Fresh?"

"Isn't that what you kids are saying now days?"

"No," the rocker shook her head. "We don't live in the eighties."

"Whatever," he shrugged. "Just remember you're supposed to be at Madison Duarte's party tomorrow night okay? There's going to be a lot of important people there, it'd be good for you to mingle with them."

Ashley nodded and headed for the door but Mark stopped her. "Oh and Ashley, don't bring your posse with you. I don't want to see them there."

"Why?"

Mark gave her a knowing look. "Ashley, you already know what happened last time you all went to a Hollywood get together."

Ashley smirked at the memory. "Yeah those were some good times."

"There was over two hundred thousand dollars in damages," Mark hissed. "I wouldn't exactly call that a good time!"

Ashley shrugged, "They were for me," she said before walking out of the studio.

"Okay gang, that's the final box we are officially moved back into Ohio," Arthur announced with as he closed up the moving truck.

Spencer smiled but it was half heartedly. She was happy of course, but they were all done moving the boxes in, and Ashley had yet to show up.

Glen, noticing his sister's sullen look walked over to her and set a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey cheer up Spence, maybe she got tied up in the studio, plus it's kind of a long drive, she'll make it."

"Maybe," Spencer whispered.

Suddenly, as if it were magic, the blonde saw Ashley's black Mustang pull up into the drive way.

"Ashley," she shouted running over to the car.

"Hey Ms. Graduate," the rocker yelled catching Spencer in her arms as the blonde hurled herself into them. "Hey baby," she said much quieter.

"I didn't think you would come," Spencer whispered wrapping her arms around Ashley's neck and staring at her adoringly.

"Of course I came, I promised you," the rocker replied pecking the blonde's lips.

"I'm so happy," the blonde smiled. "Now we can visit each other anytime we want too."

"I know, now we're only a couple of hours apart," the rocker replied giving her infamous nose crinkling smile. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I have a gift for everybody," she announced running back over to her car.

"What'd you get us," Glen asked greedily rubbing his hands together.

"Tada!" Ashley shouted as she pulled out her Grandma's famous chocolate cake.

"No way," he gasped as his eyes widened in happiness. "Carol makes the best chocolate cake ever!" It's true. Ever since he had had stolen a bite off of Ashley's slice of Grandma's infamous cake in Los Angeles, he'd been hooked.

"What are trying to do Ashley, fatten us up until we pop," Paula playfully scolded as she took hold of the cake.

"Damn, you've figured me out Mrs. C," Ashley said with a smile. "And this whole time I thought I was being sneaky."

"Tell your Grandma we said thank you," the older blonde replied in between laughs.

Glen smiled, "Tell your Grandma I love her!"

Spencer rolled her eyes as she took hold of Ashley's hand, "Let's go to my room Ash," she said dragging her into the house and up the stairs to her room.

Ashley looked around the room, "Looks comfy," she commented as she went to lie down on the bed. "It has a … Spencerish kind of vibe to it."

The blonde giggled and snuggled on top of Ashley resting her chin on the rocker's chest so they could keep eye contact, "Spencerish kind of vibe Ash?"

"Yes, Spencerish," Ashley confirmed with a nod. "It's a word, look it up."

"I'll make sure to do that," the blonde joked. Then all humor aside she asked, "So, what took you so long to get here? I thought it wasn't gonna take that long at the studio."

Ashley sighed, "Mark is what took me so long. I'm usually in and out of there with no problems but … he's been acting … weird lately."

"How?"

"I don't know," Ashley frowned. "It's just been … different. He's kind of pissing me off."

"Well I know what can cheer you up?"

The rocker's eyes lit up. "A private extra sexy Spencer lap dance?"

"No," Spencer deadpanned. "Actually, I was thinking tomorrow we could go out together just you and me the whole day. We can paint the town red, Spashley style!" The blonde said with the most adorable smile Ashley had ever seen in her life.

Too bad that smile was going to be short lived. "Spencer as great as that sounds I-"

"Oh no," Spencer whispered looking down. "I know what's about to come."

"It's just … I have this party I have to be at and before that I'm gonna be at the studio finishing up the album-"

"I understand Ash," the blonde replied still avoiding eye contact.

"Hey," Ashley whispered turning Spencer's head. "But after tomorrow I'm free the whole day. It'll be just you and me."

"Promise," Spencer asked with a pout.

"I promise," Ashley giggled.

"Okay," Spencer said with a smile.

The rocker traced the blonde's lips with her finger. "You're so beautiful Spencer, I'm so lucky to have you. I love you Angel."

Spencer blushed. "I love you too Ashley," she whispered.

Ashley brought her mouth up to Spencer's and kissed her deeply. It seemed like it had been years since they'd had any alone time, they weren't going to put it to waste no matter how short of a time it may be.

"You're an amazing kisser Spencer," Ashley whispered against the blonde's lips. "I could kiss you all day." The rocker slid her hands up and down Spencer's back before settling them on her bottom.

"I could kiss you all day," the blonde replied pecking Ashley's lips with each word.

There was a knock on the door. Spencer immediately jumped off of the rocker and straightened her hair and clothes. "Come in."

Arthur poked his head inside before opening the door all the way, "Hey girls, I just came to tell you dinner's ready. Ashley will you be joining us?"

"Sure, that sounds great, thanks Captain C."

"No problem, you're welcome here any time," Arthur said sincerely before walking away.

Ashley smiled so big Spencer thought her cheeks would pop from the strain. The blonde grinned and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"This party is so lame," Ashley growled as she watched throngs of Hollywood would be's and has beens' kiss every producer and directors' ass in sight. "Bartender, get me a gin and tonic please."

"Right away," the bartender replied.

Mark stood off to the side out of Ashley's sight. The bartender made eye contact with him. Mark nodded for him to go ahead. Turning his back to the rocker he made her drink. Making sure nobody was looking he slipped two pills into her drink and mixed the beverage.

"Here's your drink ma'am," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," Ashley said before downing the drink. Her eyes widened slightly at the taste, "Wow," she gasped. "Has it been that long since I've had one of these?" Licking her lips, she asked for her glass to be refilled.

Something weird was going on. Ashley's body felt all tingly. Her heart and mind seem to be working at a million miles per hour. She felt light, free; she felt … a little bit horny.

"Hey Ashley," Mark greeted. "I want you to meet Madison Duarte."

"Hi," Madison said holding her hand out.

"Hey," Ashley slurred giving the Latino a hug. "I'm Ashley Davies, I'm a rrrrock ssssstar."

"I know," Madison purred.

"A drink on me Madison," Mark said handing her a drink.

"Thanks," she replied taking a sip.

Mark smiled, "Why don't you two go dance a little. Get to know each other."

"Yeah! Let's go danccce," Ashley yelled dragging the more than willing Madison to the dance floor.

Mark walked over to the bartender, "Did you do what I asked you to?"

"Yep, I slipped them in like you told me to," he answered. "Now where's my pay?"

"Here you go," Mark said handing the bartender a check for ten grand. "Pleasure doing business with you kid."

Meanwhile on the dance floor the pills, to Mark's pleasure, had taken over Ashley's system.

"You're veeerrrry sexxxy Madddison," Ashley slurred into Madison's ear as they danced close to each other.

"You're not so bad yourself," Madison replied huskily into the rocker's ear. "Do you want to go some place … private chica?"

The rocker smiled goofily and nodded, her mind was elsewhere.

Mark grinned as he watched the two celebrities practically run out of the room. Once they were out of sight he pulled out his cell phone made a call. "Yeah, looks like they're headed back for the hotel. Follow them, and don't forget your camera. Okay bye."

After ending the call he dialed another.

"_Hello."_

"Hey, Spencer right? This is Mark, Ashley's manager."

"_Oh … um, was there something that you wanted?"_

"Yes, I'm calling for Ashley, she's a little busy right now but she said she couldn't wait to see you tomorrow on her day off. In fact, she wants you to meet her tomorrow morning at the Plaza hotel, room 504."

"_Why does she want to meet there?"_

"Don't tell her I said but, I think she has a surprise for you."

"_That's typical Ashley for you, she's full of surprises. Okay, well, I'll be there."_

"Great! Make sure you're there by, let's say, eight thirty. Oh, and don't worry they'll give you a key at the desk; I've already told them you were coming. Just go right on in."

"_Okay, thank you."_

"Alright bye," he said closing his phone. "This is too easy," he laughed.

Ashley awoke with one of the worst headaches she had ever had in her life. It felt like there was a stampede trampling on her brain over and over again. What happened last night was completely lost on her.

Groaning she slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes and looked around; obviously she was in a hotel room, but how the hell did she get here, and why the hell was she naked?

The rocker jumped slightly when she heard a yawn coming from beside her. Looking down she saw a very naked Madison staring back at her with a satisfied smile

"Last night was amazing Ashley," the Latino moaned stretching her arms above her head as she deliberately showed off her exposed breasts.

"What are you talking about," Ashley whispered in confusion.

Madison giggled and pressed a kiss on the rocker's shoulder to which Ashley recoiled at. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about chica."

Ashley shot up from the bed and wrapped a blanket around herself, "No, we didn't," she stuttered. "I didn't … did we … have sex?"

"All night long," Madison purred.

"Holly shit," the rocker gasped holding her head in her hands. "This is not happening, please let this be a nightmare God please!"

Before Madison could reply, the bedroom door opened. Ashley's head immediately shot up and her eyes widened in fear when she saw, "Spencer …"

Madison's face contorted with confusion as she looked from the blonde back to Ashley, "Okay, what the hell is going on here?"

Ashley ignored the Latino and moved toward Spencer, "Baby I swear I didn't-"

Spencer raised a shaky hand stopping the rocker mid sentence. The blonde cleared her throat and then spoke quietly, "I think we've been set up."

Madison frowned, "Set up? What do you mean?"

"Mark set us up," Spencer replied a little harshly as her blue eyes sparked with jealousy.

"Mark wouldn't stoop this low," Ashley whispered to herself. "I mean, I know he's been acting off lately, but, I've known him all my life, he's kind of been like a second father to me."

"I don't mean to be rude," Madison said eyeing Spencer. "But, um, who are you?"

"This is Spencer, my girlfriend," Ashley answered looking at the blonde hoping that indeed Spencer was still her girlfriend.

"What," the Latino yelled making herself and Ashley cringe in pain. "Ow, note to self, it's a bad idea to yell when you have a killer hangover," she grumbled.

"Yeah, no yelling would be good," the rocker whispered rubbing at her tired blood shot eyes.

"I had no idea you had a girlfriend Ashley," Madison continued. "If I had known that I would have never slept …" she pauses and nervously glanced at Spencer who had her head down. "Um, y'know, I would have never done that. But, last night Mark told me you were into me so-"

"Wait a minute," Ashley interrupted with a frown. "Mark told you I was into you," she spat in disgust. "He knows I have a girlfriend, why the fuck would he do that!"

Madison shrugged.

"You knew you had a girlfriend too Ashley," the blonde suddenly yelled not caring if it hurt the two brunettes. "So then why did you still sleep with Madison?"

"Baby," Ashley whispered grabbing the blonde's hand. Spencer jerked away. The rocker looked down guilty. "Spencer, I don't even remember what happened last night."

"Were you that wasted," the blonde growled. "I thought you had given up the crazy party lifestyle Ashley!"

"I did," the rocker said a little hurt. "I only had one drink Spencer, I swear."

Spencer clenched her jaw and shut her eyes, "Could you both please put some clothes on?"

Without another being said the two brunettes hastily rushed to put on some clothes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Right now is really not a good time for housekeeping," the Latino mumbled.

"Who is it," Ashley asked moving towards the door.

"It's Jill," the answer came from the other side.

"Who's Jill," Spencer whispered.

"Jill is Mark's assistant," the rocker answered confused as she opened the door.

"Hello Ashley," Jill greeted.

"Jill, um, you look different," Ashley replied as she looked at the assistant's attire. She was wearing dress pants a dress white button up shirt, and she was carrying a briefcase. It was a far cry from her usual plain grey business suit.

"I bet I do," Jill answered with a laugh. "May I please come in?"

"Ah, sure," the rocker said letting her in and then shutting the door.

Jill walked into the room and set her briefcase down on the bed next to a thoroughly confused Madison. "I bet you girls are wondering what in the world am I doing here."

"Yes," Spencer said.

"Alright well, let me answer that for you," Jill reached into her pocket and produced a badge for the girls to see. "My name is Alyssa Cortez; I am an undercover Agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

The girls' mouths dropped in shock. After several moments Ashley found her voice, "What?"

Alyssa put away her badge, "I know this may come as a shock to you Ashley but-"

"You're damn right it does," the rocker shouted.

"But," the agent continued. "We've been monitoring your manager, Mark Goldstein, for four years. He has some records of trafficking illegal substances from Germany to the states."

Ashley shook her head in disbelief, "Oh my God, that's why he set up the tour in Europe."

Alyssa nodded, "Correct. Mr. Goldstein is a sick man. It's been hard to plant physical evidence on him. But while I was rummaging through his office last night I finally found these files." The agent opened her briefcase and held up some papers.

"What are they," Spencer asked.

"They're year's worth of shipment receipts from all of his transactions that he's made overseas," Alyssa answered.

"This is unbelievable," Ashley muttered. "How can he do this?"

"Sometimes people would do anything to make money," the agent replied easily. "He was willing to do anything to separate you and Spencer, he saw Spencer as a threat to your work effort. While going through his office we found these," she pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Spencer and Ashley.

In the folder there were pictures of a blonde woman making out with some handsome young man. Ashley's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Holy shit, Spencer, that blonde looks like you!"

Spencer scrutinized the picture closely. It did look like her.

"Mark was going to send those pictures to you if last night's plan didn't work," Alyssa supplied.

"Speaking of last night," Madison said. "Pardon my French but, what the fuck was that?"

"Well, Mr. Goldstein had this all planned out on paper. He knew that Ms. Duarte would be throwing a party at the Hotel so he came up with a scheme to break Ms. Carlin and Ms. Davies up for good. Just before the party at exactly four thirty while Ms. Davies was in the studio, Mark snuck off and headed for the Hotel's bar. There he made a deal with the bartender, who is now apprehended, to slip a drug into Ms. Davies drink called Ketamine; which is known as a date rape drug."

"Son of a bitch," Ashley yelled slamming her fist into a nearby wall.

"Around eight the party had began," Alyssa continued. "Ms. Davies you arrived seemingly bored out of your mind. You headed for the bar and ordered one gin and tonic in which the pill was slipped in. After making sure you had consumed your drink, Mr. Goldstein then went over to Madison whom had been given a drug filled drink by Mark."

"I was just having a good time," Madison said. "That's when he had told me that Ashley was into me. Then he walked me over to her, and I just assumed she was drunk, horny and ready to go like everyone else there. I didn't know she had been drugged."

"Precisely," Alyssa agreed. "After an hour of dancing Madison and Ashley headed back to this hotel room where Mark assumed you two would have sex, but instead you two got as far as disrobing and then passing out."

"Wait, so they didn't have sex," Spencer asked hopefully.

"There was no sex, the drug had already taken its toll on them," Alyssa answered.

"Hold on a second," Ashley said looking towards Madison. "You said that we fucked all night."

Madison tossed her hands up in confusion, "I thought we did!"

"You were probably hallucinating," the agent supplied. "The drug can do that to you."

"So you didn't cheat on me," Spencer whispered shyly.

"No baby," Ashley answered gathering the blonde in her arms. "I would never do that to you."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Spencer replied with a blush.

"Hey, under the circumstances I understand," Ashley chuckled lightly.

"Should I continue," Alyssa asked.

"Oh please do, it's starting to get good," Madison replied sarcastically.

"So after Ashley and Madison headed up to the room, Mark made a call which we monitored. He had hired a photographer, one of our undercover agents, to take pictures of the two of you doing the ah deed. He was going to send those pictures via Ashley's email to Ms. Carlin."

"That asshole," Spencer shouted taking everybody by surprise. Ashley had never heard the blonde curse. Ever! Spencer bashfully ducked her head, "I um, mean that dirt bag!"

"Wow," Ashley whispered.

"I agree with you Ms. Carlin, he is an asshole," Alyssa said with a smirk. "There is something else though that we found in his office. Something that we believe links him to the murder of your father Ashley."

The color suddenly drained from Ashley's face. Her knees grew weak and she began to sweat profusely. Her jaw worked but no words came out. "Mu … Murder?"

The agent nodded.

"But, my daddy died in a car accident," she whispered. Spencer rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Yes he died in a car, but it was no accident," Alyssa stated. "There are files here showing the how, when, why, and where he was going to kill Mr. Davies. Mr. Goldstein had been planning your father's demise for five years."

Ashley felt sick to her stomach, "What," she managed to gasp.

"The day before your birthday, he had everything polished out. All he needed was for your father to be on I-5 at the right timing. On the day of your birthday, he knew your father would be rushing to come see you. He hired a professional assassin to take him out and make it look like a speeding accident so witnesses couldn't tell."

Ashley began to cry hysterically. She held her head in her hands as Spencer tried to calm her girlfriend down. "This isn't happening! My daddy was killed! All these years I've … I've been blaming myself!" Ashley's tears turned to livid anger. "I'm going to kill that fucker! He's dead!"

Spencer took hold of the rocker's hand as Ashley began to pace back and forth. "Ashley please try to calm down," she reasoned.

Ashley angrily jerked away from the blonde, "I'm not gonna fucking calm down! That fucker is dead! I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Ms. Davies it would be best if you try to remain calm," the agent said crossing her arms. "We'll take care of this. We have enough evidence to take him in now."

Ashley nodded trying to calm herself. She picked up a chair and chucked it across the room letting out a vicious yell. Spencer hurriedly ran over to her girlfriend and gathered her in a tight embrace.

Madison just looked on stunned. She had nothing to say.

"The FBI actually owes a big thanks to your grandmother Ashley," the agent said.

"Grandma," Ashley asked confused. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

"Carol is the one that basically started this investigation. She's never trusted Mr. Goldstein and always thought he was trouble. After your father's death and the sudden want for Mark to be your manager, she knew something was up."

"So, Grandma hired you," Spencer asked.

"Yep, she's known all along that I was undercover. I signed up to be his 'assistant' four years ago when we first started monitoring him. In the beginning we had no reason to believe that he took place in the murder, we knew he had prior arrests for drug trafficking so that's what our main focus was set on. It turns out Carol's inkling was a very true after all. Never misjudge a mother's intuition."

"How did you monitor him," Ashley asked taking a seat on the bed.

"Well, Ryan, being the best friend he is, agreed to help us. We hooked a wire on him so that we could record whatever Mark would say when I wasn't in the room with Mr. Goldstein."

"What about the pills," Ashley asked.

"What pills," Alyssa asked confused.

"Since my dad died he's been giving me these anti-depressant pills called Lexapro, I take them to stop the nightmares."

"He's been giving you pills," the agent asked. "I had no idea."

"I think she's become addicted to them," Spencer stated bluntly.

"I'm not addicted to-"

"Ashley yes you are," the blonde punctuated.

"That tricky bastard," Alyssa growled under her breath.

Suddenly the door burst open. "I am a tricky bastard aren't I," Mark announced cockily as he walked into the room.

"You bastard," Ashley yelled as Spencer restrained her from kicking his ass.

"Hello girls," he looked over at the agent. "Jill … or should I say Alyssa."

"It's over Mark, we've got you," Alyssa stated pulling out her handcuffs.

"I don't think so," he growled taking out his gun.

BANG!

"Spencer!"


	15. Chapter 15

"_It's over Mark, we've got you," Alyssa stated pulling out her handcuffs._

"_I don't think so," he growled taking out his gun and aiming it directly at Spencer._

As soon as Alyssa saw Mark wield his gun her instincts took over. Immediately she ran at him, grabbed his arm and aimed it up just as he fired a round.

"Spencer," Ashley yelled tackling her girlfriend to the ground and shielding the blonde with her own body. Madison screamed and hid behind the bed.

"Get off me you bitch," Mark hissed as he and Alyssa fought for control of the gun. Shots whizzed about everywhere as they struggled for the weapon. "Let go!"

Alyssa kneed Mark in the groin and the gun fell from his hand. Mark groaned and held himself as the agent grabbed the fallen gun and aimed it at him.

"Hands behind your head, right now!" She yelled.

Mark, not complying, gave her an evil smirk.

"Hands behind your goddamn head right now!" Alyssa repeated still not getting a response from him. She spoke into her hidden mouth piece. "I'm gonna need some back up."

Mark shook his head, "You think I'm the only one behind all of this?"

"Mark, hands behind your head, that's my last warning!"

The manager turned his gaze on to Spencer. His eyes were filled with so much malice that it made the blonde sick to her stomach.

"You bitch," he growled. "You ruined everything! It was all going great before your fucking ass came into the picture!"

Suddenly five other FBI agents flooded into the room. Two of them grabbed Mark and shoved him hard onto the ground before slapping cuffs onto him.

"Take him away boys," Alyssa ordered lowering the gun.

Mark kicked and thrashed in their strong hold, "You're gonna die Spencer! This isn't over! I have people who will come after you!"

"Tell it to the judge Pal," one of the agents deadpanned as they carried the twisted manager out of the room.

"Good job Cortez," an agent said as he left the room.

"Thanks," Alyssa answered with a smile. She turned back to the shaken up girls. "Are you three okay?" She asked in concern.

"Oh we're fantastic," Madison replied sarcastically. "There was just a drug trafficking maniac money crazed asshole in here about to kill us! It's all roses and sunshine for me right now!"

Ashley rolled her eyes and then surveyed her silent girlfriend. "Baby, are you okay," she asked.

Spencer jumped slightly as the rocker's voice knocked her out of her stupor. She shook her head and turned to look at Ashley. She gasped, "Oh my God, Ashley you're bleeding," she screamed pointing at the rocker's shoulder.

"What," Ashley replied confused. She looked down to find a rigid red line going across her shoulder gushing blood. "Wow, that's … that's a lot of blood," she whispered.

"Are you okay," Alyssa asked walking over to the rocker. "I think we need to get you to the hospital."

"That's a lot of blood," Ashley repeated before everything went dark.

"Ashley … Ashley can you hear me?"

The rocker opened her eyes to find Spencer hovering over her, "Hey there sexy," Ashley whispered with a weak smile.

"Thank God you're okay," the blonde gushed hugging the rocker.

"Ow," Ashley hissed when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her shoulder.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Spencer rushed out as she released the rocker.

The door opened and a woman walked in, "Nice to see you up Ms. Davies, I'm Dr. Kenton."

"What um, happened to my shoulder," Ashley asked eyeing the bandage on her shoulder.

"Well Ms. Davies you had been shot-"

"I was shot," Ashley panicked. "Oh my God I'm gonna die!"

Spencer let out a light chuckle, "Calm down Ashley it was just a graze."

"Oh," the rocker murmured slightly embarrassed. "It still stings like hell though," she said as she lightly rotated her shoulder.

"Be careful," the doctor warned. "We just put in stitches and I don't want you to stretch them. You had a nasty cut where the bullet grazed you," Dr. Kenton explained as she removed the bandage revealing seven stitches.

Ashley ran her finger lightly over them, "How long do these have to stay in?"

"Around two weeks," the doctor answered. "So until then take it easy. Don't do anything to strenuous; you might open your wound back up."

"Great," Ashley whispered sarcastically. "There goes my chance at being a heavy weight lifter."

Dr. Kenton laughed, "Maybe next time. Well, that's about it, you're ready to be checked out now Ms. Davies unless you have any more questions."

"I'm good thank you."

The doctor nodded and then left the room.

Ashley let out a sigh and looked over at Spencer, "Are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine Ash," the blonde answered sincerely. "Thanks to you," she added giving Ashley a gentle kiss on the cheek.

The rocker smiled briefly, "I told you I'd always be there to take care of you," she replied grasping the blonde's hand and kissing the back of it lightly.

Spencer's eyes began to well up with tears, "Alyssa said if it weren't for you covering my body, that stray bullet could have killed me," she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. "Ashley, Mark said there's going to be people coming after me."

"Come here Angel," the rocker whispered holding her arms open. Spencer immediately climbed on to the examination bed and cuddled close to Ashley. "That asshole was probably just saying that to scare us. You're gonna be fine, I'll protect you. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

The blonde snuggled her head into Ashley's neck, "I love you Ashley."

"I love you too baby, more then you'll ever know," the rocker replied rubbing Spencer's back soothingly. "What about Madison, is she okay?"

"She's in the cafeteria with everybody else."

"Everybody else," the rocker frowned.

Spencer nodded, "After we got to the hospital I called home and my family rushed up here. Then I called Grandma and she told everyone at your house about what had just happened and then they all came here."

"Wait … how long was I out for?"

"About two hours, you saw the blood on your shoulder and then-"

"Yeah … I can't stand the sight of blood," Ashley said shivering just at the thought.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," the rocker said.

Alyssa walked into the room; she smiled lightly at the sight of the couple cuddled on the bed.

"Don't we make a hot couple," Ashley playfully asked with a smirk.

"You girls make a lovely couple," the agent replied. "But, I need to talk with you Ashley, privately."

Spencer nodded in understanding and scooted off the bed. She gave the rocker a quick kiss before heading out of the room.

"It's been a crazy day hasn't it," the agent asked taking a seat next to the bed.

"The craziest," the rocker agreed.

"Ashley, you live in a gated mansion right?"

The brunette frowned at the random question, "Yeah …"

"Approximately how many acres of land do you live on?"

"Fourteen."

"I see. The security is pretty top notch?"

"It better be I paid over ten grand for the whole system."

"Good that's good," Alyssa said with a nod. "Do the um … Trouble Makers carry guns?"

"Um no …"

"You might want them to look into getting some defensive handgun training."

"Why," the rocker asked baffled. "What are you talking about Alyssa?"

"Ashley, Mark has more workers out there."

"What," the rocker yelled. "There's actually more men out there right now that can hurt Spencer!"

"We will catch them don't worry about that," the agent assured sternly. "It won't be that hard seeing as how we have their ring leader in our custody."

"Oh my God," Ashley whispered holding her head in her hands. "I thought this was going to be over after you arrested him."

"Lucky for us there's only two more workers we need to catch. Now to ensure Spencer and her family remains safe while we catch these bastards, we will be moving them in with you at your house."

Ashley nodded, "Alright."

"I've already discussed it with Mr. and Mrs. Carlin and they said it was fine. They've actually already headed home, accompanied by a couple of agents, and are packing as we speak."

"Will there um … be agents at my house?"

"Yes they will be stationed at different areas on the perimeter of your land."

There was a knock at the door and they both turned to see Carol walk in.

"Well," Alyssa said getting up and heading for the door. "I'm going to go now. I have some questions I still have to ask to your buddies."

"How are you holding together honey," Carol asked once the agent left the room.

"I can't believe this," the rocker sighed. Everything was really starting to hit home. Why couldn't have this been a nightmare? Was this seriously happening?

"I'm just as lost as you are," the older woman replied.

"But you knew all along Grandma," Ashley whispered. "I should've seen-"

"No Ashley," Carol interjected. "We are not going to be playing the 'I should've could've' game. That will do nothing but eat away at you. Believe me."

"I never thought Mark would be so … vindictive. I mean, I guess the signs were there but I never knew," her voice began to shake. "All these years I've been blaming myself! My daddy … I always thought it was because of me! That _fucker_ killed my daddy!" Ashley yelled as she began to cry.

Carol immediately took the weeping brunette into her arms and rocked her lightly.

"My daddy," the rocker cried. "He killed my daddy!"

"Shhh, sweetie," Carol cooed lightly.

In the hospital's cafeteria everyone sat around two adjoined tables quietly chatting.

"So how's Ashley taking everything," Ryan asked Spencer.

"To be honest, I don't know," the blonde replied with a slight frown. "When she woke up she was sort of playing the whole thing off as if it weren't a big deal."

"That's Ashley for you," Kyla muttered.

"What do you mean," Spencer asked confused.

"Ashley doesn't like to show any weaknesses when she's in front of any of us, especially you," Danny explained. "She wants everyone to think she's super woman or something."

"That's right," Tom agreed with a nod. "But Ash can't fool us; we all know she's just as freaked out as us."

"I knew that asshole was no good," Ryan growled, "He was always handing pills to Ashley like it was candy and working her to death so he could cover his fucking tracks!"

Kyla rubbed his arm sympathetically.

"He's gonna get what's coming to him dude," Brian guaranteed.

"Yeah," Eric agreed with a smirk. "He'll be getting his salad tossed by a big guy named Bubba in prison. Yep, Mark will be waking up every day for the rest of his life with a sore ass."

The group, despite the madness of the day's events, laughed, happy for the comic relief.

"Thanks Eric," Spencer chuckled. "I think we all needed a good laugh."

"Hey, I do what I can Spence-a-nator," Eric said with a smile.

"Ha! Ha!" Aiden yelled out of nowhere. "He said Bubba," he laughed clutching his stomach.

"Please tell me he's doing this as a joke," Madison whispered to Spencer staring at the laughing bodyguard strangely.

"Unfortunately no, he's not meaning this as a joke," the blonde replied.

"Hello everyone," Alyssa said joining the group. "I have some questions to ask you all."

The group gave the agent their undivided attention.

"Alright," Alyssa began. "How long have you guys known Mark?"

"As long as we've known Ashley," Clay answered along with the round of agreements from everybody.

"Are we like suspects or something," Susan asked confused.

Alyssa shook her head, "These are just the standard questions I have to ask. Bear with me here. Where were you guys the last night?"

"We were all chilling at Ashley's," Eric answered.

"Yes," Clay added. "Although we were supposed to accompany Ashley to Madison's party, Mark had told us not to come."

"So we didn't," Tom said. "He said because of our 'lewd' behavior and 'immature' ways we weren't allowed to come."

"Yep, he also said 'if I see any of you at this party, I will have security kick you out," Eric supplied rolling his eyes.

"Didn't that seem like a _strange_ request," Alyssa asked.

"Not really," Rick shrugged. "He's never really liked us anyway. It didn't surprise us one bit when he told us not to come. I mean … we _do_ get pretty crazy at those Hollywood parties."

"Has Mark ever pulled any one of you aside and asked you to do anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well not in the beginning," Brian replied.

"What do you mean," the agent questioned.

"Before Ashley met Spencer he never bothered with us. We didn't get in his way and he didn't get in ours, it was always that way," Brian continued. "But, after Spencer and Ashley became a couple he started acting weirder than he already was."

"Yeah he did," Chelsea commented. "There was actually a couple times where he would come up to me and give me these pills to give to Ashley."

"Me too," Eric said.

"Do you remember the name of the pills?"

"No, the bottles he would give me would always be unmarked which made me all the more not want to give her them. We never did give them to her _anyways_."

"Spencer did you know of Ashley's pill use?"

"Um yeah," Spencer answered. "When I first met her I had asked her about them and she told me she took them before she went to bed or when she had a headache. She said that Mark gave them to her. But lately I haven't seen any pills."

"That's because she's given them up for you," Ryan supplied.

"How long has Ashley been taking the pills?'

"Ever since my dad died," Ashley answered taking everybody by surprise as she walked over to the group.

When Spencer saw the redness and puffiness of the rocker's eyes she immediately stood and walked over to her girlfriend, "Ash are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ashley whispered tiredly.

"Agent Cortez," Carol said. "Could we finish the questioning tomorrow? It's been a long day and I know everyone is tired."

"Sure that's fine," the agent answered standing from her seat. "I'll give you a call," she said handing Carol her card.

"Come on everybody let's head home," Carol announced.

Ashley and Spencer lay in bed cuddled in each other's arms. They hadn't said a word to each other since they left the hospital. What was there to say? Their lives had just taken an unexpected detour.

"I was on the phone with him," Ashley whispered out of nowhere.

"What," Spencer said confused as she lifted her head to look up at the rocker.

"In my nightmare, I'm on the phone with him the night he died. It was my nineteenth birthday party. He promised me he would be there, but, he got a call saying he was needed in the studio to wrap up the last track on his album."

Spencer remained silent as the brunette continued with the story. The rocker was finally opening up to her; this was a big step for Ashley.

"That was fine I understood I just wanted him to be there no matter what. The party started and I waited outside for his car. After twenty minutes I figured he was running a little late, so waited a little longer. After an hour I got a call from him saying he was on the way there. I was so mad at him that I started yelling and demanding that he get there as fast as he can. He was about to go on tour and this was my last chance to see him before he left," Ashley took in a shaky breath before continuing. "Mid way through our conversation there was a loud bang and then everything went silent."

Spencer ran soothing circles on the brunette's stomach as she continued. "Next thing I know I'm at his funeral watching myself cry over his casket. It's like an out of body experience… the younger me turns and looks me dead in the eye … and then blames me for his death. But now I know it wasn't me! But all these years Spencer," she began to sob. "Four fucking years I've been blaming myself and drowning my sorrows in those … pills he gave me! My life has never been the fucking same since that Mark! I want to fucking kill him!"

Spencer wrapped her arms around the rocker as she shook and cried uncontrollably.


	16. Chapter 16

After the cries had died down the couple eventually fell asleep. Only for a short while though was Ashley able to keep her eyes closed. She couldn't sleep after everything that had happened. How could she?

For four years she'd been living a lie … the guilt, the pain, the nightmares, the pills … all because of her damn manager. Mark, the man she thought she could trust. Mark, the man she saw as a second father. Mark, the bastard who has just completely, fucking, altered her life forever.

Everything felt like … an eye opener to Ashley so to speak. It made her think.

Who was really a friend? Who was really a foe? For years the rocker had worked hard to surround herself with an inner circle of friends so close to her that she considered them family.

She trusts them with her life. But then again, she felt that same trust with Mark. Whom among her friends could she really trust? Are they really her family or is she just another dumb pawn in some sick game?

Ashley shook her head at such thoughts. No … her family was nothing like Mark.

She just wanted something to make all that had happened go away. Her body was itching … craving for her … pills. They usually made everything bad disappear. Ashley didn't want to be an addict … she didn't want to feel addicted … but she was. As much as she kept telling herself she wasn't … she was. But the rocker in true Davies fashion pushed that to the back of her mind … although it constantly nagged at her.

Letting out a sigh the rocker glanced at the clock on her bedside. It was six in the morning and sleep had yet to claim the brunette.

Heaving another quiet sigh she clicked on the television and turned the volume low as to not wake the sleeping beauty next to her. First thing on the screen made her eyes spark with anger.

"_Breaking news, Mark Goldstein manager of Rock Princess Ashley Davies has just been arrested. We've been informed that he was involved in the murder of late Raife …"_

Click.

"_Goldstein had been a key leader in drug trafficking that has been …"_

Click.

"_We are certain that Ms. Davies must be devastated after such …"_

With a frustrated growl she tossed the remote at the screen.

The noise made Spencer stir, "Ashley," she mumbled groggily.

The rocker cursed herself for waking the blonde, "Go back to sleep Spence it was nothing," she whispered placing a kiss on Spencer's forehead.

Suddenly the door burst open making both girls jump fearfully. Glen and the Trouble Makers ran into the room, dressed in their pajamas, wielding weapons.

"What was that noise," Glen rushed out.

"Are you two okay," Danny asked as he and the others inspected the bedroom.

"Oh no, we're fine guys," Ashley assured. "I had just-"

"We heard a noise, is everything okay," Arthur asked as he and Paula walked into the room with worried expressions.

"Everybody we're fine," Ashley explained. "I was watching TV I got a little … angry and then I tossed the remote. I'm sorry for waking everybody."

Everyone sighed with relief.

"It's okay Ashley," Paula said over a yawn. "We we're just worried something had happened."

"Next time you get angry, try tossing a pillow," Arthur joked with a small smile as he and Paula padded out to their room.

"I'm kind of disappointed," Glen commented. "I was looking forward to bashing someone's head in," he said placing his baseball bat on his shoulder.

"Well at least you brought a decent weapon," Brian said before looking over at Danny. "I don't know how much damage a banana could do Carrot Top."

"Hey," Danny scoffed. "This was the only thing I could find at the time. I was in the kitchen when I heard the noise."

"You ever hear of a knife?"

"It doesn't matter," Ashley interjected. "I'm just grateful that you guys care enough to come and protect us."

"Of course Ash," Rick said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Tom agreed. "We love you guys."

"That's right, if somebody messes with you two they're going down," Eric howled using his wrestle mania voice.

"Alright then," Ryan said. "Now that I know everything's okay, I'm going back to my room to tell Kyla not to worry," he nodded to the couple and then left.

"Dude, Eric," Glen laughed. "What's with the Barney pajamas?"

Eric blushed, "Shut up, I like the show okay," he muttered leaving the room.

"You know Glen," Brian said tossing his arm over the blonde's shoulder. "The chicks here in New York, love Barney."

Glen's laughing seized, "Really," he asked surprised.

"Totally," Tom said playing along. "They love Barney pajamas."

"But you wanna know what really gets them going," Brian asked with a smirk.

"What," Glen almost shouted.

"Barney … underwear," Tom said with a nod.

"Seriously," Glen asked.

"Dude if you don't believe me ask Ashley, she knows what I'm talking about, right Ash," Brian said.

"They're right Glen," Ashley nodded. "The women go wild just at the sight of that oh so sexy purple and green."

"I'm definitely taking a trip out to mall today," Glen noted before heading back to his room.

The Trouble Makers had their share of chuckles and high fives before walking out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Spencer smacked the rocker's arm.

"Ow, what was that for," Ashley whined playfully.

"That was mean Ash."

"It was funny and you know it," the rocker said with a smirk. "Besides if it was sooo 'mean', then why didn't you stop us?"

The blonde spluttered. "Well, um, I thought you would be mature enough to stop it yourself seeing as how you're older than me."

Ashley rolled her eyes with a smile, "Right, play it innocent Spencer. We all know you have a little devil in you," she purred seductively before claiming the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Okay wow," Kyla screeched covering her eyes. "I so didn't want to see that."

Ashley growled angrily, "If it isn't Eric, it's Kyla who interrupts us," she mumbled glaring daggers at her younger sister.

"Sorry," the short brunette apologized sheepishly. "Grandma wanted me to tell you breakfast is all ready and she's bringing it to you guys in bed. She figured you two would want some alone time."

"Thanks Ky," Spencer said with a nod.

"No problem," Kyla replied before zooming out of the room.

A few minutes later Carol walked in with a tray full of food. "Here you go girls," she said placing the tray in front of them.

"Thanks Grandma," they both said with smiles.

"You're welcome," Carol replied heading for the door. "Make sure you two eat up you're going to need the energy."

As soon as Ashley was sure Carol was gone she set her tray on the side of the bed away from her. Spencer frowned at this, "Ashley what are doing?"

"I'm not hungry," the rocker replied quietly. Her head was beginning to ache.

"Ashley you haven't eaten anything in a while -"

"I'm fine," Ashley snapped rubbing her pounding temples.

Spencer looked taken back from the rocker's attitude. The blonde was not in the mood for any of this, "Whatever," she muttered ready to leave the bed.

The rocker quickly took hold of Spencer's hand and held her in place. "Don't leave," Ashley whispered softly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

Spencer sighed, "Ashley, I know you're on edge because of everything that's going on. I am too. So is everyone else. Getting an attitude is going to do nothing but push people away when you need them most."

Ashley nodded, "I know … I'm just not feeling too good," the rocker explained.

The blonde's anger turned to worry as she took a really good look at the rocker. Ashley was sweating heavily and she had dark circles under her eyes, "Ashley … are you okay?"

"I'm just … tired Angel that's all," Ashley replied closing her eyes when she felt a waves of nausea passed through her body.

Spencer brought her palm up to the rocker's forehead, "Ashley you're burning up!"

"Spencer it's no big …" suddenly Ashley's stomach lurched. Covering her mouth she ran over to the bathroom.

"Ashley," Spencer screeched running over to her girlfriend. Ashley had barely made it to the toilet before she puked her guts out.

Alyssa slammed her palms on the table and leaned in menacingly towards Mark. She was fed up, they'd been interrogating Mr. Goldstein for two hours and he had yet to crack.

"I'm going to ask you again," Alyssa growled. "Where are the other workers?"

Mark smirked, "Workers … what workers?"

The agent's eyes narrowed, "We know they're out there Mark."

"Oh you're talking about my workers aren't you," the agent asked feigning surprise. "Oh well they're … around somewhere."

"You think you're smart don't you," Alyssa said crossing her arms.

"I know I'm smart, I've strung you along this far haven't I," he shrugged.

"Yes, but now you've been caught," she countered. "It's only a matter of time before we find your buddies."

He let out a chuckle, "You'll never find them."

"Yes we will," Alyssa replied sternly.

Mark shrugged, "Maybe you will. But Spencer will be dead by the time you find them."

"What makes you think that?"

The manager leaned over the table, "The enemy might be closer than you think," he whispered vindictively.


	17. Chapter 17

Spencer immediately ran into the bathroom and over to Ashley's side. "Ashley, are you okay," she whispered rubbing the rocker's back soothingly.

"No," Ashley groaned resting her head on the toilet's rim.

"I'm gonna go get grandma okay," the blonde informed as she stood up.

Ashley nodded tiredly. Spencer ran out of the room and within a matter of a minute she reentered the room with the older Davies.

"What's the matter sweetie, are you sick," Carol asked running her fingers through Ashley's disheveled brown locks.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Ashley whispered hoarsely.

"I'm gonna call the doctor and ask him to make a house call," Carol replied walking over to the phone. "We don't want to take any chances," she muttered as she dialed the number.

"No Grandma," Ashley moaned slowly standing up. "No doctors."

"You're not well Ashley," Carol hissed. "A doctor will be coming over here to check you out. End of story. Now, go over there and lay down. Spencer help her out please."

Spencer nodded and took hold of Ashley's arm.

The rocker shrugged off her grip, "I don't need any help getting to my bed alright, I'm not handicap," Ashley muttered as she walked over to the bed unassisted.

Within a half hour, Dr. Gellar, the family doctor, finally arrived. It took awhile from him to actually get into the house because he had to be checked for weapons. No matter one's relation with Ashley, everyone was to be checked before they stepped foot into the mansion for security purposes.

"So what's wrong with her," Christine asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Ashley interjected crossing her arms. "I don't even know why I'm getting checked up on. I threw up, big deal! I probably ate something bad."

"Unfortunately, that's not the case," Dr. Gellar said. "Ashley, have you been breaking out in sweats lately?"

"Yeah," Ashley shrugged.

"Any painful brief muscle spasms?"

"Sometimes."

"Have you had any trouble getting to sleep?"

"Yeah, but considering the circumstances, I think it's understandable. I mean, my life hasn't exactly been fantastic lately." The rocker replied throwing her hands up.

"Yes that's true," the doctor agreed. "But I'm afraid what you've been experiencing are not symptoms brought on by fear or panic."

"Then what are they symptoms of," Ashley asked impatiently.

"Ms. Davies, you've been suffering from withdrawals," he answered closing his medical case.

"Withdrawals," Ashley frowned. "Isn't that what addicts get."

"She'd been taking these pills called Oxycodone," Spencer stated. "She takes them before she goes to bed and when she wakes up."

"How long have you've been taking these pills Ashley," he asked.

"Around four years," she whispered. "Every since my dad passed away."

"About how many do you take a day?"

"Five usually, two in the morning, three at night," she answered easily. "Sometimes when I get these headaches I take an extra two."

"Have you always been taking them like this?"

"Not in the beginning. It used only be one at night and one in the morning. But, I never thought they were bad for me y'know. They were prescribed by a doctor so I thought they were okay."

"I see," the doctor muttered rubbing his chin in thought. "Well the first thing you need to do is stop taking those pills permanently. Then I would suggest you get yourself checked into a prescription pill detox program."

"A detox program," Ashley gasped. "Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not, I can give you the card to a program not too far from here if you would like."

"Yes please," Carol said taking the card.

"Is there anything else," he asked.

"That would be all thank you," Carol replied with a gentle smile.

"Alright then, bye," Dr. Gellar said before being escorted through the door.

"Ashley," Christine gasped. "How come I've never knew of this … pill use?"

Ashley shot her a glare, "You were always too busy fucking Vick, Christine."

"Watch your language," Grandma scolded.

"It's true isn't it," Ashley yelled venomously. "You haven't given a damn about me since dad died have you Christine?"

"That is not true," Christine countered.

"The hell it isn't," Ashley growled.

"I'm not hearing any of this," the older brunette snapped before walking out of the room.

"Whatever," the rocker muttered.

"I think you should give this number a call Ashley," Carol said holding out the card to her granddaughter

"Fuck that," Ashley growled stomping out of the room.

"Ashley get back in here," Carol called.

"I'll go check on her," Spencer said chasing after the rocker.

When the blonde finally found Ashley she was in the music room seated at the piano stool. Spencer had never been in this room before but she had remembered Ashley told her that this was the room she would go into for escape.

Spencer hesitantly set her hand on the rocker's shoulder. She sighed in relief when the brunette didn't shrug her off. "Ashley," she whispered.

Ashley took hold of the blonde's hand and kissed the palm. "You know I love you, right Angel," she mumbled into it.

"Yes. I love you too Ashley," Spencer said slightly taken back.

"You also know that I would do anything for you too right," Ashley asked looking up at the confused blonde.

"Yes."

"I would do anything for you and I love you very much," the rocker continued. "But if you have come in here to try and convince me to go to that stupid detox program, then you're wasting your time," she said turning her back to the blonde.

Spencer sighed and took a seat next to the brunette. "Ashley-"

"I said no Spencer," Ashley whispered as she ran her finger lightly over the piano's keys.

"Why don't you want to go Ashley? Don't you want to get better?"

"Of course I want to get better," Ashley replied trying to keep her anger at bay. "I want to get better but I'm not going to some rehab to do it."

"But Ashley-"

Ashley slammed her hands down on the keys making Spencer jump. "Damn it Spencer," the rocker yelled angrily. "I don't want to go! I don't want to fucking sit in a group therapy circle and talk about my feelings! Or stay locked up in a room shaking while I'm puking my guts out!"

"Ashley you need help," Spencer screamed.

"I don't need that kind of fucking help," Ashley yelled rising from her seat so that she was face to face with Spencer. "I'm fine without it!"

"No you're not! You're scaring me!" Spencer cried out.

The rocker steeped back from the blonde as if she had been slapped. Ashley felt sick to her stomach. She was scaring her angel? She never wanted that. "What," she whispered taking a seat back on the stool.

Spencer let out a shaky breath and fell to her knees in front of the broken rocker. She held Ashley's cheeks in her hands and whispered, "You're scaring me Ashley. You've become a different person. You're not the sweet, caring, woman I used to know. The pills have changed you."

Tears began to spill from the rocker's eyes, "I never wanted to," she closed her eyes briefly. "To scare you Spencer, you're my baby I didn't-"

"I know Ashley," the blonde whispered. "I don't blame you I blame the pills. You have become addicted. If you don't get help _now_ you'll be too far gone, and you will push us all away."

"God," Ashley groaned as she angrily wiped the tears off her face. "I'm so fucking tired of crying."

"It's okay to cry Ashley," Spencer said grasping the rocker's hands. "It's okay."

"Come here," the rocker whispered as she brought the blonde into a hug. "I never want to scare you Spencer. I never want to scare any of my family. I will get help okay, I promise you."

Spencer nodded against Ashley's chest.

"Thank you for never giving up on me Angel," Ashley whispered into the blonde's hair. "I know that I can be hard headed sometimes but-"

"You got that right," Spencer quipped.

"Hey," the rocker snapped playfully. "As I was saying, I know that I can be hard headed. But you always put up with me and more importantly you don't leave me."

"I will never leave you Ashley," Spencer stated dead seriously looking into the brunette's eyes.

"I know," the rocker replied kissing the blonde lightly. "I know," she repeated softly.

"Hey Ash … ah … never mind," Eric said as he started to back out of the room.

"What took you so long," Ashley deadpanned.

"Hey I don't interrupt you guys all the time," Eric huffed.

"You kinda do," Spencer said with a smile.

"What do you want Eric," Ashley asked.

"Carmen just got here," he supplied.

"Oh shit," Ashley said smacking her head.

"Do you want me to tell her you cancelled," he asked.

"No its fine, tell her I'll meet her in the exercise room in twenty."

"Alright," he said with a nod before leaving the room.

"Who's Carmen," Spencer asked.

Ashley stood from the stool. "She's my karate instructor. I met her in Germany around the time that I met you actually. You've never met her?"

Spencer shook her head.

"Well you will today," Ashley said as she and Spencer made their way to the exercise room. "I was going to get you into some self defense classes anyways. But, I know Carmen, she's the best, I'm sure she can teach you some things."

"Hey there's my favorite karate student," Carmen said patting Ashley's shoulder.

"What's up," Ashley greeted.

"I'm good, but I'm more concerned about you," Carmen replied. "Are you okay, I heard about everything with-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ashley interrupted. "Not right now okay? I just want to take my frustrations out with some sparring."

"That's fine with me," Carmen nodded.

"Oh, this is my beautiful girlfriend Spencer," Ashley introduced holding Spencer's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Spencer greeted shaking Carmen's hand.

"Oh so you're the Spencer that Ashley talks about non-stop," Carmen asked with a smirk. "I feel like I'm meeting royalty or something. She speaks so highly about you."

Ashley blushed and then brushed it off, "Well, I do love me some Spencer," she boasted kissing the blonde's cheek.

"You sure do," Carmen laughed. "So, are you ready to get started?"

"Hell yeah, just let me go get changed real quick," Ashley said before running over to the changing rooms.

"What do you mean the enemy is closer than you think?" Alyssa questioned leaning over the table towards the manager.

"I mean exactly what I said," Mark replied.

"Do the Davies know this person," the agent asked.

"Maybe they know her, maybe they don't." he answered.

Alyssa smiled, "So it's a _her_? One of your workers is a female?"

Mark hesitated, "Ah, no."

"Ah, yes," the agent smiled. "You just said _her_."

"No I didn't."

"If you want me to rewind this tape so you can hear yourself say 'her' I'll be more than happy to do that," she replied smugly.

"Fuck," Mark growled under his breath.

There was a knock at the door before Agent Wallace walked into the room. "We've just made another bust," he said.

"What have you got," Alyssa asked.

"We found a Jack Burgess trying to break into the Carlin's home last night," he answered handing the profile file to her. "He's being interrogated as we speak. He's had six priors and we found a pound of coke on him."

"Did he say who the other worker was," Alyssa asked.

"Not yet. But he's singing everything else out to us," he replied.

"Keep trying till you get the name," she ordered.

"Alright," the agent said before leaving.

"You see that Mark," Alyssa said. "You're worker apparently isn't as loyal as you think. He's telling us _everything_."

"Damn it!" Mark yelled unable to contain his rage.

"So do you want to tell us the name or do you want to wait for your buddy to crack?"

Mark glared up at the Agent.

"So Spencer are you going to be taking self defense classes with me," Carmen asked as she and Spencer waited for the rocker to get changed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Spencer shrugged. "I've kind of always wanted to learn a little karate."

"That's cool," Carmen replied. She walked over to the exercise room door and locked it. Spencer looked at her confused. "Don't worry, Ashley likes the door locked," she assured. "Better that way privacy."

"Oh," Spencer nodded. That was understandable. There were a lot of people in the house and Eric specifically had the bad habit of always interrupting people.

"Alright I'm ready," Ashley answered walking back into the room with her karate suit on.

"Wow," Spencer gasped. Regular bad ass Ashley was sexy but, bad ass Ashley with a karate suit on was even sexier.

"Yeah, I know I'm hot," Ashley gloated.

"Let's get started," Carmen said walking in front of Ashley. "Today's lesson is going to be slightly different Ashley."

"How," the rocker asked confused.

Carmen smirked, "Well different in this way." In two quick hand movements to the neck, Carmen knocked Ashley out cold.

"Oh my God Ashley," Spencer gasped.

"Don't worry about her she's sleeping only temporarily," Carmen laughed. "But _you_ … you'll be sleeping indefinitely after I'm done."

Spencer's eyes widened in fear, "You work for-"

"Mr. Goldstein," Carmen finished with a nod. "Yep that's right, and I'm here to finish a job."

Spencer slowly started to back away from the karate instructor. "How did you get pass security if you have a weapon on you?"

Carmen laughed. "Weapon? I don't need a weapon, my body is my weapon."

"You're not going to get away with this," Spencer said trying to stall the instructor so that she could inch closer to the door.

Carmen smirked and in one quick movement she had the blonde's throat tightly held in her hands, "Oh yeah Blondie," she whispered. "Who's gonna stop me?"


	18. Chapter 18

Spencer gasped for air, "Ash … Ashley," she whispered weakly.

"Poor little Ashley can't hear you," Carmen said with a smirk. "No one can hear you and nothing is going to stop me."

Then it clicked, Spencer remembered the weapon her father had given her secretly for protection. Gathering up all her strength, the blonde stealthily reached her hand into her pocket. With trembling fingers she gripped the handle as tightly as she could.

In one fluid motion she produced her hidden knife and stabbed Carmen in the thigh. The karate instructor immediately let her go. Spencer's body fell to the floor.

"Fuck!" Carmen screamed gripping her injured leg. "Where the fuck did that come from?"

The blonde rolled over onto her stomach and hastily crawled over to Ashley's limp body.

"Ashley please wake up," she rushed out shaking the unconscious rocker. "Wake up."

"You fucking bitch," Carmen growled.

Spencer turned to look at her. The blonde's stomach churned sickeningly as she watched the karate instructor withdraw the knife from her thigh.

Carmen hissed in response to the pain. With evil gleaming in her eyes she menacingly limped towards Spencer. "You just made a huge mistake!"

Spencer's eyes widened in fear as the twisted brunette drew closer. Setting her hands behind herself the blonde slithered haphazardly away from the karate instructor until her back hit a corner of the room. It was a dead end. She was cornered with nowhere to go.

"You're gonna wish you didn't do that Blondie," Carmen snarled.

"Connect four!" Aiden shouted triumphantly.

"Elmer's," Ryan growled. "For the last time, we are not playing connect four, this is Uno!"

Aiden shrugged, "And your point is?"

"My point is-"

"Dude," Glen chuckled patting Ryan's shoulder. "Just forget it."

"Hey guys, where the girls at," Danny asked shuffling the cards.

"Grandma, Kyla, Chelsea, and Susan are out sightseeing with the Carlins," Clay answered.

"And Ash took Spencer to her karate lesson with Carmen in the exercise room," Brian supplied.

"They took the guards with them right," Glen asked.

"Yeah, they're heavily protected just like Alyssa wanted," Eric answered setting down a blue five onto the deck.

"Eric, wait," Ryan said. "You can't set a blue five on a green nine."

Suddenly they heard a distant "HELP!" yelled from another room.

"Please tell me that scream is coming from the movie theatre," Tom whispered.

They heard the yell again.

"Oh my God," Glen muttered rising from his seat. "That's Spencer!" he yelled sprinting to the exercise room with the Trouble Makers close behind him.

"Help me!" Spencer screamed as the karate instructor stood in front of her.

"Shut up," Carmen growled. "Say goodbye bitch!" She raised the knife up and brought it down fast only for it to be stopped mid sweep by Ashley's hand.

"Goodbye bitch," Ashley growled as she kneed the instructor in the stomach.

Carmen relinquished her grip on the knife. Ashley took hold of the knife and elbowed the instructor in the eye making her stumble back. The rocker helped Spencer up and pushed the blonde behind her.

After getting her footing, Carmen smirked and with predator steps she deliberately started to slowly walk towards the couple.

Ashley defensively held the knife out in front of her, "Don't come any closer Carmen or-"

"Or what," The instructor taunted slowly moving in closer. "You can't hurt me Ashley."

"Spencer! Ashley!" Glen yelled when they reached the room. Shaking the handle vigorously, he tried to open the door, "Fuck! It's locked!"

Danny rammed his shoulder into the door. "Damn it!" He yelled holding his arm in slight pain. The door wouldn't budge.

"We have to get this fucker down," Rick shouted kicking at the door.

"I've got a police issued battering ram in my closet," Aiden supplied.

Brian gave him a strange look, "Why do you have a-"

"It doesn't matter," Ryan yelled. "Aiden go get it!"

The bodyguard nodded and obediently ran off to his room. Glen slammed his fists into the door and yelled, "Spencer!"

"Stay back!" Ashley yelled waving the knife.

"You really think I'm afraid of you Ashley," Carmen laughed out.

Ashley tightened her hold on the knife and licked her lips nervously, "Carmen I swear to God if you come any closer I'll kill you!"

"Ashley give it up man," Carmen chuckled. "You can't kill me!"

"Why are you doing this," Spencer cried out from behind Ashley's shoulder.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang. The karate instructor turned to look at the door. Another boom sounded shaking the firm door.

Carmen frowned, "What the fuck is that? Are they using a battering ram?"

Ashley used Carmen's distraction to her advantage. Thinking fast, the jumped onto the karate instructor's back. Using all of her strength she pulled them both to the ground and forcefully settled her body on top of Carmen's. For someone with an injured leg, the karate instructor sure as hell had a lot of fight left in her.

"Spencer, get out of here!" Ashley yelled trying her best to hold Carmen down.

Spencer's eyes filled with worry. "But Ashley-"

"Go!" The rocker grumbled.

Spencer rushed for the door but before she could reach it Carmen freed her hand from Ashley's grip and took hold of the blonde's ankle efficiently tripping her. Spencer fell to the ground. Her head hit the floor with a sickening thud.

"Spencer," Ashley cried out in panic.

"Hurry up man," Glen yelled anxiously.

"He's trying," Rick countered.

"Isn't there another way to get inside of this damn room?" Glen asked.

"No, this is the only way in," Aiden answered.

"Ashley just had to have these reinforced doors installed," Danny huffed as he prepared for another go at the door.

"Okay on three," Ryan instructed. "One…two…"

BAM!

Alyssa slammed her fist onto the table. She was becoming really frustrated with this asshole. All he had to do was say who his other worker was. She let out a slow breath trying to regain her composure.

It wasn't professional for an agent to lose their cool in an interrogation. But this twisted man was so cryptic that he could drive the pope crazy.

"I'm guessing you don't want to tell us do you Mark?" She asked already damn well knowing the answer.

With a smug smile on his face the former manager shook his head. "Why would I give you the satisfaction? I'm not stupid. I know I'm going to prison whether I confess or not which I'm _not_. So, what's the point in having me here? Do you enjoy my company that much Alyssa?"

"That's Agent Cortez to you," She corrected. "And no, the sight of you _alone _makes my skin crawl. I know you're tired of being here Mark. So am I. The sooner you or your buddy confesses the sooner we can leave. So what do you say? We either spend another five hours in this stuffy room, or we could go."

Mark sat silent and considered his options. "I say … I don't mind sitting here for another five hours. It's entertaining watching you get frustrated."

Agent Roberts entered the room. He held a coffee cup out to his partner.

Alyssa flashed him an appreciative smile and accepted the mug. "Have you got anything?" she asked taking a sip of the hot drink.

He shook his head sadly. "No, Mr. Goldstein's worker is becoming as stubborn as his boss. He did admit that he was a part of the drug shipment ring but nothing on the other worker. We might have something within the next hour or so though."

Alyssa nodded thoughtfully. Roberts studied her with knowing eyes, "What's on your mind Cortez?"

"I'm just trying to figure out who this worker could be," Agent Cortez said. "It's someone close to her obviously. Somebody she would least suspect, but who?"

"One of her Trouble Maker employees maybe," Roberts suggested.

"No," Alyssa said firmly shaking her head. "They're too loyal. They're like family to her."

"So was Mark," Roberts reminded her. "You have to remember that in Ashley's case… nobody's really innocent in this... are they?"

Alyssa remained silent but she nodded in agreement. He was right. In all fairness everyone was a suspect. She needed more answers.

"Could you continue with the questioning here," Cortez asked handing him her half empty cup.

"Yeah sure," Roberts replied confused. "Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna head out to the Davies mansion," she replied heading for the door. "See if I can get some more questions answered."

"Get off me!" Carmen growled as she flipped the rocker over her shoulder.

As Ashley's back hit the wooden floor the wind was briefly knocked out of her. She quickly recovered and gained enough momentum to kick herself on to her feet. The rocker took on her fighting stance and waved the knife out in front of her.

Carmen smirked and with a quick hand movement she knocked the knife out of Ashley's hand sending it across the room.

"Don't look so surprised young grasshopper," Carmen teased. "I taught you that move remember? You must not have been paying attention. Or perhaps there were too many pills in your system to concentrate."

"Fuck you," Ashley spat out.

"Did I hit a nerve there Ash," Carmen asked rhetorically.

"How could you Carmen," The rocker breathed out. "I thought you were my friend."

"Friend? Ashley, in this business there are no friends," the karate instructor laughed out. "It's all about the money! That's why people choose to put up with your ass!"

"Shut up," Ashley growled.

Carmen shook her head and pointed at Spencer's unconscious body, "Do you really think she's here because she supposedly 'loves' you?"

"Fuck you!" Ashley screamed tossing a right hook. Carmen easily deflected it and struck an upper cut at to the rocker's face busting her lip open.

"I taught you better than that!" The karate instructor yelled.

Ashley gritted her teeth against the pain and took a wild, angry swing at Carmen. She missed.

"Come on Ashley!" Carmen lunged at an opening on Ashley's right side, getting in a quick jab at her ribs. Carmen hit again, drawing a long scratch down the rocker's face.

"Fuck!"Ashley hissed in pain.

The rocker landed a kick on Carmen's jaw whipping the karate instructor's head back. Ashley tried for another but Carmen took hold of her leg and pushed her to the floor. The rocker tried to get up but Carmen held her down with a firm foot to the throat.

"You know what Ash," Carmen started.

"Don't call me that," Ashley gasped out.

"I think I'm gonna take just as much pleasure in killing you and your cute little girlfriend as I did when I killed your father."

Ashley's body went numb. "What?"

Carmen shrugged, "I was just doing my job. My driving skills are impeccable. Don't you think?"

Fury, rage, anger, resentment, wrath… those words weren't even enough to describe what Carmen saw spark within Ashley's eyes. The rocker was beyond pissed off. She was seeing red.

Letting out a viscous cry the rocker knocked the karate instructor off of her. Getting onto her feet Ashley punched past Carmen's defenses and pummeled her senseless. As she trampled the karate instructor Ashley's screams became primal. Her focus was set solely on beating the living hell out of Carmen.

The door suddenly crashed on to the floor and the Trouble Makers rushed into the room. But that didn't defer Ashley on bit. Her fists kept on flying nonstop. Carmen's face was unrecognizable. Ryan tried to pull Ashley off of the now unconscious karate instructor.

Glen ran over to aide his sister. "Call an ambulance," he yelled to no one in particular.

"Ashley come on, get off of her," Ryan grunted as he tried to pull the relentless brunette away.

Ashley shrugged off his grip and continued to strike. Ryan took hold of her arm and pulled. A move he immediately regretted when suddenly the rocker's fist hit his face in a powerful strike.

"Fuck," he grunted holding his cheek.

The rocker's onslaught suddenly came to a halt. She looked over at Ryan and her friends in a daze. Almost as if she had just woken up from a dream. She looked from her blooded knuckles down to Carmen's blotched face with a blank expression.

Everyone watched in stunned silence as the rocker slowly stood from Carmen's body. Ryan cautiously walked over to Ashley.

"Ash," he whispered carefully setting his hand on her shoulder.

Ashley looked up at him briefly before her empty brown eyes fell onto her unconscious girlfriend. Immediately she walked over to Spencer and kneeled down next to her.

Glen inspected his sister. She wasn't conscious and she had a horrible gash running across her forehead. "Spencer, can you hear me?"

Ashley took the blonde's cheeks gently into her hands. "Spencer? Please wake up. You can't leave me. Please wake up," she whispered as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Suddenly Alyssa ran into the room. "What the hell is going on in here? Why are there only two guards at the gate?" she asked out of breath. Then she took in the scene. "Oh my God…"

The Agent walked over to the badly beaten karate instructor. "What happened here?"

"She's the other worker," Danny supplied.

"It was Carmen," Alyssa muttered shaking her head. "I can't believe this, have you guys called a paramedic?"

"They're on their way," Brian answered with a nod.

"Good," the agent replied absently as she checked Carmen's pulse. "They're both gonna have to be taken to the hospital. She has a pulse, but it's really weak. Who did this?"

"I did," Ashley whispered, her eyes glued on her angel's ashen face. "I did all of this…"

Several hours later.

When they had arrived Spencer was immediately whisked away by the doctors and nurses into another room.

Carmen was taken into surgery and was now in her room recovering. Her room of course was packed with police. She was still in their custody no matter how her condition was. As soon as she was well enough, she was going straight to prison.

Paula and Arthur were with their daughter while everyone else sat pitifully in the waiting room waiting for answers. Grandma rubbed Ashley's back comfortingly. The rocker was clinging on to Carol much like a little child would to their favorite item.

"This is my fault Grandma," Ashley whispered rubbing her cheek against Carol's shoulder.

"No it's not," Carol assured sternly. "None of this is your fault."

"It is," the rocker countered. "I dragged Spencer into all of this."

"Ashley you didn't-"

"Stop saying I didn't because I did," Ashley hissed. "Everything is my fault. I trust people to fucking easily. I stupidly led her straight to Carmen. I should be in fucking cuffs too."

"Ashley how were you supposed to know Carmen was one of Mark's workers? You didn't know, hell, none of us knew this would happen," Carol said. "So stop trying to blame yourself for something you had zero control over. That's like blaming yourself for a natural disaster."

Paula and Arthur entered the room looking tired and worn out. Ashley and Glen immediately walked over to them eager for an update.

"How is she," they asked simultaneously.

Arthur gave a ghost of a smile. "She's just fine," he answered.

"Thank God," Glen sighed relieved.

"The doctor said she had suffered from a mild head concussion," Paula said. "They gave her medication for that. They also stitched her forehead up … she's doing well right now."

"Is she awake," Kyla asked.

"Yes," Arthur answered. "She's tired … but she's awake."

"Can … can I see her," Ashley whispered hoarsely looking up at the Carlins with hopeful yet sad brown eyes.

"Sure kiddo," Arthur nodded giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Ashley gave him a grateful smile and walked over to Spencer's room. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the room. Spencer sat up on her bed reading a book. The blonde looked all together healthy save for the ace bandage wrapped around her head. Spencer smiled when she looked up and saw a timid Ashley standing at the door.

"You can come over here you know," Spencer said lightly. "I don't bite."

Ashley walked over to Spencer's bedside and gripped the blonde's hand gently.

"Hey," Spencer whispered with a gentle smile.

"How are you feeling," Ashley asked as she carefully took a seat on the bed's side.

"Oh, like an insane karate instructor grabbed my ankle and I fell on to the floor almost cracking my skull in half," Spencer said with a smile.

Ashley looked down guiltily. Spencer frowned. "That was supposed to come out as a joke. I was trying to make you laugh."

"It's not funny," the rocker said. "None of this is. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't start this Ash," Spencer intervened lifting Ashley's face. "Don't start blaming yourself for this. None of this is your fault. I don't blame you I blame _Mark_. He was devious and manipulative."

"I just feel like I could've have prevented this somehow," Ashley whispered.

"You're not God Ashley," Spencer chuckled, "Contrary to what some of your past conquests might say."

Ashley let out a tiny laugh. Spencer rubbed her cheek adoringly. She'd always loved the rocker's laugh. It was a melody she could listen to all day.

"How did Carmen come out in all of this," Spencer asked.

"Let's just say Alyssa almost took me in for attempted murder."

"It was that bad," Spencer asked.

"She was taken into surgery," Ashley replied. "I had broken her nose, jaw, her eyes were swollen shut in fact she is permanently blind in the right one. She also had several gashes on her faces."

"Ouch," the blonde cringed.

"Fuck her," Ashley grumbled. "She deserved that and more for what she's done to me… to us."

Spencer looked down at the rocker's bandaged hands. "How are your hands doing? They must hurt. Sure Carmen got what she deserved; I just wish you didn't have to get hurt in the process."

Ashley took hold of the blonde's hand and kissed it affectionately. "I love you Angel."

"I love you too," Spencer replied pulling the rocker in for a kiss. Ashley happily recuperated. There was never a wrong time for Spencer's kisses.

After they pulled apart the blonde smiled, "Well now that were at the lowest of all lows. There's nowhere to go but up from here right?"

Ashley returned the smile and kissed her optimistic girlfriend. "That's right baby."


	19. Chapter 19

To say it's been a crazy year would be a huge understatement Spencer mused as she drove down the now, all too familiar streets of Manhattan, New York. Let's see, there's been Ashley's drug addiction, a psycho ex manager, a twisted karate instructor, betrayal, hurt and tears. It's been … one hell of a year.

But now, it was time to move on. As hard as it was going to be to push forward she couldn't dwell on the past. Spencer had her education at NYU she was about to kick off and for now, that's what her focus was set on… well, that and supporting Ashley of course.

After the whole Carmen ordeal, Ashley had publicly announced that she would be checking into a rehabilitation center for her drug dependency. Boy did the tabloids have a ball with that one. The word privacy didn't exist as far as the paparazzi were concerned and it wasn't just Ashley they were badgering it was Spencer, the Trouble Makers, and the Carlins.

It's no fun being followed to the grocery store, to the mall, home, and even to the freaking bathroom. No fun at all. But again, Spencer had to ignore all the negativity and the pestering and focus on the positive. Like right now for instance, visiting Ashley at the center was definitely a positive.

There are exactly one hundred and five little grey tiles on the ceiling. Well, unless you counted the little one with the crack in it than there's one hundred and six little grey tiles on the ceiling. Yep, there are definitely one hundred and six little grey tiles on the ceiling. Ashley nodded her head satisfied with her observation.

Why was the rocker laying on her bed counting the ceiling tiles? Simple, it's because she's bored out of her mind. Rehab was the most boring place on Earth if you asked Ashley.

There was nothing to do and everything worked on a set schedule. Nothing was spontaneous or exciting or different. Her month long stay at the lovely Manhattan Recovery Center so far had been the same thing every day.

Each day consisted of waking up, eating, working at her station, going to her group meeting, one on one counseling, free time, and then going to bed. That's not what a high profile rocker called a good time.

But, today was different, today was visiting day. Which meant Ashley would finally be able to see Spencer again. The brunette hadn't seen her girlfriend in a week and it was killing her.

"Counting the ceiling tiles again Davies," Christie asked with an amused smirk as she walked into the room.

"Yep, there are one hundred and six of them," the rocker replied with mock pride.

"Wow," Christie deadpanned plopping down onto her bed. "I didn't know a rock star like yourself could count so high. I'm impressed."

Ashley playfully glared at her roommate. "Shut it Jackson."

The red head smiled in return. Christie Jackson was a twenty year old, hard headed, young woman from Memphis. Her high pitched voice and cute little freckles could charm the pants off of any guy or girl. She was also very good looking to boot.

In fact, it was that southern charm and good looks that got Christie anything her little heart desired. That included cocaine from drug dealers too. By the age seventeen Christie was heavily addicted to powder. She was at the point of no return.

Thanks to an intervention poised by her father, Jackson was taken to rehab just in time. She's been at the center for three months now and she's been doing fairly well.

Christie took Ashley under her wing so to speak when the rocker became her roommate. The two have pretty much been inspirable since. Christie showed Ashley the ropes and stood up for her when the other residents teased the brunette's celebrity status.

"Hey, don't you get to see your girl today," Christie asked.

Ashley smiled. "Yep, she should be here soon! I can't wait," she said rolling off the bed and bouncing a little bit.

"Calm down there Davies," Christie laughed. "Geez you'd think you'd just won the lottery or something."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she dragged out dramatically. "You get just as thrilled when Jenny comes to see you."

Christie blushed at the mention of her long time girlfriend. It's true. She did get just as if not even more excited when Jen came to visit her. "Touché," she whispered.

"Speaking of girlfriends," Ashley began. "When's yours coming to visit again?"

"Next week," Christie answered with a twinkle sparking in her green eyes. "It feels like I haven't seen her in years."

"Tell me about it," Ashley replied with a nod.

A knock sounded at the door. The nurse opened the door and walked in not bothering to wait for an answer. "Davies?"

"It's so lovely to see you again Deborah," Ashley said with a fake smile. "Why don't you come on in," she said pointlessly.

Deborah rolled her eyes while Christie stifled a laugh.

"Davies," she continued. "Miss Carlin is here to see you. I'll send her in here."

Ashley nodded and bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly. A moment later Spencer walked into the room and before she could utter a word Ashley had her in a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you so much Angel," Ashley whispered.

"I … can't … breath … Ash," Spencer gasped out.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby," the rocker apologized sheepishly as she relinquished her strong hold on the blonde.

"I'm going to give ya'll some alone time," Christie laughed out walking towards the door. "It was nice seeing you again Spencer."

"You too," Spencer said politely as the red head shut the door.

"Now for a proper hello," Ashley said as she closed the distance between them and kissed Spencer.

They both sighed as their lips made contact. The feel of Spencer's lips exploring hers made the rocker's heart beat fast. Slowly, Ashley guided them over to her bed. When Spencer's knees hit the bed's end she allowed her body to fall back with Ashley landed lightly on top of her. Never once did they break their kiss.

Spencer released a soft moan as she felt Ashley's palm cup her breast and begin to gently tease it while she continued to steal soft kisses. The blonde breathlessly broke the kiss, "Ashley?"

"What," Ashley muttered as she placed kisses on the blonde's neck.

"Oh God," Spencer moaned when the rocker suckled at her pulse point. "We shouldn't oh do this a nurse … ah that feels good … a nurse might walk in," she whispered huskily.

"I don't care," Ashley replied claiming Spencer's lips briefly. "I haven't seen you in a week; no fucking nurse is going to stop me from getting my kisses."

Any further protests the blonde had were forgotten as she melted into the rocker's kiss. Ashley cupped the blonde's jean clad bottom and drew her closer eliciting a moan from Spencer.

Spencer tugged at Ashley's shirt. The rocker lifted her body and took the article off. The blonde quickly followed suit. She gripped Ashley's head and pulled the brunette back down on top of her. Ashley was reeling from the skin on skin contact.

"You feel so good baby," Ashley groaned into the kiss.

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Nurse Deborah. Ashley and Spencer immediately scrambled away from one another. The blonde quickly grabbed a pillow and covered herself with it.

"I told you no hanky panky Ms. Davies," Nurse Deborah.

"Who says hanky panky," Ashley asked. "That so 60's."

"Ashley," Spencer warned.

"You have just lost your next visiting day." Deborah said curtly before turning to leave. "And this door is to remain open!"

"Fuck," Ashley muttered as she and Spencer pulled on their shirts.

Unfortunately that was another rule at the center, visiting day only came three times a month. This was Ashley's second of the month and now the third was gone. It would be two weeks before she could get to see her girlfriend again.

"I'm sorry Angel," Ashley whispered.

"Hey," Spencer said cupping the brunette's cheek. "It wasn't just your fault. I was involved too remember?"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have made fun of her retro vocabulary," the rocker said sadly.

"Maybe," Spencer said before she let out a cute giggle. "But seriously who does say hanky panky anymore?"

Ashley joined in the light laughter. Spencer was such an optimist. She loved that about her. Hell, she loved everything about this girl.

"Come here," Ashley said pulling the blonde's back into her front. "Do you know how much I love you Spencer Carlin," she asked wrapping her arms around the blonde's middle.

"Not as much as I love you I bet," the blonde replied cutely.

"Hey did you bring it," Ashley asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Oh yeah, I have it right here," Spencer said reaching into her purse and pulling out a tabloid. "I don't know why you insist on reading this trash."

"It's entertaining. Oh, we have the Enquirer this week huh," Ashley mused. "Ashley Davies's ultimate betrayal," She read aloud. "Let's see here page fifteen … Ashley's former manager Mark Goldstein has been sentenced to thirty years of prison with eligibility for parole in twenty five … that's good. Also Davies's former karate instructor and friend awaits trial for attempted murder on Ashley's girlfriend Spencer Carlin … hey look Spence they have a picture of you."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "I've seen it, I look horrible."

"No you look pretty good," Ashley shrugged chucking the tabloid on to the floor. "It's better than that other picture of you picking your nose."

Spencer slapped Ashley's hand, "I was not picking my nose. That's gross! I was scratching it and they photo shopped it!"

"It's okay baby, I believe you," the rocker laughed out as she snuggled closer to the blonde.

"I was," Spencer pouted.

"I said I believe you," Ashley chuckled kissing the blonde's cheek. "I've missed you so much Angel."

"I miss you too," Spencer replied. "But, this is good for you Ashley. I'm so proud of you."

Ashley smiled. "I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"Yes you would've," Spencer said turning her head to look at the rocker. "You're strong Ashley. This was all you. You didn't do this cause you had to; you did this because you wanted to. That's why I'm proud."

"Listen to you sounding all mature and grown up Ms. Nineteen year old." Ashley teased.

Spencer blushed and whispered a little 'shut up' as she borrowed further into the rocker's arms.

"Let's play twenty questions," Ashley said suddenly.

"That wasn't random at all," Spencer giggled.

"Come on, humor me," Ashley laughed.

There really wasn't much to entertain you at the center, unless you counted the recreation room. But even then you could easily get bored.

That was another thing that bothered Ashley to no end was the rules. There were strictly no cell phones, no cameras, no music devices, no cds, and no inappropriate magazines. Not that Ashley would read any inappropriate magazines...

"Okay," The blonde relented. "You ask your twenty questions first."

"Alright, what's your favorite candy," Ashley asked.

"Um … skittles."

"Who's your favorite actor?"

"Marlon Brando."

"Where would you like to vacation?"

"The Bahamas."

"What's your favorite play?"

"A midsummer night's dream."

"Favorite movie?"

"I don't really have one."

"Do you love me?"

"With all my heart."

"Will you marry me?"

Spencer turned to look at the rocker with wide eyes. "What?" She gasped.


	20. Chapter 20

Ashley began to shuffle nervously under Spencer's intense stare. "Look," the brunette began. "I know I don't have a ring to give you right now and I know this is the last place anyone should propose to anybody but … I love you Spencer and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The question is do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Spencer just stared at her too shocked to say … anything.

"We don't have to rush into the marriage or anything," Ashley supplied after the deafening silence became too much for her to bear. "I mean, I know you still have college and your age to worry about but it's okay … we can wait it's just an engagement."

The rocker was really starting to worry now. Spencer still hadn't said anything and the silence was killing her.

No … maybe it wasn't the silence; maybe it was the sole idea that the blonde had to even contemplate marrying her at all. This was a bad idea-

"Yes."

"Spencer," Ashley sighed. "If you don't want to wait … did you just say yes?"

The blonde smiled and nodded her head.

"So you'll marry me," the rocker asked looking for clearance in those beautiful blue eyes she loved so much.

Spencer chuckled lightly and nodded her head once again.

"I'm not dreaming am I," Ashley questioned as she playfully pinched her arm.

"I assure you this is not a dream," Spencer replied with a light frown. "I don't think anyone would dream of proposing to their girlfriend in a rehab dorm," she jeered.

"Well this rock star just had a dream come true in a rehab dorm," Ashley gloated.

"Will you just kiss me already dork," the blonde laughed as she situated herself to sit comfortably in front of her cocky rocker.

"I love when you call me that, it's such a turn on," Ashley purred bringing her hand up to tenderly cup the blonde's cheek. "I love you Angel," she whispered as she tenderly kissed her fiancée.

"I love you too Ashley," Spencer replied sharing another light kiss with the brunette.

"Okay break it up," Deborah griped as she slapped her hand against the open door. "That's enough of that, I already warned you two."

"She's like Eric … only bigger and manlier," Ashley muttered under her breath.

"What was that Ms. Davies," the nurse questioned.

"She said she apologizes for what she said earlier," Spencer supplied before the rocker had a chance to get herself into more trouble. "Right, Ash?"

Ashley frowned and was ready to protest but decided against it after Spencer gave her the 'you better not' look. Sighing in defeat the rocker shrugged. Spencer nudged her. "Right … yeah I apologize, it was … wrong for me to say that and yeah..."

"Apology accepted," Deborah complied with a smug smile before walking away to continue her checks on the rooms.

"Why do you mess with her," Spencer scolded her fiancée.

"Because it's fun seeing her get all riled up," the rocker answered tugging the blonde closer. "We even have an endearing nickname for sweet old Deborah."

"What is it?"

"Debbie Cougar."

"Oh that's real lovely," Spencer said sarcastically. "Is that homage to Freddie Cougar by any chance?"

"I came up with it myself," Ashley laughed wrapping her arms around the blonde. "Listen, about our engagement," the rocker began. "Let's wait until I get home to announce it. I wanna see the look on everyone's faces when we tell them the big news."

"I wouldn't want it any other way Ash," Spencer guaranteed.

"So, what's going on with the guys? That last one who visited was Aiden and … we all know he's not the best person to get family updates from."

"Oh yeah I forgot," Spencer said. "Glen asked Madison out on a date … and she said yes!"

"Damn! Way to go Glen!"

"What's that supposed to mean," the blonde asked squinting her eyes at her fiancée speculatively.

"Um it means that uh," Ashley stammered looking for the right words. "It means … that I hope he finds the unconditional love in Madison that I found in you."

"Nice save," Spencer murmured kissing the rocker's nose. "In other news, Kyla moved in with Ryan last weekend."

"Poor Ryan," Ashley joked earning a little nudge from the blonde. "No, I'm happy for them. Kyla really loves the guy and Ryan's got it just as bad for her. What else is going on at home?"

"Eric went on a blind date the other night with someone named Jamie."

"Cool. It's about time he scored a date."

"Yes … but Jamie ended up being a man."

"No way," Ashley laughed. "I'm so gonna tease him when I get home."

"Oh, he gets plenty of teasing already from the guys. With you there it'll just be twice as bad."

"I can make a song to this," the rocker pondered.

"Ashley," Spencer warned in a low voice.

"No, hear me out on this one baby," Ashley cleared her throat and began to sing. "Do you want to hear something crazy and sick? Well, there's a guy I know named Eric. He apparently likes to suck-"

"Ashley!"

"What?" The brunette chuckled happy with her impromptu song.

"That's enough," Spencer scolded trying to hide her smile.

"I can feel more jokes coming on already," Ashley gloated. "God, I can't wait to get home!"

"Speaking of home," Spencer pressed turning to look at the rocker. "When did they say you'll be able to be get out of here?"

"My counselor said in about three or four months," Ashley answered. "It'll still be hard, the temptation will always be there but … I'm doing much better. Besides, relapse is a part of the healing process."

"Well you know we're always here for you," Spencer stated with conviction looking deeply into Ashley's golden brown eyes.

"I know," the brunette replied moving in for a kiss.

"Oops," Christie sputtered walking into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt but the door was open and I figured you two were-"

"It's okay Christie," Spencer assured as she put a little distance between herself and Ashley.

"Alright if you say so," the red head shrugged taking a seat on her bed. "I just don't want to end up with a pillow thrown at my face again… Ashley!"

"Oh please," Ashley boasted. "I only did that three times."

Christie rolled her eyes. "Ya'll seem to be in high spirits," she commented as she looked at the smiling couple.

"Dude, I'm on cloud nine," Ashley replied with a smile.

"Why? What's going on," Christie asked intrigued.

"This little Angel right here," the rocker began nodding at Spencer, "just agreed to marry me."

"That's awesome," the red head yelled slapping her thighs. "Congratulations, you two! You sure did snag yourself a pretty one Ashley."

"Thank you Christie," Spencer said with a light blush.

"Aw look at my baby," Ashley cooed kissing the blonde's heated cheek. "She's blushing."

"You two are too cute for words," Christie complimented.

"I know right," the rocker agreed. "So, where were you off to?'

"Oh, I was just playing a little tennis with the girls," the red head answered.

"You play tennis," Spencer asked impressed.

"Yeah right," Ashley laughed. "She's talking about tennis on the Wii."

"Oh," Spencer nodded.

"Well for your information rock star," Christie began. "I happen to hold the position as the best Wii player in this here establishment."

"I'd like to challenge that position," Ashley countered with a smirk.

"You're on," the southern bell replied.

"Sorry to break up this 'heated' moment," Nurse Deborah interrupted unapologetically. "But, I'm afraid visiting hours are up."

"What! That's so not cool," Ashley whined. "I was just about to show off my sexy Wii skills!"

"Your sexy what?" Deborah asked confused.

"Nothing," Spencer replied quickly. "I'll be out of here soon. Would it be alright if we can have a little time to say goodbye first?"

"Don't take too long," the nurse answered curtly before walking away.

"You're not leaving," Ashley stated wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde.

Spencer smiled. Ashley did this every time she had to leave the center. The first visit was the worst. It took five guys fifteen minutes to literally peel the rocker off of her.

"Ashley you know I have to leave," Spencer whispered.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do or Deborah is going to take away another visiting day."

"Fuck her," Ashley snarled into the blonde's neck.

"Come on Ash," Spencer coaxed. "Don't make this harder than it already is for me."

"Okay," the rocker complied letting her fiancée go.

"Stop pouting," the blonde commanded with a light smile. "I'll see you in two weeks alright? I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Spencer gave her a quick kiss, "Behave," she warned playfully.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Ashley joked waving her fiancée off.

The blonde blew her a kiss and walked out of the dorm. The rocker sighed contently and turned towards her dorm mate. "Now, it's time to kick your ass in Wii."

"I'd like to see you try rock star!"

"Bring it Memphis!"

It'd been a total of five months that Ashley was in rehab and the family couldn't wait to welcome her home.

Spencer on the other hand was freaking out. Of course the blonde was ecstatic that Ashley was coming home. But she also wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the rocker when she arrived.

Anything she could think of doing for Ashley, she did. She made sure the mansion was warm and inviting, with the lights turned low, as the rocker preferred them, the temperature was set to her exact desire, and the kitchen filled with the aroma of her favorite meals grandma made.

Maybe it was the wife to be feeling in her but, Spencer loved babying Ashley. The rocker had that little-girl quality that could bring out the wife instincts in any woman.

Kyla managed to catch Spencer as she went zooming past, "Whoa, you need to chill there speed racer," she laughed holding the blonde by the shoulders.

"I just wanted to check if Grandma has all the dinner ready," Spencer said trying to break free from her friend's hold.

"Everything is ready Spence," Kyla assured.

Spencer bit her lip. "Do you think I'm losing it?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly."

"You are a little bit," the short brunette laughed. "But it's understandable I guess. I bet Ashley would be doing the same thing for you."

"I just want her to feel welcome," Spencer sighed.

"As long you're here she'll feel fine, trust me, so stop worrying," Kyla replied pulling the blonde into a comforting hug.

"She's here," Aiden announced watching through the front window as Ashley exited the car along with Eric and Danny.

Everyone quickly shuffled into the foyer. As soon as the front door was opened everyone yelled… "Welcome home!"

"Guys please," Eric scolded playfully. "I was only gone for an hour. You missed me that much?"

"Get out of the way idiot," Ashley joked pushing him out of the way. "Hey everybody," she managed to greet before she was engulfed by a bunch of hugs which she returned.

"Where's my Angel," the rocker asked scanning the crowd.

"I'm over here," Spencer replied with a smile as she stood off to the side.

Ashley smiled and ran towards her fiancée at full speed. When she reached the blonde she picked her up and spun her around in her arms. "I missed you so much baby! You have no idea!"

"I missed you too," Spencer whispered into the brunette's neck.

Ashley set her fiancée down and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. Paula, Carol, and Arthur smiled at sweet scene while Glen and Sammy covered their eyes. Watching your sister neck with her other half was … not a pretty sight.

"Alright love birds," Ryan joked breaking the two up. "Save that for later, huh? We've got some delicious food that Carol and Spencer have been working on all day."

"You cooked baby," Ashley asked with a grin.

Spencer blushed. "Well, I didn't do much-"

"Are you kidding me," Paula intervened with a light laugh. "You've been in that kitchen non- stop helping Carol make sure she had her very own recipes done correctly."

"I just wanted it to be perfect," the blonde reasoned.

"Well, let's eat, I'm starving," Ashley announced grasping Spencer's hand and leading her into the dining room.

The camaraderie around the table was as it always was Spencer mused as she looked around at all the smiling faces. Except, this night it felt whole, like the last piece of the puzzle was fitted. Now that Ashley was back everything felt … right.

Clay's phone began to ring. "Excuse me," he said as he got up from the table to take the call.

"So, Eric," Ashley said turning her sights on her pain in the ass.

"Yes Ashley," he replied.

"I see you've grown out a little beard."

"That I have."

"Looks nice," she said with a nod.

"Thanks."

"The fellas must think it's pretty sexy!"

"Here we go," Eric muttered with a tight grin.

"I bet they just love your little blonde beard," Carrot Top cooed as he playfully tickled the bottom of Eric's chin.

"It was one freaking blind date okay," Eric whined. "The name Jamie can go both ways, I was fooled, I bet you would've been too."

"Yeah but dude you talked to him on the phone," Tom countered. "How did you not know it was a guy?"

"Maybe he had a feminine voice," Spencer reasoned.

"Eric likes boys," Sammy asked innocently.

"No! Eric does not like boys!" Eric answered.

"Good," Samantha said. "Boys are icky."

"You've got that right," Ashley joked.

"I remember when I used to think boys were icky too," Chelsea reminisced. "Trust me kid, you'll grow out of that phase and next thing you know you'll start liking them."

"No I won't," Sammy replied. "I'll never like boys. I'm a lessbean, like Spencer and Ashley!"

"It's lesbian, Sammy," Spencer corrected with a little laugh.

"That's what I said," the eleven year old countered. "Lessbean … I'm a lessbean."

"So both of my daughters are lesbians?" Paula asked playfully with a smile.

Arthur chuckled and turned to Glen. "It wouldn't take me by surprise if you told me you were gay too Glen."

"No I'm good," Glen laughed kissing the back of Madison's hand.

"Are you sure Glen," Ashley joked. "The gay life is pretty sweet. Ask Eric he knows what I'm talking about." She said earning laughs from the table.

Clay walked back into the room and quietly sat down. His face was unreadable.

"What's the matter Clay," Chelsea asked rubbing his back.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost or something," Ashley added with a concerned frown.

"Ashley," he said. "We may have a problem."


	21. Chapter 21

**This fic is like a soap opera. There's always some drama cooking up.**

**

* * *

**

"What is it," the rocker asked cautiously.

Clay glanced at the dining table's patrons. "Um, Ashley, it might be best if we discuss this in your office. Ryan? You'll have to come too. This concerns you as well."

"Alright," Ashley said. "You two head up there. Everyone else, enjoy the rest of dinner. Spencer didn't take all that time slaving over the stove for nothing right?"

With that being said, everyone began eating and chatting again. Spencer gave her fiancée a worried look. Ashley smiled lightly and kissed her cheek, "I'll be back soon Angel. Stay here," she whispered before heading upstairs.

When the brunette entered her office, she found Clay seated across from her desk, a stack of papers were clutched tightly in his hands. Ryan, anxious, stood with his arms crossed next to Clay.

Letting loose a deep, shaky breath, Ashley took a seat behind her desk and folded her hands on the dark brown surface. "What's going on?"

"This," Clay answered as he slammed the papers down on the desk "I was just informed on the phone to fish this out of the mail."

"What is it," Ryan asked leaning over to get a better look.

"It's a lawsuit."

Ashley's eyes shot up to meet her accountant's, "What?"

"Your record label, Rebel Rock, is suing you and the band."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," the rocker whispered.

"I really wish I was," Clay replied with a sighed.

"Why?" Ryan questioned baffled. "What reason do they have for suing us?"

"According to, Mike Lewinski, the label's attorney, if there is no new manager signed on with an artist within a month of the former manager's absence than they have right to sue for creative control over any songs written in the past two years."

"That's bullshit," Ashley growled. "The label knows what shit I've been going through this year. How the fuck was I supposed to know I needed to get a new manager!"

"They said it was in the contract you signed."

"I signed that fucking contract when I was sixteen!" The rocker countered. "That was nearly seven years ago. Don't they think a refresher as to what was on that fucking sheet would have helped?"

"This is ridiculous," Ryan muttered. "How much are they suing for?"

"Six point two million."

"What the fuck," the rocker gasped.

"No fucking way," the bass player growled.

"I know," Clay sighed. "I was just as shocked."

"Let me call these fuckers." Ashley took hold of her phone and punched in the label's number.

There was a light knock on the door before Spencer slowly opened it and cautiously stuck her head inside. The blonde's face was contorted with worry. "What's going on?" She whispered.

"Our record label is suing the band," the bass player supplied quietly.

"What," Spencer gasped with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Ryan deadpanned. He nodded towards the brunette. "Ashley's on the phone with them right now."

Spencer nodded and silently closed the door. Slowly, she walked over to the heated rocker and along with Ryan and Clay she listened in on the one-sided conversation.

"Yes this is Ashley and you know why I'm calling," Ashley yelled. "No, I will not accept that! Why didn't you call or tell anybody about this… oh really? Well, I was in fucking rehab! Excuse me? I'll talk to you how ever I fucking want to! You what? Fine, I don't give a fuck!" She slammed the phone down on to receiver.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the four. Ryan, Spencer, and Clay looked at one another questioningly. All of them silently asking whom would approach Ashley.

The blonde decided to take the plunge. "Ash," she whispered. When she didn't get any response from Ashley, she placed her hand on the rocker's shoulder and quietly called her name once more.

Ashley angrily shrugged off the touch. She held a cautious hand up as in a warning for the blonde to back away. Letting out a viscous scream Ashley chucked her cell phone hard against the wall. Everyone jumped as the device shattered on impact.

"Ryan, Clay, Spencer," Ashley said quietly. "Tell our guests to go home. I don't want them getting in the middle of any of this. Don't tell the guys what's going on either."

"Alright," Clay agreed. "Come on you guys."

"Wait, can you two leave Ashley and I alone for a minute," Spencer whispered.

Ryan shook his head. "Spencer, I don't think that's such a good idea." He'd seen Ashley this angry before. Nobody should be near the rocker when she was this destructive. Not even Spencer.

"I'll be fine," she replied ushering them out of the room.

"Spence I seriously don't think you should stay in here," Ryan hissed from the doorway.

"I'll be fine," Spencer repeated shutting the door.

Ashley brought her hands up to her face and let out a frustrated breath. She walked over to a wall and started slamming her fist into it repeatedly. Spencer immediately ran over to the rocker.

"Ashley stop," she yelled tugging on the rocker's arm. "Your knuckles are starting to bleed. You're hurting yourself!"

"I don't fucking care!" Ashley growled as she continued on with her violent ministrations against the undeserving wall. "I do not fucking care!"

"Ashley please!"

The rocker stopped and turned to look at Spencer. Her brown eyes were filled with an uncontrolled rage. Spencer knew the anger was directed at her, but what she saw still shook her foundation.

"I've given almost everything I've fucking got to that record label," Ashley said in an eerily composed voice. "They wouldn't have two legs to stand on if it wasn't for my father and I. He practically owned the fucking company. I can't trust anyone."

"That's not true Ashley and you know it," Spencer replied in a stern tone.

"Really Spencer, it's not?" the rocker laughed out humorlessly. "It really fucking feels that way. It's like no one is on my side here!"

"I'm on your side," the blonde assured.

"Oh yeah, like I should really believe that! I've been fooled so many fucking times I'm surprised you haven't yet! I've just been waiting for you to fuck me over!"

Spencer gave her a disbelieving look. "Don't say that."

"Why not," Ashley shrugged totally gone. "It's true. You probably only agreed to marry me so that you could take my fortune and run away like everyone else!"

"Ashley," the blonde gasped in hurt. "I would never do that."

"How do I know you're not lying to me huh," Ashley growled gripping Spencer's arms tightly in her hands. "You're probably not even a fucking virgin! You've just been holding out on me because you like to tease!"

The slap came so fast Ashley barely had time to react to it. She held her cheek and looked at the blonde in disbelief and guilt.

"How could you say that," Spencer cried out.

Ashley shook her head. "Baby I-"

"No! Don't you ever call me that again," the blonde yelled before she quickly sprinted out of the office in tears. The rocker fell on to the floor. Her heart began to race painfully. She struggled to breath. Her eyes glazed over with tears.

Kyla came running into the room. She ran over to her sister and grasped her shoulders, "Ashley, what in hell just happened?"

"I don't know," Ashley whispered her eyes devoid of any emotion.

"Why was Spencer crying?"

"I yelled at her, I fucking yelled at her for no reason," the rocker answered in disgust. "She didn't do anything I just … I'm a monster."

"Why did you yell at her?" Kyla asked carefully. "What did Clay come back here to tell you and Ryan Ash?"

"The label is suing the band for me not having a manager." Ashley swallowed. "I called the company up, one thing led to another and …they fired me. Spencer … Spencer was here trying to calm me down and I just exploded."

"You had another one of your rampages."

"Yes, but," the rocker closed her eyes in pain. "I've never taken anything out on Spencer. I've never screamed at her like that before… she must … she must hate me," she sobbed.

"No, she doesn't hate you," Kyla whispered gathering her sister into a hug.

"You didn't hear what I said Ky," Ashley countered. "She probably never wants to see me again. She probably wishes I were dead. I wish I was dead."

"Stop that Ashley, don't talk like that," Kyla hissed. "It scares me when you talk like that."

"It's all gone Kyla, my career, my angel, my friends, my … daddy. Everyone keeps leaving me and it hurts. I have no control over anything anymore."

"We're not going anywhere Ashley, look at me," the short brunette said. "We're not going anywhere. We are here to help you. All of us. We are not leaving you."

"Spencer too?"

Kyla nodded. Ashley searched her eyes for assurance. She found it but she was still unsure. The rocker was hoping she hadn't screwed up anything permanently.

"I don't know how many times we have to tell you that were here to help, but, I guess we'll just have to keep on hammering it in that hard head of yours," Kyla half joked.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you can be," the short brunette agreed. "We all can be idiots every once and while. You just tend to go a little over board sometimes."

"Do you think she'll forgive me," Ashley whispered brokenly. "She has to Kyla. I can't live without Spencer."

"She'll forgive you," Kyla assured. "You're gonna have to get off your ass and apologize first though. This isn't just gonna clear up all of a sudden on its own."

"I realize that."

"We're also going to have to work on that temper of yours."

Ashley nodded. "I realize that also."

Spencer had made it no further than the front steps of the house before she slumped to the ground in heap as she sobbed uncontrollably. Ryan, having seen Spencer run out of the house, jogged out front and wrapped his arms around her.

"I should have listened to you," she cried into his shoulder.

"Calm down Spencer," Ryan cooed. "Don't blame yourself for this. You didn't know any better. You were just doing what you thought was best."

"Why would she say that to me?"

"Don't take what she said to heart," the bass player informed. "She didn't mean any of it."

"Yes she did," Spencer sniffled. "She does."

"No she does not." Ryan stated cupping her face. "When Ashley gets like this she'll take all of her anger out on anyone who's within five feet of her. It's like a human versus a hurricane. You can't fight it and when you try to … you always walk away hurt."

The blonde rubbed at her red eyes and let out a humorless chuckle.

"What's so funny," Ryan asked confused.

"Oh, nothing's funny. Tonight was supposed to be a happy night," Spencer explained. "And it's turned out to be one that I want to completely erase from my memory. Ashley and I didn't even get to make our announcement."

"What announcement?"

"Spencer?"

They both turned to see a vulnerable looking Ashley standing at the door way with her arms wrapped protectively around herself. Kyla stood next to her. Spencer looked away.

"We'll give you two some privacy," Ryan announced taking Kyla's hand. "Do you mind if we stay the night Ash?"

"That's fine," Ashley replied keeping her eyes on Spencer.

After Ryan and Kyla left Ashley slowly approached the blonde and took a seat next to her. Spencer kept her eyes trained on the ground.

The rocker let out a nervous breath and twirled her hands. "Spencer I'm-"

"I realize you were mad," Spencer intervened quietly. "I realize you were … hurt and confused and I should've known not to bother you when you get like that."

Ashley shook her head. "You did nothing wrong Spencer."

"You know that when I lose my virginity it'll be very important to me Ashley," Spencer's voice rose with each word. "You know that I wouldn't lose it to anyone but you Ashley."

"I know that baby," Ashley said gripping the blonde's hands.

Spencer pulled her hands back, "No, I don't think you do. Or at least it didn't sound like you did."

"I didn't mean what I said up there Angel," the rocker whispered in tears. "I shouldn't have taken anything out on you and I hate that I did. That wasn't me up there baby you've gotta believe me."

Spencer stared long and hard at her. "You hurt me Ashley."

"I know I did," the rocker cried. "I'm so sorry. I am so … so sorry baby. I just felt abandoned."

"_I_ never left you!"

"I know that now. I know that." Ashley assured cupping the blonde's face. "That was a side of me that I never wanted you to see. I swear that demon will never show its fucking face again. I mean it. Forgive me Angel."

Spencer let out a quiet cry and threw her arms around the rocker. Ashley held on to the blonde as if her life depended on it. They both silently sobbed in each other's arms.

"I'll never do that to you again," Ashley murmured. "I'd rather die."

"Fuck man," Danny sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Clay responded. "They're asking for way too much money. I don't want this to be taken to court because this will take months to get settled and I know that they'll try to weasel more money out of this."

"I can't believe they're doing this," Eric said. "Especially after everything that Ashley's done for them. Six platinum records, nonstop promoting, countless hours and then they just wanna drop her like she's nothing. She's the best artist they've got!"

"Had," Ashley corrected walking into the room. "I _was _their best artist, now, I'm not."

"Ash, are you alright," Ryan asked concern.

Ashley nodded and patted his shoulder. "Yeah, Spencer's in bed... I can tell she's still shaken up but … we're doing okay. She should be asleep."

"What did they say on the phone to you Ash," Clay questioned.

"Well, they said I either pay up and the suit is dropped or I don't pay and I'm fired with the suit still on my hands. I said no and they fired me. I'm going to pay them still though; I don't want to deal with that lawsuit."

Everyone was prepared to respond but Ashley silenced them. "I know this is all unfair you guys and I know you're all wondering why I should pay the company that's just fucked me over but, I have a plan. Clay, I know this is going to kill you but I want you to sign them over the check tomorrow. The faster I get this over with the less media attention this will gather."

"What's your plan Ash," Brian asked.

"I'm going to start my own record label."

"What," Clay blurted. "Ashley that's going to take a lot of money and time."

"Clay you act like I'm poor or something," Ashley countered with a frown. "I have money. Are you forgetting that I'm one of the top artists in this country?"

"No I'm not," the accountant said. "But, cash flow hasn't been running as steadily since you checked into rehab Ashley. We owe the movie studio a couple hundred thousand for the film that you never finished then on top of that you don't have a manager."

"Don't have a heart attack there buddy, I've got that all covered." Ashley replied calmly. "I've already got somebody in mind of whom I want to be my new manager. He's in the room with us right now actually."

"Ashley, me, really? I'm flattered." Eric began.

"Not you dumbass, I was talking about Clay."

Clay's eyes widened. "Me?"

"I can't think of anyone else better for the job," Ashley said. "I know I can trust you. I also know that you're very capable of keeping my crazy ass in check. Plus, it you're the best accountant there is. I know I can trust you with my money."

"Thank you," Clay smiled.

"No problem," the rocker replied.

"We still have a problem though," Danny said. "What about the money?"

Ashley thought it over. After a minute she let out a sigh. "I guess … I'll go back out on tour."

Which would mean leaving home again … and Spencer.

* * *

**Has Spencer really forgiven Ashley?**


	22. Chapter 22

Spencer couldn't sleep that night. Her eyes were wide awake as she lay stiff in the rocker's regularly comforting arms. Ashley's words kept repeating in her head like a broken record.

The blonde had a parade of questions running through her mind. Why? Why would Ashley say all those hurtful things? Was this how she actually felt? Were those angry words an outlet for what the rocker had wanted to say all these years?

The blonde felt entrapped. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she had to distance herself from Ashley. Not for long … just enough for the blonde to get some sort of handle on what she was going to do.

Ashley awoke the next morning to an empty bed. This didn't surprise her, Spencer was an early riser. The blonde was probably downstairs half way done with breakfast by now.

After heading to the bathroom and washing up Ashley lethargically made her way down into the kitchen where her Grandma was busy cleaning dishes.

"You know I've got maids to do that," the rocker joked lightly. "Not to mention a machine … it's called a dishwasher."

"That thing doesn't do it right," Carol countered. "It always leaves spots on the plates despite the many different soaps I've use."

Ashley chuckled. "Have you seen Spencer?"

Her Grandmother froze at those words. Ashley frowned. Carol turned to look at her. "She went home earlier this morning. She was in such a hurry she wouldn't even sit down to eat."

"What," Ashley said confused. "When did she leave?"

"Three maybe four hours ago, she looked troubled about something."

"Did she say anything," the rocker questioned pulling out her cell phone.

"No, she was in such a rush."

The brunette dialed her fiancée's number. She waited but got no answer. After two more attempts the blonde had turned off her phone. Now, the rocker was really worried. She hurriedly walked over to the intercom.

"Eric," Ashley called. "Get a car ready we're going over to the Carlins." She didn't even wait for a reply. The brunette ran upstairs, grabbed her shades and jacket then jetted outside to the awaiting car.

The ride to Ohio took nearly three and a half hours. Eric, getting no answers as to why they were going there, drove as fast he legally could nonstop. When they got to the house, Ashley asked him to stay in the car while she talked to Spencer.

The rocker knocked on the door and anxiously waited. Glen opened the door and gave Ashley a cold stare. Ashley, too distracted, didn't notice it.

"Hey Glen, I need to talk to Spencer," the brunette said trying to push past him.

Glen took hold of her shoulder and shoved her back outside nearly knocking her on the floor. Luckily the rocker's trained instincts kept her on her feet. Ashley looked at him shocked. His eyes were glazed with anger and disgust.

"Glen, what the hell," Ashley said as he shut the front door. "Let me in!"

"Stay away from my sister," Glen growled tossing a punch.

Ashley easily deflected it and pinned him against the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing," she hissed. "Are you forgetting I'm a black belt in martial arts?"

"I don't care," Glen huffed. He tried push at her but she held him still. "Get off me."

Ashley backed away. "What's going on?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"I really don't know what's going on," Ashley countered. "Where's Spencer?"

"You're not seeing her so forget it. Spencer came home crying this morning. She told me what you said to her last night," Glen said as he shoved her.

Ashley sighed trying to keep her anger in check. "Glen, I need to talk to her and I'm going to one way or another. You could either politely step aside or I can make you step aside."

Glen shoved her again. The rocker gave him a warning glare. He did it again only this time Ashley took hold of his hand and flipped him onto his back making sure he landed safely but at the same time hard enough to drive through her point.

Eric immediately came running out of the car and towards the scene. "Ashley what the fuck is going on here?"

"He won't let me see Spencer."

"She doesn't want to see you anyway," Glen groaned getting on to his feet. "She told me. Besides she's not even here. She went to the grocery store."

A car pulled into the driveway. It was Spencer's. Ashley immediately ran over to the driver's side. The blonde let out a sigh and got out of her car.

"Spencer we need to talk," Ashley stated.

"Not now Ashley," Spencer murmured quickly moving towards the house.

Ashley kept pace with her. "Why? We really need to talk about this Angel-"

"I can't right now," the blonde insisted pulling Glen into the house and shutting the front door.

The rocker tried to open it but it was locked. She banged her fist against the door and called out Spencer's name several times but the blonde wouldn't respond. Out of frustration she kicked the door.

A paparazzi goon caught it all on tape. Eric spotted him and angrily put his hand over the camera's lens. "C'mon man lay off."

"What's the matter," the reporter asked in a sleazy voice.

Eric sighed and turned to Ashley, "Let's just leave. I'll go start the car Ash."

"I'm not going anywhere," the rocker said firmly.

"Yep, she's not going anywhere buddy," the pap said.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up," Ashley growled moving towards the goon.

"Hey," he boasted. "I'm not the one who just broke up with you. Blondie over there did."

"Shut up," Ashley yelled.

"What's the matter are you feeling a little angry? You wanna take it out on me like you did to her?"

The rocker socked the reporter in the face. His nose was crushed. He groaned and cursed holding on to the broken appendage. "You fucking bitch!"

Ashley took hold of his camera and chucked it down the street. The reporter watched helplessly as it shattered into a million pieces on the ground. Eric grabbed the man and pushed him down the street.

"You owe me two grand for that camera!" He yelled running towards his hidden car.

Another car pulled into the driveway. Paula immerged from it. "Ashley, Eric, what are you guys doing here?"

"I want to speak to Spencer," Ashley answered.

"Oh, well, have you ever tried knocking," the older blonde joked lightly as she opened the door. The rocker immediately ran upstairs. Paula gave Eric a questioning look.

Eric shrugged. "You know those lovebirds. They're always so eager to see one another."

Ashley snuck past Glen's room and went into Spencer's. The blonde was crying lightly clutching her puppy skittles close to her chest. She hadn't even noticed Ashley had walked in until she heard the door shut.

"Ashley," Spencer croaked wiping at her tears. "How did you get in here?"

"Your mom let me," the rocker whispered, "Spencer, what's going on?"

The blonde sighed. She didn't want to do this now. She already felt emotionally drained. But it was now or never. Looking up Spencer stared hard into Ashley's eyes. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Said what-"

"Did you mean what you said Ashley," Spencer's voice rose. "Last night, did you mean what you said to me last night?"

"Spence you know I didn't."

"It didn't feel like it," the blonde shook her head. "Why would you accuse me of not being a virgin Ashley? You know how important that is to me."

Ashley took hold of Spencer's hands. "I know that … I know that baby. I was wrong to say all of that. I should've kept my fucking big mouth shut."

The blonde pulled her hands away and set her eager puppy on to the floor beside her. Ashley took a seat beside her. Spencer whispered with no emotion. "Is sex something that really … bothers you that much?"

"No, of course not," Ashley hurriedly replied. "I was just frustrated … and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. I have a bad temper and … I tend to push people away when I blow up like that."

"You don't need to do that though Ashley."

"I know. I was a different person when I said those things … you've gotta believe me, I will never do that again." the brunette swore.

"You need help Ashley," Spencer replied as her eyes began to tear. "I want to believe you … I really do. But I don't think I can take these … mood swings."

"I'll get help," Ashley whispered with a nod.

"This isn't something where you can say you're sorry and it's automatically forgiven just like _that_ Ashley it's going to take time … what you said really hurt me."

"I'm sorry," the brunette sniffled. "I never meant to hurt you. I … I feel awful."

Spencer let out a shaky sigh. "Maybe … we should spend some time apart."

"Don't say that," Ashley said shaking her head. "Don't say that."

"I think its best," Spencer whispered slipping out of bed.

"No, it's not best, where are you going," the brunette hurried out as she took hold of the blonde's hand a swung her closer. "What are you doing?"

"I need to think about some things," Spencer replied not looking Ashley in the eye.

"What things," the rocker questioned in a panic. "Do you mean _us_? Spencer … are you saying you need to think about us?"

The blonde let out a light sob and nodded.

"No, no, Angel, you don't need to think about us," Ashley whispered. "We're fine. We're going to be fine you hear me. You will not walk away from us."

"It would just be a little break," the blonde reasoned.

"I don't want a little fucking break," the brunette growled through tears. "I don't want to be away from you. I've been away from you for almost a year trying to get better so that there could be an us in the future-"

"I think it's for the best," Spencer replied trying to stay strong.

"No it's not!" Ashley yelled. "You think ripping my fucking heart out is for the best?"

"Ashley, please don't make this hard for me," the blonde whispered.

"Stop talking like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you're about to leave me," Ashley answered. "I'm not letting that happen. You're not leaving me Spencer."

"I'm not leaving you I'm just-"

"What do you call taking a break then? I'm not stupid Spencer I know what that really means."

"Ashley-"

"Isn't this what you were saying you don't want to happen? Pushing loved ones away? What do you think you're doing right now?"

"I'm not pushing you away," the blonde said with slumped defeated shoulders. "I just don't know what to do."

"You don't leave," Ashley replied cupping her fiancée's face. "You don't leave. That's what you do. Walking away is only going to make it worse right?"

Spencer sniffled and rested her forehead tiredly on Ashley's shoulder. The brunette wrapped the blonde protectively in her arms.

"I'll fix this," Ashley murmured against the blonde's locks. "I'll make this better."

"How," Spencer questioned quietly.

"Let's take a … whirlwind vacation; it'll be just you and I, we'll go anywhere you want."

"Ashley we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if you're forgetting this but you're a rock star," the blonde supplied. "You also have an entourage of men who work and follow you at all times."

"So," Ashley shrugged. "I'll only bring Ryan and Aiden."

"But then they'll want to bring their girlfriends."

"Exactly, they'll be so distracted with them that we can be on our own. I won't have any of them lift a finger for me, it'll be like a … couple's get away."

Spencer sighed, "I don't know Ash-"

"C'mon Angel we need this, we need to get away from the city away from all of this suing madness and just have some us time. Some … Spashley time."

Spencer bit her bottom lip in consideration and then nodded.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, that is a yes."

Ashley smiled and kissed the blonde's cheek. Spencer frowned when she noticed the redness forming on the rocker's knuckles.

The blonde gave her fiancée a look. "Ashley, what did you do?"

"Um, oh this," she said holding her hand up. "Nothing."

"Did you punch somebody?"

"Maybe."

"Oh my God! Ashley did you punch Glen?"

"No! I didn't punch Glen I punched this fucking paparazzi dude."

"Why?"

"He was getting on my nerves."

"You couldn't just ignore him like you usually do?"

"Not this time," Ashley shrugged. "Anyways, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," Spencer whispered looking down bashfully.

"Liar," Ashley whispered cupping the blonde's cheek with her good hand. "So where to?"

"Well," Spencer dragged out. "I've always sort of wanted to go to Hawaii."

"Then Hawaii it is," the brunette gloated.

"Really, we can go?" the blonde asked with a smile. Spencer had always viewed Hawaii as one of the best places to get some good footage at. The islands were a cinematic dream spot for directors and photographers.

"Of course," Ashley replied.

Suddenly Spencer frowned. "Wait, Ashley, you're not trying to buy your way out of this situation are you?"

"No," the brunette said offended. "Spencer, I just wanted to make things better with us. I wasn't even thinking about the money. Why would you-"

"Just kidding."

Ashley frowned and then realization hit her face and she smiled. "That wasn't funny."

"It was for me," Spencer giggled.

"I love you Angel," Ashley whispered hugging her girl. "I never want to hurt you again."

"I love you too," Spencer replied just as quietly.

"We're gonna be alright baby, I promise you," the rocker stated with conviction.


	23. Chapter 23

**A nice long one for you guys! Again thanks for all the reviews! I really do appreciate it!**

**

* * *

**

"I really don't want to do this."

"Ashley, you promised," Spencer reminded impatiently. "We've been over this."

The rocker began to pace. "I know. But I've changed my mind." She muttered biting and releasing her lower lip nervously.

The couple was standing outside of Dr. Johansen's door. Today was Ashley's first therapy session and to Spencer's annoyance the first fifteen minutes of it has been spent watching Ashley contemplate on whether she should go in or not.

Spencer fought back the urge to roll her eyes. "Ashley, you need to do this. It'll be good for us. We're working on making this better remember?"

"You're right baby, you're right," Ashley said with a nod. The brunette took in a deep breath and placed her hand on the doorknob. She hesitated and then took a step back. "I can't do this."

The blonde sighed. "Ashley, this is getting real tiring."

"I can't do this Spencer," Ashley repeated. "I can't. We're going to go in there and she's going to pick at my brain with these stupid questions and I don't want that. I went through this crap in rehab."

"But you told me you participated in _one _group session."

"Exactly," the rocker said. "It's bad enough spilling your guts out in front of one person, its horrendous doing it in front of a whole fucking group."

"Watch your language."

"Sorry baby."

"Listen Ashley," Spencer whispered, gripping her fiancée's hand. "Your anger issue is hurting our relationship. We've been through so much this year and I can understand why you would explode but when you get like that … you're not the Ashley I fell in love with. You become a whole different person."

The rocker definitely could not argue with that. Ashley looked down at their clasped hands and muttered. "What if I never get better?"

"You _will_ get better," Spencer stated without hesitation.

"How is this quack gonna help me though?"

The blonde smiled and tilted her head adorably. "Well, we won't know how unless we go in there now won't we?"

"This is true."

"Then let's go," Spencer said tugging Ashley into the office. The rocker let out a quiet disgruntled moan but followed none the less.

"Why hello there," Dr. Johansen greeted with a warm smile.

The blonde returned the smile and stuck her hand out cordially, "Hi, I'm Spencer Carlin, we spoke on the phone remember?"

"I remember, it's a pleasure to meet you," the therapist replied. She looked over to her quiet celebrity client. "Hello Ms. Davies."

Ashley gave her a short nod. Spencer shot the rocker a disapproving look. Ashley realized she could've been a little bit more affable in her greeting but she was too busy assessing her shrink.

The woman did look friendly enough. She had on a pair of business slacks, the typical shrink glasses placed at the tip of her nose, shoulder length graying blonde hair, beige blouse, and a warm, inviting office full of expensive yet comfortable furniture.

"Please, have a seat you two," Dr. Johansen said.

Spencer nodded and took a seat. Ashley, to her fiancée's confusion, walked around the office eyeing the walls and ceiling speculatively.

"Ashley, what are you doing," Spencer asked slightly embarrassed.

"Just looking," the rocker muttered continuing her expectation. "I'm checking to see if there are any hidden cameras, recording devices, that sort of thing."

Spencer frowned. "Ashley, cut it out."

"No, that's quite alright Ms. Carlin," the therapist countered. "I've had celebrity clientele walk into my office before concerned about whether their sessions were private or not. I assure you Ms. Davies; this is one hundred percent private."

"Sure," Ashley grunted taking a seat next to Spencer.

"Alright," Dr. Johansen continued. "Shall we begin?"

"We shall," the rocker mocked.

Spencer shook her head in disbelief. They barely knew this seemingly kind lady and already Ashley was purposely leaving a bad impression.

"So, have you both ever gone to therapy together in the past?"

"Nope, lucky for Spencer this is her first time," Ashley answered with fake gusto.

"I know what you're doing Ms. Davies," the therapist sighed.

The rocker crossed her arms, "Oh really? What exactly am I doing Doc?"

"You're nervous. So you think throwing me this little 'rock n roll' attitude and saying these snarky remarks will give you the upper hand. You're trying to intimidate me so that you won't feel as little as you really do think you are at this moment."

Spencer and Ashley blinked in astonishment.

Dr. Johansen chuckled. "I've been doing this for over twenty years ladies. I do know what I'm talking about. Now, what do you say we get off on the right foot this time around and try again with the real Ashley?"

Ashley cleared her throat and nodded.

"Good. Now why don't you tell me a little about yourselves? Spencer, you can go first if you would prefer."

"Um, sure," the blonde began. "Let's see. I was born in Fairborn, Ohio and I was raised on an Air Force base. I have two siblings, my older brother Glen and my younger sister Sammy. I came out, well, to my brother at least when I was around fourteen. I've moved several times in my life because, unfortunately, that's what comes along with my dad's job."

"That must have been difficult."

"It was very difficult. But, when I was fifteen I think we made the best move we could've ever possibly make. We were stationed in Germany."

"Germany?" The therapist asked in surprise. "I would imagine that would be more so one of your scariest moves opposed to your best. There is different language, different customs, different everything."

"Well that's what I thought at first," Spencer continued. "But, Germany is actually where I met Ashley. She was on tour overseas there and she was renting a house not too far from where I lived."

"I see," Dr. Johansen noted. "Did you leave a girlfriend behind when you left Ohio?"

Spencer blushed and bashfully shook her head. "Ah, no, actually, Ashley is my first girlfriend, well my _only_ girlfriend."

Ashley smiled and kissed the blonde's cheek. The therapist smiled warmly at the couple before turning her sights on the rocker. "Ashley, can you tell us a little bit about your relationships prior to Spencer?"

The rocker licked her lips anxiously. "Um … can you define relationships?"

"You know the typical courting that happens between couples. Friends first, sparks fly, you fall in love and then you officially date one another."

"Right," Ashley whispered. "I never had any of those before Spencer."

"Well, what did your definition of relationships consist of?"

"One night stands, two nights if the chick was lucky. You see the guys and I would hook up with these groupies that we would pick up after a concert."

"Did you do this on a regular basis?"

"Only sometimes, it really got bad after my dad," Ashley paused and swallowed hard. "Um, after my dad passed away."

Spencer gave her fiancée's hand a light squeeze, showing her support. The therapist studied her client momentarily before asking, "What was your childhood like Ashley?"

Ashley looked down. She really didn't want to do this. "Um, my childhood was different than that of a normal kid's. My dad was the Rock God so our lives have never been private. I went to private schools, I've never gotten to go anywhere without being hounded by press and fans. It's been like that all my life. At home, my dad and mom used to argue a lot. My father wasn't the most faithful man."

"What were the arguments like between your parents?"

"They would yell … a lot," Ashley whispered. "I remember hearing them go at it at night and Kyla, my younger sister, would run into my room and we would start crying. My father got pretty scary when he was angry. If he was mad at one person he was mad at everybody, no matter what it was. But he never hit any of us or anything like that; he would just … yell mean things."

"What mean things would he yell?"

Ashley shook her head. "Just stuff," she muttered.

"I realize you're here because you have anger issues," Dr. Johansen continued. "Do you think your spouts of anger come from your experience with your father?"

"I don't know," Ashley shrugged. "You're the doctor, you tell me."

"Ashley," Spencer said in warning.

"No Spencer," the rocker intervened. "This doctor is supposed to cure me right? All she's doing is pissing me off. I buried all of this a long time ago and I want to keep it buried."

"Buried Ms. Davies," Dr. Johansen asked. "Or have you just kept it pent up?"

"I'm fucking done with this," Ashley hissed getting up from her seat. "Spencer come on we're going home, I don't want to deal with this shit."

"Ashley, sit down," Spencer commanded pulling the rocker back down into her seat. Ashley looked at the blonde astonished. She had never seen Spencer use such force. "Now, we're doing this for you to get better and goddamn it we're not leaving here until you do! Are we clear?"

Ashley nodded. The blonde cleared her throat and turned back to the therapist, whom didn't look deterred at all by the outburst. "Sorry about that, you may continue Dr. Johansen."

"It's no problem really, I'm used to it," the therapist assured. "So, the two of you, how long have you been together?"

"Almost five years," Ashley answered after finding her voice.

"Have you been faithful to Spencer?"

"What kind of fucking question is that," Ashley growled.

"It's a fair question Ms. Davies," Dr. Johansen replied calmly. "You've said before that you've never really been in a real relationship I'm sure changing your ways wasn't easy."

"Well I am faithful to Spencer, the only time I ever really did anything was … near the beginning of our relationship," Ashley stuttered.

The rocker chanced a glance towards Spencer. To her surprise the blonde looked completely calm cool and collected. "Baby, did you hear what I just said?"

"It was the red head," Spencer answered. "I remember that night. I was over the house, you wouldn't make eye contact with me, and you lied and said she was a given a tour of the house and nothing more happened. I might have been young but I'm no idiot. I knew you had slept with her."

"I didn't sleep with her," Ashley countered. "We made out yeah, there was a little bit of groping, but I didn't let it get any further than that. I was trying to change. I didn't want to lose you. I _don't _want to lose you."

"You're using present tense," the therapist noted. "Ashley, are you by any chance afraid that you might lose Spencer?"

"Yes," the rocker replied with watery eyes. "I mean look at me. I'm all fucked up in the head, I'm an addict, I've had all kinds of sex … I'm just tainted with evilness. Why would someone like Spencer, this Angel, want to stay with some shit bag devil like me?"

"Ashley I don't think of you that way," Spencer replied gripping her fiancée's hands. "Nobody's perfect Ash. I love you for who you are. I don't think of a sex crazed rock star addict when I see you. I see a beautiful, vulnerable, caring, loving woman."

"Don't forget sexy."

"Who tends to get cocky at times," Spencer added jokingly.

The therapist laughed lightly. "Ashley, earlier you mentioned the guys. What do you mean by that, is that intended sexually or-"

"Oh no," Ashley gagged. "No, by the guys, I'm talking about, my employees or the little circle of friends I have. We call ourselves the Trouble Makers. Because we're always … well, starting up some trouble. I've known most of them since high school."

"How did you meet them?"

"Well, we all went to the same private school. We all sort get one another because we grew up in what people call the laps of luxury. We've never had a normal childhood. We're like each other's family, we watch out for one another."

"Are they with you all the time?"

"Pretty much," Ashley answered with a shrug. "In fact my driver, Eric, and my cousin Aiden, are outside waiting for Spencer and I out back."

"I see," the therapist muttered thoughtfully. "Spencer, do ever wish for just some you and Ashley time. Does it ever get tiring having so many people around all the time?"

"Well," Spencer bit her lip. "Sometimes."

Ashley gave her a look. "Spencer? Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"I don't know," the blonde replied. "I know they work for you and all but do they have to be around you all the time? Whenever you and I are try to spend some time together alone one of them always runs in and ruins it."

"I didn't know this bothered you baby," Ashley said confused. "I thought you never minded. How am I supposed to know when you're upset about something if you don't tell me?"

"I could ask you the same thing Ash," Spencer retorted with a grin.

"Wow," the rocker sighed. "Now, I get where you're coming from."

"I know what you two need to work on," Dr. Johansen intervened. "Communication. Communicating with one another has always been the biggest problem between couples. You need to talk to one another. No more bottling up your emotions. If you have something to say simply say it."

"It's sad it took us a therapist to realize this," Ashley deadpanned.

"I guess we needed someone from the outside looking in give us a kick in the butt," Spencer giggled.

The therapist checked her watch, "Well, I'm sorry to say our appointment is up. You can schedule another one if you want, but, I think you two already get what you're supposed to change."

Spencer and Ashley stood. The rocker shook Dr. Johansen's hand. "Thanks Doc … you're pretty damn good at this."

She smiled. "Like I said, I've been doing this for a very long time."

Ashley and Spencer, along with Ryan and Clay walked into her former recording studio Rebel Rock. The Label's owner Mr. Swanston greeted her with a smug smile. The rocker rolled her eyes she knew damn well he couldn't wait to get a hold of her money.

"Why hello Ashley," he greeted.

"Cut the bullshit. I'm here to sign those fucking release papers not to make chit chat," she asked getting straight down to business.

"They're right here," he replied setting down the papers. "You know Ashley; this may be the biggest contribution you've ever made to the studio."

"Are you fucking kidding me," Ashley growled. "I've given everything I've fucking got to this studio. This studio wouldn't be what it is today if it weren't for my father."

He let out a humorless chuckle. "Yes, but your man whore of a daddy is dead now so he doesn't do much for us now does he?"

The rocker lunged at him but Spencer held her back.

The label owner let out a quick laugh, "Now, calm down Ashley we don't want another law suit to coming up against you." He said smugly.

Ashley muttered something under her breath and signed the papers. She nodded towards Clay. Her manager, disgruntled, handed the check over to the label's lawyer.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Mr. Swanston smiled.

"Yeah, shove that up your ass like you do with your lawyer's dick," Ashley retorted with a just as bright smile.

Mr. Swanston and his lawyer exchanged embarrassed looks. The label owner cleared his throat and spoke. "Would you like to know who tipped us off on this little clause in your contract? It's someone you know really well."

"I'm sure of that," Ashley deadpanned.

The office doors opened and Ashley's worse nightmare walked through the door.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Ryan gasped.

"Hello Ashley," Crystal greeted. "Hello boys, always a pleasure to see you all."

"Ashley who is this," Spencer whispered confused.

"This evil bitch is Crystal," Ashley replied. "Do you remember the 'girlfriend' I had told you I had back home when we had started dating in Germany? This is her. I was hoping you two would never meet. I was also hoping I'd never see her ugly ass again either."

"Such harsh words Ashley," Crystal feigned hurt. "The last time we were together, you had said many things about my ass but none of them suggested you thought it was ugly."

"Why did you do all of this Crystal," Ashley sighed. "Were you really so sore about our break up that you had to stoop this low to get back at me. I mean, haven't you ever heard of slashing your ex's tires or something more settle like that?"

"Nobody leaves me," Crystal growled.

"Um, I did," the rocker laughed.

"But when they do," she continued. "The real learn very quickly why paybacks from me really are a bitch. Face it Ashley, I've won this time. I've taken the one thing from you that meant everything to you. "

"Correction," Ashley intervened holding up Spencer's hand. "This woman right here is what means _everything_ to me and as for having a label. I'm starting my own. Watch out for it because it's gonna blow this label out of the water."

Crystal, the label owner and his lawyer exchanged troubled looks. "You can't do that," Mr. Swanson stuttered.

"Watch me," Ashley said with a wink before walking out of the studio.

"Should we be worried at all," the lawyer whispered.

When the posse made it back into the limo, everyone clapped. Ashley looked around at everybody confused. "What the hell?"

Spencer kissed her soundly. "You handled that well Ashley. I'm so proud of you."

Realization suddenly dawned on Ashley. "Yeah, I didn't blow up did I," the rocker smiled.

"No, you didn't," Spencer purred giving her another kiss.

"Hey," Ryan interrupted with a kind smile. "There will be plenty of time for kisses and cuddling later when we hit Hawaii."

"About that," Ashley said. "Ry, did you arrange that special thing I told you about?"

"Of course," he replied.

Spencer looked between them confused. "What are you two talking about?"

"You'll find out soon baby," the rocker replied kissing her cheek. "Trust me you'll like it."

The blonde gave her a weary look but smiled nonetheless. She had to admit she was excited, this was going to be a nice getaway for her and Ashley. Things seemed to be looking up so far since their breakthrough in therapy. Spencer could feel everything was going to work out for the best.

**When the private jet touched down in Honolulu Ashley couldn't help but let out a whoop of joy. Kyla groggily woke up and shot her sister a glare from across the aisle. Her frown, however, turned into a smile when she realized where they were at. The shorter brunette let out a loud whoop as well.**

Ashley turned to her left and lightly shook her heavy sleeping fiancée. "Spencer? Aaby wake up, we're in Hawaii."

"What," the blonde whispered adorably rubbing at her eyes.

"We're here Angel."

"Oh my God," Spencer yelled suddenly wide awake. She leaped over Ashley and stared outside of the jet's tiny window. "Oh my God, Ashley, we're in Hawaii!"

"No, really," the rocker replied sarcastically.

Aiden shook himself awake and began gathering his and Susan's luggage. "I don't get it Ash," he grumbled. "Why did we take the jet when we could've just driven here?"

Everyone, save for Susan, just gave him a look of disbelief.

"Oh boy Aiden," Ryan sighed.

And on that note, everyone off loaded from the jet. Spencer looked around and let out a happy sigh. They had apparently landed in a secluded part of the island on the beach, which meant they didn't have to deal with any photographers or curious fans.

Spencer frowned in slight confusion when she saw a single small home standing near the water's edge. Ashley took hold of the blonde's hand and guided her into the house. When Spencer stepped inside she gasped at the home's decor.

The place was completely furnished complete with a modern kitchen, "Oh my God Ashley," she squealed. "This is so beautiful! Is this the house we're renting?"

The rocker nodded. "It sure is." It was typical for Ashley to choose a little quaint house. She'd never lived in one before so the small residence intrigued her.

"How many bedrooms are there," Spencer questioned looking around.

Ashley bit back her smile. "There is just one bedroom."

"Only one," the blonde gasped. "Ashley, there's six of us staying here!"

"That's where you are wrong my dear," Ashley corrected with a smile.

Spencer frowned in confusion. "What?"

The rocker walked over to her stunned fiancée and wrapped her arms around her. "We are the only ones staying in this house. There are two other houses not too far from here for the others."

"Really," Spencer whispered as her eyes widened with excitement.

"Yes, I promised you that we were going to get some alone time and I meant it."

"Thank you Ashley," the blonde squealed with joy as she wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck and bounced a little. "I can't believe you did all of this!"

"Anything for you Angel," Ashley squeezed Spencer's hips affectionately. "Now what do you say we take a quick nap? It's been a long flight and I'm kind of worn out. Plus, I promised the guys we were having a luau tonight and then we'd all go our separate ways. Sound good?"

The blonde smiled. "Sounds absolutely perfect," Spencer sighed before she happily bounced off to their bedroom.

Spencer loved playing house. Here was an opportunity to take care of Ashley herself. No maids or workers to pamper them. No large room to embrace the regular barrage of people.

The blonde got up early, put on a pot of coffee, and started Ashley's favorite dinner dish which consisted of steak, a buttered potato, and peas. Everything looked perfect. Now all she had to do was wait for the rocker to wake up…

"Spencer," she heard Ashley call.

"I'm in the kitchen Ash," Spencer replied.

Ashley tiredly walked into the room still donning her pajamas. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms tiredly over her head. "Hey baby," the brunette mumbled kissing the blonde's cheek.

"I cooked you dinner," Spencer said as she proudly presented her food.

"Wow," Ashley gasped, now fully awake. "This looks great Angel. Thanks."

They both took their seats across from one another and began to eat. Ashley moaned in delight and bobbed her head happily. Spencer laughed at the rocker's childish antics before they both fell into a comfortable silence.

"Do you think this is how it would be," the blonde asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"If we had a normal life," Spencer continued. "You know if you weren't a rock star and you didn't have all this money and stuff. Do you think this is how it would be every night?"

"I don't know," Ashley contemplated. "Maybe … would you like that lifestyle?"

Spencer thought about it. "It'd be nice I suppose."

Ashley nodded and then set down her fork suddenly not all too hungry anymore. She sighed and looked down sadly at her food.

Spencer reached across the table and gripped the rocker's hand gently. "Ashley, what is it?"

"It's just," the rocker sighed once more. "I can never give you this … I wish I could but I can't. Because of me you'll never get to walk down the street without having your picture taken, because of me you'll never get to go grocery shopping or-"

"Ashley calm down," Spencer laughed. "You're getting yourself worked up for nothing."

"But you just said you wanted a normal lifestyle."

"I never said I wanted that," the blonde corrected. "I said it would be nice. But think about it Ashley, if you weren't the big rock star that you are what would have been the chances of us ever meeting?"

Ashley shrugged. "I could've been … vacationing over there-"

"In Germany Ash," Spencer giggled. "During its harshest winter season?"

"Maybe," the rocker muttered.

Spencer walked around the table and took a seat on her fiancée's lap. She kissed the rocker's cute pouty lips and smiled. "Like I've said many times before Ashley, I love you and everything about you. Who needs a normal life? What is 'normal' anyways?"

Ashley frowned. She really didn't know the answer to that question. If she thought about it, no family was really normal or perfect in anyway. America wouldn't be America if every family was picture perfect.

"Exactly," the blonde said.

"Did you just read my mind?" The rocker asked jokingly.

"Let's go get ready for the luau," Spencer laughed hopping off her fiancée's lap.

The luau went off with a hitch. Everyone couldn't have been happier. In fact Spencer had never seen Ashley look this happy and relaxed in a long time. She had also never seen Ryan down so many drinks before.

"I love Hawaii," Ryan yelled tossing off his shirt.

"Whoa," Ashley screamed in disgust. "Nobody wants to see all that!"

"I do," Kyla purred.

After a round of balloon fights, from which Ashley and Spencer came out victorious, the group decided to gather around the bon fire they had created. The rocker suddenly got up from her seat and dragged Ryan and Aiden off to the side.

"Um Ashley," Kyla said confused. "What are you doing with our boyfriends?"

"Calm down," Ashley replied walking back over to the group with the guys in tow. "We have something special planned for you ladies."

Spencer, Kyla, and Susan squealed in delight. Suddenly Ryan and Aiden started harmonizing the beginning tune of 'Hooked on a Feeling'. You know, the song from Ally Mcbeal?

"I can't stop this feeling," Ashley sang moving over to Spencer. "From deep inside of me! Take it Ryan!"

"Girl you just don't realize," he sang gripping Kyla's hands. "What you do to me! Sing it Aiden!"

Aiden held Susan and belched out. "Old McDonald had a farm. E I E I O!"

Everyone stopped and looked over to Aiden. Ashley smacked her forehead and sighed, "Aiden that is not the song. We practiced this remember?"

"Oh yeah," Aiden mumbled.

"I thought it was really sweet. I love Old McDonald, it's one of my favorite songs," Susan whispered looking lovingly into the bodyguard's eyes.

"A match made in heaven," Kyla hummed out.

"Well, at least we tried," Ashley shrugged taking a seat next to her fiancée.

"It was cute," Spencer assured cuddling into the rocker's side.

"You know what you guys," Ryan suddenly blurted.

"What Ry," Ashley laughed looking over to her drunken best friend.

"I love you guys," he sang out… literally.

"We love you too," Spencer giggled.

"I just feel like … love you know," he slurred. "That's why I want … I want to be honest with you all because … you're my family! That's why I need to tell you guys … that Kyla and I eloped last week!"

Everyone went quiet. Did they just hear him correctly? Ryan giggled drunkenly and let out a hiccup. He seemed happy.

Kyla, on the other hand, was mortified. She covered her face with her hands and sighed. She didn't even want to chance a glance towards her sister. She knew the rocker would be pissed.

Ashley angrily stood up, "What the fuck!"

* * *

**It's not what it seems like...or is it? **


	24. Chapter 24

**A little shorter but it's got fluff! :)**

* * *

"Oh my God," Spencer whispered breaking the tense silence.

"Congratulations guys," Aiden cheered earning a smack from Susan.

"Thanks Elmer's," Ryan smiled raising his beer proudly. "Yep, it'll only be a matter of time before Kyla starts popping out some _Ryan _babies!"

Ashley began to menacingly stalk towards her _former_ best friend. The look in the rocker's eyes was enough to make Hitler piss his pants. This was going to be bad. In fact bad wasn't a big enough word to describe what was about to go down.

"Ashley, calm down," Spencer intervened. "Maybe we should sit down and talk about this."

"No," Ashley replied still walking towards her enemy. "You married my baby sister without my permission? I'm gonna kill you!"

Ryan gulped and took a few steps back. "Ashley, let me explain this."

The rocker suddenly tackled the bass player into the sand. Both of them landed in a tangle of arms and limbs. Kyla let out a frightened yelp and ran, along with the rest of the gang, over to scene.

Ashley placed her hands firmly around Ryan's neck and began to strangle him. "I can't believe you married my baby sister!"

"Kyla," the bass player gasped out. "Kyla, tell her! Tell her!"

"Ashley stop," Kyla yelled. "It was just a test!"

The rocker stopped. She looked at her sister confused. "What?"

Kyla sighed. "This was all just a test. Ryan stupidly had suggested earlier tonight, while he was getting hammered might I add, that in order to test how your therapy session went with your anger control he'd tell you we eloped. I told him not to do it but his lips become a little loose when he's drunk." She growled tossing a glare at her boyfriend.

"So," Ashley said looking between the couple. "You two aren't really married?"

"No," Kyla answered hurriedly.

Everyone silently waited for the rocker's reaction to the news. The group knew Ashley was bound to explode like a volcano. A joke like this was not that amusing to the rocker. Actually any joke or prank that Ashley was on the receiving end of never went over well. Ask Eric, he almost lost a leg once.

But to everybody's surprise Ashley … began to laugh. In fact she was laughing so hard her eyes began to water. It wasn't long before everyone was cracking up.

"Alright, can you get off me now Ash," Ryan asked after the laughs died down.

"Oh sure thing cupcake," the rocker said before tweaking her best friend's nose painfully and getting off of him.

"Hey," he groaned standing up. "What was that for?"

"Don't ever do something like that again," Ashley warned. "Next time I promise you it won't be all laughs and smiles. It will be a whole bunch of pain and suffering coming your way got me?"

"Believe me I got you," Ryan laughed. After a moment he put on his best pout. "Do you forgive me for my stupidity?"

"Well you are a guy," Ashley joked. "Stupidity is just what comes along with being a male. They go hand and hand unfortunately."

"Alright I deserved that," The bass player replied gathering her into a playful bear hug. The rest of the luau was spent laughing and joking. With no more surprises. It was just around two in the morning when everyone decided to go back to their houses.

"That was so much fun," Spencer sighed lying down on the bed. "I'd never dreamed of coming to Hawaii and look now I'm here!"

"Here you are," Ashley repeated as she crawled on top of Spencer. She let out a content sigh as she settled her body in between the blonde's legs. "So you like it here?"

"I love it here," Spencer replied with a smile. "Hawaii is great …. oh! Did you try the punch Ashley? It was so good!"

The rocker gave her an amused smile, "Baby how many cups of that punch did you have?"

Spencer's face contorted with concentration. It was the cutest thing in the world. "Um, let's see," she said. "I had five or six I believe."

Ashley's eyes widened. "Spencer you do know that Aiden spiked that right?"

"That's why it tasted a little different," Spencer pondered letting out a little giggle. "That also must be why I'm feeling really … funny too."

"You are drunk my dear," Ashley laughed kissing the blonde's cheek. "You are so cute Spencer Carlin."

"No you're the cute one," Spencer replied bubbly.

"What did I tell you about calling me cute," the rocker growled playfully. "I am not cute I am-"

"Sexy, hot, bad, and all that," Spencer smirked.

"That's right," Ashley whispered. "And don't you forget it."

"Well," Spencer purred wrapping her legs around the rocker's waist. "Why don't you show me how bad you really are Ms. Davies?"

Ashley's eyebrows shot up, "Wow, what happened to my innocent little Spencer?"

The blonde smiled and brought her lips up to meet the brunette's. Ashley sank into the kiss with a sigh. Spencer slowly moved her hands up and down the rocker's back.

Ashley's lustful instincts began to take over as she slid her hand under Spencer's shirt and on to her breast. She gently caressed it and deepened the kiss when she heard the blonde moan in delight.

Spencer slid her tongue past Ashley's lips for a moist kiss and moved her hand under her shirt. Ashley moaned and involuntarily began to grind her hips.

The blonde broke the kiss and looked into the rocker's hooded eyes, "Make love to me Ashley," she whispered nibbling at the rocker's neck. Ashley closed her eyes from the contact and moaned, instantly feeling a throbbing sensation between her legs.

"You know we can't do that baby," she replied breathlessly.

"Please," Spencer moaned at as she joined Ashley in rocking her hips.

"Oh God," Ashley gasped. "This feels so fucking good Spencer."

"Make love to me," the blonde slurred tiredly.

Ashley halted her actions. "We can't do this," she murmured shuffling off of Spencer. "When we get married we'll go all the way. I don't want to break your promise, especially when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Spencer said over a yawn as she snuggled onto the bed. Yep, she fell asleep.

Ashley let out a sigh and slowly walked out of the room. There was no way in hell she was going to be able to be anywhere near Spencer at all tonight. Plus she needed a little alone time to take 'care' of herself.

The next morning Spencer awoke alone in bed and with the biggest headache she had ever had in her entire life. No more Devil's water for this blonde.

She groaned and headed to the bathroom to wash herself up a little. When she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to find Ashley sitting at the table with breakfast splayed in front of her.

Ashley looked up and smiled at her, "Good morning Angel." She whispered considerably. The rocker got up and pulled the blonde's seat out for her.

Spencer grinned and took a seat at the table. "Did you fix all of this?" The blonde asked in surprise. Cooking and Ashley did not go together.

"I sure did," the rocker stated proudly as she handed Spencer an aspirin and some water. "It was hard but I got it all done."

Spencer peeked behind Ashley and smiled smugly. "That's great Ash. You might want to dispose of the restaurant's take out bags first before you try to pull this again."

Ashley blushed. "I tried okay," she whined. "But, cooking is hard! I've gotta give Grandma, you, and Chelsea some credit because it's tough."

"It's not that hard," Spencer giggled.

"The hell it isn't," Ashley retorted. "Frying eggs is a bitch I tried it eight times. Every time I either had shells in the mix or they would stick to the pan. Oh and cooking bacon, forget about it. How was I supposed to know you were supposed to take the strips out of the package first before you put them in the oven?"

Spencer choked on her orange juice. "You didn't take them out of the package and you tried to cook bacon in an oven?" She laughed out.

The rocker shrugged sheepishly. "Isn't that how you make bacon?"

"Try the microwave next time Ash," the blonde answered with a smile.

Ashley looked down, "I just wanted to cook you something," she muttered with a pout.

Spencer walked over to the rocker and took a seat on her lap. "You tried and that's what counts. I think that alone was pretty darn romantic."

"Really?" The rocker questioned unsure.

Spencer nodded. "Yes. In fact it's kind of sexy."

"Oh yeah," Ashley asked with a smile. "Well, if you think that's sexy. You should see me when I order room service. I'm a beast with that."

"Oh be still my beating heart," Spencer sighed dramatically.

"That's right," the rocker laughed out.

"I love you Ashley," the blonde whispered.

"I love you too Angel," Ashley replied kissing Spencer.

"So," the blonde started. "How much of a fool did I make of myself last night?"

"You were more horny than you were a fool," the rocker giggled.

Spencer blushed and ducked her head. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright," Ashley brushed off.

"I was _so_ bad you had to sleep on the couch?"

"If we had gone any further I can guarantee you would've entered that realm of becoming a woman, if you know what I mean." The rocker answered poking Spencer's belly.

"Sorry," Spencer whispered once again.

"Don't worry about it. Now c'mon, hurry up and finish your breakfast. We're going to have a little fun on the beach and I have a little something special set up for us."

Spencer smiled with excitement. Hopefully the rest of this trip would be worry and care free. Of course with their bizarre lives, drama always seems to sneak up on them somehow.


	25. Chapter 25

The weather was so nice out; the brunette had decided they'd walk to the surprise she had setup for them. As Spencer and Ashley strolled down the beach hand in hand, the blonde, much to her fiancée's amusement, could not stop bouncing. Excitement was cursing through the woman's jittery body.

"Ashley, please tell me where we're going," she whined swinging their joined hands back and forth out of childish like frustration. "Please."

The rocker rolled her eyes playfully. "Spencer you already know my answer to that question. It's been the same one for the past ten times you've asked me, it's a _surprise_. You'll see when we get there."

An adorable pout was her response. Usually that alone was enough to make the brunette cave but today she held her ground. Ashley pulled the blonde closer. "Stop pouting. That's not gonna work. Besides we're almost there." That got her a smile.

After another minute of walking in comfortable silence Ashley spotted their destination. "Alright we're almost there," she wrapped her arm around the blonde. "See," she said pointing towards a small building built of dark colored bamboo.

"What is it," Spencer asked shielding her eyes from the sun so she could get a better look. As they drew close enough she was able to make out the sign above the front door. "No way, we're going surfing," she shouted.

Ashley laughed and tugged her overly excited fiancée into the shop. "Yep, but neither of us knows how to surf so, we're getting some lessons as well."

"I've always wanted to go surfing," Spencer whispered as she eyed the various surf and beach items with uncontained joy. "This is going to be so cool!"

The rocker let the blonde do some exploring around the shop as she walked up to the front desk. Strangely there was no one there. "Hello," she called out.

"Coming," a voice called from the back. A young man around Spencer's age appeared carrying a box of board wax. He was your typical pretty boy, blonde hair that reached just past his ears, blue eyes, a nice build, and a natural tan.

He looked up at the patiently waiting rocker. "Hello, welcome to … holy cow. You're Ashley Davies! The rock princess." He covered his mouth in shock.

Ashley shot him her trade mark smile. "That's right," she continued. "Are you the Mr. John Stevens I talked to over the phone yesterday?"

He dropped his hand and tried to compose himself. "Oh no, John Stevens is my dad. He has a slight cold so I'm watching the shop for him for a couple of days."

The rocker nodded. "Do you have a name kid?"

"Sorry, how rude am I?" He smacked his forehead. "Yes I do have a name. I'm Clyde Stevens, and it is beyond a pleasure to meet you." He flashed his pearly whites in a charming smile.

"Thanks," she responded as Spencer made her way over to the desk.

Clyde looked over to the blonde and smiled adoringly. "You're Spencer Carlin," he gasped out staring into her eyes as if he were hypnotized.

Spencer and Ashley shared a look. The blonde gave him a confused grin. "You know my name? Usually I'm only known as the girl Ashley Davies is going out with." She joked.

"Oh believe me I know your name," he replied earnestly.

Ashley snorted. "Well, she is seen in almost every tabloid and magazine I'm in."

Clyde tore his eyes from Spencer and turned to the rocker. He frowned and shook his head. "No, that's not how I know her name."

"Okay," Ashley cleared her throat, slightly uncomfortable. "So, I'm guessing your father said nothing about my visiting the shop at all to you?"

He let out a chuckle. "No, I don't know how he forgot to mention that Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlin would be coming. How can that slip his mind? Are you two here for surf lessons?"

Ashley nodded. He smacked his hands together. "Alright, let's get you some boards and suits. I'll grab my other employee Tim and we'll get started."

After a half hour of picking out surf boards, Spencer just had to get the perfect board with the right color, the group headed outside to the vacant beach. Ashley and Spencer were each given separate instructors the blonde got Clyde and the rocker had Tim.

Another half hour or so was spent on the beach, much to Ashley's impatience, learning the basics. The rocker figured she had this thing down packed. So, when they were given the go ahead to hit the water she ran out there as fast as she could.

Boy did she regret it. She should've paid a little more attention to what she was being taught because after an hour of thrashing wipeouts she called it quits and decided to watch her fiancée from the beach. Spencer, to her surprise, was pretty good at surfing.

Only a couple of times did the blonde fall. She looked like a natural out there in the water. Almost as if she'd been surfing all of her life.

"Wow, you're pretty good," Clyde noted as he paddled up next to Spencer. "Are you sure you've never done this before?" He asked straddling the board.

Spencer mirrored his movements and blushed at the complement. "This is my first time," she replied bashfully.

"You were always a big blusher," he laughed out.

The blonde looked at him thoroughly confused. He had been saying stuff like that every since they'd come out to the beach. It was getting a little weird and annoying. "Do I know you or something?" She asked.

Clyde's smile faltered. "You really don't remember me do you?" He set his hands on his hips in an exasperated manner.

Spencer shook her head. He sighed slightly dejected. "We used to go to school together back in Ohio." He answered with a light grin.

The blonde's eyebrows shot skywards. "You went to Baker Junior High School in Fairborn," she asked completely stunned.

"Yeah, I was captain of the debate team there," He supplied helpfully. "You and I also had Algebra together with Mrs. Johnson. I used to sit behind you."

Spencer squinted as she racked her brain trying to remember him. Then it clicked. "Oh yeah, you were the one who used to snore real loudly all the time. I remember you! Wow, you look so much different now."

"Yeah," he rubbed at the back of his neck. "It's no wonder you couldn't recognize me. I used to be a total geek. You were always so popular. I had braces, glasses, horrible acne, and the whole nerd package."

"You weren't a nerd," she responded with a smile. "So, how did you go from Ohio to Hawaii? That's quite a big jump across the country don't you think?"

"My parents got divorced," he answered looking down at his board. "They had been separated for a while and the settlement had it so I was shipped off with my dad. He was the more capable parent."

"I'm sorry," Spencer whispered sympathetically. "That must have been difficult."

He waved her off. He didn't want any pity. "I'm over it. The past is the past you know? What else can you do but forget and move on?"

Spencer nodded in agreement. A change of subject was needed. "Do you run the surf shop with your father?"

"Oh no," he replied quickly. "It's really just him and a couple of other employees. I only come in on days like this, I don't even get paid. I don't really have an official job."

"Your father won't give you one," she asked confused.

"Nope," he laughed. "He doesn't want to hire family because he said he doesn't want his other employees thinking we're getting special treatment or whatever. It's ridiculous."

"That's a big bummer," Spencer giggled. She looked over to her fiancée and noted that she was beginning to look restless. "We better head back to the beach. Ashley looks like she's about to die of boredom."

They shared a laugh and paddled back to land. Ashley heaved a big sigh of relief. It was about time they made it back to the beach. She missed her Spencer.

"Well, we're gonna head back to the house," the rocker said picking up her surfboard.

"Oh alright," Clyde sighed a little disappointed. "I guess I'll see you two later than?"

"Of course, bye, and thank you for the lessons Clyde," Spencer called out with a wave as she and Ashley began their trip back.

When they reached the house the couple shed their surfing clothing and changed into their bathing suits. The weather was still feeling pretty nice so they decided to go out for a little picnic on the beach near the house. After they ate they laid side by side on the blanket enjoying one another's company.

"So," the rocker said breaking the silence. "You and that Clyde boy were sure getting along well back there at the shop."

Spencer placed her hands comfortably behind her head. "Yeah, we actually went to school together back in Ohio."

Ashley's eyebrows rose. "You're kidding."

"It's a small world. I couldn't recognize him though. I know I had class with him but he was always asleep. He was so much … _different_ then. He always sort of kept to himself. Time changes a lot of things though. He seems happier now than he did then."

The rocker grunted in acknowledgement. "He's a very bold and daring boy. He was getting a little _too_ close to you during the lessons."

"Ashley, what are you talking about?"

"That boy had his hands all over you when we were being taught the basics."

Spencer shook her head. "Ashley he was showing me how to balance," she countered. "Tim had to put his hands on your hips and arms to show you too. You don't see me getting all jealous."

Ashley frowned. "Who said I was jealous?"

"You implied it," the blonde giggled. "You were also shooting him some evil glares every time he did lay a finger on me. I think that drives through my point."

"It's a reflex I guess," the rocker supplied. "He just seemed a little too eager with things, especially when it came to 'balancing' you. I know those moves Spencer; I've used them on you before myself."

"Oh yeah, like when?"

Ashley bit her lip in thought. "Like … when we first went to that roller rink. We would be skating and then you would slip. I would catch you, but, my hands would 'accidentally' graze certain parts of your body."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you were a chivalrous girlfriend." She sighed out dramatically. "I guess I've been wrong all along."

"I am a chivalrous girlfriend," Ashley rebutted. "It's just sometimes my hands have a mind of their own and I can't control where they wander. If they happen to land on your ass or breasts from time to time don't blame me."

"You're such a pervert Ashley." The blonde laughed and smacked her on the arm. "I don't know why I put up with you and your dirty ways sometimes."

Ashley sighed contently. "It must be because you love me right?"

"Guilty." Spencer giggled.

The rocker leaned up on her elbow and looked down at Spencer. "Do you remember when we first met back in Germany?" She asked suddenly.

"What kind of question is that," the blonde giggled. "Of course I remember that day. It was one of the most nerve racking days I'd ever had in my entire life."

Ashley's eyebrow rose curiously, "Really?"

"Yes really. I, at the time, a fifteen year old girl was about to meet the biggest and sexiest singer on the planet. It was a little intimidating." She smiled and moved a loose strand of brown hair behind the rocker's ear.

"You could've fooled me," Ashley chuckled lightly. "You sure didn't seem all that nervous or intimidated when you told me off one minute into our conversation."

Spencer laughed at the memory of her fiancée's stunned face expression. "Well, you laughed at me and called me a baby. What did you expect me to do brush that off?"

Ashley shrugged and set her hand on the blonde's stomach. "I guess. That's what all the other girls I used to 'date' do. They were like robots or something. You were the first girl to … actually speak your mind instead of telling me what I wanted to hear."

"I do remember you checking me out when we first met," Spencer laughed. "You had even kissed my hand when you introduced yourself. You were oh so charming."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I was trying to put the moves on you," she recalled. "I wanted to impress you. You were so beautiful and sweet that I felt I had to show off for you somehow." The rocker blushed.

"I was swooning that's for sure," Spencer sighed out rubbing the brunette's cheek. "You had even sung for me. It felt like I was in a dream."

"You're a dream," Ashley purred kissing her fiancée sweetly. She rested her forehead against the Spencer's and set her elbows on either side of the blonde's. "Will you marry me?"

Spencer giggled in response. "Haven't we already been through this?"

"Yes but this time is different," Ashley smiled.

"How so?"

The rocker leaned back. "Well, we're in beautiful Hawaii on the beach and not in a stuffy rehab dorm. There's no one here to interrupt us and…" She reached into the picnic basket. "This time I have a ring."

Spencer sat up. "Oh my God, Ashley you bought a ring?"

Ashley shrugged. "I wanted to do it right this time." She supplied as she took the ring out of the box. It was a twenty karat white gold ring with a three carat white diamond in the center. The brunette let out an uneasy breath. "Wow, um, I suddenly feel all nervous."

The blonde smiled at the rocker adoringly. Tears stood in Spencer's eyes as she watched Ashley compose herself.

"Okay, right, I'm gonna do this," the rocker cleared her throat. She looked into Spencer's eyes and found the confidence she needed to continue. "Spencer Carlin, my Angel, will you make me the happiest woman on earth and marry me?"

Spencer let out a light laugh and nodded. "Yes I will marry you Ashley Davies!" She tackled the brunette on to the blanket and giggled.

"Let me seal the deal," Ashley laughed sliding the ring on Spencer's hand. "There, it's official; you are now soon to be my wife."

"I can't wait," the blonde whispered capturing her official fiancée's lips. "Spencer Davies, I think that has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Ashley smiled. "You want to change your name?"

"Why not?" Spencer frowned.

"Well, I thought you wanted to do that hyphenated thing. Like Carlin-Davies or Davies-Carlin or something like that."

The blonde's face scrunched up in disgust. "That's too long and confusing. I think we should just stick with the old fashion way."

"You say this now," Ashley laughed. "Let's wait until we discuss this with your mother and _father_ they might have a different say on how this will go down."

"I'm sticking to my guns," Spencer stated.

"Alright, I warned you though," the rocker said pulling her fiancée into her arms. "It's too bad we've gotta head back to the city in a couple of days."

"I wish we could stay here forever," the blonde sighed.

"Well, we can make this a regular thing if you want. We can come back here every year just to get away sometimes."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

"Hey ladies, what's up," Ryan greeted as he carried Kyla over to them.

"What Kyla? Are your legs broken," Ashley laughed.

"She got tired," the bass player replied in his girlfriend's defense as they took a seat.

Ashley put her hand up to her ear. "Wait, do you guys hear that? Oh yes, I do believe that's the sound of Kyla cracking that whip again on Ryan's back."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Spencer smacked her fiancée's arm. "Ashley that wasn't nice."

"Sorry baby," Ashley muttered grasping the blonde's hand.

Ryan brought his hand up to his ear mockingly. "Wait, do you guys hear that?"

"Fuck you man," the rocker laughed.

"Oh my God!" Kyla suddenly yelled.

"Babe what is it," her boyfriend asked in concern.

"Spencer has an engagement ring on! Spencer you're going to get married! To Ashley! Ashley and Spencer are going to be Spashley the married couple! Because she has an engagement ring on! They're going to get-

"Okay Kyla I think I got it," Ryan laughed. "Congrats you two, I'm happy for you guys. It's about time Ashley popped the question." He briefly hugged the couple and ruffled his best friend's hair. She scowled at him playfully.

"I can't believe this, I'm so happy," Kyla cried giving the couple a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks guys," Spencer gasped out.

"Does anyone else know yet," Ryan asked.

Ashley shook her head. "No not yet. You two are the first. We plan on telling everybody as soon as we get back home though."

"This is so great," Kyla squealed once more.

"Do you guys want something to eat," Spencer asked. "We still have some food left over in the basket I think if you want some."

Ryan shook his head. "Thanks but we're good. We actually just got back from this surf shop. There's this guy who offered to cook for us there … um something Stevens?"

Spencer frowned. "Clyde?"

"Yeah," Kyla nodded. "You know him?"

"We just came back from the shop about two hours ago," the blonde continued. "I actually went to school with him back in Ohio. I didn't know he could cook."

Kyla moaned with pleasure. "He cooked us the most amazing meal."

"Damn right he did," the bass player agreed. "Believe it or not but he almost cooks as good as if not better than Grandma. He's the real deal. Plus he's a pretty cool guy."

Ashley grunted at those words. "I'm sure he is," she muttered.

A thought clicked in the blonde's mind. "Ashley weren't you looking for a personal chef," she asked thoughtfully.

Ashley knew where this was going. "No," she lied.

"Yes you were," Ryan replied earning a glare from the rocker.

"Why don't you hire Clyde," Spencer suggested. "He had told me that he didn't have a job anyways because of his father."

Kyla nodded. "That's a great idea. I mean we'd have to get to know him better first and you'd have to try his food but he's a real nice guy."

"Maybe you should look into it Ash," Ryan threw out.

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know about that you guys."

"Please," Spencer pouted.

"No Spencer you can't do that," Ashley whined. "That's not going to … oh damn it fine I'll think about it okay? God stop that!"

"Thank you," Spencer giggled kissing the rocker's cheek.

"And I thought _you_ were whipped," Kyla whispered to Ryan.

* * *

**Drama will definitely ensue SpongeBobPwns don't worry. ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

"Ashley," Spencer sighed when she found her lazy fiancée spread out on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Reading," the rocker held up a sports magazine. "Check this out. How does a new air hockey table sound for the game room back home? It'd be pretty fucking cool huh?"

"We promised we'd be down at the shop in a half hour and you haven't even started getting ready yet?" Spencer chastised grabbing the magazine and tossing it off to the side.

"Baby, I don't wanna go," the brunette whined. "I can just hire someone else as a cook back home. I'll give Brian a call and get him on it."

Spencer crossed her arms. "You said you'd give Clyde a chance," she reminded.

"Um yeah I did, but only because I was under the gun," Ashley pointed an accusatory finger at her fiancée. "You made me agree to that when you put on that irresistible pout of yours."

"You still said you'd give him a chance," the blonde continued. "Despite the methods in which I got you to say what you said, you still agreed."

"I was tricked," the brunette corrected.

Spencer nodded and poked the rocker's belly. "In a nutshell, yes, you were."

Ashley took hold of her fiancée's hand and tugged the blonde down on top of her. "Wouldn't you rather want to stay here?" She purred nibbling at the blonde's neck. "It'd be just the two of us, here on this comfy bed, making out, groping-"

"Ashley," Spencer moaned.

"Yes baby," the rocker murmured running her hands up her fiancée's back.

The blonde brought her lips up to the brunette's ear and whispered, "This isn't going to work."

"Alright fine, I'll get ready," Ashley stopped her light biting and released her fiancée, "I'll go, I'll eat, and we'll see where it goes from there."

"Thank you," the blonde giggled pecking the rocker's lips.

"But," Ashley continued sitting up. "If this food isn't as cracked up as Kyla and Ryan says it is. I'm not going to be a happy camper."

"Whatever you say," Spencer sung out skipping out of the room.

"Dude," Ryan moaned out patting his belly contently. "How do you do it? Are you like some kind of chef robot or something? You're food is the best!"

The surf instructor laughed shyly. "I wouldn't say it's the best but-"

"I would," Aiden intervened around a mouthful.

"This is amazing Clyde," Spencer added taking the last bite of her meal.

"Thanks," Clyde smiled looking down bashfully. "I try."

"Isn't his food delicious Ash," Kyla asked looking across the table towards her sister.

Ashley shrugged. Spencer frowned disapprovingly at her fiancée. The rocker had been quiet the whole dinner. Usually you couldn't get the brunette to shut up at the dinner table but not tonight. She hadn't said one word since they'd arrived at the shop.

An awkward silence filled the room. Clyde cleared his throat. "Um, I guess I'll go get the dessert," he muttered as he hurriedly left the room.

"Can you try to act a little civilly Ashley," Spencer chided.

Ashley shrugged once more. "I guess."

"So," Ryan said as he rubbed his hands together. "What do you think of his food? The guy's a genius right?" He asked looking at his best friend expectantly.

The rocker gave a hesitant nod. "His cooking is fantastic yes." She agreed reluctantly. She was really hoping that she wouldn't like his cooking but, there was no denying it. Clyde was a great cook.

"I knew you would like it," Kyla chimed.

"Yeah, I like the food, I don't like him," Ashley countered crossing her arms.

"The guy's cool Ash," Ryan defended. "Cut him some slack."

"Ashley," Spencer turned to her fiancée. "Clyde has been nothing but nice to all of us. He even took time out to cook us this great meal. What is there to dislike?"

"He's had eyes for nobody but you since we've gotten here Spencer," Ashley hissed. "He looks like he wants to throw you down and take you on this table."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Ashley."

The rocker scoffed. "I'm not being ridiculous," Ashley countered.

"I've got dessert," Clyde announced carrying in everyone's plates. "I hope you guys like my homemade strawberry cheesecake."

"Oh, yum," Susan moaned taking a bite. "This is amazing!"

Everyone chimed in agreement. Clyde smiled and looked over to the rocker. Ashley hadn't touched her slice yet. "Ashley," he asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all," she replied quietly.

"Why don't you try the cheesecake Ash," Spencer suggested with a smirk.

Ashley shot her fiancée glare. She knew. The blonde knew that strawberry cheesecake was one of the rocker's favorite dessert dishes. She knew that when Ashley took a bite of that oh so delicious looking cheesecake the brunette would give in.

"Here," Spencer continued holding a piece of her slice up. "I'll feed you some."

Ashley narrowed her eyes angrily but opened her mouth nonetheless. Involuntarily her eyes shut out of sheer pleasure. She tried in vain to hold back then moan that had managed to slip out. She tried to pretend that this wasn't the best cheesecake she had ever tasted. But she couldn't.

"So, do you like it?" Clyde asked with a smile.

Ashley swallowed. "That was so fucking good," she sighed out.

Everyone chuckled lightly. Spencer gave her fiancée a pointed look. The rocker nodded and cleared her throat. "Hey kid," she began.

Clyde looked up. "Yes?"

"Um, Spencer tells me that you don't have a job," Ashley continued. "_They_ were considering for you to work back in New York as our personal chef?"

"We won't take no for an answer," Kyla added.

"Yes we will," Ashley replied quickly. "I mean if it doesn't work out…"

"Wow," the surf instructor gasped. "This is a huge surprise."

"C'mon, say yes man," Ryan begged playfully. The rocker kicked him under the table. He winced and shot her a confused look. "What?" He whispered.

"I'll have to talk to my father first," Clyde informed.

"That's fine, you just get back to us when you have time," Spencer replied with a soft smile.

"Cool," the surf instructor nodded.

"Well," Ashley said standing up. "That was some great grub, um; I think it's time that we head back to the house baby." She informed looking towards her fiancée.

"Right," the blonde muttered rising from her seat. "Thank you for the dinner and dessert Clyde it was beyond perfect. Think about that offer."

"I will," Clyde smiled.

The whole ride back to the house was silent despite the many attempts Ashley made to start a conversation with her heated fiancée. It was only until they'd made it into their bedroom and started changing did the blonde finally decided to speak.

"I can't believe how rude you were," Spencer chided slipping into her pajama bottoms.

The rocker scoffed. "Me?"

"Yes you," the blonde continued. "Ashley, you were mean to Clyde all night. He didn't do anything to deserve that kind of treatment from you."

"Spencer, he was eye fucking you," Ashley countered.

"Gosh Ashley," The blonde frowned in disgust. "Do you have to use that kind of language?"

"I don't like the guy okay," the rocker continued heatedly. "End of story."

"Stop acting so childish!"

"I'm not acting childish! The only reason I offered him the stupid job was so that I could get you to shut up about it!"

The hurt look that came across the blonde's face drained all the anger right out of Ashley. She quickly tried to back pedal. "Spencer that's not what I meant-"

"I just want to go to bed now," the blonde said in a hushed tone. She picked up a pillow and shoved it into the rocker's chest. "The couch awaits you," and with that Spencer slipped into bed.

Ashley let out a sigh and headed for the living room. It was going to be a long restless night.

The next morning, after getting an uncomfortable four hours of sleep, the rocker found her fiancée, still visibly angry, in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Do you need any help with those," Ashley whispered walking over to Spencer.

The blonde, of course, ignored her. That was expected.

The rocker let out a sigh. "Baby, please don't be mad at me," she pleaded leaning against the counter. "I didn't mean what I said last night. I feel like an ass."

"You should feel like one," Spencer muttered shoving a plate into the washer.

"Ouch," Ashley mouthed. "I deserved that."

The blonde turned to her fiancée. She looked at the brunette expectantly. "Is there anything else you want to say?"

"I'm sorry," Ashley continued. "That was wrong for me to say. I was getting heated up and I let the green eyed monster get the best of me. It's just…" The rocker trailed off.

"It's just what?" Spencer pressed.

"It's just, it's weird having someone, other than me, checking you out," Ashley replied dropping her gaze to the floor. "I guess I'm not used to it."

The blonde frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Usually we're just around family and the guys and I know they don't check you out because you're like a little sister to them. Plus if they did they'd know I'd kill them." The rocker supplied with a shrug.

Spencer let out a light chuckle. "Ashley," she breathed out. "You are … unbelievable."

"Angel," Ashley sighed grabbing the blonde's hands. She gave Spencer her most adorable pout and whispered. "I was stupid. Please forgive me."

The blonde bit back a grin. "You just don't want to sleep on the couch anymore." She chided playfully. "Don't you?"

"Well there is that," Ashley joked. "No, but, I just don't want there to be anymore more fighting between us. This is supposed to be a happy trip."

"No more fighting," Spencer whispered.

"I love you," the brunette said bringing their lips together in a light kiss. She broke away and gave her fiancée a charming smile. "So seriously don't you think an air hockey table will be cool?"

Spencer snorted. "There goes that touching moment," she muttered sarcastically.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a fun day for Spencer and Ashley. Most of their time was spent on the beach with the other couples playing, tanning, and swimming.

Ashley in particular enjoyed the day far more than anyone else simply because the name _Clyde_ was not mentioned once. She didn't know what it was but, she just didn't trust the guy.

After a fun filled afternoon the couple had decided to end the day with some movies. All of the films, due to a loss of the game rock paper scissors, were picked out by Spencer, much to the rocker's displeasure.

Ashley released a sigh of relief as the ending credits began to roll, "I should like win an award or something," she announced suddenly.

"For what," Spencer asked nestling closer to the brunette.

"For managing to stay awake through this boring ass movie," the rocker chuckled earning herself a smack on the thigh from her fiancée.

"I thought the movie was good," the blonde countered.

Ashley shook her head and tweaked Spencer's nose. "That my dear is because you have horrible taste when it comes to movies."

The blonde gasped. "I do not!"

The rocker nodded. "Yeah you do and you call yourself a future film director," Ashley continued in mock disgust. "That is just despicable. Hollywood sure does pick their talent straight from the trash."

"Alright, that's enough from you," Spencer giggled poking the rocker's stomach. After their laughter settled, the blonde let out a saddened sigh.

"What's wrong Angel," the rocker asked pulling her fiancée closer.

"Nothing it's just," Spencer paused as she collected her thoughts. "I can't believe this is our last night in paradise. Tomorrow we'll be back in New York with the fans and the press and the paparazzi. It was nice taking a breather from all of that y'know?"

"Yeah," Ashley breathed out. "It was nice." They sat cuddled up for a good minute in comfortable silence the rocker spoke in an uneasy tone, "Baby?"

Spencer hummed in response.

Ashley let out a sigh. "As you know I'm starting up a record label." The blonde nodded. "It's going to take a lot of money to get the business up and running and lately I've sort of been out of the lime light and cash flow hasn't been as steady."

"What are you getting at Ash," Spencer asked looking the rocker in the eye.

Ashley bit her lip nervously. "Um, Clay and I think it's best that in order to put my name back out there and to get the money coming in … I'd need to go back on tour."

The blonde's eyes widened. She was speechless. Ashley watched her fiancée mull over what she'd just said with worried eyes. "Angel, please say something." she pleaded quietly.

"Um," Spencer uttered. "I really don't know what to say about that. When is the tour?"

Ashley swallowed. "It's this fall."

"What?" Spencer gasped pulling away. The rocker cringed. "Ashley that's two weeks away and you've known about this for how long now, since you decided to start the label?"

Ashley nodded. The blonde shook her head and stood up. She paced back and forth a few times before stopping in front of her fiancée. "How long is it going to be?" She asked crossing her arms.

The rocker licked her lips nervously. "It's for nine months." She whispered.

"You're going to be away for _nine_ months," Spencer screeched. "_Nine _months Ashley and you just now decided to tell me _two_ weeks before you leave?"

"Better than the morning before," the rocker joked. Spencer glared at her. This was clearly not the time for jokes. Ashley let out a sigh. "Look, Spence, why don't you just come with me?"

"Ashley I start school," the blonde countered. "You know that already."

"I know that I was just saying," Ashley trailed off. She rubbed her face with her hands and let out a tired sigh. "I meant to tell you earlier but … I don't know I couldn't find the right time to." She offered lamely.

Spencer just gave her a look and shook her head. "This is just a lot for me to take in right now Ash. I mean nine months is a long time. Are you leaving the country at all?"

"No I'm staying in the states," the rocker replied. "Maybe I can cancel the tour and release some more-"

"Be realistic," the blonde snapped.

Ashley looked down shamefully. Spencer continued. "You can't just suddenly cancel a tour two weeks before you're set to go. I thought we we're going to keep no more secrets between us Ashley."

"I know," the brunette mumbled.

Spencer set her hands on her hips. "Do you Ash," she questioned. Letting out a frustrated sigh the blonde threw her hands up. "I don't want the answer to that. I'm going to bed."

"That's a good idea," Ashley mumbled beginning to get up. Spencer held her hand up. "Don't bother moving cause that's where you're sleeping tonight."

"Spencer come on," the rocker grumbled.

The blonde turned on her heel and walked … more like stormed off to her room.

"Fine," Ashley yelled behind her fiancée. "I'm used to the couch anyways! I love this couch!" She turned to her makeshift and bed and scowled. "I hate this fucking couch."

After a restless two hours of sleeping on the extremely uncomfortable couch Ashley couldn't stand it any longer. Quietly she tiptoed to what was now deemed as Spencer's bedroom and crawled on to the bed. She stared for a moment at the blonde.

"Angel," she whispered rubbing Spencer's cheek.

"What?" The blonde mumbled tiredly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner it's just," Ashley paused for a brief moment. "We had so much going on. Clay was throwing all these proposals at me and you were getting ready for your semester… I wasn't in the right state of mind."

Spencer slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the rocker. Her words sounded sincere and the rocker did look remorseful.

"I want to be better," the rocker continued. "I want to be a good wife for you and I want you to be able to trust me. I don't want to keep anything from you baby you've gotta believe me. I just didn't know how to tell you." She finished biting her lip nervously as she waited for Spencer's response.

The blonde held her fiancée's face gently in her hands and brought the brunette down for a lingering kiss. Ashley smiled. "Does that mean I'm forgiven," she whispered hopefully.

Spencer nodded and pulled back the blanket. The rocker shrieked in delight and quickly moved under the sheets. Letting out a content sigh she cuddled into the blonde.

"I hate when we fight," Ashley confessed as she tucked her head into the crook of Spencer's neck. "It makes me feel all … dead inside."

The blonde ran her fingers through her fiancée's curls. "Ditto," she agreed quietly.

"You know what's going to be the best part of our wedding," Ashley questioned randomly.

Spencer smiled warmly. "When we give our vows?"

"The honeymoon."

"Ashley," the blonde chastised swatting the rocker's arm lightly.

"You wanted me to be truthful," the brunette giggled. "I'm just being honest."

"Thanks," Spencer replied sarcastically.

"So, since we're doing this honesty thing," Ashley continued. "Let me be honest about something else. I really don't like Clyde."

The blonde sighed. "Ashley, I thought we discussed this already."

"Not really," the rocker countered with a frown. "Look, there's something off about the guy alright. He's not only strange he's like a kiss ass. You should know I'm not too keen with trusting people, especially after all I've been through."

"I realize that," her fiancée replied slowly. "But, I see nothing wrong with Clyde. He seems like a nice guy. I just want to help him out; he looks like he's dying to leave the islands and explore new things."

"Yeah," Ashley snorted. "Like the inside of your pants."

"Ashley," Spencer chided in disgust turning away from the brunette. "Don't be so gross."

"I'm sorry for putting it that way," Ashley said scooting closer to the blonde. "But, you can tell that's what he's after. Call it jealousy or whatever the fuck you want but I can see it Spencer. I don't like him. I don't think I ever will." She finished before lying on her back and crossing her arms.

Spencer turned to look at her. "Well, Ash, you're the only one that's thinking that way so I think the majority rules on this one."

"The majority," the rocker mocked, "can kiss my chiseled ass."

"Come on Ash," the blonde sighed resting her head against Ashley's shoulder. "Maybe with time you'll get used to Clyde. You two might even become best friends. Give him a chance please … for me."

"I'll think about it," Ashley said wrapping her arms around her fiancée.

"Thank you," Spencer mumbled tiredly. "Love you."

"I love you too," the rocker whispered. Suddenly she heard a noise come from the bedroom's window. "What the fuck was that," she said sitting up slightly.

"What," Spencer whined.

The brunette pointed towards the window. "I heard something. It sounded like a scratching noise or something." She explained with a troubled frown.

"Ashley go back to sleep," the blonde muttered tugging her fiancée back down onto the bed.

"Baby I heard something," Ashley hissed.

"Sleepy time," Spencer whispered cuddling into her human teddy bear. "Night."

Ashley shut her eyes and let out an uneasy sigh. Maybe she was just being paranoid. But then again given everything she's been through, you never know.

Quietly the rocker slipped from her fiancée's grip, put on some pajama bottoms and left the bedroom. Stealthily she stepped outside of the house. When she rounded the corner she saw a dark figure hovering near the bedroom window. She couldn't make out who it was.

As quiet as she possibly could be she snuck up behind the stranger. Quickly she reached out and turned the person around and slammed them against the house pinning them with her arm up against their neck rendering them helpless.

Her eyes widened, "Clyde," she whispered. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"


	28. Chapter 28

"Wow," the surf instructor gasped. "You have a mighty strong grip."

Ashley slammed his body hard against the wall knocking the wind out of him. "Don't fucking dance around the question," she spat. "What the fuck are you doing outside of our bedroom?"

Clyde let out a few ragged breaths and opened his mouth to speak. The words died on his tongue however when suddenly they heard footsteps heading in their direction. To both of their reliefs it was just Spencer, fully awake and haphazardly dressed in a robe.

"Ashley what are, Clyde?" the squinted through the darkness. Her face contorted with worry when she took in the scene. "What's going on out here?"

"Ask this asshole," the rocker tightened her grip with each word. "He was staring into our bedroom like some sick twisted stalker."

Clyde looked between the two women and shook his head frantically, "That's not it all," he hastened. "I wasn't stalking anybody."

"Then what were you doing Clyde," Spencer asked as she became increasingly uncomfortable. She pulled her robe more securely around herself.

The instructor sighed, "Listen, I know this looks strange-"

"Yes it does," Ashley spoke between clenched teeth. "Now, either you tell us what the hell you were doing or I'm calling the cops. Start talking."

"Okay," Clyde gulped. "I wanted to tell you guys that I'd accepted the cooking job you had offered. Although, now I think my chances are slim." He let out a nervous chuckle. "I was going to call you guys, but I didn't have your number. I-"

"So sneaking through our window seemed like the next logical thing to do," Ashley interjected with a disbelieving frown.

"No of course not," the surf instructor replied quickly. "I did have Aiden's number so I had called him. I asked for your number and he said it would be better to just deliver the news to you in person so, he gave me your address."

"That doesn't sound like Aiden," the rocker shook her head. Her cousin was dumb but he wasn't dumb enough to just go around handing her address out… or at least she hoped he wasn't that dumb.

"Well," Spencer began in a quiet voice. "When you got here, why didn't you just ring the doorbell?" The couple looked at him expectantly.

"I did," Clyde informed frantically. "It's broken! So I knocked but you still didn't answer. So I went to the window and knocked on it and then…" His sentence dwindled as his eyes landed on the brunette.

"That is such bullshit," Ashley shook her head. "Spencer, check the doorbell."

The blonde nodded and disappeared behind the corner. Clyde looked up towards the night sky and let out an uneasy sigh, "This can't be happening," he whispered.

"What," Ashley questioned with a light smirk. "Afraid we've caught on to your little game Clyde? I've been screwed over a lot pal, it's not happening again. I _won't_ let that happen."

"I swear I'm not doing anything," the instructor stressed.

"Right," the rocker gave him a wry look. "That's why you've been staring at Spencer nonstop and that's why you've been playing this 'happy go lucky guy' so everyone is on your side and your completely innocent. I'm not stupid."

Clyde looked at her like she was ridiculous and let out a light chuckle. Ashley frowned and pressed him harder against the house.

He held back his laughter. "I'm sorry," he apologized biting back a grin. "But do you really think I'm into Spencer?"

The woman in question came barreling around the corner looking defeated and what seemed to be relieved at the same time.

The rocker looked at her expectantly. Spencer shook her head. "It's broken Ashley. I tried it seven times. It doesn't make any noise at all."

"Does it look tampered with," Ashley pressed.

"No, I checked for that too," the blonde held up a flashlight she had retrieved. "I think he _might_ be telling the truth Ash."

"I _am_ telling the truth," Clyde retorted frustrated. "I know all of this looks suspicious but I swear to you I meant no harm and this is all one big misunderstanding… I know, call Aiden!" He suggested with hopeful eyes.

Ashley eyed him suspiciously before looking over to her fiancée, "Spencer, could you run next door real quick and grab Aiden?"

"Sure," she replied before taking off.

In no more than five minutes Spencer came back with a sleepy Aiden in tow. The bodyguard was wearing his Big Bird boxers and matching cap.

"What is it Ash," he yawned rubbing his eyes. He looked up and saw a very nervous Clyde pinned against the wall. "Hey Clyde, did you tell her the good news?" He asked with a smile.

Spencer rubbed at her forehead. "Please tell me you're kidding," she muttered.

Ryan suddenly came trotting over from his house. He appeared agitated and disheveled. "What's with all the commotion? What's going on?" The bass player's eyes did a quick sweep over everyone.

Spencer looked tired, Ashley looked beyond pissed off, Clyde looked frightened beyond belief, and Aiden looked oblivious as to what was going on.

The blonde quickly gave a quick rundown as to what was happening. Ryan took in the news and with raised eyebrows turned to look at Aiden. "Did you send him over here Elmer's," he questioned.

Ashley shot her cousin an inquisitive glare.

"I sure did," Aiden announced with a proud smile. "I wanted Ash to hear it in person. You know, like a surprise." He turned to his seething cousin. "Are you surprised or what?"

Ashley relinquished her hold on the instructor. Clyde let out a sigh of relief and quickly shuffled a little ways from his former captor.

The rocker slowly stalked towards her cousin. "You sent someone we barely know to our house in the middle of the night?" She asked in an eerily quiet voice.

Aiden contemplated what the brunette said. Realization dawned on him. He frowned. "Oh," he mouthed letting out a thoughtful hum. "It's sounds all dangerous when you put it that way."

Ashley made a leap towards Aiden but Ryan, having foreseen this coming, quickly intervened and held the rocker back from slaughtering her cousin.

"Aiden," Ryan grunted. "Run home."

Without thinking twice, not that he would've, Aiden took off running to his house. Spencer let out an exhausted sigh and turned to Clyde.

"I'm really sorry guys," the surf instructor alleged looking sincerely apologetic. "I'll just head out of here." He muttered starting the trek back to his car.

When everyone was out of sight and after Ashley had calmed down a considerable amount Ryan released her. He didn't even bother to ask how she was feeling anyone can tell she was still seething. Without uttering a word the rocker stormed back into the house.

Spencer looked at the bass player, "Head home and get some sleep," she ordered.

Ryan eyed the door, where the rocker had just entered, for a minute. He was contemplating on whether to stay or not but the look Spencer was giving him left no room for debate. Reluctantly, the bass player nodded and headed back to his house.

Spencer took a deep breath and went inside. She entered their bedroom and saw the rocker rummaging through their closet. "What are you doing Ash?"

"We're leaving, right now," Ashley announced pulling out their suitcases. "I'll call the guys and let them know." She said as she started to pack their belongings.

"Ashley, it's really late," Spencer reasoned. "It's been a real stressful night, let's just get some sleep and then we will leave first thing in the morning, okay?"

"You can sleep on the plane."

"Ashley-"

"No," the rocker yelled. She gave her a look of disbelief. "Spencer, like seriously? I don't mean to sound rude but, what the hell is wrong with you? Why do you trust this guy?"

The blonde went to defend herself but her fiancée continued. "We just had some stranger peeping into our window." She stressed with flailing arms. "Had he gotten inside who knows what he could've done!" The rocker couldn't believe how dense her fiancée was acting.

"Ash, we verified everything with Aiden, his story checks out," the blonde reminded.

"I don't care," Ashley hissed with a frown. "I'm not taking any chances. Finish packing, I'm gonna go call Aiden and Ryan, tell them to get the pilot out here." She informed before leaving the room.

The plane ride back was an uncomfortably quiet one. No one has yet spoken a word the whole flight. Ashley had been the receptor of several glares curtsey of her tired, irritable sister.

"Well it _was _a nice vacation," Kyla whispered looking pointedly at her sister who sat undisturbed across the aisle. "Too bad it ended badly."

"Kyla leave it alone," Ryan sighed.

"You're lucky I even brought you along," Ashley countered staring straight ahead.

"We had a fun time," Susan piped in pointing between Aiden and herself.

"Clyde was a good guy," Kyla pressed on.

Ashley shook her head. "Kyla you weren't there to see what he was doing."

"Ryan told me everything," the short brunette continued. "The guy was obviously innocent. He didn't do anything so why are we on a plane running away from him at two in the morning!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Ashley frowned. "You don't realize how freaking immature you could be Kyla."

"You guys take it easy," the bass player intervened. "Okay, just stop right now before one of you says something that you will re-"

"At least I don't have trust issues," the short brunette blurted.

Ryan dropped his head in to his hands.

The rocker gave her sister a wounded look. Kyla immediately regretted her choice of words. Ashley knew it was said in the spur of the moment but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Whatever," the rocker whispered before quickly heading for the back of the small plane. Spencer immediately followed after her fiancée.

Kyla's remorseful eyes followed them. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Hey," Spencer greeted lightly as she took a seat next to her fiancée. "Kyla didn't mean what she said over there Ashley."

"I know that," the brunette shrugged as if she didn't care. The tear slowly making its way down her cheek told a different story though.

Spencer impulsively wiped the drop away. Ashley sighed and continued. "Can she blame me? After everything I've been through … how could I not have trust issues?"

"People say hurtful things when they're agitated," Spencer affectionately brushed some hair behind the rocker's ear. "Kyla is just sleepy and we all know how cranky she can get when she doesn't get her sleep."

"Yeah," the rocker wiped at her eyes. She gave her fiancée an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry for messing up our vacation," she whispered.

"Are you kidding me," Spencer frowned. "Ashley, you did not ruin my vacation. Our vacation as far as I'm concerned was perfect. I had a great time."

Ashley laughed lightly. "You're just saying that because you're my fiancée," she took hold of Spencer's left hand and toyed with the engagement ring. "You're supposed to say things like that."

"True," the blonde giggled. "But I actually do mean it. I did have a great time." She brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

The rocker smiled as they pulled apart. "We needed that break didn't we," she asked setting her head down onto her fiancée's shoulder.

"Very much so," Spencer nodded. "Now, on to our next adventure, telling the family about our engagement."


	29. Chapter 29

"Welcome back you guys," family and friends greeted warmly as the three solemn couples walked through the front door of the New York mansion.

Glen took in everyone's somber expressions. "Well, these weren't the faces I was expecting to see after a two week vacation in _Hawaii._"

An awkward silence filled the room. All eyes shifted over to Ashley. Regularly, the rocker was the one nobody could shut up after returning home from a vacation. Strangely, instead of boasting about the trip Ashley was being quiet.

"No," Ryan put on a smile for the groups' sake. "It was … It was fun. We had a blast." The rocker secretly shot him a grateful look.

Those words seemed to break the tension somewhat. However, Carol could see right through their fake smiles easily. One thing she noticed right away was her two granddaughters' mood. Neither of them was making eye contact with the other and they were being unusually quiet.

"That's good," Paula nodded giving her daughter a hug. "Did you have a good time sweetie?" She asked the younger blonde as she gathered the rocker into an equally warm embrace.

"Yes, we did mom," Spencer smiled genuinely.

"What'd you get me?" Glen asked rubbing his hands together greedily.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Nice to see you too bro," she deadpanned

"Me too," Samantha screamed running over next to her brother. "I want my gift first!"

"Excuse me sucka, I asked first," Glen teased pushing his sister behind him. "I'm sorry kiddo that's seniority. If you don't know what that word means go look it up."

"But I'm cuter so, I should get mine first," Sammy retaliated sticking her tongue out at which her older brother maturely recuperated.

Ashley laughed at their antics. "She's got a point there."

"Yeah, sure she does," Glen grumbled playfully socking the rocker's arm.

Spencer reached into her suitcase. "For you Glen, a hat, and for you Sammy, a t-shirt," she said handing them their not so awesome gifts.

"Well, what do you say guys," Ashley teased biting back her laugh as she stared at the siblings crestfallen features.

"Thanks," Samantha and Glen muttered unenthusiastically.

Spencer, oblivious to their disappointment, replied, "You're welcome guys. I hope I got you the right sizes. I think the small should fit you Sammy."

"Yeah it should," the eleven year old whispered.

"Hey Spencer, you gonna come over here and say hi," Chelsea called from the other side of the room with Clay. The blonde waved and headed over to her friends.

After making sure her fiancée was preoccupied with talking, Ashley quickly shoved a package into Glen hands.

He frowned confused, "Um, Ash, what's this?"

"Your real gift," She replied in a hushed tone. "It's a Ms. Hawaii calendar. Enjoy. Just don't tell Madison or Spencer I got that for you."

"Awesome," he whispered giving her a quick hug. "I knew I could count on you."

"What about me," Samantha pouted.

"I've got you covered Sammy," Ashley laughed handing the young girl a package. "It's a gift box from Hawaiian Candy. Don't take in all that sugar at once though okay?"

"Thank you Ashley," Samantha said neglecting the last sentence. The young blonde wasn't making any promises. Tummy aches be damned.

"You're welcome kiddo," the brunette smiled.

The rocker scanned the room for her fiancée when her eyes landed on her Grandmother's she involuntarily gulped. She knew that look. It was the look that indicated she was in some sort of trouble. Carol quietly walked over to her.

"Hey grandma," Ashley whispered nervously. "What's going on?"

"I need to speak to you and Kyla in the kitchen right now," was all the older Davies said before walking off into the kitchen.

Kyla looked at Ashley in question. The rocker shrugged.

"Sheesh Ash," Eric whispered jokingly. "You've only been home for like fifteen minutes and you're already in trouble?"

"Shut up ass," the rocker hissed as she and her sister followed Carol into the oddly quiet kitchen where two maids were busy cleaning.

"Ladies, could you give us some privacy," Carol dismissed the workers.

Kyla sadly watched them leave as she bit her lip apprehensively. There go the two witnesses they needed if something bad was to go down.

The older Davies turned to her two silent granddaughters. "Now, I don't know what's going on between you two-"

Ashley spoke up. "Nothing is going on-"

"But, you're going to solve whatever problem you've got going on." The older Davies continued waving the brunette off. "You're not leaving this kitchen until you do. If I have to, I'll have Danny and Aiden block the door."

The two sisters nodded. Their grandma wasn't one for bluffing.

"Good, now start talking," Carol ordered before leaving the kitchen.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Ashley let out a sigh and took a seat on one of the stools by the breakfast counter. She kept her eyes trained on her hands. Kyla followed suit and quietly took a seat next to her sister.

"Ashley," she whispered. The rocker turned to look at her. "Back on the plane … I didn't mean what I said. It's just, I was tired, I was only thinking about me … I didn't even consider what was going on or what kind of danger you were in … I'm sorry."

Ashley nodded and looked back down at her hands.

Kyla eyed her older sister nervously. She couldn't read the rocker. Did the silence mean she wasn't forgiven? The younger brunette sighed frustrated. "Ashley, I said I was sorry. What? Are you just gonna ignore me now?"

"I just don't get you sometimes Kyla," the rocker whispered looking back at her sister. "I don't get how you can just… forget so easily what just happened to us a few months back. How could you not be paranoid or … or have issues with trust? After all that has happened to us … I'm scared okay? I'm scared and I feel like I need to keep it together for the family you know to show that I'm really not breaking down, but I am..." Ashley sniffled wiping at her eyes.

Kyla stared at her sister stunned. She'd never seen the rocker crumble like this before. The younger brunette brought her sobbing sister into her arms. Kyla cooed and soothingly rubbed her back, "Ashley, its okay to break down sometimes."

The rocker pulled back gently, "No its not. I have to be strong."

"Who are you trying to impress Ash," Kyla admonished with a light frown. "You don't have carry all of this _baggage_. You don't need to feel you have to take on all of this. We're a family we're here to _help_ each other not _burden_ one another."

"I just don't like feeling this helpless, I don't like not having a handle on anything," Ashley said wiping angrily at the stubborn tears that refused to stop falling.

"You're not God Ash," Kyla chuckled quietly. "You can't control everything. The best thing to do is not let the past hold you back. You have to move on from it. If you don't you'll never be get better."

Ashley shook her head. "What if I can't forget everything that-"

"I didn't say to forget it," Kyla corrected. "All I'm saying is to move on from it. It's okay to be weary of someone you've just met, I get that. But, you can't not trust the person and blow them off without getting to know them."

"I assume you're talking about Clyde right," Ashley sighed.

"Well," Kyla bit her lip. "Yeah I am."

"Look," the rocker said sternly. "I get bad vibes from the guy. So far, nothing about him has made me feel okay about him. Maybe someday down the road my feelings about him will change … but as of right now that is not the case."

"Fair enough," Kyla nodded.

"Good, now, give me a hug," Ashley demanded.

"Wow, you do have control issues," the young brunette joked.

"Come here," the rocker laughed pulling her sister into a hug. "I love you little sister."

"I love you too," Kyla whispered.

"Now, this is what I like to see," Carol said walking into the kitchen. "Everything is back to normal I assume."

"Yeah, if that's what you want to call this crazy family," Ashley joked giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks grandma," she said.

"Next time you to get in an argument I shouldn't have to do this," Carol warned looking between the two sisters. "You two are adults now; you should be able to talk to each other without me having to tell you to do so."

"We know grandma," Kyla agreed giving Carol a hug.

"Alright, let's get back to the welcome home party now shall we," the older Davies said ushering her granddaughters out into the living room.

The rocker spotted her fiancée talking with Eric. She snuck up behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her. "Hello," she whispered settling her chin on Spencer's shoulder.

"Hey," Spencer turned her head. "Where did you disappear off to?"

"I had a little talk with Kyla."

"I see," Spencer nodded. "Grandma forced you two talk didn't she?"

"Yep," the rocker laughed.

"You Davies are too stubborn to do anything on your own," Spencer joked. "But, everything is fine between you two now right?"

"Yeah we're good," Ashley mumbled as she buried her face into the blonde's neck. She smiled when she heard her fiancée giggle lightly. "You're so ticklish Spence."

"Ugh," Eric groaned dramatically. "This is one thing I didn't miss while you two were gone. All this lovey dovey business makes me feel-"

"Lonely," Danny piped in tossing his arm around the driver's shoulders. "Don't worry buddy, you've got us. One day, you'll find a girl desperate enough to date you."

"Real funny Carrot Top," Eric deadpanned knocking the body guard's arm off. "So Ash, are you pumped up for the tour, only six more days to go."

At the mentioning of the tour Ashley felt Spencer tense in her arms. The rocker cleared her throat awkwardly and replied, "Um, we'll talk about the tour later."

"Why, touring is like one of your favorite things to do," Eric continued oblivious to the blonde's discomfort. "This one is gonna be huge!"

"Excuse me," Spencer whispered walking quickly out of the room.

Ashley socked Eric in the arm.

"Dude what the fuck," Eric hissed clutching at his arm.

"When I say I want to talk about something later that means I want to talk about it later," Ashley growled before chasing after Spencer.

Danny observed the driver's arm. "Yeah," he chuckled shaking his head. "That's gonna be one hell of a bruise my friend."

"Angel," Ashley whispered as she approached her fiancée in the foyer. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I… I'm sorry for walking out like that," Spencer apologized slightly embarrassed. "I know we've talked about the tour … but hearing how close you are to leaving just hits home for me pretty hard," she chuckled humorlessly looking down.

The rocker gently brought her face back up, "I don't have to go-"

"You know you have to Ashley," Spencer countered with a half grin. "You know you have to and as much as I would love to come with you … I have school."

"There's always winter break," the rocker added. "I'll fly you out to wherever we are and we'll get to spend Christmas together."

"This tour is going to suck," Spencer pouted on the verge of tears.

"Please don't cry baby," Ashley whispered gathering her fiancée in a hug. "I feel terrible when you cry." Suddenly something sparked in the rocker. "Hey I've got an idea!"

"What," Spencer sniffled.

"Why don't you start school next semester?" Ashley held the blonde at arm's length. "You could start school in the spring. That way we'd get to spend a whole five months together."

Spencer smiled. "I guess that could work," then suddenly she frowned. "But, I would have to drop the classes I'm enrolled in now and the cost-"

"Baby are you forgetting who you're talking to," Ashley giggled. "The cost is nothing. I'll take care of that."

"Then I guess that settles it then," Spencer cheered tossing her arms around the rocker's neck.

"What are we celebrating," Brian asked eyeing the couple.

"Spencer's joining us for part of the tour," Ashley informed with a huge smile.

"I thought we had a strict no girlfriends rule while touring," the personal aide said confused.

"Hey, I'm a new woman now," the rocker countered. "That was the old 'sleep with anything wearing heels' Ashley. I'm different. So, that rule is officially broken."

"Cool, I'm gonna go tell the guys," Brian said running out of the room.

"Dude you run like a girl," Tom called after Brian as he walked into the foyer. "Ashley, there's someone on the phone for you." He informed handing her the phone.

"Who is it," Ashley whispered grabbing the phone.

"Just answer it," he replied walking out of the room.

The rocker frowned as she brought the phone up to her ear. "Um, hello, this is Ashley speaking," she answered, confusion laced in her voice.

"What's up Rock Star," the familiar southern voice on the other line replied.

Ashley face broke out into a smile. "Memphis is that you," she shouted.

"No it's Santa Clause," came the sarcastic reply. "Now, hurry up and open this front door before I break it down. I'm freezing my damn ass off out here!"

Ashley quickly hung up the phone and ran to the front door.

"Surprise," Christie shouted holding her arms out.

"Oh my God," the rocker yelled gathering the red head in a big hug. "I haven't seen you in like forever." She sighed pulling back.

"How you doing there Spencer," Christie smiled giving the blonde a warm hug.

"I'm doing great Christie, nice to see you," Spencer replied.

"Hey everybody," Ashley yelled gaining everyone's attention. "This is Christie Jackson; we were dorm buddies when I was in rehab."

Everyone simultaneously gave a big 'hello'. Christie smiled graciously and waved, "How ya'll doing, thanks for having me here."

"So, gorgeous," Eric said puffing out his chest. "Are you single?"

"I have a _girlfriend_," Christie informed with a grin.

"Right," the driver nodded. "Sorry," he said before shuffling away.

"What's that box you've got down there," Rick asked pointing to the small pink box sitting just outside the front door.

"Oh," Christie said picking up the box she had set down. "I hope you don't mind but I took it upon myself to make ya'll some of my famous apple pie."

"Awesome," Glen yelled. "I like you already Christie."

Paula swatted her son's arm. "Mind your manners Glen," she laughed. "Thank you Christie, that's very sweet of you." She said with a smile.

"No problem," Christie turned to Ashley. "Which way is the kitchen? I want to start cutting this bad boy up."

"This might not be enough for everyone," The rocker said.

"I'm no dummy Davies," Christie giggled. "I made two more just in case, they're in the car."

"Ashley will show you to the kitchen, while I'll go get the other two pies," Spencer replied.

The redhead shook her head. "Oh, honey I can go get them, you don't need to-"

"It's fine," the blonde replied tossing on her jacket. "You're our guest, I insist."

"I'll help you with that," Kyla added following Spencer outside.

"Come on Jackson, the kitchen's this way," Ashley said tugging the redhead into the direction of the kitchen.

"Damn, you have a huge house here Rock Star," Christie whistled as she set down the pie. "You could probably get lost trying to find the bathroom."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says," Ashley muttered getting out a fork. Without a second thought she dug right into the middle of the pie and took a bite.

"What do you think you're doing," the redhead chastised ripping the fork from the rocker's mouth. "You couldn't wait for me to cut you a slice? Now the cutting is gonna be all uneven."

"You said you had two more pies," Ashley said over a mouth full. She let out a moan of delight as she swallowed down the last bits. "Oh my god, that was freaking delicious!"

"Thank you very much," the redhead replied as Spencer and Kyla came in carrying the other two pies with them.

The rocker quickly yanked the fork from Christie and picked up another piece. "Baby, you gotta try this," Ashley said gleefully as she held the bite out to Spencer.

"Mmm," the blonde hummed. "That's good. Who taught you how to cook like this?"

"My cousin Clyde taught me this recipe actually," Christie answered with a sneaky smile.

The three women paused at the mention of the name Clyde. Kyla cleared her throat, "Clyde," she said in question.

"Yep," the redhead nodded. "Well, he's not my blood cousin just my cousin kind of. Interesting story that boy has."

"How so," Ashley asked finding her voice.

"You see, my mother's sister Mary Ann married Clyde's daddy John when Clyde was about two. Uncle John was always working so Clyde was left at home a lot with his momma. Well, my aunt Mary Ann has a slight drinking problem so as you can imagine she's not the most 'stable' parent or wife. Clyde used to come over to our house all the time and cook. It was the strangest thing; he used cooking as an outlet I guess."

"What's Clyde's last name," Spencer asked quietly.

"Stevens. Clyde Stevens," Christie replied slicing the pies. "When Clyde was about twelve or so his parents split. Mary Ann took off with Clyde, they moved from Memphis to Ohio. Isn't that where you're from Spencer?"

Spencer nodded. Christie continued. "Anyways, after an ugly two year divorce, John gained custody of Clyde and shipped him off to Hawaii, that's where John lives."

"Oh my God," Kyla gasped.

"Yeah I know, he's had a tough life," Christie said oblivious to why Kyla was really shocked. "I haven't seen him in a while. I just talk to him on the phone and email you know. I've invited him up here several times but he's so damn dedicated to his Daddy and that stupid surf shop. Luckily though, just last week he agreed to come up here and celebrate my month of sobriety since rehab. You guys should meet him some time."

"We have," Ashley muttered.


	30. Chapter 30

The kitchen fell silent. Christie looked between the three women's stunned faces. Suddenly laughter came bubbling up out of the red head. Kyla, Ashley and Spencer stared at her thoroughly confused.

"What the hell is so funny," Ashley asked as Christie doubled over clutching her stomach.

"You guys," the red head replied in between chuckles.

"What," Spencer and Kyla asked in unison.

Christie took a deep breath and clamed herself. "I don't know any Clyde Stevens. I made the story up you bunch of sillies."

"How could you," the rocker asked baffled. "How could you use _that_ name specifically?"

"Ryan had called me up before ya'll left Hawaii and told me all about this creepy guy," the red head explained. "He had said how this 'surfer dude' Clyde had freaked you out when he was stalking ya'll-"

"Clyde said wasn't stalking," Spencer piped in.

"Honey I don't care what he said," Christie shook her head. "The man was peeping through your window, in the middle of the night, with some lame ass story to cover his tracks. That falls under stalking in the dictionary. If you don't think so, well, show me a different definition."

"So you don't have a Clyde in your family," Kyla asked wanting reassurance.

"Heck no," the redhead laughed. "Gosh, I sure did fool you gullible girls. You should've seen the looks on ya'll faces. I should win an Oscar for my performance."

"Fuck you," Ashley growled shoving Christie. "That wasn't funny. You really had us scared there for a moment." The rocker was relieved but pissed at being the brunt of a joke.

"Alright clam down Rock Star," the red head raised her hands up in surrender. "I apologize. I didn't realize this was gonna mess with you that much. It was just a joke. This guy really did a number on you didn't he?"

"Yeah," Ashley sighed. "That dude is bad news."

The room went quiet for a moment. Kyla cleared her throat and spoke up. "So, Christie, are these pies ready to go? Everyone's probably waiting."

"Oh sure, these puppies are ready to go," Christie smiled.

"I'll go tell everybody," Ashley said walking out into the living area. "Everyone, the pies are, as Christie would say, 'Raring to go' so come on get and get a slice!"

Everyone shared a laugh and shuffled into the kitchen. Arthur however stayed behind. Ashley frowned in confusion and walked over to him. "What's up Captain C? Don't you want some pie? It's really good." She asked.

"Actually," Arthur said. "I wanted to talk to you alone Ashley."

The rocker gulped nervously. "Um, okay, ah, what is it sir?"

"When Spencer was a little girl," the Captain began. "She used to dress up her little Barbie and make believe these little events y'know like any little girl does. She would role play her wedding. She used to always tell me she wanted a wedding in June. It was always June and no other month. Is that when you plan on having the wedding for my little girl Ashley, in June?"

Ashley stared at him bewildered. "Sir, I'm not sure what you-"

"I've been in the Air Force for well over twenty years Ashley," Arthur explained. "I have a strategically trained eye. I pick up on a lot of things as you can imagine and I happened to notice the tan line on yours and Spencer's left hand ring finger."

"Oh," Ashley mouthed.

"You two are engaged aren't you," he asked crossing his arms.

"Yes we are," the rocker confirmed. "I um, know it's traditional to ask the father's permission for their daughter's hand in marriage but, I had the ring with me and I wanted to surprise her. We were in Hawaii and I just wanted it to be romantic … sir."

"Well you have my permission," Arthur smiled. "You also have my blessing."

"Thank you Captain," Ashley sighed in relief.

"Get over here," he chuckled bringing her into his arms. "So," he said pulling away. "How soon will it be when I become a grandfather?" He teased.

"Hey," Ashley warned. "I've had enough excitement for today."

"Let's eat," he laughed steering her towards the kitchen.

As soon as Ashley entered the kitchen, Spencer snagged her hand and all but dragged the rocker over to a quieter part of the room.

"Wow," Ashley muttered rubbing her arm. "Break my arm off why don't you?"

"Be quiet, I didn't hurt you," the blonde chastised.

"What's going on?"

"I want to tell everybody," Spencer replied biting her lip.

"Tell everybody what," Ashley questioned slightly lost.

"About our engagement Ash," the blonde whispered. "Everyone is here and we're about to leave on your tour soon. So … I think we should tell them."

"Why not," the rocker agreed. "Should I tell or are you going to?"

"I think you should," Spencer rushed out clasping her hands together. "I've never been good with public speaking."

"Okay," Ashley turned to everyone. "Excuse me can I have everybody's attention!" Everyone quieted down and turned towards the couple. "I have an announcement to make."

The rocker took hold of Spencer's hand and took a deep breath. "Everybody," she began with a smile. "I'm pregnant." The whole room gasped.

Half of the crowd looked confused and the other half was stunned silent.

"Ashley," Spencer yelled slapping the rocker on the arm. Ashley busted out laughing. The blonde shook her head and turned to their thoroughly baffled family and friends. "That's not what she was going to say. She's not pregnant."

"Gosh," Paula laughed along with the others. "I was about to have a heart attack."

"So what's the real news," Glen asked impatiently.

"While we were on vacation," Spencer said looking at the rocker lovingly. "Ashley proposed to me and I said yes. We're getting married."

Suddenly Ashley and Spencer were mobbed by everyone in the room. They were smothered with hugs and congrats from all around.

"Way to do it to it Spence-a-nator!" Eric yelled lifting the bride to be up in his arms.

"Arthur can you believe this," Paula cried joyfully resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Yes I can," Arthur replied wrapping his arm around her.

"I can't believe my baby's getting married," Carol cooed. "I thought I would never see the day."

"Thanks Grandma," Ashley smiled hugging her grandmother. "Alright Eric, put my fiancée down this instance!" She demanded playfully.

"Thanks Eric," Spencer giggled as he set her down.

"Thank you everybody," the rocker said addressing the whole room. "I just want to tell everyone that on our wedding day, the most important and special day of my life … I am expecting a whole lot of presents."

Everyone laughed. After a good minute Ashley shushed everyone and continued. "No, but in all seriousness, I can't wait to marry my Angel." The rocker said kissing Spencer's blushing cheek.

"I can't wait to marry you too Ash," Spencer whispered bashfully.

The whole room awed at the ecstatic young couple.

It was the day before the tour and the mansion was buzzing with excitement. After a hectic week of setting up the tour bus, finalizing plane schedules and making sure the bookings for venues and hotels were set the Trouble Makers were taking a break in the gym.

"I still can't believe Ash is bringing Spence on the tour with us," Danny said tossing the football to Ryan. "It just seems a little off."

"Why," Ryan asked tucking the ball into the crook of his arms.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know touring just doesn't seem like the kind of thing Spencer would be into I mean the long nights, the early mornings, and the non-stop moving from place to place."

"Well that and Ashley has always had a strict no girlfriends rule," Eric added. "She says they distract us too easily from our jobs and … judging from some experiences in the past, they kind of do."

"Plus we all know Ashley turns into a different person when on tour." Danny continued.

"I've got to agree with Carrot Top there," Brian spoke up. "It's kind of like Ashley has two different personalities. There's the regular Ashley we all know and love. Then there's the Princess of Rock Ashley."

"Spencer's never really had a dose of the Princess of Rock Ashley," Danny added.

"Yeah but Ashley's changed," Aiden said defending his cousin. "Spencer has changed Ashley for the better. She's not the same girl we used to know."

"I guess your right Elmer's," Danny nodded. "But even with Spencer being there. We have to keep a close eye on Ashley. This is the first tour she's going into sober. We're going to make sure we keep her clear from the drugs."

"That's right," Eric agreed. "Cause we all know too well that the drugs are everywhere while touring. We also know how easy it is for Ash to get a hold of those drugs."

"We're going to be working double time this tour boys," Carrot Top informed crossing his arms.

"What's up guys," Ashley greeted walking over to them.

"Nothing we're just talking about the tour," Ryan said playing with the ball in his hands.

"I can't wait," the rocker said with a smile. "It feels like it's been forever since I've performed in front of a live audience."

"This tour's gonna kick ass," Eric yelled tossing his arms up in true rocker fashion.

"You're such a dork," Ashley laughed. "Have any of you seen Spencer," she asked.

"She's in the kitchen," Ryan answered.

"Alright, make sure you guys get some sleep big day tomorrow," the brunette called over her shoulder as she jogged over to the kitchen. She smiled amused when she found her fiancée sitting on the counter, legs dangling, snacking on some gummy bears. Each time the blonde popped a bear in her mouth she would bounce lightly and hum in delight.

"Stop staring at me Ash," Spencer chided waging her finger. "It's not polite."

Ashley chuckled and walked over to the blonde. She stepped in between Spencer's legs and looked up at her with a smile. "You are so fucking cute," she said pecking the blonde's lips.

"Watch, your, language," Spencer mumbled between kisses.

After a moment the rocker pulled away. "Have you seen my cigarettes," Ashley asked eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

"No," the blonde whispered looking down.

"Spencer," the rocker sighed. "Did you throw them out again?"

"They're not good for you Ash," Spencer said looking back up at the brunette. "I hate that you smoke. It's disgusting."

"It's not like I smoke all the time," Ashley defended. "It's just a casual thing. You know how some people casually drink? Well, I casually smoke."

"I don't care if it's casual or not," Spencer muttered moving to slip off of the counter. Ashley held her in place though. "Let me go Ashley." She grumbled trying to move but her strength was nothing compared to the rocker's.

"Okay, I'll quit, I won't smoke anymore," Ashley said squeezing the blonde's hips. "No cigarette will ever touch these lips again."

"Promise," Spencer questioned.

"I promise," the rocker said kissing the blonde. "So, are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am actually," Spencer replied with a smile as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders. "I've always wanted to see you perform in front of an audience live."

"My best performances are done in private," Ashley responded placing her hands on her fiancée's behind and giving it a good squeeze.

"Ashley," the blonde warned.

"Yeah I know," the brunette sighed dropping her hands. "I'm supposed to wait until the honeymoon for all of that. I've gone this long without sex, I can last a little longer right?"

Spencer studied Ashley trying to read her. Usually the rocker would jokingly suggest some sort of sexual innuendo but this time the brunette sounded flat out frustrated.

"Does it bother you that I want to wait," Spencer questioned quietly suddenly feeling very insecure.

Ashley quickly shook her head. "No baby," she quickly rushed out. "I don't know where that came from. I didn't mean that Angel. Don't listen to me," she said hugging the blonde.

"I just want to know if it bothers you Ash," Spencer asked pulling back slightly. "I know we've never discussed it before but-"

"It doesn't bother me," Ashley interrupted in a stern tone. "I tend to say stupid things around tour time. I'm just a little bit nervous and excited and … all of the above. I haven't toured for so long."

"You're gonna do great Ash," Spencer smiled kissing the rocker's nose.

"As long as your there with me I'll be fine," Ashley whispered in a slightly shy tone.

"I'll be there with you every step of the way."


	31. Chapter 31

It'd been nearly four years since Ashley had been on tour. For the past years she'd been appearing in nothing but movies. Now that her contract at Universal Studios was up the rocker was finally free from the slew of cheesy movies that Mark had lined up for her. A handful of them were blockbuster hits, and the others, embarrassing box office flops.

The songs are what 'made' the movies much to Ashley's displeasure. The music was all pop and preppy in contrast to Ashley's more punk and rock style. That was another thing the rocker had no say over while under contract. She was basically a puppet and the heads of the movie studio were her masters.

That was all about to change now. Since she would be opening her own label she'd be able to have total creative control over the songs she'd sing. For the tour Ashley had made the decision to introduce some new songs that have yet to be released. She didn't know if this is going to help or hurt her career but, it was worth a try.

It was four hours before her first show and Ashley couldn't be more nervous. Her fiancée had never seen her so riled up before. The rocker was unable to sit still. She would fiddle with her guitar, chat with the band, bark orders to her aides, and then re-read her lyrics over and over again.

After a lot of coaxing, Spencer had finally convinced the rocker to take a short break back at their hotel suite. Her first two shows were scheduled in Las Vegas, and Vegas was one of the key cities she needed to win over performance wise.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Ashley whined taking a seat next to her fiancée on the living room couch. "What if my fans don't like the new songs I have lined up?"

"Ashley, they're going to love them," Spencer reassured for the hundredth time. "You're mixing the old with new. It should be refreshing."

"Yeah," Ashley muttered distractedly. "I want everything to be perfect. I don't want there to be any screw ups at all. This is my comeback and I want to blow everyone's mind."

"You will," Spencer kissed the rocker's cheek.

"Where did I leave those lyrics," Ashley mumbled to herself as she got up to look for the papers she had set down when they arrived at the room.

"Ashley," Spencer sighed. "You've gone over the lyrics a thousand times."

"What if I forget some of the words," the rocker countered picking up the papers and sitting back down next to her fiancée. "I could get up there and everything can go blank."

"Ash, you wrote the songs," Spencer laughed. "I'm sure you won't forget them."

The rocker let out a sigh and shot her fiancée a small smile. "I'm being stupid aren't I," she whispered with a brief laugh.

"No, you're just nervous," the blonde tilted her head with a smile. "It's actually kind of cute watching you like this."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "How many times do we have to discuss this Spencer? I am not cute. They call me _Dangerous_ Davies for a reason."

Spencer looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think it should be, Incredible _Cute_ Davies," the blonde teased pecking the rocker on the lips.

"I'll show you," Ashley mumbled as she deepened the kiss and pushed the blonde down on to the couch. She moaned in pleasure when she felt her fiancée wiggle delightfully under her. She planted soft kisses on the blonde's neck. "You still think I'm cute," she husked between kisses.

"No," Spencer moaned.

Ashley's head shot up. She smiled down at the blonde, "Success!" She stated proudly.

Spencer smirked playfully. "You didn't let me finish," she said threading her fingers through the brunette's hair and giving her a light massage. "I was going to say no I don't think you're cute. I think you're adorable."

The rocker groaned in satisfaction as she placed her head down into the crook of the blonde's neck. "You keep massaging my head like that and you could call me whatever you want," she mumbled.

"Oh yeah," Spencer laughed. "What about Ashley McCutie?"

"Don't push it," Ashley pressed a kiss against the blonde's cheek and lifted her head. "Spencer," she whispered looking into her fiancée's eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think they'll like the new songs?"

"Ashley!"

It was an hour before the show and the stadium was packed. As the minutes ticked on the more and more anxious Ashley was becoming. It did however help to have Spencer by her side to constantly reassure her everything was going to be alright.

"That's a lot of people out there," the rocker muttered as she listened to the roar of the crowd louder with their restlessness. Spencer squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"No bigger than any crowd you've ever played before," Eric said with a shrug.

"Why hello there Ms. Davies," a sultry voice called from behind.

Everyone turned to see a beautiful raven haired woman with green eyes and a body to kill for. She had two men standing behind her. The rocker gulped nervously and averted her eyes. This awkward movement didn't go unnoticed by Spencer.

"Hey Heather," Ashley muttered quietly.

"Well, don't be so shy Ash," Heather giggled moving towards the rocker. "Give me a hug."

The rocker let out a breath and gave her an awkward brief one arm hug. Spencer watched the exchange with confusion. Who was the woman? Why was Ashley acting so strange?

The rocker turned to Spencer, "Baby, this is Heather Star. She's the lead singer in the band that usually opens my show, 'Never Ending'. I guess she'll be touring with us. Heather, this is Spencer, she's my fiancée."

Heather's eyebrows shot up. "Your fiancée, wow," she whispered eyeing the blonde up and down. "She is gorgeous, Ashley. You've always had a good eye for beautiful women."

"Nice to meet you too," Spencer replied unsure.

"Oh, sorry my manners," the singer chastised herself. "It's pleasure to meet you. In fact, it's a pleasure to meet the woman who's finally been able to tame this wild one." She joked touching Ashley's arm.

The rocker let out an awkward laugh and moved away from the touch. It got quiet for a moment. Eric cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him. "Um, I think you guys are on pretty soon, so you better…"

Heather nodded. "Right, well, it was nice to meet you Spencer," she said with a polite nod before heading for the corridor. "We'll talk later Ashley," was called over her shoulder.

"Ashley who was that," Spencer asked crossing her arms.

"That was," the rocker searched for the right words. "She was kind of… an ex of mine, that is, if you want to call her my 'girlfriend'. We were sort of … bed buddies."

"You two had sex," Spencer said blandly.

"Yes," Ashley replied with a hesitant nod. "Several times… the relationship was just physical, nothing more."

"I see," the blonde muttered lifting an eyebrow.

The rocker frowned in confusion. "Okay," she stretched. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Spencer whispered heading towards the rocker's dressing room.

"Spencer," Ashley called after her girlfriend helplessly. The rocker turned towards the Trouble Makers. Her eyes were glazed over with anger. "Why didn't anyone tell me _her_ band would be opening the shows," she hissed. "That couldn't have been anymore awkward."

"Their band always opens for us," Ryan interjected.

"It's not a big deal," Brian shrugged.

"Not a big deal," the rocker yelled. "My fiancée and my ex … _fuck buddy_ are going to be touring together! Trust me when I say this is a big fucking deal!"

"We're sorry," Tom whispered. "We didn't know-"

"Save it," she hissed storming towards her dressing room.

"What a way to kick off a tour huh," Eric deadpanned.

Danny shoved him. "Dude, shut up, this is probably all your fault anyways."

"_My_ fault," the driver rebutted. "Excuse me; I'm in charge of transportation not the booking of the opening band idiot."

"It's not your fault it's mine," Clay sighed looking down. "My first big job as a manager and I've already screwed up. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Hey, Clay you're doing a great job as manger," Ryan assured patting his back. "Besides, who cares if you've hired Heather's band? Ashley's changed remember? This shouldn't affect her."

"Okay that's fine Ashley's changed we know that," Tom interjected. "What about Heather? Who's to say just because Ashley's a changed woman Heather is going to change?"

The boys got quiet.

When Ashley entered her dressing room she saw Spencer fiddling with her stage makeup on the vanity. The rocker quietly shut the door and moved over towards her fiancée.

"Angel," she sighed. "I had no idea that she'd be touring with us. Had I known I would have never had her billed for the tour believe me."

"I understand that Ash," Spencer said with a light smile. "I'm just acting like a baby. I'm sure there are a lot of women from your past that I don't know about."

Ashley opened her mouth to speak. The blonde stopped her. "That's fine. I don't want to know about all of your … encounters. The past was the past and I have no right to get all jealous over a … past fling."

"Exactly," Ashley said setting her hands on the blonde's hips. "She is the past and she means _nothing_ to me. The only woman in my life is you. You have no reason to get jealous Angel."

"I know, I'm sorry," Spencer shook her head embarrassed. "I shouldn't have walked off like that it was childish and-"

"You had every right to," Ashley whispered kissing the blonde. "I probably would have done the same. Only I might've punched the person out first and then walked off."

"Probably," Spencer joked leaning her forehead against the brunette's.

A knock sounded at the door. Ashley rolled her eyes at the interruption. "What do you want _Eric_," she grumbled. Spencer let out a light laugh.

"You're on in five minutes Ash," he replied.

"Okay," she called back. The rocker let out a breath and gave Spencer a nervous smile. "Well, there's really no turning back now is there?"

Spencer shook her head. "Not unless you want thousands of angry fans chasing after you."

"Don't want that," Ashley nodded. She grasped Spencer's hand. "Let's do this," she said confidently leading them out of the dressing room.

"See you out there Ash," Ryan yelled strapping on his bass and running out on to the stage.

"You're gonna do great," Aiden assured nudging the rocker's shoulder.

"Thanks Elmer's," Ashley turned to Spencer. "I love you Angel."

"I love you too, good luck," the blonde gave her fiancée a tender kiss.

"They're waiting for you Ash," Clay reminded.

Ashley nodded and headed for the stage. She stopped and turned back to her fiancée. Spencer was about to question her when suddenly the rocker kissed her again. This time the kiss was held a little longer.

"I needed another good luck kiss," Ashley said with a wink and a smile before running out on stage. Spencer smiled and shook her head.

Watching Ashley sing with confidence honing each word in her own style, filled Spencer and the rest of the Trouble Makers with pride. It was such a contrast to the past years of songs that had been filled with anger, frustration, and disappointment.

To see the rocker's eyes light every time she sang was amazing. The audience hadn't stopped screaming since the moment she stepped out on stage. It was the first time Spencer had seen Ashley perform live and the blonde was absolutely astounded.

The rocker couldn't have looked any better either. Ashley was in top physical form. She looked incredibly sexy with her rock hard abs, her tight black leather pants, and guitar. The crowd would cry out in ecstasy when she gyrated or winked their way.

At the end of the three hour performance the rocker left them still cheering and begging for more. Ashley came running off the stage and straight towards Spencer.

"Did you see that baby," she yelled stripping off her guitar. "They loved me!"

"You were amazing Ashley," Spencer said pulling the sweaty rocker into a hug. "I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it."

"Thank you Angel," Ashley whispered bringing her arms around the blonde.

"You kicked ass out there Ashley," Ryan said as he entered backstage. "The audience couldn't get enough of you. You were on fire!"

"Thanks man," the rocker replied with a smile. "And to think, this is only the beginning!"

"This tour is going to kick ass," Eric yelled earning hoops from the boys.


	32. Chapter 32

Spencer quietly sipped on her coffee and watched as her fiancée slept quietly on their hotel bed. It was almost twelve in the afternoon but the blonde didn't have the heart to wake her slumbering brunette up.

It'd been a long night. After the concert the guys had decided to have a celebratory night out on the town. There was no drinking or drugs involved but the Trouble Makers still lived it up until _two_ in the morning. Spencer could barely keep up with the wild group. They bounced from casino to casino at breakneck speed.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the bedroom door. The blonde quickly set down her mug and rushed over to the door. She didn't want the insistent knocking to wake Ashley.

She opened the door. Eric stood there with a smile clutching a newspaper. The blonde sighed exasperated. Eric was always one to ruin some quiet moment. "What do you want Eric," she whispered.

"Good morning to you too Spence-a-nator," Eric replied with a smile. "Came to tell Ash some good news," he pushed through the door. "Are you kidding me, she's still asleep?" He asked making his way over to the sleeping rocker.

The blonde nodded. "I didn't want to wake her," she reasoned.

"Yo, Ash, wake up," Eric yelled kicking the bed.

"Eric," Spencer hissed swatting his arm.

"What," Ashley mumbled rubbing at her eyes. "Eric? I'm gonna kick your ass. How the hell did you get into my suite jerk?"

He held up a keycard. "You need to be up anyways, we hit the road in thirty," he replied nonchalantly as he plopped down beside her with a smirk. "What's the matter you've never been one to sleep in on tour days? You're usually up before us!"

"Yeah, well," the rocker grumbled sitting up. "I was also taking pills to get me up back then. Now all I'm running on is a natural high. It kinda sucks."

There was an awkward pause. Ashley cringed, "Bad joke?"

"Yeah, pretty bad," Spencer replied with a tiny smile for her fiancée's behalf.

Eric cleared his throat and raised the newspaper he still had clasped in his hand. "Check this out! Front page news baby!" He pointed to the picture of Ashley on stage.

"Wow," Spencer gasped taking a seat next to the rocker.

"I'll do the honors," Eric said as he began to read from the paper. "Ashley Davies is back! She has never looked or sang better. Looks like this tour is going to be the biggest one she has had yet!"

"Gimme that," Ashley grasped the paper and re-read the review to herself. She let out a whoop of joy and pumped her fist in the sky. "Hell yes!" She yelled triumphantly. "Angel, do you see this," she said holding the paper up.

"Yes I see," Spencer giggled. It was endearing to see her fiancée so giddy.

"We did it," the rocker said jumping out of bed and heading for the bathroom. "Eric, go tell the fellas the good news and make sure the Beast is ready, we gotta hit the road!" She called from the restroom.

"Alright, I'm gonna add this to the scrapbook," he informed before leaving the bedroom.

"You guys have a scrapbook," Spencer asked with a tilt of the head.

"Yeah, it's a tour scrap book," Ashley replied walking out of the bathroom. She wiped off some toothpaste from her lips and took a seat next to the blonde. "It was Kyla's idea actually. I thought it was stupid but then Ryan, being the whipped little bitch he is, pushed the idea on me and I agreed. It's actually pretty cool. It has a whole bunch of clippings of reviews and some pictures we took. You can look at it as soon as we hit the road."

"I'd like to," Spencer said. She looked at Ashley and tried to bite back a smile.

"What," the rocker asked wearily.

"You have some toothpaste," the blonde pointed in the general area around the brunette's chin.

Ashley smirked and moved closer to her fiancée. "Kiss it off me."

The blonde tried not to crack. "No," she said shaking her head.

"C'mon, kiss it off," the rocker whined with a pout.

"No," the blonde replied stubbornly.

"Kiss it off," Ashley yelled pushing her fiancée down onto the bed.

The two wrestled for a short before Spencer pinned the willingly submissive rocker down onto the bed. "Looks like I'm stronger," she said straddling the brunette.

"I'm only letting you do this," Ashley rolled her eyes with a cocky smile. "If I wanted to, I could have you on your back in less than five seconds."

"Are those the charming words you use on all the ladies?"

"Of course," the rocker replied sitting up. She slid her hands down the blonde's back and lightly grasped her behind eliciting a moan from her fiancée. "You're so hot Spencer," she husked bringing her lips down onto the blonde's neck.

"Ashley," Spencer gasped tangling her hands in the brunette's locks.

"We don't have to have sex," the rocker muttered in between kisses. "We can do …. Other pleasurable things," she brought her hand up to cup the blonde's breast.

"We can't," Spencer moaned climbing off of Ashley reluctantly. "If we start something … we may not be able to stop Ash-"

"Who cares if we don't stop," Ashley muttered looking down.

"What," Spencer asked. She couldn't quite make out what the rocker said.

"Nothing," the brunette sighed bring her head down into her hands. "Why don't you head out onto the bus Spence, you can hop in the shower there. We've gotta get going," she mumbled.

"Okay," Spencer whispered brushing some hair behind her ears. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there soon," Ashley nodded.

"Alright," the blonde replied unsure before leaving.

Ashley laid back on the bed. Closing her eyes she slid one of her hands into her pants. She moaned. "Jesus, Spencer," she growled as she began to rub herself. The brunette had to relieve this pent up sexual energy somehow.

After a few minutes, having still not achieved anything, the rocker let out a frustrated sigh. She grabbed a nearby pillow and angrily tossed it at the wall nearly missing Heather who'd just walked into the room.

"Wow, angry much," the singer giggled. "What did the pillow ever do to you huh?"

"What are you doing in here," Ashley asked sitting up.

"Your girlfriend let me in," Heather replied taking a seat next to the rocker. "She has a lot of trust in you. I know if I were her, I wouldn't let another girl come near you," she said setting her hand on the brunette's thigh.

Ashley jumped up from the bed. "I should get out there, they're waiting for me," she whispered looking everywhere but at the semi crestfallen brunette on her bed.

"Yeah," Heather agreed with a fake smile as she stood up. "Anyways, I just came in here to congratulate you on your show last night. You were awesome."

"You guys were good too," the rocker replied sincerely. "You've really improved on your vocals. I'm impressed."

Heather blushed and looked down. "Thanks."

Ashley nodded awkwardly. "You're welcome," she added in a quiet tone.

Heather composed herself, "Well, I'll leave you to it," she said before turning to leave.

Unable to stop herself Ashley's eyes wandered down the sultry brunette's body zoning in on every curve. Ashley shook her head and mentally berated herself. She let out a sigh and headed back into the bathroom. This was going to be a very long tour.

***

"It's about time," Brian said dryly as Ashley climbed into the tour bus.

"Yeah the tour kinda can't go on without you Ash," Eric added from behind the wheel.

"Yeah, yeah," the rocker replied taking a seat next to Spencer on the couch. "I'm sorry I'm late I was washing up a little bit and then Heather walked in and we started talking."

"_Talking_ huh," Tom whispered with a smirk.

"Tom don't," Ryan warned shooting him a glare from across the dining table.

The assistant went on regardless. "I remember back in the day what 'talking' used to stand for between you and Heather." Tom laughed then his face suddenly contorted with pain, "Ow, you ass," he grumbled holding his shin and shooting the bass player a look.

"I warned you," Ryan replied with a shrug.

"You're lucky I'm not over there," Ashley growled. "I would've aimed a little higher."

Tom unconsciously crossed his legs. "Sorry," he muttered.

"You better be," the rocker said before turning to Spencer. The blonde was looking down folding and un-folding her hands. Ashley took hold of them gaining her fiancée's attention. "Spence, don't listen to him he's being an idiot."

"I know," Spencer replied with a fake laugh. "I know, don't mind me, I'm just … getting these stupid ideas in my head. I'm over thinking." She glanced at Ashley and looked back down slightly embarrassed.

"Nothing is going to happen between Heather and me," the rocker whispered gently lifting Spencer's head. "She's a part of the past. You have nothing to worry about Angel."

"I believe you," the blonde replied quietly as she gave her fiancée a quick kiss. "I believe you," she repeated with a small smile and a nod.

"I never want anything … especially her to come between us," Ashley said bringing her arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulling her close. Spencer rested her head against the rocker's shoulder.

"So Las Vegas loved you," Clay began emerging from the bathroom. "What are the predictions for Tucson, Arizona?"

"Oh she's gonna tank," Eric joked.

"Fuck you," Ashley laughed tossing a pillow at the driver.

"Hey watch it," Eric chastised. "I'm driving remember? Your life is in my hands right now. One wrong move or distraction or … _pillow_ and we would all be done."

"I think Ashley's going to do great," Spencer said grinning up at the brunette.

"Thanks baby," Ashley smiled kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Last time we played Tucson they loved us," Ryan added.

"Didn't we almost get arrested there," the rocker replied. "It was after a show and we were drunk off our asses and we came across a farm. There was a dare with a chicken and then Eric-"

"Let's not talk about that," Eric interrupted with a blush as the rest of the crew laughed.

"I'm surprised they're letting us back into the town," Clay said shaking his head.

"No one can resist Ashley Davies," the rocker gloated.

"How do you put up with her cockiness Spence," Ryan asked.

"Easy," Spencer shrugged and smiled. "I love everything about Ashley, even her cockiness." She added pinching Ashley's cheek.

"When do you guys plan on having your wedding," Clay questioned as he took a seat next to Ryan and Tom at the table.

"I was thinking June," Ashley replied smiling at the blonde.

"That's exactly when I've always wanted a wedding," Spencer gasped staring at the rocker in awe. "How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch," Ashley said nonchalantly. How was Spencer going to find out it was her future and father in law who had tipped her off about that. "What about you Clay when are you gonna pop the question to Chelsea?"

"I've already got a ring picked out," he replied with a light blush. "I'm just waiting for the right time to ask her. I want it to be perfect y'know?"

"This is so weird man," Eric chimed in.

"What do you mean," Ashley asked with a confused frown.

"Well, I mean," the driver continued. "Here we all are talking about getting married and settling down when it was not even four years ago we were chatting about how many girls we were gonna try to land in one night," he chuckled.

"Things have changed," the rocker commented grasping her fiancée's hand. "For the better."

"How you feeling tonight Arizona!" The rocker yelled into her microphone.

The crowd yelled in response.

"I said how you feeling tonight Arizona!" She repeated holding her hand to her ear.

The crowd screamed even louder. Ashley smiled; she loved toying with her audience. The show was coming to a close and the rocker wanted to go out with a bang. The crowd absolutely loved her. She couldn't get enough of them and they couldn't get enough of her.

She held up her guitar pick and tossed it into the crowd. A big roar of excitement irrupted within the audience as they scurried to grab the object.

Ashley laughed, "I'm gonna need that back by the way, I didn't bring a spare," she joked as she strummed her electric with her thumb. She reached into her pocket and pulled out another pick. "Alright, I've got one more song for you guys, Crimson and Clover."

The band began to play. Somewhere in the middle of the song a pair of panties came flying from the audience. They landed right in front of the rocker. Ashley unable to contain herself laughed briefly and turned to look at Spencer who was standing in one of the stage's wings.

The blonde shook her head and laughed as well. The whole 'women throwing themselves at Ashley' was going to take some getting used to. At the end of the song Ashley bid the crowd a goodbye, picked up the underwear, and ran off stage towards Spencer.

"Check this out," the rocker breathed out holding up the clothing of article. "A phone number written on a pair of panties, someone sure knows how to win over my heart." She laughed.

"Throw those away," Spencer chastised grabbing the disgusting 'gift' and tossing it aside.

"God, it feels good to tour again," Ashley sighed in content.

"Ashley we love you," a three girl groupies yelled as they ran over to the brunette knocking Spencer out of the way. "Can we have an autograph?" A blonde one asked.

"We've gotta get going ladies," Aiden said walking over to the group.

"It's alright Elmer's just some quick autographs," Ashley said holding her hand out for their marker. She popped off the top and signed the pictures two of the groupies provided. She looked at the blonde groupie expectantly. "Don't you have something for me to sign?" She asked.

"Yeah but it's not paper," the blonde replied pulling down her shirt to reveal a good amount of her right breast. "Could you sign me here?" She asked with innocent eyes.

Spencer's jaw dropped in shock. Seriously? Did she not see her standing right there? She crossed her arms and shot the groupie a glare.

Ashley smirked. She had a playful flirtatious comeback sitting on the tip of her tongue but one glance at her simmering fiancée quickly killed it. The rocker cleared her throat and shook her head. "Sorry, no can do, I could sign your arm though."

The groupie shot Spencer a look of disdain. She turned back to the rocker and smiled. "My arm will do just fine." She replied sweetly.

"Cool," the rocker replied quickly signing her name and handing back the marker. Aiden nodded and he and Danny ushered Spencer and the brunette outside and towards the bus.

***

The freshly showered rocker stepped out of their hotel bathroom wearing nothing but a bra and her boxer shorts. She spotted Spencer on the bed with a dour look on her face. "Baby seriously, would you let it go," Ashley sighed as she sat down beside her fiancée.

"She couldn't have been more than sixteen," the blonde muttered.

The rocker rolled her eyes. "She was just a fan," she repeated tiredly as she slid under the bed's covers. "C'mon let's just go to sleep. It's almost one in the morning and we're back on the road at four."

Spencer let out a sigh and slid under the covers as well. She turned and pressed her back to Ashley and the rocker tossed her arm around the blonde's middle.

"Goodnight Angel," the rocker whispered.

"If you want to call it that."

"Spencer," Ashley warned in a deep voice.

"Could you sign me here," Spencer mimicked. "And initial on my nipple please."

"Oh my God," Ashley half groaned half laughed. "Spencer, could you please stop talking about that girl? It wasn't a big deal."

"Ashley she wanted you to sign her breast," the blonde hissed.

"A lot of girls ask me to sign there breast, it's all a part of the touring package. When you tour you're going to get groupies. There's really no stopping that," Ashley reasoned. "I thought you realized that when you agreed to come on tour with me."

"I know," Spencer sighed. "It's just, different seeing it happen right in front of you. The panty tossing the slutty underage groupies … it's a lot to take in."

"I realize that baby," the rocker replied pulling the blonde closer. "This must be hard on you."

"It kind of is," Spencer agreed. "But, I think as time goes by, I'll grow more accustomed to the fact that almost every boy and girl in this country wants to sleep with you." She joked earning a small chuckle from her fiancée. "Goodnight Ash."

"Night Angel," Ashley cuddled closer. After a minute she whispered. "Besides, I've signed other things that would make that breast seem PG."

Spencer's eyes shot open. "What?"


	33. Chapter 33

"Fuck," Ashley hissed when she missed yet another chord. The band had been rehearsing for about a half hour and the rocker kept playing either out of tempo or out of tune. She angrily stripped off her guitar, "Take five guys," she whispered to the band.

Ryan set down his bass and made his way over to the rocker, "Ashley what's going on? I've never seen you play that bad before. What's up?"

"Nothing," Ashley said over a yawn. "I'm just a little bit tired."

"I can have Brian do a coffee run," The bass player suggested.

The rocker nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'm gonna use the bathroom." She said before shuffling towards the restroom.

Heather, who had been watching the rehearsal off to the side, followed behind the rocker. Ryan watched the sultry brunette with suspicious eyes.

He turned to Eric. The driver shook his head knowingly, "Bad news," he whispered.

"Tell me about it," the bass player dead panned.

Ashley splashed some water on her face and let out a sigh. She looked up at her reflection with a blank expression. Dark circles were forming under her eyes. "I look like shit," she hissed. She turned around when she heard the bathroom door open.

Heather walked over to the rocker. "You look like shit," she said blandly.

Ashley almost laughed at the comment, "I'm just tired," she reasoned. She turned towards the singer and leaned against the sink crossing her arms. "A straight month of being on the road will do that."

"True," the singer agreed. She reached into her pocket, "I've got something to keep you sharp and wide awake," she informed with a smirk as she pulled out a couple of pills.

"No thanks," the rocker said easily. "I don't do that stuff anymore."

Heather's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Wow," she gasped as she slipped the pills back into her pocket. "So, that rehab stuff actually worked for you huh?"

"That and having Spencer, family, and friends by my side," Ashley replied smile. "You can't go wrong with that kind of support system."

"I wouldn't know," Heather replied grimly. She cleared her throat. "So, where is your girl anyways? I thought she usually shows up with you to rehearsals."

The rocker laughed a little bit, "Um, she decided to stay in bed this morning. I think the touring is starting to get to her. When I tried to wake her she mumbled something about tuna fish sandwiches flying. I didn't have the heart to wake her."

Heather giggled, "I see. So I'm guessing all the early hours and late nights are taking its toll."

Ashley nodded, "I'm surprised she's been able to keep up for as long as she has. She doesn't need to be at every rehearsal though, it's not necessary."

"You know," Heather began. "Touring is a very time consuming, dark and crazy thing. I'm surprised you brought your girlfriend-"

"Fiancée," Ashley corrected.

The singer smiled tightly and continued, "Your fiancée with you. Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

Ashley eyed Heather for a moment. She shook her head, "Heather, what's with all these questions about Spencer? Why do you care?"

The singer shrugged, "I can't ask you a question about your girlfr… your fiancée?"

Ashley pushed off from the sink. "No, you can't," she said before exiting the bathroom.

"I've got coffee," Brian announced holding up a trey full of coffee cups.

"My hero," the rocker replied grabbing a cup. As she took a healthy sip of her coffee Ashley noticed Ryan looking at her uneasily. "What's up with you," she asked.

Ryan was about to reply but stopped himself. He took hold of the rocker's arm and steered her towards a secluded area in the rehearsal hall. "I need to ask you something," he informed stuffing his hands in his pant pockets.

Ashley eyed him suspiciously, "What's going on?" She questioned now concerned.

He let out a nervous breath. "Ash, before I ask you this question I want you to promise me you won't get mad."

The rocker shrugged, "Okay, whatever."

"You have to say it."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Fine, okay, I promise," she replied.

"Alright," he paused as he tried to find the right words. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything I … I just want you to know I'm looking out for you. I care about you cause you're like family to me… are you …. are you…"

"Just fucking spit it out already Ry."

"Are you sleeping with Heather," Ryan rushed out.

The rocker's jaw dropped. Did he really just ask what she thinks he just asked? Ashley narrowed her eyes. Anger began to boil within her. "Excuse me," she asked in a very low, dangerous voice.

The bass player shifted nervously. "Are you sleeping with Heather?" He repeated slowly.

"No," Ashley spat angrily.

Ryan sighed. "You promised you wouldn't get mad."

"What the fuck do you expect Ryan," the rocker retorted throwing her hands up. "Why the fuck would you even ask me that?"

"It's just, I've seen the looks she's been giving you the past month," Ryan reasoned. "Then you two went into the bathroom … and you were in there for a bit and I thought-"

"You thought I was fucking her," Ashley hissed. "Ryan, I'm with Spencer. We're getting married for fuck's sake. I'm in love with her!"

"I know," the bass player said quickly. "I'm sorry. I just know how persuasive Heather can be and how easily she could get to somebody. I didn't mean to hurt you Ash you know that."

"There's nothing going on between Heather and I," Ashley said in a stern voice. "There will never be anything going on between the two of us ever. She's a part of the past."

"Good," Ryan nodded. "That's good."

The rocker gave him a look of disbelief and hurt. "Would you honestly think I would cheat on Spencer? That … that I would throw away everything we have just like that."

"I don't trust Heather and her influence." Ryan replied.

"Is my past always gonna come back to bite me in the ass," Ashley growled annoyed. "I'm sick of having to apologize or having to prove to everyone that I've changed… I've fucking changed and people still think … I'm a fuck up."

The bass player shook his head. "Nobody thinks that-"

"Ryan, you just asked me if I was fucking Heather," Ashley hissed.

"I was wrong to ask okay," Ryan rebutted. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," the rocker replied.

"Hey," Eric yelled from the other side of the room. "Look who I found out in the hallway."

Spencer entered the room and gave everyone a shy wave. Ashley smiled and immediately made her way over to the blonde. Ryan watched her go with regretful eyes.

"Hey baby," the rocker gave the blonde a small kiss on the lips. "What are you doing here? I thought you were tired."

"Nothing coffee can't fix," Spencer replied with a tiny yawn. "Besides, I told you, no matter how tired I am or how early it is I want you to wake me."

"But you looked so peaceful," Ashley said placing her hands on the blonde's hips and giving them an affectionate squeeze. "I'm pretty sure it's illegal to wake an angel while they're sleeping."

Spencer blushed lightly. "I'm not the one who needs sleep," she said as she lifted her thumb to trace the dark circles under the rocker's eyes.

"Sleeps for the weak," Ashley replied puffing her chest out.

"Don't you ever get a break," the blonde asked cupping the rocker's cheek.

Ashley leaned into the touch and smiled. "Not really baby. Little hours of sleep are also a part of the whole touring package."

Spencer contemplated this then spoke, "After rehearsals how much time do you have before the concert," she asked biting her lip thoughtfully.

"About an hour and half," Ashley answered.

"Good. From now on after rehearsals you're going to come back to the hotel with me to get some sleep before your show," Spencer informed living no room for objections.

The rocker smirked, "Wow, we're not even married yet and you're already bossing me around."

"That's right," the blonde nodded.

"I like bossy Spencer," Ashley wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She pulled the blonde closer and encircled her arms around her waist. "It's kind of hot seeing you give an order. It puts naughty images in my head."

Spencer suddenly felt bold. She tilted her head. "What kind of images," she husked.

Ashley smirked at the blonde's confidence. "Well they involve you in a little police outfit with a pair of handcuffs-

Eric cleared his throat loudly with intention.

Ashley shot him a glare, "Do you always have to butt in on moments."

"I haven't done anything," he said pointedly. "You guys are the ones putting on an 'Oh la la' show for everybody."

Spencer looked around and noted that indeed everyone in the room was looking subtly and not too subtly in their direction. She blushed hard and looked down embarrassed.

"Okay, the show's over folks," Ashley informed pulling away from Spencer. "Let's get back to work everybody c'mon."

As the band began to set up Clay came rushing into the room gripping a cell phone. He all but ran over to Ashley. "Ashley Kyla needs to speak to you." He said holding the phone out to her.

"Could you tell her to wait," Ashley replied. "We're about to rehearse."

"She said it's urgent," Clay said handing her the phone. "She doesn't sound good."

With those words Ryan walked over to them. "What's going on? What's wrong with Kyla?" He questioned.

Ashley held the phone to her ear. "Kyla what's … wait hold on … Kyla calm down … why are you crying … Kyla okay … calm down … what's wrong …."

The rocker paused. The group watched Ashley concerned. The brunette's eyes widened. She gasped into the phone, "Oh my God," she whispered. "Yeah … I'll be there as soon as I can … bye!"

Ashley shoved the phone back into Clay's hand and quickly exited the room. Spencer followed behind her. "Ashley, what's going on?" She asked as she rushed to catch up to the rocker as they hurried down the hall. She gripped her fiancée's hand stopping her.

Ashley turned to look at the blonde. Tears stood in her eyes. Spencer's concern grew, "What did Kyla say Ash?"

"Grandma just had a heart attack," the rocker replied. "She's in the hospital."


	34. Chapter 34

The flight back to New York was a quiet and nerve racking one. Endless scenarios ran through the groups' minds. No one knew what to expect when they arrived at the hospital. Spencer, Ashley, Ryan, and Aiden were the only ones flying back home. The rest of the Trouble Makers, reluctantly, had to stay behind.

During the flight Spencer watched Ashley carefully. The rocker had cried non-stop on their way to the airport but now she sat eerily quiet staring blankly out the small window. It was as if she had no more tears left to cry.

The blonde gently took hold of Ashley's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The rocker turned to look at her. Spencer smiled lightly, "I'm sure she's fine Ash," she whispered.

The rocker let out a shaky breath and nodded hesitantly. She went back to staring out the window. After a minute the brunette turned to look at her fiancée.

She bit her lip as she tried to hold back the flood of tears she could feel desperately trying to break free. "Spencer," she breathed out. "I don't know what I would do if I lost her." She cried.

"Shhh," the blonde hushed as she wrapped her arms around the distraught brunette. "Let's not talk that way. Everything's going to be fine." She whispered.

For some unknown reason though, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that kept telling her … everything wasn't going to be fine.

When the plane finally touched down the group wasted no time rushing over to May Flower Hospital. Once they arrived at the hospital they found journalists and photographers huddled at the entry.

Ashley frowned at the sight as she and the group shuffled out of the car. "These fuckers know everything don't they," she said angrily.

Aiden and Ryan held on protectively to the girls as they plowed their way through the crowd and into the hospital. Ashley and Aiden immediately ran over to the emergency room's front desk.

"Where's Carol Davies' Room?" They both rushed out simultaneously to a woman who sat typing away on a computer.

Without looking up from her computer the woman answered in a mono tone voice, "Are you two relatives of Ms. Cheryl Davies?"

"It's Carol Davies, Carol," Ashley corrected. "And yes, we're her grandchildren now, where's her room at?"

"What are your names," the receptionist replied still not bothering to tear her eyes from the computer screen. "You might need to fill out some forms."

The rocker was about to lose it. "Listen," Ashley began venomously but Spencer quickly stepped in and lightly pulled the enraged rocker back.

"The names are Ashley and Aiden Davies," Spencer answered politely.

The receptionist nodded. "Okay, Ashley Davies and," she paused. Shock fell over her face. She looked up and gasped. "Oh my God! You're Ashley Davies!" She screamed gaining the attention of the occupants in the room.

"Pleased to meet you bitch," Ashley replied with a hiss. "Now that you know who the fuck I am, could you tell me where the fuck my grandmother is!" She yelled slamming her hand against the desk with every word. After a heavy beat she added, "Please."

The receptionist gulped nervously. "Of…Ofcourse she's in um room 109 it's just um ah right down the hall to your right Ms. Davies."

"Thanks," Aiden replied quickly before he and the rest of the group ran quickly down the hall and towards the room.

Ryan was the first to reach the door. He let everyone catch their breath before he slowly opened the door. Carol sat on the bed quietly reading a book. She looked up at her company and smiled sweetly.

"Grandma," Aiden and Ashley cried as they ran over to engulf her in a hug. They didn't even notice Kyla who sat across from the bed. Ryan wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"What in the world," Carol gasped out. She let out a light chuckle. "What are you two doing here? I thought you guys were supposed to be in Washington."

"We had to come see you," Elmer's mumbled placing his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"I called them," Kyla supplied.

"She told us you had a heart attack," Ashley added.

"We thought you were dead," Aiden said.

Carol's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "Dead? Heart attack?" She gave Kyla a look of confusion, "Sweetheart what exactly did you tell them?"

Ashley sniffled and released her hold. She too shot Kyla a look, "Yeah, Kyla. The way you were talking on the phone I thought of nothing but the worse had happened."

Kyla clutched at Ryan's arm protectively, "I panicked okay?" She defended. "Grandma and I were out for lunch then suddenly she passed out on me. It was the scariest thing in the world."

"Are you okay now," Spencer asked from her place at the doorway.

Carol nodded with a warm smile, "Trust me I'm fine."

"Then what happened," Ryan questioned.

"I had a mild cardiac episode," Carol explained. "The doctor says I'm fine and there was no permanent damage done. They just need to keep me here for observation. It's not a big deal."

"Grandma you're in the hospital," Ashley argued. "It's a pretty big deal."

"But I'm fine," the older Davies persisted. "I'm going to be out of here tomorrow and everything's going to be back to normal. I didn't want Kyla to call you guys and get you worried."

"I'm glad you're okay," Ashley said giving her hand a squeeze. She shot Kyla a glare. "You on the other hand had me scared and going out of mind with worry."

The younger brunette rolled her eyes. "I panicked," Kyla repeated.

"I could kill you," the rocker replied.

Kyla rose from her seat. "I'd like to see you try."

Ashley steeped menacingly towards her sister. "Oh you would?"

"Girls," Grandma interjected. "Could you not argue now?"

"Sorry grandma," the siblings replied sheepishly.

"Now," Carol continued. "I am feeling a bit tired. I believe it's the medicine they gave me. I would like to get some sleep if you don't mind."

"Ofcourse," Spencer said grabbing Ashley's hand. "We'll come back later after you've gotten some rest," she assured as she lead the rocker out of the room.

The rest of the group followed behind the couple after bidding Grandma a goodbye. They all relocated to a private section of the waiting room that had been set up for them.

"I'm sorry okay," Kyla whispered as she took a seat next to Ryan across from Aiden, Spencer and Ashley. "I didn't mean to freak you out or anything … I was just scared."

"You have nothing to apologize for Ky," Spencer assured the sibling. "We were all scared and I'm sure if the shoe was on anyone else's foot we too would have panicked."

Ashley nodded, "Yeah I'm sorry I got mad at you Ky," she added. "I just didn't know what to expect. I didn't know what I was gonna come home to. I kept thinking she was gone. I was actually trying to … mentally prepare myself for the worse."

"Everything and everyone is fine," Ryan said. "That's all that matters."

"Agreed," Spencer sighed setting her head tiredly on the rocker's shoulder.

"I wonder how Clay's handling things in Washington," Aiden commented.

Ashley let out a sigh. "I don't even want to think about all the disappointed and pissed off fans I'm going to gain because of this." She said.

Kyla looked down, "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Stop apologizing," the rocker chastised. "It's not your fault."

"Maybe we could still make it," Elmer's suggested.

"Aiden, man," Ryan chuckled. "The concert is scheduled to start in less than an hour over there. The flight from here to there takes almost five hours."

Aiden frowned confused. He shrugged. "What's your point?"

Ryan smartly chose not to reply to that. Spencer smiled lightly and patted Aiden on the thigh. Elmer's still confused stood up from his seat. "I've gotta pee," he announced before shuffling off to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go out and get some coffee," Kyla said standing from her seat. She dug into her pocket for her car keys.

"Isn't there coffee in the cafeteria," Ashley questioned.

"Have you tried that coffee," the younger brunette asked with a disgusted look. "It tastes like crap. A Starbucks run is in order. Anybody want to come with?"

"I'll go with you babe," Ryan replied as he too stood up.

"Good, you could drive," Kyla said tossing him the keys. "It's raining and you know I don't like to drive in the rain."

Ryan nodded. "You two want the regular," he asked the couple. After receiving a nod from them both he and Kyla took off.

"Good luck getting through the crowd," Ashley called over her shoulder referring to the journalists and photographers stationed at the entrance.

"I wonder how the press found out about this," Spencer thought aloud.

"Simple," the rocker began. "They've made a deal with the devil. They've sold their souls in exchange for having the knowledge of when and where there's a hot story."

"So that's how they do it," the blonde giggled sitting up to look at the brunette.

"Of course," Ashley replied jokingly. She kissed the blonde's cheek. "I love your laugh Angel."

"I love your everything," Spencer said giving the rocker a tender kiss.

Ashley smiled as she pulled back from the kiss. "So," she began as she took hold of the blonde's hand, "How do you like touring so far."

"It's fun," Spencer replied with a nod. "It is really tiring though. But, seeing you perform your heart out every night all sweaty and sexy makes up for that."

"I am irresistible," the rocker rebutted easily.

The blonde laughed lightly. "You have such a big head."

"That's what she said," Aiden piped as he took a seat net to Spencer.

"Nice Elmer's," Ashley laughed giving her cousin a high five.

"You guys are gross," the blonde muttered embarrassed as a blush coated her cheeks.

"You love us," Ashley sighed kissing Spencer's cheek.

"Hey Ash I talked to that receptionist from earlier," Aiden informed. "She asked if I could get an autograph from you for her."

"Fuck that," Ashley chuckled humorlessly. "I should have her fired for the way she treated us. Heartless bitch. What if I wasn't who I am? What if I was just a regular person trying to see their grandmother?"

"You would probably still be filling out papers," Spencer replied flatly.

"What's taking Kyla and Ryan so long," Ashley whined. "I want my coffee."

"I'm sure they have to go slower because of the rain," Aiden assumed. The faint sound of an ambulance sounded outside.

"Well," Ashley sighed crossing her arms. "They better hurry up and get here."

Suddenly the group saw a huddle of doctors and nurses shuffle towards the emergency entrance doors. The sound of sirens drew closer and paramedics arrived.

"What have we got," one of the doctors said as he pulled on some gloves.

"There was a car accident on nine and third," a paramedic replied as she opened the ambulance doors. "One male one female I'd say early twenties, the male has a gash on his forehead but he is responsive. The female has a severe puncture in her stomach and she has become unresponsive."

"Let's get them out of there," the doctor informed. They pulled the stretchers out. The doctor did a quick once over on the female patient. "We're gonna need to take this one into surgery right away! Bring a crash cart!"

"How horrible," Spencer commented shaking her head.

Ashley, letting curiosity get the best of her, stood up to get a better look at what was going on. Her face went pale. "Oh my God it's Kyla and Ryan!" She yelled.

"What," Spencer and Aiden screamed simultaneously getting on their feet.

Ashley ran over to the stretcher. "Kyla!" She yelled when she came in closer to her sister. The short brunette's middle was covered with blood and her skin was white.

"Ma'am I'm gonna need you to move," the doctor informed as he and a team of other doctors quickly wheeled Kyla away.

The rocker tried to follow but she was stopped by a nurse. "You can't go back there ma'am they're taking her into an OR."

"That's my sister," Ashley cried.

"I'm so sorry Ash," Ryan sobbed as he was wheeled past the rocker. "I'm so sorry." He kept repeating.

"Oh my God," the rocker croaked as she cried uncontrollably. She felt her knees buckle from under her. Aiden and Spencer moved quick to catch her.

"Her BP is increasing," a nurse informed.

"Get me the defibrillator," the surgeon growled as he frantically rubbed the electric panels together. "Clear!" He yelled as he delivered the discharge.

Nothing. He tried again, "Clear," he yelled.

Another one. Nothing. He tried one last time.

"Clear!"


	35. Chapter 35

Carol, who had just been released from her care, Aiden, Spencer and Ashley sat in the private waiting room waiting to hear about Kyla's current status. They had already gotten news of Ryan's condition. He has a few broken ribs and some nasty cuts but he'll survive. He was currently resting.

As for Kyla, it had been nearly five hours since they'd heard anything since she'd arrived. The rocker was beginning to get restless. Carol could see her granddaughter was about to blow.

"What the fuck is taking so long," Ashley said with a frustrated sigh.

"Watch the language," Grandma chastised reflexively.

"Kyla is in surgery Ash," Spencer replied taking hold of the rocker's fidgeting hands. She calmingly rubbed the pad of her thumb against the brunette's skin.

"Surgeries take long," Aiden added.

"No shit Elmer's," Ashley snapped. "You want to tell us some more things that are obvious? The sky is blue and grass is green? Does that about cover it?"

Aiden looked down hurt. The blonde frowned at her fiancée's behavior. "Ashley," she said in a low warning tone. "Stop it. You just hurt his feelings."

"Why does he have to say such stupid fucking shit," the rocker retorted as she hopped on to her feet and began to pace. "What the fuck is taking so long," she repeated.

Carol let out an inaudible sigh, "Ashley why don't you have a seat?"

"I don't want to sit," the brunette replied.

"You're working yourself up Ashley," Grandma persisted. "Come on and just sit."

"I don't want to sit Grandma," the rocker repeated stubbornly.

The doctor walked in. The rocker's legs went weak and she unconsciously took a seat. The room went quiet and all eyes were on him. He gave the family a small smile and a light nod. Ashley immediately spoke up. "Is she alright?" She asked timidly.

"She made it through the surgery," the doctor replied.

"Oh, looks like I made it in time," Christine said as she walked into the waiting room.

"Ma'am," the doctor questioned.

"Oh," Christine replied taking hold of his hand and shaking it. "My name is Christine Davies, I'm Kyla's mother. How is she? Is she alright?"

"He was just about to say," Spencer informed.

The doctor cleared his throat and continued. "She made it through the surgery only with a few minor complications. Her vitals are fine and her breathing is stable. However, she is in a coma."

Ashley blanched. Her stomach twisted into knots. "What," she whispered.

"Kyla suffered quite a bit of head trauma in the accident," he explained. "This kind of damage can cause a patient to fall into, to put it simply, a deep sleep."

"How long will she be in the coma," Carol asked as she fought back tears.

"Some patients in Kyla's condition have been known to be in a coma for three to four months tops," the doctor replied. "Some recover quicker than that. Everybody is different. There's no real set date."

Grandma nodded and sniffled. Aiden held her hand comfortingly. The doctor continued, "Are there any questions?"

"Are we able to visit her," Elmer's asked hesitantly.

"Yes you can," the doctor responded. "Anything else?"

"Thank you, that's all," Spencer whispered dismissing him.

Ashley glared at her mother, "It took you long enough to get here." She hissed.

"I'm amazed I made it at all," Christine rebutted dryly. "Do you know how hard it is to book a flight from the Bahamas to New York on a weekend? It's nearly impossible. Vick is beyond pissed that we had to cut the vacation short."

The rocker rolled her eyes. "Oh God forbid _Dick_ gets mad because you have to fly out to see your daughter who's in the _hospital_," Ashley replied venomously.

"Please don't start with me," Christine dismissed. "I'm just happy she's alive. Do you know how many medical bills we would've been hit with had she died?"

Everyone's jaw dropped. That did it. Ashley snapped. "What the fuck did you just say," she hissed getting onto her feet slowly.

"I'm glad she's not dead," Christine replied folding her arms. "Less bills."

"Are you fucking kidding me," the rocker laughed out humorlessly. "You're glad she's alive so you wouldn't have to pay for medical fucking bills?"

"Do I need to repeat myself," the older brunette rebutted.

"Fuck you," Ashley whispered moving closer to her mother.

"What?" Christine gasped.

"Fuck you," the rocker replied louder.

The older brunette looked appalled. "You will not speak to me that way. I am your mother!"

"Since when," Ashley screamed getting in Christine's face. "Since fucking when have you been a mother to me? Never! You'd rather spend time with _Vick_ than your own fucking daughter! You've never cared about us!"

A nurse walked into the room, "Could you please keep it down?" She asked annoyed.

The rocker shot her a dangerous look, "Fuck off!" She yelled. The nurse immediately scrambled back and left hurriedly.

Vick entered the room looking confused. "What the hell is going on in here? What's with all the goddamned yelling?"

His wife ignored him. Instead, she held her gaze with Ashley. "I do care," Christine replied.

Ashley shook her head. "Bullshit!"

Christine's face contorted with anger. "You're just like your father." She sneered.

"Leave him out of this," the rocker warned.

The older brunette continued, "He would love to see you following in his destructive, pathetic, drug addicted footsteps."

Suddenly the rocker slapped her with so much force Christine could taste a slight tinge of blood. Everyone gasped in shock. The older brunette stumbled back. She held her face in pain. "You will be hearing from my lawyer," Christine said through ragged breaths.

"Fine," Ashley yelled. "Have him give me a call after he's done fucking you!" She retorted before turning to look at Vick. "That's right _Dick_, she's fucking the lawyer that _you_ suggested she hire. Go figure huh?"

Christine looked down guilty. She let out a nervous laugh and turned to look at Vick who was seething with anger, "She's lying Vick."

"Save it," he replied angrily leaving the room.

"Vick, wait," Christine called running after him.

"Ashley, are you okay," Spencer asked cupping the rocker's cheek.

The rocker recoiled, "I need a cigarette," she muttered as she walked towards the door.

"I thought you said you would quit," Spencer said.

"I lied," Ashley mumbled shutting the door behind her.

"This is all such a mess," Carol whispered burying her face in her hands tiredly. "Life could be such a mess. It could change so quickly, in the blink of an eye."

"Life sucks right now," Aiden added.

"At least they're alive," Grandma countered. "Things could've been a lot worse. Well, I guess I'm going to call the family tell them everything that's going on." She said before leaving to go make her call.

"I should go after Ashley," Spencer suggested.

"No," Aiden replied quickly. "She might get all angry and blow up on you."

"I'll take my chances," the blonde replied as she swiftly left the room.

"It's your funeral," Elmer's called after her.

When Spencer finally made it outside and found Ashley out back and around the corner she was surprised at what she saw. The rocker held on limply to an unlit cigarette with her back against the wall staring down at the floor as if in a trance.

Spencer quietly approached her, "Ashley?"

"Don't," Ashley replied looking up at the blonde. "Don't say anything." She ordered with a shaky voice. "Please?"

Spencer remained quiet and nodded. The brunette tossed the forgotten cigarette on the floor. She walked towards Spencer and set her forehead on the blonde's shoulder. She suddenly began to sob heavily. Spencer automatically wrapped her arms around the distraught rocker.

After a good twenty minutes Ashley lifted her head up from the blonde's shoulder. She gave Spencer a thankful small smile. "Thanks Angel, I needed that."

"Anytime," Spencer whispered as she whisked some hairs from the rocker's face. "Do you think you want to go visit Kyla."

Ashley shook her head, "I can't," she responded. "Not right now, I just can't Spence. I need some time before…"

"I understand," the blonde nodded. "Do you want to see Ryan?"

"Sure," the rocker replied in a strange voice. Ashley walked passed Spencer and into the hospital. The blonde frowned in slight confusion as she watched the brunette go. It seemed as if the rocker was up to something.

"Could you give us a little private time baby," Ashley asked as they stood outside of Ryan's hospital room.

Spencer nodded and gave the rocker a light kiss, "Of course, I'll be in the waiting room with Aiden if you need anything okay?"

"Okay," Ashley replied. She waited until the blonde was completely out of sight before she entered the room. She noted Ryan was still asleep. When she shut the door however, he began to stir.

He opened his eyes, "Ashley," he whispered hoarsely.

"It's me," She replied taking a seat next to his bed.

"Is Kyla okay," he asked quickly. His voice full of concern.

"She's alive."

Ryan sighed relieved. "Oh, thank God," he said with a big smile.

"She's in a coma," Ashley added flatly.

His smile faltered, "What," he asked not quite sure he heard her right.

"Kyla is in a comma," the rocker repeated. "The doctor said she suffered some brain damage."

Ryan was at a loss for words. He felt as if he was going to be sick. The bass player covered his mouth in shock. His eyes began to water.

"What happened during the accident," Ashley questioned quietly.

"Um," Ryan began. "It was raining, really hard and I … I could barely see anything, the rain was so thick it almost looked like snow. We were trying to see through it to pick out a Starbucks and," He began to struggle with his words as he started to cry. "I was looking over to my left and I didn't realize I was going through an intersection. I heard … I heard Kyla scream and this red truck came out of nowhere and… I … I hit the brake but it was too late." He took a strangled breath. "The truck … the truck hit Kyla's side and we flipped."

Ashley too began to cry. Ryan shook his head, "I'm so sorry Ashley." He said in between sobs.

"You did this to her," the rocker cried as she stood up from her seat. "You fucking monster you almost killed my baby sister," she yelled as she grabbed his collar and pulled him close. Her eyes were ablaze with anger, "I should kill you!"

"I didn't mean to," The bass player cried. "I'm so sorry. Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"I hate you," Ashley hissed tossing his back against the bed. "I never want to see your face again!" She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're dead to me. I better not see you around her ever! You're fired!"

"Ashley, don't do this," he whispered as she opened the door.

"It should've been you," Ashley replied as she walked backwards out the door. "Not Kyla. She didn't deserve this," were her last words before she left the room.

Ryan immediately broke down. "I know," he cried. "It should've been me."


	36. Chapter 36

As soon as Ashley shut the door to Ryan's hospital room she felt as if she was about to break down. It felt as if she was having a heart attack. She took in a few ragged deep breaths and closed her eyes.

A noise startled her slightly. She turned to see a nurse pick up a fallen closed prescription pill bottle. The nurse looked to see if anyone saw she made eye contact with Ashley and blushed. The rocker slowly moved towards the flustered worker.

"Hey," Ashley greeted with a small smile.

The nurse's blush deepened. "Hello," she replied shyly.

The rocker couldn't help but smirk at the bashful greeting. "I was wondering," Ashley began gaining the nurse's attention. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Where's Spencer and Grandma," Ashley asked Aiden as she sauntered back into the waiting room and took a seat next to him.

"Grandma's with Kyla and Spencer's on the phone with her parents," he replied crossing his arms. He shifted uncomfortably as an awkward silence filled the room.

Ashley let out a sigh, "Elmer's," she whispered. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things to you. It was stupid of me."

Aiden shrugged, "Whatever," he muttered looking down.

"I said I was sorry Aiden," the rocker said with remorseful eyes. "You know how I get when I'm anxious and scared. I say dumb things."

"Don't you think I'm scared too," Aiden shot back looking her in the eyes. "I'm scared too Ashley. She is my cousin after all. You don't see me … saying mean things do you?"

Ashley looked slightly taken aback. "Well, no I just-"

"Listen Ashley," he intervened shaking his head sadly. "I know … I know I'm not the smartest guy or-"

"Aiden-"

"No," he stopped her. "I know I'm not the smartest guy. Okay? I know I don't always understand what's going on … but..." He said looking down. "I almost lost my cousin today… I'm scared too… we're all scared."

Ashley bit her lip as she tried to keep her tears at bay. "I know," she whispered setting her hand on his arm comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

Aiden held onto her hand, "It's okay," he replied. A change of subject was in order, Elmer's could sense it. "So, how did things go with Ryan?"

Ashley pulled back and shrugged. Aiden nodded in understanding. She obviously wasn't going to talk. "Okay," he grunted as he stood up from his seat. "I'm going to go visit him." He announced as he shuffled to the door.

Spencer breezed past him and offered him an encouraging smile as she walked in. She took a seat next to Ashley. The rocker gave her a small grin. The blonde studied Ashley's eyes momentarily. Something wasn't right there.

Ashley picked up on the scrutiny. "What is it," she asked feeling her stomach tighten.

Spencer blinked and shook her head. She smiled, "Oh it's nothing I was just thinking," the blonde shook off. "I didn't mean to stare, sorry."

The rocker could immediately tell she was lying but decided not to question. "I thought you were putting some sort of spell on me for a second there," she joked with a light laugh.

"Nope, no spells," Spencer giggled. "Although I must say, you do have a Dracula like pull with those eyes of yours."

"We do share an irresistible charm," the rocker gloated.

After their quiet laughter died down Spencer decided to speak. "So, what happened between you and Ryan," she asked cautiously.

Ashley stiffened at those words. She set her jaw angrily, "I'd rather not talk about," she replied curtly. Spencer opened her mouth to protest. "Please drop it Spence," Ashley pleaded with a sigh.

"Fine," the blonde muttered. "We won't talk about it now, but the subject is far from dropped."

The rocker rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement nonetheless. She set her head back and sighed. "I think I'm going to pay the Doc a little visit while we're still here," she murmured referring to her therapist.

"Do you want me to come," Spencer asked grasping Ashley's hand.

"No thank you Angel," the rocker replied with a small smile. "I need to go alone. You don't have to be there every time you know?"

The blonde shrugged, "I don't mind being there," she countered. "You say it like its some chore for me. It isn't, really Ashley."

"I know, I didn't mean it that way," the rocker corrected. "It's nice having you there but … I think I need to go on my own for this one."

Spencer frowned slightly. She kept quiet for a minute before turning to her fiancée, "Ashley, is there something you want to tell me," she questioned carefully.

The rocker's stomach twisted, "What do you mean," she asked nervously.

"Is there anything you need to tell me," the blonde repeated a little stronger. "I feel … I feel like there's something going on … and you're not telling me what it is."

Ashley cupped Spencer's face, "It's nothing … I promise," she whispered.

Spencer bit her lip, "Okay," she replied after some slight hesitation.

The rocker felt her heart constrict painfully. She suddenly stood up, "I uh … think I'm going to go visit the doc now." She informed gathering her things.

"Wait," the blonde said. "You're leaving right now?"

"I'll be back soon," Ashley replied giving her fiancée a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

After a short while Aiden walked in. He frowned confused, "Where did Ashley go?"

"She's lying to me," came Spencer's hollow reply.

Aiden's frown deepened, "What?"

Spencer shook herself from her daze. "Oh, nothing. Sorry."

Ashley walked swiftly into the office and straight up to the therapist's desk. She paused and then hurriedly set something down in front of the doctor. Ashley looked up timidly at the older blonde woman.

Dr. Johansen eyed the discarded item on her desk wearily. It was a prescription pill bottle. "No thanks, I don't use," she deadpanned.

The rocker took a step back from the desk and sat down. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her pants legs and let out a few deep breaths, "I've fucked up," she blurted.

"Alright then," Dr. Johansen nodded slowly, "And what have you done," she asked, although she already had an inkling as to what the brunette was about to say.

Ashley sighed, "I took one," she whispered.

The therapist leaned forward and crossed her hands. Ashley took this as a sign to elaborate, "I took one of the pills while I was at the hospital." She added biting her lip nervously.

"Why were you at a hospital," Dr. Johansen questioned calmly.

The rocker looked down. "My sister and my best," she hesitated. "My um, ex bass player Ryan, I told you about him. Well, they were um … they were in a car accident earlier."

"Is everyone alright?"

Ashley let out a shaky sigh, "Ryan's doing fine. A few cuts and bruises or whatever. Kyla wasn't as lucky … she ah … suffered some head trauma and she's in a coma right now," the rocker finished brushing away an errant tear.

The therapist handed a tissue over, "I'm sorry to hear that," she said sympathetically.

The rocker nodded in response. She never knew what to say back to that. "I can't even look at Ryan right now without becoming sick."

"I thought Ryan wasn't injured that badly."

"No," Ashley shook her head. "I don't mean in that way. Not physically. He was the one driving when the car accident happened; he almost killed them both because he wasn't being safe enough. It was raining, who doesn't drive safe when it's raining?"

"You're blaming him for the accident," the therapist confirmed.

"It sure as hell wasn't Kyla driving now was it," Ashley countered. "I fired him and I know I may be acting a little…out of line right now but… it's something I needed to do."

"Why," Dr. Johansen questioned. "So you can have someone to blame. So you'll feel better."

Ashley chose not to reply. The therapist decided not to push any further. "How are your other family members taking the accident?"

"Christine flew out here," the rocker replied with a scowl. "Not really to check on Kyla but to ensure there were no postmortem bills she had to pay… bullshit!"

Even Dr. Johansen frowned at those words. "How did you respond to your mother's attitude," she questioned.

"I slapped her."

The therapist was un-phased. "I see," she noted. "Is that what pushed the pill use?"

Ashley shook her head and shrugged. "No … yes … I don't know maybe," she replied with a frustrated groan. She hopped out of her seat and began to pace around the office unable to sit still. "She deserved the fucking slap!"

"How did you gain access to these pills Ashley," Dr. Johansen asked.

"I was coming out of Ryan's room," Ashley began. "There was this nurse there. She was um … sorting through pills or whatever and I … kind of … I convinced her to let me have a bottle. I sweet talked her." The rocker explained looked down disappointed.

"I think that nurse needs to be fired," the therapist said.

"Spencer knows," Ashley added uneasily. "She knows and I can tell she does. She was giving me this look of such … sadness…she was trying to get me to tell her … you to open up … and I lied to her. It hurt so badly… " The rocker took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Why did you take the pills?"

Ashley toyed with the corner of a book lying on one of the doctor's filing cabinets. "I don't know," she whispered after a heavy beat. "I don't know it's just … that's always been my escape you know? When things … when life becomes too hard … the pills …" She trailed off.

"The pills what Ashley," Dr. Johansen pressed.

"The pills are like a crutch to me," Ashley confessed with a helpless shrug. "There like a security blanket or something. I thought I was over this shit! I thought I was recovered."

"Relapse is a part of the-"

"Recovering process I know," the rocker growled out. "Please don't lecture me with that doctor bullshit! I had to hear it enough in rehab; I don't want to hear it now."

"Tough," Dr. Johansen countered sternly. "Let me tell you something Ms. _Rock Star_ and I do mean _Rock Star_ cause right now it's obvious I'm not talking to _Ashley_. You will always be a drug addict. You will always be tempted to pop a pill okay? That does _not_ go away. There is a ninety percent chance that a first time, second time, even third time, rehab 'recovered' addict will relapse. It's up to you to fight that temptation Ashley."

The rocker let out a sob, "What if I'm not strong enough?" She asked weakly.

Dr. Johansen shook her head with a small smile. "Ashley, you have the strongest support system I think I have ever seen in my life. You have a loving fiancée and a large amount of supportive friends who will break their backs to make you happy. They are your strength."

Ashley wiped at her eyes, "Why am I so stupid," she groaned.

"You're not stupid," the therapist said with a smirk. "You just had a stupid moment."

"Yeah," the rocker laughed out. She looked at her watch, "I better head back to the hospital. It's getting kind of late." She said.

Dr. Johansen stood and picked up the bottle. She walked over to a small end table near her front door and set the pill bottle on it. The rocker raised a questioning eyebrow. The therapist smiled lightly. "I'm going to leave this pill bottle here," she informed. "I am going to turn my back from it as you leave...do you understand where I'm going with this?"

Ashley nodded. She eyed the pill bottle nervously. The therapist grinned and then turned away from the door. After a heavy minute she heard the door close shut. She turned to look at the end table.

The pill bottle was … still there as she left it. Dr. Johansen smiled.


	37. Chapter 37

On her way back from Dr. Johansen's office Ashley had received a phone call from Grandma telling her the family had migrated from the hospital to the mansion. That was understandable, it'd been a long day and everyone had to be tired.

Ashley didn't know whether to feel relieved or guilty that she hadn't gone in to see her sister. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Her stomach tied into knots at the prospect of seeing her sister lying … nearly lifeless in a bed with various machines hooked to her. It scared her to death.

By the time the rocker pulled up to the house's gates it was already going on eleven. As she tiredly shuffled to the front door she looked up to see that some lights in the house were still on.

Quietly making her way into the house, Ashley made a beeline straight for her bedroom. She wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone at the moment. The rocker just wanted to cuddle up with her fiancée and get some much needed rest.

She opened her bedroom door and frowned slightly when she saw Spencer sitting up in bed with the light on reading. The blonde acknowledged her with a small smile before turning her attention back to the book.

The rocker shrugged off her jacket, letting it carelessly drop onto the floor, "Shouldn't you be asleep right now," she asked as she slowly took a seat in front of the blonde.

Spencer bobbed her head slightly, "Yeah, maybe I should be, but I couldn't sleep," she replied sheepishly as she closed her book. "Not with you gone at least."

"You know," the rocker whispered. "You didn't have to wait up for me Angel."

Spencer placed her book off to the side and sighed, "I can't help it," she informed with a weary shrug turning her attention to Ashley. "Call it a habit I guess. How did the session with Dr. Johansen go?" She asked carefully.

"It went ah," Ashley breathed out with a shrug. "It went fine," she assured with a nod.

Spencer too nodded her head. She remained silent as she looked down at her intertwined hands thoughtfully. For whatever reason, the confidence that she had spent the past few hours building up in regards to confronting her fiancée suddenly … went out the window.

Ashley eyed the blonde suspiciously. She could tell her fiancée had something to say and this prolonged silence was killing her. The brunette anxiously waited for her to speak. After another minute of uncomfortable silence the rocker spoke.

"Spencer, what is it," she sighed out impatiently.

Spencer took in a shaky breath and stared directly at her fiancée. "Ashley," she said steadily as she felt a sudden boost of confidence.

"Yeah," the rocker pushed.

There was no other way to say this kindly Spencer realized but it had to be done. Her growing curiosity had been nagging at her all day long. She needed to know. "Did you take any pills today?" She finally asked.

Ashley looked taken aback, "What," she whispered.

Spencer swallowed hard. She really didn't want to repeat her words. "Earlier … this afternoon," the blonde clarified her voice breaking slightly. "Did you take any pills?"

The rocker looked down. Her shoulders dropped a fraction. "I had one," she muttered ashamed as she peeked up to gauge Spencer's reaction.

The blonde let out a shaky sigh. She had prepared herself to hear this reply come from her fiancée but … actually hearing the words still left her slightly shaken. Spencer sighed once more and ran her fingers through her hair.

Ashley bit her lip apprehensively, "Are you going to say anything," she asked timidly. "Aren't you going to yell at me or … or something?" She pressed hating the awkward silence that had enveloped them.

"What am I supposed to say Ash?" Spencer asked calmly.

The rocker shrugged helplessly, "I don't know," she breathed out shaking her head. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Where are the pills now," the blonde questioned quietly.

The rocker looked slightly surprised at her question, "There um, I left them with Dr. Johansen at her office," she replied slowly.

A big part of Spencer wanted to believe her fiancée and yet, there was a tiny part that held nothing but denial. "Are all of the pills there," the words slipped from the blonde's mouth before she could stop them.

Spencer quickly buried her face in her hands embarrassed, "Wait, I'm sorry, don't answer that," she muttered.

The rocker gently grasped the blonde's hands, "You have no need to apologize Spence," she snorted. "I'm the one that should be apologizing-"

"That question though," Spencer bit her lip as she searched for the right words. "Asking you if all the pills are with Dr. Johansen makes it sound like I don't trust you and I do Ashley, I do-"

"Spencer calm down. It's alright," the rocker assured. "I promise they're all there. I didn't take any of them with me … there all there I promise," she said with conviction.

The blonde let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She could tell the brunette was telling the truth. Ashley wasn't hiding anything. "Good," she replied and without another word Spencer turned the light out and lay down on the bed.

Ashley couldn't help but show her confusion, "Spencer wait," she muttered as she rose from her seat on the bed. "So … you're not upset with me?"

Spencer stared up at the baffled rocker and sighed, "Of course I'm upset Ashley … but what good will scolding and yelling at you do?" She questioned with a shrug. "If I do that you'll get nothing but upset. I don't want that. But … if this happens again … I won't be as forgiving." The blonde warned as she shut her eyes and snuggled into her covers.

"Okay," Ashley mouthed as she nodded slowly. She stood, shed off her pants and crawled into bed next to her fiancée. She folded her hands over the sheets and stared up at the ceiling. A million thoughts ran through her head.

She heard Spencer shuffle beside her. She turned to see the blonde staring at her. The rocker looked at her expectantly. Spencer bit her lip and spoke, "I love you Ashley." She began.

"I love you too Angel," Ashley replied with a warm smile.

"We're getting married," the blonde continued. "I want there to be nothing but honesty between us. I can't be in a marriage that's full of lies and secrets."

The rocker looked down, "I know," she whispered.

Spencer reached out and linked her hand with Ashley's, "Promise me there'll be no more lies between us Ash," she whispered.

Ashley shifted her body, leaned up on her elbow and hovered over the blonde, "I swear to you there will be no more lies," she replied as she leaned over to kiss her fiancée tenderly.

The kiss was intended to be a short one but when the rocker felt her fiancée thread her fingers in her head that wasn't the case. It suddenly dawned on both of them it'd been a while since they'd had any real alone time.

Ashley cupped the back of Spencer's head and deepened the kiss earning a moan of delight from the blonde who had managed to wriggle herself under the rocker. Spencer parted her lips and the rocker responded completely. Their bodies heated with need.

The kiss was both tender and passionate it felt almost therapeutic. Right now, it was just the two of them; there was no one else in the world. After a few minutes hands began to wander.

Ashley moved the kisses down onto the blonde's neck, "Spencer," she whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah," Spencer breathed out clutching the brunette's hair.

"If we go any further," the rocker groaned in between kisses. "I can swear to you I won't be able to stop." She nibbled at the sensitive skin producing a deep moan from the blonde.

Spencer hesitantly slid her hand down in between their pressed bodies. Her hand slowly touched the front of Ashley's soaked panties. The rocker moaned at the contact and unconsciously began to move against the hand. She reclaimed the blonde's lips with bruising force.

Spencer added more pressure. The rocker felt light headed. It had been so long since somebody, other than herself, had touched her. She cupped the blonde's breast and started moving against the hand faster. Both of their breaths came in pants. Then something clicked.

Ashley began to pull away; her libido was on the verge of pushing her rational mind aside. "We can't," she panted gripping Spencer's hand with her own shaking one. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready to do Spence."

The blonde's hand dislodged from the rocker's. She looked away from the brunette's eyes and blushed deeply, "I just wanted to satisfy you … I know it's hard for you to wait," she whispered bashfully.

Ashley gently cupped the blonde's heated cheeks, "I don't want you to do anything that's uncomfortable to you for my benefit Angel," she replied. "Your first time will be special … and pleasurable and comfortable for both of us … alright?"

"I love you," Spencer said quietly as she lifted her head to give the rocker a small peck. "Thanks for being so patient and understanding with me."

"Well," Ashley sighed rolling onto her back. "I am the best and sexiest fiancée that has ever lived." She said with an air of cockiness.

The blonde cuddled into her side, "So, I'm not sexy?" She questioned jokingly.

Ashley pretended to mull over her words, "Okay," she conceited. "I am the second best and sexiest fiancée that has ever lived."

"Goodnight Ashley," Spencer giggled closing her eyes.

"Night Angel."

The next day Ashley, Aiden, and Spencer took the first flight out of New York to the next state Ashley was scheduled to perform in. The news media circus was hot on their tails. Since the rocker had been in New York three concerts had been cancelled.

A bundle of fans were in an uproar and a lot of fans were leaning more towards the compassionate side. Either way it made for a good story as far as the trash magazines were concerned.

Even Ryan's hospital room had been swarmed with reporters. Ashley made sure to have his room guarded at all times after she heard of the incident. She might be mad at the guy but she still cared for his safety.

As the three walked into the rehearsal hall Eric greeted them with open arms and his classic wide cheesy smile. "Welcome back Spence-a-nator, Ashley, Elmer's and," he paused and scratched his head. "Aren't I missing someone here?"

"Where's Ryan," Danny asked. "I thought he was well enough to join us."

Ashley shrugged, "I fired him," she replied casually.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "No way," Brian gasped.

Clay looked baffled beyond words. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Ashley, please tell me you _didn't_ fire him," he said.

"I _did_," the rocker said.

"Are you kidding me," Clay fired back. "We don't have a bass player! What the heck are we supposed to do now? Go on without any bass?"

"Calm down," Ashley reprehended. "Our next show isn't until Saturday. That gives us four days to find a replacement bass player."

"Four days," her manager hissed. "How am I going to find a bass player in four days? That's insane Ashley, there's no way. There's no way in hell. Four days?"

"Wow," Eric whispered to Spencer. "I've never seen him this pissed."

"Yes I am pissed," Clay growled out shooting Eric a glare.

"Hey," Eric said raising his hands in surrender. "Ashley is the one that fired Ryan not me. Yell at her. She's the bad guy here!" That earned him an elbow in the stomach courtesy of Spencer.

"Don't worry Clay we'll handle this," Ashley assured. "We'll hold auditions and select the best one."

"Wait a minute," Brian spoke. "Does this mean we won't see Ryan anymore? I mean I know he's not coming on tour but … he's gonna be back at the house right?"

"Not if I can help it," Ashley said sternly shaking her head.

"But-"

"Drop it okay," the rocker yelled making everyone in the room jump slightly. Ashley let out a sigh and dropped her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell it's just… Ryan and I had a little falling out and … that's it okay?"

An awkward silence filled the room. Eric rubbed his hands together, "So," he huffed out turning to Ashley with raised eyebrows. "You slapped your mom?"

"Eric," Spencer chastised.

"What," he asked with an innocent shrug.


	38. Chapter 38

The band had been rehearsing for a good eight hours straight baseless when Ashley finally folded and let everyone take a break. Spencer, along with Danny at Ashley's request, had gone back to the hotel for some rest. The Trouble Makers decided to practice a little karate to kill the time until Ashley had to start auditions.

Eric, on Ashley's order, was the human dummy. His body was completely covered with contact body padding. His only job was to stand there and take whatever kicks and punches the rocker had to deliver. Ashley loved it … Eric not so much.

"Uff," Eric grunted as his back hit the floor. He looked up at the smirking rocker. "You're supposed to hit me not send me flying to the ground," he chastised as he rolled himself onto his feet.

"Where's the fun in that," Ashley laughed getting back into her karate stance.

Eric shook his head, "Couldn't we have just gone to the gym and beat on a punching bag," he asked as the rocker kicked at his head then stomach.

"And get swarmed by crazy fans," Brian asked sipping from his coffee.

"Ashley could've gone incognito," Eric grunted as the rocker continually punched at his stomach, "Choose a different spot to hit yeah Ash? I'm actually starting to feel that."

"This is awesome," Tom said gleefully.

The driver glared at him and raised his padded hand, "I know you can't see my hand right now," he hissed. "But you can guarantee there's a middle finger sticking up for you underneath this padding."

Ashley rolled her eyes and proceeded to kick him on his shoulders. Eric turned his attention back to the rocker, "I don't know how you do it Ashley," he said suddenly.

"Do what," the rocker breathed out delivering a punch to his stomach.

"I mean," he continued. "You've been with Spencer since she was fifteen so that's what … four years now you've been together?"

Ashley nodded. "What's your point," she grunted as she kicked.

"C'mon Ash," he laughed. "Four years with _no sex_? How do you do it?"

The rocker froze. She set her hands on her hips. The other Trouble Makers cringed, they had no idea if she was gonna blow up on him or … if she was gonna blow up on him.

The brunette simply smirked and said, "I don't know Eric. You tell me. You're the one that goes for long periods of time without sex."

The gang burst into laughter. Eric blushed deeply, "Hey," he hissed. "I get around okay."

"Yeah," Brian laughed. "With blow up dolls!"

"Screw you guys," Eric growled as he angrily shucked off his helmet and tossed it towards the group. "You guys suck!"

"I think you hurt his feelings Ash," Aiden chuckled.

Ashley laughed and shook her head. "He shouldn't have been talking about Spencer in that way. What we do is our business," she said.

"But in all seriousness Ash," Brian said. "How do you do it? I mean, there's got to be a whole lot of pent up sexual frustration."

The rocker sighed, "I'm not gonna lie," she said with a shrug. "It is hard not being able to … do anything with Spencer but … she's worth waiting for. I want to respect her and I'd do anything for her." The rocker added bashfully.

"Are you blushing," Aiden teased.

"Shut up," Ashley growled while the gang laughed lightly.

"More power to you then," Brian commended. "I wouldn't be able to do it."

"Yeah well," the rocker shrugged. "Let's just say cold showers have become my best friend… but if you think about it though, the wait is only going to make our first time together that much better."

"Queue the sappy romantic music," Eric joked pretending to conduct an orchestra.

Ashley glared at him. Suddenly she delivered a swift kick to his chest knocking him on the ground with a loud thud. The group fell into hysterics.

"Not cool," Eric groaned in pain.

"Help him up guys," Ashley ordered with a smile. "I'm gonna go change back into my clothes," the rocker said before walking off to the bathroom. She stripped off her karate robe revealing her bra.

"That was a nice kick you delivered out there," a sultry voice said from behind Ashley.

The rocker turned around to see Heather leaning back against the door way with a smirk. Ashley cleared her throat awkwardly and nodded. "Thanks," she said.

"When did you learn karate," the singer asked.

"When I was touring over in Europe four years ago," Ashley replied. She shifted her feet awkwardly and looked around for her shirt.

"Looking for this," Heather questioned holding up the rocker's garment.

"Yeah, thanks," Ashley said holding out her hand.

The singer smirked and held the blouse behind her back teasingly. "Why don't you come and get it from me," she taunted.

The rocker sighed, "C'mon hand it over Heather," she commanded but the singer was unwilling. Letting out another sigh she walked up to the singer.

Their bodies were inches apart. Heather's breath hitched in anticipation. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. She felt something rip from her hands. Her eyes shot open. Ashley finished shucking her shirt on.

"I thought," the singer muttered. "I thought we were going to-"

"Think again," Ashley growled out as she pushed past the singer towards the door.

Heather caught the rocker's arm, "Wait Ashley, we need to talk," she said.

"About what," Ashley hissed tearing her arm from the singer's grip.

"About us," Heather replied meekly.

"Heather," the rocker sighed. "There never was an _us_. We fucked and that's _it_. We barely even talked to each other. Our so called 'relationship' involved nothing but sex and drugs."

"But you once told me that you loved me," the singer said with a confused frown.

Ashley shook her head, "I was probably high. Besides, back then, I would say anything it took to get what I wanted from a girl. I never meant anything by it," the rocker explained.

Heather looked down sadly. She felt her eyes start to water, "It meant something to me," she whispered almost inaudibly. She sniffled and then looked up at the other brunette with saddened eyes, "I'm in love with you Ashley."

The rocker felt a pang of guilt hit her. She set her hand gently on the singer's shoulder, "I'm sorry Heather," she replied quietly. "I'm sorry I led you on but … I'm in love with Spencer."

Heather's eyes darkened slightly, "I know," she croaked out before rushing out of the bathroom abruptly. Ashley watched her leave the room with worried eyes.

Spencer leisurely made her way down the hallway to the rehearsal room with Danny by her side. As she was about to turn the corner someone slammed into her knocking her back slightly. Carrot Top held her steady.

Spencer looked at the person who knocked into her concerned. It was Heather. "I'm so sorry Heather I didn't mean to-"

"Watch where you're going bitch," the singer hissed as she trudged past the two.

"What's her problem," Spencer muttered.

"I don't know," Danny shrugged. "That was totally uncalled for." They made their way to the rehearsal hall and entered. Eric still clad in his karate outfit was putting on an impromptu MC Hammer dance show for the guys.

"What's going on in here," Spencer giggled.

Eric turned towards Danny and Spencer, "I'm dancing," he busted a little move. "See, you can't touch this!" He sang.

"Ashley better watch out," Carrot Top joked. "You just might still the show."

"Speaking of Ashley," the blonde said. "Where is she?"

"In the bathroom," Tom replied.

Spencer nodded and headed over into the bathroom. The rocker was leaning against the sink contemplatively. The blonde walked over to the brunette and gave her a light kiss. Ashley shook herself from her stupor.

"Hey Angel," the rocker greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Spencer replied lacing their hands together. She bit her lip and studied the brunette carefully. "Are you okay Ash? You seem a little off."

"Oh it's nothing," Ashley waved off.

The blonde dropped the rocker's hands and stepped back. "Fine," she muttered prepared to leave the room. So much for their promise.

"No," Ashley said taking hold of Spencer's hand and pulling her back. "No, I'm not going to keep any more secrets from you," she sighed.

"What's going on," Spencer asked.

The rocker took a deep breath and released it slowly, "Um … Heather just told me that she's in love with me." She rushed out.

Spencer's jaw dropped slightly. After a moment she recovered from her shock, "What did you um … what did you say back to her?"

"I told her I'm in love with you," Ashley replied taking hold of Spencer's other hand.

"How could she … I thought you said the relationship between you two was," the blonde blushed slightly. "You know … just sexual."

"It was," the rocker shrugged. "At least for me it was. Somewhere in midst of everything the lines must have gotten blurred for Heather."

"No wonder she was so rude outside," Spencer said more so to herself.

Ashley's face scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"She bumped into Danny and I then called me the B word," Spencer elaborated.

Ashley's jaw tightened. "I should fucking kill her," The rocker growled standing up.

The blonde held her in place, "It's not worth it Ash," she assured. "I think right now what she needs is to be alone."

"She had no right to call you that Spencer," Ashley replied defiantly. "I feel like ripping her fucking head off. She's got some nerve calling you that."

"You know I don't believe in violence Ash," Spencer shook her head.

"I do," Ashley muttered with a small pout crossing her arms.

"I'm over it," the blonde replied cupping the rocker's cheeks. "So you should be to."

"I'm trying to defend your honor here," the rocker whined setting her hands on Spencer's hips and tugging her closer. "I'm very chivalrous like that."

"You're adorable," Spencer whispered leaning in to kiss the brunette before she could reply.

After a moment the rocker pulled back, "I am not adorable Spencer," she complained with a playful frown. "I don't know how many times I have to go over this with you."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Yes I know," she sighed dramatically. "In the dictionary next to the word bad ass your name is there in big bold print."

"That's right," Ashley smiled.

"But next to the word adorable your picture is included in the definition," Spencer giggled out.

The rocker's smile dropped, "You're so mean," she whined.

"I love you," Spencer laughed giving Ashley a peck on the nose.

The brunette smiled once again. "I love you t-"

Eric opened the door. "Hey Ash," he said.

"What the fuck man," Ashley growled glaring at Eric.

Spencer laughed at her fiancée's anger. She swatted at her arm, "Play nice Ash," she chastised.

"Sorry," Eric replied with a sheepish shrug. "Someone is here to audition for bass."

"Already," Ashley sighed walking out of the bathroom with the other two.

"Yeah," Eric said. "He's right over there," he continued pointing towards a guy in dark sweats with a hood and shades in the corner. He looked like a street monk.

Ashley shared a look with Spencer. Eric shrugged, "Yeah he's a little grungy looking but … he says he can play bass like no other. His name is Tyson I think?"

"Hey," Ashley greeted Tyson as she took a seat in front of him.

"Hello," the man replied with a deep voice and nod.

"Why don't you play something for us," Clay asked taking a seat next to Spencer and Ashley.

"Sure," Tyson said hooking up his amp. He broke out into a complicated bass line from one of Ashley's first hit. He even added a few impromptu notes and licks for show.

The rocker's eyebrows shot up. She was definitely impressed. She indicated for him to stop playing. "You're pretty fucking good," she complimented.

"Language Ash," Spencer chastised.

"Sorry baby," the rocker replied. She turned back to the bass player. "Why don't you take off those shades and jacket so I can see what you look like."

Tyson took a deep breath and shucked off his jacket. He had a nice build to his body and long tanned arms. Next he slowly took off his dark shades to reveal familiar grey eyes.

Ashley frowned, "What the fuck," the rocker hissed.

Tyson wasn't in fact Tyson … It was Ryan.


	39. Chapter 39

Ryan took a deep breath and prepared himself for the onslaught of hurtful words he knew the rocker was about to pummel him with.

Ashley angrily stood from her seat, "There is no fucking way," she yelled pointing a finger at the bass player. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"Ashley, just give him a chance," Spencer whispered gripping the rocker's arm gently.

The brunette immediately shrugged off the touch. "Give him a fucking chance," she growled turning to look at her fiancée. She was about to continue when she saw something in the blonde's eyes. Suddenly something clicked. "You set me up," she whispered.

Spencer bit her lip and nodded slowly. Ashley shook her head and stepped away from her fiancée before she could do or say something to harm their relationship. She turned to look at the others in the room. The guys were looking down, looking away, or fidgeting uncomfortably.

"You all set me up," the rocker hissed. "What the fuck is this?"

Ryan took a step forward. "Ash-"

"No," Ashley yelled. "_You_ shut the fuck up!" The rocker turned back to the Trouble Makers. "I want some fucking answers! Whose idea was this?"

All the guys looked at each other unsure of whether to speak or not. They could tell the rocker was getting impatient and was going to blow up any second.

"It was mine," Spencer whispered.

Ashley looked at her fiancé shocked, "Spencer …"

"We all agreed with the idea though," Eric confessed not willing to let Spencer take the entire wrap.

"Ryan is the best bass player Ash," Clay said with a shrug. "There's no one better than him out there and you know it."

"He's also our friend," Aiden added.

"We want you two to stay in here and talk it out," Danny stated shoving his hands in his front pockets. "We'll be waiting outside."

Ashley shook her head. "Too bad you wasted your time bringing him out here for nothing," the rocker hissed as she angrily stormed towards the doors.

Spencer quickly followed behind her. She blocked the rocker's path. Ashley's jaw tightened as she ground her teeth together irritably, "Spencer … get out of my way."

The blonde shook her head, "No, Ashley." She replied confidently.

The rocker tried to side step her fiancée but Spencer moved along with her. Ashley let out a sharp breath. Her head was beginning to pound and she could feel her body heat with anger. She was about to lose and everyone could see it.

"Please move," the rocker said quietly.

"No. I can't Ash," Spencer repeated.

Ashley was about to snap but she held her rage in. She gripped Spencer's shoulders in a non violent manner and took a few deep ragged breaths. "Why are you doing this to me," she whispered.

Spencer cupped the rocker's face, "Because, knowing you Ashley, if someone doesn't push you to do something as simple as _talking _to resolve a problem you're going to bottle up all the hurt… and that will eat you up," she replied quietly.

The rocker looked down. After a heavy minute she relented and nodded. Spencer smiled sadly and brought her fiancée's face up so they were eye to eye. "I love you," she mouthed.

Ashley grinned and kissed the blonde gently. Spencer looked over to the other guys who stood shyly off to the side. She nodded towards them and signaled for them to step outside. Giving the rocker one last encouraging look she followed the guys out of the room.

After everyone left the room, Ryan and Ashley stood quietly looking everywhere but at each other for five minutes in completely silence.

"Ashley," Ryan whispered looking over at the rocker.

"I don't want to talk to you," Ashley replied defiantly. "I just can't."

"We have to," the bass player said.

"You almost killed her Ryan," the rocker yelled storming over to the bass player. "You almost fucking killed her okay? I have nothing to say to you," she hissed into his face.

Ryan straightened his shoulder and faced Ashley, "Kyla isn't your father Ash," he replied confidently.

Ashley socked him in the face. He stumbled back slightly. The rocker shoved him, "Fuck you man," she hissed. "This has nothing to do with my dad. How dare you bring him up bastard?"

The bass player wiped off the small line of blood he felt trickle from the corner of his lip. He shook his head and straightened himself out. "This has _everything_ to do with him and you know it Ashley."

"Shut the fuck up," she yelled.

"You've had so many people hurt and betray you in your life," Ryan continued. "It feels like everyone has been out to get you but I'm not one of those people! Your father was murdered for God's sake by an evil man, but what happened with Kyla was an _accident!_ I would never do anything to hurt the both of you intentionally and you know that!"

"Fuck you," the rocker cried out. "You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about!"

"You're scared Ashley," Ryan continued. "You're scared and as soon as that accident happened or anytime anything that's out of your control happens you feel it hurts less if you could point the blame at someone! You're scared Ashley!"

"Stop it," Ashley screamed. "This is bullshit you don't-"

"I'm scared too," Ryan yelled back as tears gathered in his eyes. "I'm scared too Ashley. It's okay to be scared. Not everything can be controlled. Not _everyone_ is out to hurt you. I love Kyla with all my heart I would never hurt her. It was an accident … I swear to you it was an accident."

Ashley fell to her knees and began to sob. Ryan immediately collected her fragile little body in his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispered brokenly.

"I've been hurt so many times," she cried.

"I know," Ryan whispered rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry," Ashley sobbed into his chest. "I love you Ryan."

"I love you too," he replied with a watery smile. "You're my best friend."

After their sobs died down they finally pulled apart and stood from the ground and straightened their clothes out. The rocker winced when she looked up at Ryan's swollen lip, "I'm sorry I punched you," she apologized.

"Forget about it," Ryan waved out. "You were just taking out your frustrations … on my face."

They shared a quiet laugh. The rocker looked over at the doors. "I bet you five bucks Eric has his ear pressed to the door," she whispered with a smile.

"No I don't think so," Ryan shook his head. "He knows when to respect people's privacy sometimes. He wouldn't be listening."

Ashley rolled her eyes and moved towards the door, "This is Eric we're talking about here," she replied quietly.

"Five bucks," the bass player said.

Ashley nodded and ripped open the door. Sure enough Eric went toppling to the floor. The driver quickly stood up and gave them a goofy grin. "Hey," he said sheepishly.

"We told him not to press his ear to the door," Spencer informed.

"Damn," Ryan muttered slipping the rocker the bill.

Eric frowned, "Did you two bet on me," he questioned.

"I won," Ashley replied proudly. "I knew you would have you ear pressed to the door."

"You know me so well," Eric replied with a shrug.

"So did you two talk it out," Spencer asked after a quiet moment.

"Boy did we," Ryan replied with a nod. "We kind of more cried it out."

"We're good now," Ashley added setting her head on Ryan's shoulder.

"Group hug," Aiden yelled gathering his cousin in a bear hug.

The other Trouble Makers shared a look and then shrugged. They all clambered around the rocker and bass player giving them a hug.

"Too much muscle and sweat," Ashley groaned. "Spencer help me," she squeaked out sticking her hand out from in between the bodies. The blonde giggled and pulled her fiancé out from the middle.

"I'm proud of you Ash," Spencer whispered tossing her arms around the rocker's neck.

"Spencer you give me way too much credit," Ashley laughed. "I wouldn't be able to do this without you. You're the one that always delivers the much needed kick to my ass," she replied.

"Very eloquently put," Spencer giggled.

"I should write a novel," the rocker joked. She gave her fiancée a lingering kiss on the lips. "You are amazing Angel," she whispered.

"Oh Carrot Top," Eric said with a girlish voice as he hopped into Danny's arms. "I wuv you so much. You are amazing!" He breathed out.

Danny played along, "I wuv you too my little Angel," he sighed out.

"Both of you are dead," Ashley growled.

Danny and Eric made a run for it with the rocker hot on their tails. Spencer and the rest of the guys laughed. Ryan tossed his arm around the blonde, "She's right though you know," he said with a smile. "You are amazing."

Spencer blushed slightly, "I'm just glad everything is back to normal," she said earnestly.

Suddenly the group heard a high pitch scream. They quickly ran over to where the noise came from. They laughed when they arrived at the scene. Ashley had both Danny and Eric on the ground with her hands twisting their ears back painfully.

"Okay, we're sorry," Eric croaked out.

"It hurts," Danny cried.

"Ashley let go," Spencer chastised biting back a grin.

The rocker pouted, "But-"

"_Now_ Ashley," the blonde commanded.

Ashley grumbled but relented none the less and set them free. Eric and Danny quickly shuffled to their feet griping their ears as they groaned in pain and relief.

"Carrot Top was that you screaming," Ryan laughed clutching his stomach.

"It hurt okay," he growled embarrassed.

"Dude you scream like a girl," Brian chuckled.

"I'll make you scream like a girl," Carrot Top threatened.

"Is it just me or did that sound sexual," Eric questioned.

"Shut up," Danny muttered shoving the driver.

"Okay enough teasing," Ashley said holding up her hands. "Let's get back to practice."

After the band rehearsed a good three hours the group headed back to the bus so they could hit the road. Spencer and Ashley retired back into the rocker's bedroom.

"So, tired," the blonde groaned as she plopped down on the bed.

"Touring can make you that way," Ashley sighed as she leaned on her side next to her fiancée. She ran her thumb over the blonde's cheek lovingly. "Don't worry; not too much longer for you."

"I got a call from mom today," Spencer commented.

"Yeah? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine don't worry," the blonde assured. "She was just checking in on us. We shared a little bit of small talk and then out of nowhere she started bombarding me with all these wedding plans."

"No way," Ashley chuckled. "You mean I'm gonna have a Momzilla on my hands?"

"The biggest," Spencer smiled. "But I'm glad she's as excited as we are about all of this. It's better than having a disappointed judgmental Mom."

"You mean like Christine," Ashley replied.

Spencer cheeks immediately flushed bright red. "No Ashley I didn't mean that I … no … I didn't," she fumbled over her words embarrassed.

The rocker cupped her cheek and smiled, "Its fine Spencer, I get it. You didn't mean it in that way it's okay."

"I'm sorry," Spencer sighed looking down.

"Angel, it's okay," Ashley chuckled lightly giving the blonde a light kiss. "I'm glad Paula is not like Christine."

Spencer shook her head. "I wasn't trying to make that comparison Ash."

"I know," the rocker nodded. "I'm still glad for that though. Are wedding is gonna rock."

"I can't wait," Spencer giggled. "I get excited just thinking about it."

"Me too," Ashley whispered dipping down for another kiss. She pulled back after a good minute or two. "You wanna go to sleep now?"

Her reply was a cute little yawn from the blonde. Ashley smiled and kissed Spencer's cheek adoringly. "I'll take that as a yes," she chuckled.

Heather stared at her laptop screen in disgust. She couldn't stand looking at the love fest that was commencing in the tour bus ahead of her. That should be her with Ashley not Spencer! She almost regretted that she'd even set up a webcam in Ashley's bedroom … almost.

* * *

**Just out of curiosity do any of you have a favorite amongst the Trouble Makers?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Just a quick answer: Yes, Danny is Carrot Top. He has that nickname because of his bright red hair. **

**Thanks for the support of this story! You guys are great! Thank you! Spencer and Ashley will get married eventually. There's just going to be a few bumps before they get to the alter.**

* * *

The group had been touring for six months now. There was only three more months to go. Every stadium Ashley played was sold out and every city she stepped foot in loved her. The brunette was once again the Princess of Rock and she couldn't be happier.

Spencer had to admit though, getting used to bouncing from city to city only on little hours of sleep was harder than she expected it was going to be. Anytime she let a little yawn slip at the band's rehearsal Ashley would give her this guilty, remorseful look. The blonde had to constantly remind her fiancée she wanted to be there and that was the truth. She _did_ want to be there.

Back in New York, Carol would call everyday giving them a report of what was going on at home and with Kyla. There was still no change in the small brunette's condition but everyone still remained hopeful.

Everyone slept peacefully in their respective bunks of the tour bus as it bounded down the highway headed for the next city.

Spencer lay on her side staring at her slumbering partner. She smiled when the rocker let out a tiny snore and wiggled her nose like a baby rabbit. The blonde began to ponder about life. Everything for the past month seemed to be going all too well. It felt almost abnormal to have absolutely no drama thrown in their direction.

"Stop staring at me," Ashley murmured gaining Spencer's attention.

The blonde blushed, "How did you know I was looking at you," she whispered.

The rocker opened her eyes and gave her fiancée a smug look, "I have special powers."

"Really," Spencer indulged her.

"Yeah," Ashley continued. "That and I've been awake for the past two minutes."

"Why didn't you say anything," the blonde chuckled.

"I don't know," the rocker shrugged tugging Spencer closer. "You looked all thoughtful. I didn't want to disturb you. So, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing much," Spencer replied snuggling into the brunette's arms. "I was just thinking about how everything is going so … smoothly. I mean besides Kyla … there's no … drama."

"Careful Spence," Ashley teased. "You might jinx us."

"I'm being serious Ash," Spencer replied.

"I'm not kidding either."

"Ashley."

"I know, I know," the rocker said. "It's strange huh?"

"Yeah it is," the blonde agreed. "I like it."

"Me too," Ashley nodded. "I like being drama free. It gives us more time to think about the wedding and our honeymoon."

"Where should our honeymoon be?"

"We're definitely not going to Hawaii," the rocker deadpanned.

"Agreed," Spencer chuckled. Her face scrunched up in thought. "How about the Bahamas?"

"Sounds good to me," Ashley agreed then with a twinkle in her eye she added, "Any place where I can get you into bikini works."

"Pervert," Spencer muttered slapping the brunette stomach lightly.

"I'm only human," the rocker laughed. "But in all seriousness about the honeymoon. As much as I would love to be completely alone… for security reasons the group has to come with us."

"Oh, yeah," Spencer whispered.

"Is that a problem," Ashley questioned.

"No," Spencer quickly replied. "I'm used to it."

"We'll be in a separate area though," the rocker continued. "I promise we will get our alone time. I'll also make sure we're in an Eric free zone."

"That sounds ideal," the blonde sighed blissfully.

"Did someone say my name," Eric asked as he barged into the room.

"Dude," Ashley yelled tossing a pillow at his head.

"Hey, watch it," the driver chastised. "I just came in here to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Thank you Eric," Spencer giggled.

"Who made it," the rocker questioned.

"Me," Eric stated proudly.

Ashley pretended to gag, "I think I'll pass."

"Hey," Eric frowned. "I am an excellent cook."

"Eric," the rocker sighed. "The last time you made eggs they were purple."

"I spilt grape soda in the batch," the driver replied.

"They also started to crawl across my plate," Ashley continued.

"Well that was because," Eric paused. "Well, I don't know why that had happened actually."

"Like I said, I'll pass," the rocker repeated.

"At least I didn't try to cook bacon in an oven while it's still in a package," Eric chuckled.

Ashley shot a glare at Spencer, "You told him about that," she gasped.

"It slipped," the blonde whispered sheepishly.

The brunette turned back to the driver. "Out," she commanded pointing to the door.

"I'm going, but come get breakfast while it's hot," he added before leaving the room.

Ashley shook her head, "I can't believe you told him," she muttered.

Spencer winced, "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"I'm never gonna live that down," the rocker pouted crossing her arms. "Now they're gonna tease me relentlessly."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Ash, you tease them all the time it's only fair they have the chance to too," Spencer replied sliding out of the bed.

Ashley's hand shot out. She grabbed the blonde and pulled her onto her lap, "Was that your evil little plan all along then," she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You figured me out," Spencer deadpanned.

The rocker went to kiss the blonde but Spencer quickly hopped off of the brunette's lap with light giggle. "Breakfast time Ash," she chuckled before skipping out of the room.

"Not funny Spence," the rocker growled but smiled nonetheless.

"Spence-a-nator, Ashley! Please, take a seat," Eric yelled pointing towards the kitchen booth where Danny sat texting on his cell phone.

"Who are you texting," Ashley asked taking a seat next to her fiancée.

"Amanda," Brian cooed from the living room.

"Shut up," Danny growled embarrassed setting his phone down.

"You mean that light technician we met in Chicago two weeks ago," the rocker asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah," the bodyguard nodded shyly.

"Aw you're in love Carrot Top," Ashley said as she teasingly ruffled his red hair.

"She's pretty great," Danny replied looking down.

"Welcome to the whipped man's club," Brian toasted with his orange juice.

Eric laughed, "Ashley must be the president of that club," he teased.

"Hey," the rocker huffed offended. "I am not whipped."

"Please," Aiden chuckled.

"Aiden, you're my cousin," Ashley hissed. "You're supposed to back me up."

"I don't like to lie," he said with a shrug.

The rocker turned to her fiancée for help. To her dismay the blonde was looking down trying really hard not to laugh. Ashley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I am not whipped," she pouted.

"Aww," Spencer giggled giving the rocker a kiss on the cheek. "Of course you're not."

"Ashley, let me ask you a few things," Tom said from his seat next to Brian.

"Fine," she replied.

"What is the one thing you think about all day?"

"Spencer," the rocker answered easily.

"When you're away from home, who are you dying to call?"

"Spencer."

"Who are you about to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Spencer."

"I rest my case," the assistant said with a shrug. "You're whipped."

"Whatever," the rocker replied with a light blush. "If I'm president, Ryan's vice president."

"Damn straight," Ryan yelled from his sleeping cubby.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Danny replied holding his cell phone up proudly.

Spencer smiled and turned to Eric, "What's for breakfast Eric?"

The driver flashed a quick smile, "Please call me _Chef_ Eric."

"No," Ashley responded.

Eric shrugged, "Eggs, toast, fried ham, and …" the driver turned to Ashley. "Bacon cooked the right way." He winked.

"Ha ha," the brunette deadpanned.

"Here you two go," Eric said setting down their plates.

Spencer went to go take a bite but Ashley swatted her food down. The blonde frowned at her fiancée disapprovingly. "Ashley?" She hissed.

"I just saved your life," the rocker replied.

Eric and Spencer rolled their eyes. The driver whipped a towel in the brunette's direction, "Just try the damn food," he commanded.

Ashley pushed her plate towards Danny, "Carrot Top you're my bodyguard, you try it first."

The red head shrugged and took a bite of the eggs. He nodded approvingly and silently pushed the plate back towards the rocker.

Ashley took a deep breath and tentatively took a bite. "Hmm…not too bad Eric."

Eric shook his head and chuckled, "I'm glad I've met your approval," he joked.

"Guys," Clay announced from the passenger seat. "Our bus and the other bus will be making a pit stop in about fifteen minutes. We need to get more gas."

"Aye Aye captain," Eric replied with a salute to which Clay chuckled.

"Can you believe we're all ... settling down," Danny stated with a smile. "Who would have ever thought we … of all people would want to settle down?"

"It's a matter of falling for the right person," Ashley replied meeting Spencer's eyes over the rim of her cup as she took a sip of her water.

Carrot Top nodded. "So lovebirds, have you two thought about having kids," Danny asked.

Ashley choked on her drink. She held her hand out and wheezed, "We haven't even said 'I do' yet buddy, let's not jump the gun." She added with a nervous chuckle.

Spencer gave her fiancée a strange look.

"Just a question," the bodyguard replied with a shrug.

"I would love to have kids," Spencer said.

Ashley's head shot towards her fiancée. "You would," she whispered.

"Of course," the blonde nodded. "You wouldn't?"

"Well, I… I mean … that … I…" Ashley fumbled over her words. "I never really thought ... about it… at all."

Spencer bit her lip and stood from her seat. "Please excuse me," she muttered walking back into their bedroom.

"Spencer, wait," Ashley breathed out following behind her fiancée. She stepped into the room, shut the door, and took a seat next to the blonde on the bed.

"You don't wanna have kids," Spencer questioned.

"Not right now," the rocker replied throwing her arms up.

"Of course not right now Ashley," Spencer chastised. "I meant a few years down the road. Do you want to have children with me?"

"Why are we talking about this," Ashley replied confused.

"It's important to me," the blonde said as the bus came to a stop. "You didn't answer my question Ashley."

"I don't know Spencer," the rocker sighed.

"You don't know," Spencer repeated slowly. "You don't know if you want to have children with me?"

Ashley shook her head, "This isn't coming out right," the rocker replied burrowing her face in her hands with a sigh.

"I think it's coming out fine," Spencer muttered leaving the room.

"Spencer," Ashley whispered.

"I need to be alone," the blonde murmured. Spencer made her way into the gas station and headed for the bathroom. She spotted Heather washing her hands and sighed.

"Hello Heather," she greeted quietly.

Heather turned off the faucet and dried her hands before turning to the blonde. She gave her tight smile. "Spencer," she acknowledged.

"How are you enjoying the tour," Spencer asked as an attempt at being cordial.

"It's good recognition," Heather replied. "One day I'll be on my own tour with-"

"You told Ashley you're in love with her," the blonde blurted.

Heather froze at those words. She cleared her throat and nodded. "I did."

"Why," Spencer questioned.

"I don't owe you an explanation," Heather replied.

The blonde frowned, "She's _my_ fiancée. I'm entitled to an explanation," she said.

"Do you really think you're good enough for her," Heather questioned taking a step closer to Spencer. "Honestly?"

"What is your problem," Spencer replied as she came nose to nose with the raven haired woman.

"You," Heather growled shoving past the blonde and out the door.

Spencer let out a frustrated breath and followed behind Heather, "I'm sorry things turned out the way they did between Ashley and you but … to be blunt she didn't feel the same way about you."

"Shut it," Heather hissed.

"I'm just being honest," the blonde replied calmly.

"You're going to regret saying that," Heather responded coldly before exiting the store.

Eric who had watched the exchange from the cashier's desk walked over to Spencer. "It'd be safe not to mess with her Spence," he cautioned.

"I was already in a bad mood and I tried to be nice to her and all but," Spencer paused and took a deep breath. "She rubs me the wrong way."

"Maybe we should talk to Clay about getting another opening act," Eric suggested.

Spencer shook her head, "I think I should apologize," the blonde replied.

"You're not going over there alone," the driver warned. "I'll come with you."

"Fine," Spencer agreed before leaving the store and heading for the second bus.

Ryan slowly walked into the back bedroom. "What's going on," he asked taking a seat next to his crest fallen best friend.

"I told Spencer I didn't know if I wanted to have kids with her and she stormed out of here and told me not to follow her," Ashley whispered.

"Well," Ryan shrugged. "Do you want to have kids?"

"I don't know," Ashley replied. "It's just … the thought of a little me running around scares the hell out of me. I don't want to have to deal with all that craziness."

"Did you ever stop to think about any little Spencers running around," the bass player questioned.

Ashley smiled at the thought of little blonde blue eyed Angels running around the house, "That would be pretty cool."

"So you are open to the idea of kids?"

"Maybe," she sighed. "I should've told Spencer that huh?"

"That would've been smart," Ryan chuckled.

"I should tell her that now huh?"

"Even smarter."

Ashley patted his shoulder and stood from her seat. "I'll go do that now."

Spencer and Eric stepped on to the bus. The blonde didn't see Heather. She turned to a crew member sitting at the table, "Is Heather here?"

"She went for a walk," he replied. "She'll be back soon though. You can wait in her room if you want. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Eric nodded and escorted Spencer to the back room. When they stepped inside the bedroom they noticed an open laptop sitting on the bed. Eric, being the nosy person he is, went to look at the screen.

"Eric, stop that," Spencer chastised.

"I can't help it," Eric said in a mock terrified voice. "It's as if my hands have a mind of their own. Somebody stop me!"

"Eric," the blonde warned.

He moved the mouse taking the computer off of sleep, "I just want to see …" His eyes widened as he looked on at the screen. "What the hell?"

"What," Spencer asked.

Eric turned the screen towards the blonde. "It's your bedroom on the bus," he replied.

"What," Spencer gasped taking a closer look.

"Look," he said pointing at the screen. "She's has pictures of you two at different hotel rooms too. There's got to be over a thousand photos and videos here."

Suddenly they head the bedroom door slam. They both turned to see a fuming Heather standing with her arms crossed. "What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I was just checking my e-mail," Eric rushed out. "We'll be leaving now."

"You're not going anywhere," Heather hissed pulling out a switch blade.

**THE END**

* * *

**Just kidding! :D We've got tons more left!**


	41. Chapter 41

Eric and Spencer gasped frightened. Heather waved the knife in front of herself defensively. Her hand began to shake uncontrollably. Spencer took note of that. Slowly the blonde stepped in front of the driver.

"Spence, what are you doing," Eric hissed gripping the blonde's arm.

"It's okay," Spencer whispered.

The singer's eyes widened in panic, "Get back," Heather growled.

"You don't want to do this," the blonde pressed gently. She quickly glanced down at the singer's shaky hand. "I can see you don't want to do this Heather-"

"Shut up," the singer grunted.

"No problem," Eric chuckled nervously tugging on Spencer's arm. "Spencer come on-"

"Give me the knife," Spencer replied calmly.

"Are you crazy," Heather hissed.

"She's not the crazy one," Eric let slip. The singer glared at him. He quickly covered his mouth and silently scolded himself. His mom always said his big mouth would get him killed. He never took that literally of course. The driver made a quick note to himself to start listening to his mother's advice from now on … if he could make it out of here alive.

"I'm not crazy," Heather rushed out gripping the knife tighter. "I'm not!"

"I believe you," Spencer replied clamly.

Ashley walked into the gas station's bathroom. "Spencer," she called out. When she got no response she ducked her head checking under the stalls for any feet. There were none. She frowned and made her way out of the bathroom. Aiden stood next to her protectively.

"Was she in there," the bodyguard asked.

"No," Ashley replied shaking her head. She spotted Clay picking out some food and made her way over to the manager, "Hey, have you seen Spencer," she asked.

"I think she went with Eric onto the other bus," he answered.

The rocker frowned confused, "Why would she go over there," she questioned more so to herself. Aiden and Clay shrugged in response. Ashley and her bodyguard exited the store and headed for the second tour bus.

Suddenly they heard a young woman screech, "Oh my God it's Ashley Davies!"

Out of nowhere the rocker was engulfed by a throng of screaming fans clawing at her asking for autographs and pictures among other things. Aiden quickly called over Carrot Top for back up. Fans could tend to get quite out of hand and violent.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm doing this," Heather muttered as she began to feel faint. Her hands were now shaking twice as much as they were before. Her forehead began to accumulate little droplets of sweat.

"You're beginning to look pale Heather," Spencer whispered concerned.

"I do feel … a little sick," the singer confessed wiping at her forehead.

"Here," the blonde said holding out her hand. "You really don't want to do this Heather. You're making yourself upset. It looks like you're having an anxiety attack."

Heather stepped back slightly, "How do I know that if when I give you this knife you won't use it on me," she questioned as she suspiciously stared the blonde down.

"I won't," Spencer replied stepping closer. "Please, trust me; I'm just concerned about you."

Eric nodded encouragingly towards the singer from behind the blonde. He knew better not to use any words. Not right now at least. Heather looked from the driver to Spencer unsure.

"Please," the blonde whispered.

With a shaky hand Heather slowly outstretched her arm and dropped the weapon into Spencer's patiently waiting hand. When the blonde obtained the weapon all three of them breathed out a sigh of relief.

Spencer quickly handed Eric the knife who in turn tucked the switch blade safely away into his pant pocket. He let out another sigh and brought his hand up to his rapidly beating heart trying to calm himself.

Spencer turned back to the singer when he heard a strangled sob coming from Heather. Without a second thought she quickly went to bring the fragile woman into her arms.

"Wait a second there Spencer," Eric said as he yanked the blonde back.

"Eric," the blonde grunted in displeasure.

"Do you have more weapons on you," he questioned the crying singer.

Heather sniffled and shook her head as she continued to cry into her hands. Eric eyed her carefully and slowly made his way over to her.

"This will only take a second," he warned before he quickly patted her down. The driver felt a bump in her pant pocket and dug inside it. Heather squealed in surprise. "Ah ha," he said pulling out the item. "I knew it, you had a … tube of lip gloss in your pocket," he finished lamely.

Spencer glared at the driver disapprovingly. He shrugged sheepishly and handed back the lip gloss, "I'm just looking out for you," he replied.

"I appreciate it Eric," the blonde said sincerely with a small smile. Cautiously she took hold of the singer's hand and led her over to the bed where Heather proceeded to cry on her shoulder.

"I'll give you two sometime alone," Eric whispered as he quietly slipped out of the room.

"Okay this is the last photo," Ashley announced posing for one last picture. The group of fans reluctantly slowly departed from the rocker. Aiden let out a sigh.

"Everywhere you go, they're there" Carrot Top chuckled.

"They're like roaches," Aiden agreed.

"That paints a pretty picture Elmer's," Ashley replied sarcastically.

"Fans know your every move Ash." Danny added.

Ashley was about to reply when suddenly she saw Eric coming off of the second tour bus. She quickly made her way over to him. "Is Spencer in there," she asked.

"Yeah, she's talking to Heather," he replied.

"You left her with Heather," Ashley hissed as she moved to head for the door.

"She's fine," Eric rushed out grabbing Ashley's arm. "No one is going to get hurt or anything I took all the right precautions and checked everything out. She's good. They need to be alone right now."

"What do you mean they need to be alone," Ashley asked confused.

"They need to be alone," the driver repeated with a nod. "They're talking."

"Talking about what," the rocker asked impatiently.

"You."

"Are you okay," Spencer asked as Heather's sobs began to quiet.

"Yeah, I think," the singer replied as she composed herself. She let out a little chuckle, "You're the last person in the world I would think would be consoling me."

"Tell me about it," the blonde muttered.

"I'm sorry," Heather said looking into Spencer's eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just I have all these strange feelings inside and I … I…"

Spencer swallowed. "Do you want to talk about it?" She questioned uneasily.

Heather eyed the blonde confused. "How could you be so nice to me after everything you've seen and know about me … why are you still even willing to talk to me," she asked.

Spencer let out a sigh and shrugged, "I don't know," she breathed out. "Call me crazy."

"I'm not crazy," Heather repeated. "I've never done anything like this. I've never been so violent before in my life, I just … hurt so badly. This isn't me. I don't obsess over someone like this."

The blonde remained silent. She wasn't sure what to say. There really was nothing she could say to the broken singer. She just listened.

"I had a feeling Ashley didn't love me," Heather whispered. "But to hear the words come from her mouth … cut me so deeply," she cried. "You and Ashley make the perfect couple and I'm jealous admittedly. I can't find one flaw in your relationship with her. I would pour through photos and videos of you two and … I saw something there that I realized I would never have... I never wanted to physically harm you though."

"Why'd you have the switch blade then," Spencer questioned confused.

Heather looked down and gripped at her wrists. Spencer got the message. She cleared her throat awkwardly and whispered, "You were going to-"

"I don't know how to live with myself anymore," Heather said.

"Heather," Spencer sighed out placing her hand on the singer's arm. "That's never the answer to any problem. You shouldn't have to resort to that."

"What does it matter to you if I live or not," the singer hissed.

"I care," the blonde replied. "Heather listen to me … you need help."

"I know," Heather let out a strangled sob and buried her face in her hands. "What have I become," she cried out painfully. "I feel like a monster."

"You're not," Spencer scolded. "It'll be okay."

"I don't want to be like this anymore," Heather confessed. "I feel like I belong in a crazy house or something. I think this all started when I read about … your engagement to her. After that I lost it. I remember looking at the news article … just staring at it for hours in disbelief."

"I'm sorry I said what I did earlier," Spencer apologized. "I didn't mean to come so harsh-"

"I deserved it," Heather replied. "It was like a slap in the face actually. I needed that reality check I think more than ever." She added with a sad smile.

"Are you willing to get help," the blonde asked quietly.

The singer nodded, "I am," she replied. She gave Spencer a timid smile. "Thanks Spencer," she said sincerely. "I really needed to get all of that off my shoulders."

"No problem," Spencer grinned.

The singer chuckled, "This is so weird," she breathed out.

The blonde let out a deep breath, "Yes it is," she agreed. "At least we worked everything out."

Heather nodded. She stuck her hand out, "Truce," she questioned.

Spencer took hold of the hand and shook it lightly, "Truce," she said.

"You better get out of here," Heather stated as she stood up. "Ashley's probably going crazy with worry right now," she chuckled.

"Yeah," Spencer replied as she too stood. "Are you sure you're okay," she questioned.

"I'll be fine," the singer assured.

Spencer gave her a small wave before leaving the room. Heather let out a small sigh and sauntered over to her laptop. Without another thought she picked it up, held it over her head and chucked it towards the floor. As she watched the computer smash to pieces she smiled.

"Spencer," Ashley practically yelled as she watched her fiancée exit the tour bus. She quickly rushed over to her and engulfed her in a hug. She held the blonde at arm's length and scanned her body, "Are you okay," she asked concerned.

"I'm fine Ash," Spencer answered with a smile.

"Did you two get into a fight," the rocker questioned.

Spencer chuckled and shook her head, "No, Ashley we just talked."

The rocker crossed her arms over her chest, "You could've been hurt Spencer," she replied in a stern tone. "What were you thinking? Why would you-"

"Okay everyone back on the bus," Clay called out. Everyone began to shuffle back onto their respective busses. Ashley took Spencer's hand and all but dragged her to the bus and into their bedroom.

She set Spencer on the bed and began to pace the small room. "What would've happened if you had gone over there and gotten hurt?" She questioned.

"I didn't get hurt though," Spencer replied calmly.

"What if you had Spencer," Ashley yelled.

"I knew not to go over there alone," the blonde stated.

Ashley let out a sigh and took a seat next to her fiancée. "I was just scared for you. Don't do that to me again I nearly had a heart attack," she whispered taking the blonde's hand.

"I love that you care that much," Spencer replied with a smile.

"Of course," Ashley said. After a moment she said, "I'm sorry about earlier-"

"No," Spencer interrupted. "_I'm_ sorry. I overreacted. I didn't mean to toss the whole kid scenario and big question at you. I lost my head for a minute."

"I want to have kids with you Spencer," Ashley admitted. "I do. I was just slightly shocked that the question came up though I mean we're not even married yet and-"

"I realize that," the blonde said. "Like you said before we have plenty of time to think about children and so on in the future. Right now let's just focus on the present."

"Sounds good to me Angel," the rocker replied bringing her arm around the blonde's waist and tugging her closer. Spencer let out a content sigh and set her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Spencer," Ashley whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think now is the perfect time to admit something to you," the rocker continued.

Spencer frowned, "What's that."

"I must admit I'm going to be an awesome wife."

"Yes you are," the blonde chuckled. "Awesome and cocky."

"You've got a full package deal here," Ashley joked.

"I couldn't be happier," Spencer giggled giving the rocker a kiss on the cheek.

A knock sounded at the door. Ashley beckoned for the person to come in. Ryan walked in clutching the phone in his hand. He wore a big smile on his face.

"What's the smile for," Ashley asked. "You happy to see me?"

"Grandma wants to talk to you," the bass player said handing the rocker the phone.

"Grandma," the rocker answered.

"Ashley I've got great news," Carol replied.

"What is it?"

"Kyla's awake."


	42. Chapter 42

Clay once again had to, reluctantly but understandably, put the tour on hold. Questions within the press pool began to circulate. Speculation was starting to spark. It seemed as if every entertainment television show and magazine was working double time to find out what was going on within the secretive realm of the 'Rock Princess's' life.

Many news articles and talk shows were beginning to think Ashley had fallen back into her drug habit and she was cancelling shows to recover from a drug induced coma she had slipped into. Others speculated the engagement between her and Spencer was off and she stopped shows in order to nurse her broken heart. Then there were other rumors that were just absurd.

Cameras photographed Ashley, Spencer, Ryan, and Aiden as they took the flight out to New York and the minute they landed.

Even as they entered their awaiting limo there was a bundle of reporters looking to get a good shot of the group, namely Ashley, as they drove to the hospital.

The limo was completely silent as they drove on. The rocker had been quiet since she'd gotten the news. She, like the others, was ecstatic. Yet, at the same time she felt … nervous?

Spencer quietly slipped her hand into her fiancée's. She gave it a tiny squeeze and whispered, "Is everything alright," she asked. "You've been really quiet."

"Yeah," the rocker replied with a little grin. "I'm just over thinking."

"That's never good," Spencer said. "What are you thinking about?"

Just as the brunette was about to respond the limo came to a stop at the back of the hospital's private entrance. Everyone quickly shuffled out of the vehicle and rushed inside luckily without detection from the photographers just around the corner.

They walked toward Kyla's room where Carol sat by the door quietly reading one of her Stephen King books. She looked up from her text, smiled, and stood. The older Davies exchanged greetings with the group.

"Hey Grandma," Aiden whispered as he gave Carol a tight hug.

"How is she," Ryan asked eyeing his girlfriend's hospital door.

"She's doing great," Carol replied. "She's been awake now for about seven hours. Of course she's taken a few naps in between but, I've filled her in with as much as I could about what's been going on. She can't wait to see you guys."

"Can I go in," Ryan questioned softly.

Carol nodded with a grin, "Of course you can."

"I'll go with," Aiden said following behind the bass player.

"I'm going to go use the young ladies room," Carol announced. As she breezed past Spencer she whispered faintly, "Talk to her. There's something wrong."

Before the blonde could reply Carol was already down the hallway. She turned to look at her fiancée whom hadn't said a word since they'd entered the hospital. "Do you want to go in with them Ash," Spencer asked quietly.

The rocker didn't reply. She just stared at her sister's hospital door as if she was in some sort of trance. She couldn't move for some odd reason. It felt as if something was literally holding her back. "No," was the only word she mustered.

"Ashley," Spencer questioned concerned.

"No," the rocker repeated this time slightly stronger. "No. I can't."

The blonde frowned thoroughly confused. "Ashley, Kyla is-"

"That's my sister in there," Ashley muttered taking a step back. Her breathing began to escalate and her words picked up speed. "My sister was in a coma and now she's awake but she almost died. My sister almost _died_ Spencer. My sis-"

"Ashley, calm down," Spencer whispered cupping her fiancée's cheeks. "Shh, it's okay."

"Kyla almost died and now she's awake," the rocker repeated. She spoke the words as if this was her first time Kyla's condition had dawned on her. "She was supposed to die."

The blonde was taken aback by those words, "What do you mean Ashley," she asked carefully.

"Everybody always leaves me," Ashley said shaking her head. "But, she's still here … she hasn't left me. Kyla's still with me she … she didn't leave me," she murmured as her eyes began to water slightly.

"She's still here," Spencer nodded reassuringly. She leaned her forehead against the brunette's and whispered. "Kyla is still here. Your sister is still here Ashley."

"She's not gone," Ashley cried out burying her head in the crook of Spencer's neck as she held onto the blonde as if her life depended on it.

Spencer slowly maneuvered them to a row of seats located not too far off from Kyla's hospital room. The rocker sobbed quietly for a few more minutes on the blonde's shoulder.

"What is wrong with me," Ashley sighed rubbing at her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with you Ash," the blonde whispered rubbing the rocker's back comfortingly. "You've been hurt so many times it's almost as if you expect nothing but the worst to come out of a situation."

"I know," Ashley breathed out. "It's just … when I heard about Kyla. I kept telling myself that everything would be alright but … all these thoughts of my father came back to me and …" Her words dissolved into another onslaught of tears.

"Shh," Spencer calmed cupping the rocker's cheek. "It's okay Ashley."

"I hate feeling like this," Ashley sighed. "Kyla could've died and I never once visited her when she was in a coma and she could've died Spencer. I would've never seen my sister again."

"This is hard for you Ash," the blonde replied. "You've been through a lot."

"And you've been there with me through it all," Ashley said grasping Spencer's hand. "You're my strength Angel and I wouldn't be able to get through all of this without you. I mean it. I love you." The rocker whispered sincerely.

The blonde blushed lightly. "I love you," Spencer replied quietly giving the rocker a kiss.

Ryan and Aiden walked over to the couple. The bass player cleared his throat, "Um Ash, I'm sorry to interrupt-"

"No it's fine," Ashley said wiping any remains of her tears away.

"Kyla wanted to see you," he continued.

"Alright," the rocker breathed out as she stood up.

"Is everything ok," Ryan questioned.

"We're good," Ashley assured.

Spencer stood as well and took hold of the brunette's hand, "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked gently.

"I'm fine baby," Ashley replied kissing the blonde's cheek. "Thank you." Letting out a calming breath, the rocker slowly made her way towards Kyla's door. With a shaky hand she opened the door.

Kyla looked up from her magazine and smiled. "It's about time!"

Ashley grinned as she occupied the seat next to her sister's bed, "Sorry it took me awhile," she apologized.

The short brunette waved her off. "Ashley please tell me you're not having an affair with Kristen Stewart," she commanded crossing her arms over her chest in a scolding manner.

Ashley's jaw dropped comically. "What," she blurted.

"According to this magazine," Kyla explained holding up a gossip rag. "You're having a torrid love affair with K-Stew aka baby Shane. They say you've got it bad for her."

"Is that the latest rumor," Ashley laughed out.

"You're going to have some angry Team Edward fans sending you some mean emails," the short brunette chuckled. "Some of those Twihards are dangerous."

"I'll alert Danny and Aiden," the rocker jeered. "How are you feeling Ky," she questioned as all traces of humor fled from her face.

Kyla bit her lip in mock consideration. "Like I was in an almost fatal car accident," she joked lightheartedly. Ashley's response was a tightened jaw and a blank face. The short brunette continued. "The good thing about being in a coma is all the bruises and cuts I acquired have almost completely healed so, I didn't have to go through all the pain that comes post-op."

Ashley nodded considerably. "You know, I was really worried about you," she replied as she looked down at the cheap uncomfortable hospital sheets.

"I've heard," Kyla sighed.

The rocker let out a shaky breath. "I almost lost you," she whispered.

"But you didn't lose me," the short brunette replied reaching for her sister's hand. "You didn't and I don't want you to act like you have." She elaborated squeezing Ashley's hand gently with each word.

"I know," the rocker sniffled. She kissed the back of Kyla's hand. "I love you baby sis. I don't think I say that enough to you."

"I love you too mush ball," the short brunette replied opening her arms.

Ashley gave her sister a loving hug. "I'm not a mush ball," she disagreed pulling back as she took a seat on the bed. "I just care about you loser."

"I'm grateful," Kyla responded. "So, how goes the tour?"

"Good, although I think I'm going to be getting a lot of backlash from the fans for this stop and go act I've been doing but …" she shrugged as her words trailed off.

"Well, sorry for waking up from a coma," the short brunette deadpanned.

"You know you're more important than the tour Ky," Ashley admonished smacking her sister's arm lightly. Kyla let out a cry of pain. The rocker froze, "Oh my God Kyla I'm sorry I didn't…" her words came to a halt when the short brunette started to giggle. Ashley frowned.

"Gotcha," Kyla laughed.

"Not fucking funny," the rocker growled.

The door opened and Spencer rushed in alarmed, "Is everything okay, I heard screaming?" She asked eyeing the two giggling brunette's confused. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Angel," Ashley assured. "Kyla was just playing a stupid joke." She explained putting an emphasis on stupid. Spencer shook her head amused and made her way next to her fiancée.

"I've got nothing better to do," Kyla defended. "They keep me cooped up in this bed the whole day. Playing practical jokes from the confines of this prison of a room is my only fun."

"When can you be released," Spencer asked.

"The doctor said one more night so they can monitor her," Ryan answered as he walked into the room. He handed Kyla a bowl of ice cream and kissed the top of her head. "So, on the doctor's order you will stay in this prison until you're one hundred percent better."

"I feel great," the short brunette replied childishly. "I've gotten a lot of beauty sleep, I'm almost completely healed up, and there's nothing wrong with me."

"Kyla," Ryan warned.

"But it's so boring here," Kyla whined dropping her shoulders.

"It's only one more day Ky," Ashley replied. "Your health comes first, despite how boring being stuck in this hospital is."

The short brunette pouted. "Fine," she sighed. Suddenly she waved her sister and the blonde out of the room. "Now, go. I want some alone time with my Ryan."

"Yes, sir," Ashley muttered as she took hold of Spencer's hand and maneuvered them out of the hospital room. A comfortable silence fell between the couple as they swung their held hands walking down the busy hallways.

"She's doing better," Spencer said with a smile.

"Yeah," Ashley nodded. "I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad," the blonde replied giving the rocker a light kiss. "Everything seems to be falling back into place again."

The rocker smiled, "Now all I have left to get done is my tour. Then we say our I do's and then we have the honeymoon!"

"You can't wait for that honeymoon can you," Spencer chuckled.

"Are you kidding me," Ashley breathed out. "A whole week where I get to have you all to myself where I can do anything I want to you over and over and-"

The couple came to an abrupt stop when they saw Aiden running towards them. His face was completely pale and his hands were shaking.

"Aiden, what's going on," Ashley asked as panic began to curse through her body.

The bodyguard's eyes began to water, "We were talking and suddenly … she just dropped to the floor … I didn't know…" He rambled.

"Who," Ashley questioned. "Is Kyla okay?"

"She's fine," Aiden cried. "It's grandma. She's just been taken to the emergency room."


	43. Chapter 43

As the group reached the ER doors they opened. A surgeon exited with solemn eyes. He gave the rocker a blank look and shook his head.

"No," Ashley whispered as her legs collapsed from under her.

"Ashley," Spencer whispered gripping her arm.

"This can't be happening," the rocker cried.

"Ashley," the blonde repeated a little more sternly. "Wake up."

Ashley frowned, "What?"

"Wake up," Spencer repeated.

The rocker awoke with a start. She frantically looked around taking in her surroundings. Ashley frowned when she found she was in the hospital's private waiting room with Spencer leaning over her. Amusement danced in the blonde's eyes.

"What happened," Ashley asked bringing her hand up to wipe at her eyes.

"You were starting to snore," Spencer replied taking a seat next to the rocker.

"Where's grandma," Ashley questioned alarmed. She quickly got out of her seat and frantically searched aimlessly around the room.

"Ashley, calm down," Spencer said worriedly as she stopped the rocker's movement. "She's in the cafeteria getting lunch," she continued.

"How can she get lunch," Ashley questioned running her hand through her hair.

Spencer placed her hand on the rocker's forehead. "Are you okay?"

"She's not in the ER is she," Ashley whimpered. "Please tell me it was just a dream Spencer please. Please tell me grandma didn't die. She can't be in the ER."

Spencer's face contorted with confusion, "Why would she be in the," the blonde paused. "You must've been having a nightmare."

"It was a nightmare," the rocker repeated quietly.

Spencer nodded and gripped her fiancée's hand, "It was a nightmare."

"It felt so real," Ashley whispered with a sigh. "I don't even remember falling asleep."

"After we visited Kyla I suggested you take a nap," Spencer recalled. "You haven't gotten any sleep for hours Ash. You were like a zombie."

"Thanks for your honest," the rocker deadpanned.

Spencer grinned lightly and asked, "What happened in your nightmare?"

The rocker sighed, "Um … we had just gotten done visiting Kyla and I was making a joke about our-"

"Honeymoon," the blonde finished.

"Yeah," Ashley frowned. "How did you-"

"That actually happened," Spencer replied. "It was after that we went here so you could rest."

"Oh," the rocker nodded. "Well, in my dream we were walking and then Aiden ran up to us and said grandma had just been rushed to the ER and when we got to the emergency room we found out Grandma had passed away-"

"Grandma did what," Carol said as she and Aiden walked into the room.

"Grandma," the rocker yelled as she jumped out of her seat and gave her grandmother a loving hug, "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too," grandma chuckled. She looked towards Spencer. "Do you mind telling me what's gotten into this one?"

"It doesn't matter," Ashley replied pulling back. She grinned, "Just know that I love you."

"As flattered as I am," Carol said. "I think it's about time you get some rest." She turned towards Spencer. "I think the both of you need some rest actually. Why don't you head back home?"

The rocker shook her head, "No grandma we-"

"You're both going home," Grandma demanded sternly. "Now, go. You'll see Kyla tomorrow."

"Fine," Ashley chuckled. She and Spencer headed out of the back of the hospital.

Aiden smiled, "I was in Ashley's dream?"

"It appears so," Carol replied.

"I wonder what I looked like in it," he pondered.

"I'm honestly not tired," Ashley said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she got settled under the bed sheets, "Ashley, get in the bed."

"No," the rocker replied tilting her head up. "If I wanted to, I could still go down to the hospital."

"You're tired."

"No I'm," Ashley paused as a yawn slipped passed her lips. She grinned sheepishly, "not tired," she finished weakly.

"Case in point," the blonde deadpanned.

The rocker shrugged, "It was one little yawn, that doesn't mean I'm tired."

"Oh, it doesn't," her fiancée chuckled.

"Nope," Ashley replied shaking her head.

Spencer smirked and laid down on her back, "Looks like somebody doesn't want to cuddle with me tonight," she sighed dramatically. "Oh, well."

The rocker's resolve broke slightly, "No cuddle," she gasped.

"That's right," the blonde replied.

"What will I cuddle with then," the brunette asked. A pillow chucked at her chest was her only reply. Ashley's eyes narrowed, "You can't do this to me," she growled. "I'm your fianc-"

"Goodnight," Spencer yawned.

"It's not going to work," Ashley replied weakly.

"It's so hot in here," Spencer groaned as she slipped out of her shirt revealing her bra clad chest.

"Ugh," the rocker gawked. "It's still not working?" She squeaked.

The blonde smirked and tossed the shirt in Ashley's direction. The article landed comically on the brunette's head. Spencer heard her fiancée whimper and she couldn't help but giggle.

The rocker snatched the shirt from her head, "You play dirty," she hissed.

The blonde shook her head, "No, I just do what I have to do."

"That's it," Ashley yelled as she jumped onto the bed. The blonde let out a yelp as Ashley began to tickle her exposed skin.

"Stop,stop," Spencer gasped as she tried to bat the rocker's hands away.

"Say I won," Ashley commanded continuing with her onslaught of tickles.

"Please!"

"Not until you say the magic words," Ashley chuckled.

"Okay," Spencer shouted as little tears trickled from her eyes.

The rocker smirked and momentarily stopped her assault. The blonde let out a few calming breaths and sighed. "Okay, you want me to say the magic words," she questioned.

"Yes," Ashley stretched.

"Alright," Spencer smiled sweetly, "Mission accomplished."

The rocker frowned confused, "What?"

"I said mission accomplished," the blonde repeated.

"How is it a mission-"

"I got you in the bed didn't I," Spencer replied. "That was my mission and now it is accomplished."

Ashley went slack jawed, "Son of a-"

The blonde pecked her lips, "Language. Goodnight," she chuckled rolling onto her side.

"Not cool," Ashley hissed with a smile.

"Could you get the lights for me Ash," Spencer asked politely.

The rocker grunted and switched of the bedside lamp. She shuffled closer to the blonde and wrapped her arm around her. "Goodnight my tricky Angel," she whispered.

"Goodnight my gullible rocker," Spencer chuckled.

When Ashley awoke the next morning Spencer was nowhere in sight. There was a note where she laid however. It asked for the rocker to wash up and meet her down stairs for breakfast complete with a smiley face and love Spencer.

Ashley did as she was told and after a good fifteen minutes she was downstairs and in the kitchen. Spencer was over by the stove plating some eggs. The rocker snuck up behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her.

The blonde jumped up slightly, "You scared me," she gasped.

"Sorry," Ashley mumbled placing a kiss on the back of her fiancée's neck. "Is there anything I can help out with," she questioned.

"No," Spencer laughed. "The best they you can do is sit at the table. You and cooking do not mix Ashley. It's safe to keep a good distance between you and a stove."

The rocker relinquished her hold on the blonde, "I am not that bad," she pouted. Spence simply turned and gave her a look. Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed, "Okay I am that bad, but I could've tried."

"I'm almost done here," the blonde insisted. "Now, sit."

"Since you asked so nicely," Ashley deadpanned as she sat down. She was actually quite relieved she didn't have to help cook with anything but, it was always good to be nice.

"Here you go," Spencer said as she set down the rocker's plate.

"Thanks Angel."

"No problem," the blonde replied as she took a seat across from her fiancée with her plate.

The two sat in comfortable silence finishing their food. "It's nice having the house to ourselves," the rocker commented.

Spencer smiled. "It is nice."

Ashley smirked, "It allows me the freedom to do this," she purred as she slid her foot sensually down the back of the blonde's leg. She grinned as she watched her fiancée visible shiver.

"Ashley," Spencer whispered as she closed her eyes.

"That feel good," the rocker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmhmm," was all the blonde could get out.

"That's nice," Ashley said as she abruptly pulled her foot back.

"Hey," Spencer breathed out.

"That was for last night," the brunette said with a smug grin as she picked up her plate and carried it to the dish washer.

"Mean," Spencer muttered.

"Let's play some air hockey," the rocker said slapping her hands together.

Spencer shook her head, "You know I'm not good with those games Ash," she sighed out.

"Please baby," Ashley whined. "It's fun."

"Ashley…"

The rocker got onto her knees in front of her fiancée and pouted like nobody's business. She even managed to make her bottom lip quiver, "Please," she whispered.

"You're so bad," Spencer chuckled. "Alright I'll play."

"Yay," Ashley cheered as she grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her into the playroom. The rocker turned on the table and handed her fiancé a mallet with a kiss. "You're going to love this," she promised as she shifted over to her side of the table.

"We'll see about that," Spencer replied. "How do you play?"

"Alright, the object of the game is to use the mallets to hit the puck into the other player's goal. You have seven seconds to hit the puck when it's in your area. Whoever gets to seven points first wins the game," the rocker explained.

"Sounds simple enough," the blonde shrugged.

"Okay let's get started," Ashley set the puck in the middle. "Alright we'll go on three, one, two, three!"

Immediately the couple went for the puck. Spencer managed to hit the puck first. It went soaring onto Ashley's side. The rocker hit it back. The blonde struck again and it went into the goal.

"I did it," she yelled joyfully.

"Very good baby," the rocker congratulated. "Okay it's on your side now."

"Oh," Spencer scrambled to get the puck. She set it down and quickly smacked it over onto Ashley's side. The puck soared into the rocker's goal before she could do anything. The blonde's jaw dropped. "Yes," she shouted.

"You're pretty good," Ashley whispered surprised.

"Beginner's luck maybe," Spencer shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah, let's keep playing," the rocker replied putting on her game face.

Five minutes later.

"Did you let me win Ashley," the blonde asked setting down her mallet.

"No, I didn't," the rocker muttered rubbing the back of her neck. "You actually beat me."

"Like I said it was probably just beginner's luck," Spencer replied.

"Let's go again," Ashley said setting up the game.

"Okay," the blonde shrugged.

Three minutes later.

Spencer bit her lip, "At least that game was closer," she said cautiously.

"Spencer it was three to seven," Ashley growled. "You killed me!"

"It's not a big deal," the blonde sighed.

"Let's go again," the rocker hissed.

"Ashley I don't think-"

"Shh," Ashley interrupted. "Again." She said setting the puck up.

Four minutes later.

"What the fuck," the rocker growled slamming her mallet down. The score was zero to seven.

"Okay no more playing," Spencer whispered putting the mallets and puck away.

"No, one more game," Ashley said.

"No," the blonde replied sternly. "You're too competitive and you're a sore loser."

"I am not," the rocker scoffed. "You just cheated," she whispered.

"Oh you're definitely not a sore loser," Spencer replied sarcastically.

"You're wearing my tank top Spencer," Ashley yelled accusingly.

"What does that have to do with anything," the blonde questioned with a frown.

"You're wearing my clothes and it's sexy and distracting," the rocker explained. "And it's not only that! Each time you would bend over my eyes would zone in on your cleavage therefore taking my focus off of the game which in turn caused me to lose. See, cheating!"

Spencer laughed, "Seriously Ashley?"

"You're a very devious player Ms. Carlin," the rocker replied moving towards the blonde. "I must give you props," she purred wrapping her arms around her fiancée.

"Whatever Ash," Spencer giggled.

Ashley smiled and gave the blonde a tender kiss on the lips. She let out a content sigh and pulled her in a little closer. "Spencer?"

The blonde tilted her head. "Yeah," she whispered.

"One more game," the rocker whined.

"Ashley!"


	44. Chapter 44

As Ashley and Spencer sat tiredly against the cabinets on the kitchen floor covered in chocolate cake mix, butter and caramel the doorbell suddenly sounded startling them both.

"Oh great," Spencer half chuckled half sighed.

"I don't know how we're going to explain this one to them," Ashley muttered as she picked some mix out of her hair.

"This was your entire fault," Spencer blamed.

The rocker frowned, "This was so not my … okay maybe it was my fault but it's your fault for making me do what I did."

Spencer sputtered. "I didn't make you do anything Ash," the blonde countered.

"Sure you didn't," Ashley deadpanned sarcastically.

"I didn't!"

They heard footsteps and groaned. Kyla, Grandma, Ryan, and Aiden all rounded the corner hoisting suitcases.

"Hey guys we're ho-," Kyla paused as she and the others took in the scene. "What the heck happened to you guys?"

"This looks like a sugary crime scene," Aiden said gleefully.

"What did you two do to my kitchen," Carol gasped. "More importantly what did you two do to yourselves?" She questioned setting her hands on her hips.

"Spencer did it," the rocker quickly blamed pointing at her fiancée.

"Hey," the blonde hissed tossing a bit of flour at the brunette.

"You see," Ashley said. "She's at it again!"

The bass player shook his head. "How come I find it hard to believe that Spencer is to blame for all of this," Ryan chuckled as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Ashley scoffed, "She looks innocent on the outside but, I'm telling you, today I saw a side of Spencer that nobody has ever seen."

"How so," Carol questioned.

The rocker counted off on her hands, "First, she cheated in air hockey-"

"I did not," Spencer countered.

"You so did."

"Guys," the short brunette intervened, "how did this happen," Kyla asked.

Ten Minutes Ago

"Are you sure you know all of the instructions?"

Ashley sighed exasperated, "Yes, Spencer."

"You don't need me to repeat them to you again?"

"No!"

"Are you positive?"

"Spencer," the rocker groaned. "You've told me the instructions twenty times now! We're making brownies, how hard could it be?"

Spencer smirked as she got out some ingredients. "For you, making the simplest snack can be as a hard as building the ancient Egyptian pyramids."

"Hardy har," the rocker deadpanned. "How did you become so hilarious Carlin?"

The blonde smirked and continued; "Besides we're not making regular brownies. We're making grandma's special caramel chocolate brownies. They're very specific."

"So you've said for the past eight minutes," Ashley muttered.

"I heard that," Spencer chastised placing her hand on her hip.

"Good," the rocker teased placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. "You look so cute when you're trying to be assertive," she whispered. "And that little pink bandana on your head is adorable."

The blonde blushed and tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear, "Thank you," she whispered. "Now, let's get started. Kyla will be home any minute now."

"Alright," the rocker agreed straightening out her skull bandana.

"First, I need you to preheat the upper oven to 350 degrees please," Spencer instructed as she cleaned off the counter.

"Right," Ashley breathed out. She turned to the double oven. Her eyes widened slightly. She had never seen so many buttons and numbers on an oven. She was afraid if she hit the wrong one the oven my launch off into outer space.

The brunette scratched her head, "Why can't these things be simple like microwaves," she muttered. Cautiously she hit a random button and punched in 350.

"Did you do it Ash," the blonde asked with her back still to the rocker.

"Yep," Ashley said proudly as she walked back over to her fiancée.

"Good," Spencer said turning around. She laughed when she saw how the oven had been set.

Ashley frowned, "What's so funny?"

"Ashley," Spencer chuckled. "You were supposed to set the upper oven not the lower oven to bake not broil. Plus you just set the kitchen timer to three minutes and fifty seconds not the preheating degrees."

"Oops," the rocker shrugged.

"I see we're getting off to a good start," Spencer smiled as she set the oven correctly.

"Hey, that was one little mistake," Ashley defended. "There will be no more mistakes from here on out I promise you."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," the blonde chastised.

Ashley scoffed, "We'll see about that."

"Okay, next step," Spencer continued. "We have to butter the pan."

The rocker moved closer to her fiancée, "I'd like to butter your pan," she whispered in her ear.

Spencer nudged her, "Ashley," she chastised. "Let's stay focused."

"Okay," the brunette relented. "I'm buttering the pan," she said as she started the task.

"Thank you," Spencer smiled. "Next, we have to melt the caramels and the 1/3 cup of evaporated milk together and then stir." She said as she placed the caramels in the cup.

"This part I can do," Ashley said grabbing the cup and setting it in the microwave.

Spencer held up her hands, "Wait Ashley you might want to put a co-"

"I've got this Spencer," the rocker muttered punching in thirty seconds.

"Ashley you should-"

"It's almost done," Ashley said as she wrenched open the door. A gush of milk and semi hot caramel came spraying onto her face. The rocker let out a yelp.

Spencer bit back a laugh.

The rocker was not amused. "What the fuck was that?"

"I was going to say you needed to put a cover over the cup," Spencer replied. "Evaporated milk and microwave doesn't mix very well." The blonde began to laugh.

"You think this funny," Ashley asked pointing towards her caramel and milk covered face.

"Yes," Spencer laughed.

"Really," the rocker began to walk towards her fiancée.

The blonde's laughing seized. "Ashley what are you doing," she questioned.

"I'm gonna bake a Spencer cake," her fiancée replied grabbing the chocolate cake mix.

"Don't Ashley," Spencer warned.

"Don't do what," Ashley asked moving in closer.

"Toss that at me," the blonde said.

"No problem," the rocker replied as she fanned the cake mix onto her fiancée.

"Ashley," Spencer gasped. "I can't believe you did that!"

"You told me to," Ashley chuckled.

Spencer grabbed the cup of melted butter and chucked it at the rocker without a second thought. She laughed as it splashed on the brunette's face.

"You're gonna get it," the rocker growled as she reached for the nearest ingredient.

Suddenly, brownies forgotten, it became a full blown food fight between the couple as they chased each other around the kitchen tossing anything they could get their hands on.

In the end they ended up on the ground in a tangle of limbs laughing.

The Present

"See it's all Spencer's fault," Ashley said with a shrug.

"How is it her fault," Kyla asked.

"She laughed at me," the rocker scolded. "She knew I was going to retaliate."

"You're kidding me right," Spencer chuckled. "You're just mad because I whipped your butt in air hockey and you're just bitter."

"First of all," Ashley said. "Never say whipped and butt in the same sentence again because now I have r rated images in my head. Second, you-"

"Wait," Ryan intervened. "You beat Ash at air hockey?"

"Eleven times in a row," Spencer replied proudly.

"Awesome," Aiden whooped.

"It's not a big deal," Ashley muttered.

"She dethroned you Ash," Ryan laughed. "Spencer is now the queen of the air hockey table."

"Ryan come here," Ashley commanded.

The bass player frowned and knelt beside the rocker. Suddenly his cheek was met with a flour covered hand. He gave his chuckling best friend a tight smile. "Thanks for that," he said.

"You're welcome buddy," Ashley replied.

"Okay that's enough," Carol intervened. "You get off that floor and go shower. As soon as your done get back down here and clean up this mess."

"You want me to help Grandma," Aiden asked.

"No sweetie," she replied. "Let's let the culprits do this."

"I'm gonna go make love to my bed," Kyla announced as she dragged Ryan to her room.

"She's going to what?" Ashley questioned as she helped Spencer off the ground.

"What do you expect," Carol said. "She's been lying in that uncomfortable hospital bed for nearly a month and a half. Now, go clean up."

"We're going," Ashley muttered taking hold of the blonde's hand and leading them upstairs and into her room. "Who's going to shower first?" She asked as she eyed the bathroom door.

"Well," Spencer said as she took off her tank top. "I was going to let you shower with me, but, seeing as how you just threw me under the bus down there…"

"Wha-what wait, huh, ugh," was all Ashley could sputter as she stared at her fiancée's inviting silky skin. "You were go-go-gonna let me-"

"Uh huh," Spencer said sliding out of her shorts and letting her hair down.

Ashley's legs turned into butter, "Wow," she gasped. She moved over to the blonde. "Pretty," she muttered running her hands over Spencer's stomach. Desire began to curse through her body.

The blonde bit back a moan as she stepped away from the brunette. Ashley let out a whimper that sounded so desperate the blonde almost caved.

"No," the rocker whined moving back towards her fiancée.

"You shouldn't have blamed me," Spencer sang out as she sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Not cool," she pouted. She looked down at herself, "its okay little Ashley, you'll get your jollies come honeymoon time, over and over and over and over again." She consoled.

"I'll call you as soon as the plane lands," Ryan promised as he gave Kyla one last kiss before he bordered the private plane.

"Have a good time Aiden," Susan said giving her boyfriend a hug.

"Don't forget to feed Monkey for me," Elmer's instructed referring to his stuffed animal.

"I never do," Susan replied.

"Bye," he said as he shuffled onto the plane.

"School sucks," Ashley groaned as she held onto her fiancée.

"That was the deal, remember," Spencer murmured into the rocker's shoulder. "I was supposed to be on tour with you until the spring semester started."

"Deals suck," the rocker informed.

"Ashley," the blonde chuckled as she pulled back slightly.

"I'm gonna miss you Angel," Ashley whispered setting her forehead against the blonde's.

"I'll miss you too Ash," Spencer replied cupping the rocker's cheeks.

"I'll call you ever chance I get," the rocker said. "We can even do that Skype thing."

"Why does this feel like déjà vu," the blonde chuckled.

"Reminds me of when I left you in Germany," Ashley replied looking down.

"Yep," Spencer agreed. "Except this time you're coming back to me in four months instead of two years," she said. "They'll fly by, plus, when you get back this time we're getting married."

"I love you," the rocker sniffled.

"I love you too," the blonde replied placing a tender kiss on her fiancée's lips.

After a minute the rocker pulled back, "I better go," she said wiping at her eyes. "If I stay any longer I'll never leave," she chuckled.

"Bye," Spencer whispered.

"Don't say that it sounds like we'll never see each other again," Ashley chastised. "Let's just say I'll see you later okay?"

Spencer smiled, "Okay, I'll see you later."

"Hasta luego," Ashley said with a grin.

"What," Spencer chuckled.

"I said see you later in Spanish," the rocker replied proudly.

"Call me when the plane lands," Spencer chuckled.

"Okay," Ashley promised as she gave the blond one last kiss before hustling onto the plane.

When she entered the plane she saw Aiden and Ryan looking out their respective windows waving to their girlfriends. The rocker quickly hustled to her window and waved as well.

Only when the plane finally took off and their lovers were out of sight did they all sat back into their seats. Almost simultaneously they all let out a sad sigh. They looked at one another and laughed.

"Wow, we're sad," Ashley chuckled.

"Whipped Ville population us," Ryan jeered.

Aiden frowned, "I'm thought we were from Los Angeles."

"Elmer's, why," the rocker sighed setting her face into her hands.

"Welcome back strangers," Eric greeted as Ryan, Aiden, and Ashley shuffled into the backstage green room. "Is all well back home?"

"Never better," Ryan replied as he took a seat.

"Back to work for you guys," Danny informed. "You go on in two hours Ash."

"I'm ready," the rocker replied with a shrug. "I was born ready!"

Clay walked into the room with a sullen face, "Hey guys," he greeted distracted.

"Hey," Ashley said. "What's going on?"

"Heather won't come out of her dressing room and she goes on in thirty minutes," he informed running his hands over his head.

"Coax her out with a groupie," Eric joked.

"Not funny," Ashley said smacking his shoulder.

"No, it's not funny," Clay sighed. "I've tried talking to her but she won't come out. Even her band members tried talking to her. She won't budge."

"I'll talk to her," the rocker said.

"Are you sure," her manager asked.

"Yeah, I'll handle it," she breathed out. Taking a deep breath she walked down the hallway and to the singer's dressing room door.

"I think the groupie would have worked," Eric shrugged.

Ashley knocked softly on the door.

"Please, leave me alone," was the muffled reply.

"It's Ashley," the rocker informed quietly. She heard a light shuffle and then suddenly the door opened slightly. She could only see half of Heather's face.

"Are you going to let me in," Ashley asked after a silent moment.

"Yeah," the singer whispered as she opened the door and let the rocker into the dark room. She kept her back to the other brunette as she went to take a seat onto her couch.

"Where's the light switch," Ashley questioned. The only light present in the room was from the vanity mirrors bulbs. "Why's it so dark?"

"I want it that way," the singer said.

"How come you won't leave the dressing room," Ashley asked softly as she took a seat next to Heather on the couch. "And how come you're not looking at me?"

"I don't feel like performing," Heather sighed. "And I don't want you to see-"

"See what," the rocker frowned.

"Nothing," the singer said quickly.

"Look at me," Ashley commanded sternly.

"I can't…"

"Heather," the rocker warned. She grabbed the brunette's should and turned her. She gasped when she saw a dark bruise on the singer's cheek. "Who did this," she asked placing her hand lightly on the mark.

Heather flinched slightly, "Nobody," she whispered.

"Bullshit," Ashley growled. "Who did this to you?"

The singer looked down ashamed, "My dealer," she said quietly.

"What," the rocker frowned.

"I owed him some money and he accused me buying from someone else and then he," Heather began to sob lightly. "He hit me, and … he's never done that before."

"Where'd you put the stuff," Ashley muttered as she got up from her seat. She began to roam around the room in search of Heather's purse.

"Please, don't," Heather whispered.

The rocker found the item. She rummaged through it. She frowned when she found the drugs. She pulled out the tiny vile of cocaine, "Damn it Heather," she hissed. "You're using this shit again," she questioned.

"It helps me," the singer cried.

"It kills you," Ashley corrected. She quickly moved towards the bathroom and chucked the substance down the toilet.

Heather whimpered as if she were in pain, "No," she sobbed.

The rocker moved onto the couch and wrapped her arms around the brunette, "I'm trying to help you Heather. You need help." She said.

"It's so hard," the singer sniffled.

"I know," Ashley whispered pulling back, "I know it's hard, but I'm doing this for the better. We're gonna get you some help okay," she said as she cupped the brunette's cheek.

Heather nodded. Her eyes fell down to the rocker's lips. Slowly she leaned into the rocker and gave her a kiss. For a brief second she could've sworn she felt the rocker respond.

Ashley immediately pulled back and sighed, "Don't."

Heather shook her head ashamed, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that."

"Look just," the rocker breathed and stood up. "Just don't. I'm in love with Spencer."

"I know, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You can't do that."

"I know."

After a moment of awkward filled silence Ashley asked, "Listen, do you think you'll be able to perform tonight?"

"I think so," the singer informed looking down.

"I'll get somebody to cover that up," Ashley said. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody what happened with the drug dealer or anything. Okay?"

"Thank you," Heather replied meekly.

"Whatever," Ashley sighed as she hurriedly left the dressing room.

"Damn it," the singer muttered cursing herself.

When the rocker entered her own dressing room she leaned back against the door and slid onto the floor. She wiped at her mouth angrily. "You idiot," she growled. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

After a minute or two of scolding herself she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her fiancée. She let out a relieved sigh when the blonde answered. "Hey baby," she greeted. "I just really needed to hear your voice right now."

* * *

**I've got a little bit of sad news. From here on out the updates will be sporadic. You see, I had the first 44 chapters already written but the next ones ... not so much so. Sorry. I'll try to be fast. :(**


	45. Chapter 45

**I love the reviews! Keep them coming.**

* * *

"_That's sweet of you," Spencer giggled on the other line._

"So, what are you doing right now," the rocker questioned as she ran her fingers through her slightly disheveled hair.

"_Well, I'm in bed… I was kind of sleeping."_

The rocker winced, "Sorry."

"_You know I'll always make an exception for you."_

"I know," Ashley whispered looking down. She heaved a heavy sigh. "Listen, Spencer, I really need to see you-"

"_I don't think I can catch a flight out at this time."_

"No seriously," the rocker said. "Is it possible that you could get onto your laptop so that we could Skype right now? There's something I need … I need to tell you something."

_There was a slight rustle heard and then an unsure reply, "Um … okay," the blonde spoke quietly. "I'll see you soon. Bye."_

"Bye," the rocker replied. She shuffled over to her laptop and logged on. After a few minutes they were both on. Spencer looked adorable with her disheveled blonde hair and her pajamas. Ashley couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Angel."

"Hey," Spencer giggled with a wave. "Isn't your concert in like an hour?"

"Yeah," Ashley responded.

"You ready for it?"

"Of course," the brunette nodded.

"So, what do you want to talk about," Spencer asked with a tilt of the head.

"Right," Ashley let out a sigh. "About fifteen minutes ago Heather had locked herself into her dressing room and she had refused to come out."

"Oh no," the blonde gasped. "Is Heather okay?"

"Not quite," the rocker continued. "I went to go check up on her and it turns out she's back on drugs, the heavy stuff. I found powder in her purse."

"What'd you do," Spencer questioned with a worried frown.

"I threw the shit… sorry, stuff away," Ashley replied. "I told her I would get her some help and she started to cry so I hugged her and then she…" Ashley paused and looked down. Suddenly, looking into Spencer's penetrating blue eyes had become too difficult of a task to do.

Now the blonde was really worried, "Ashley," she questioned. She watched the rocker sigh and timidly look back up at her. "What did Heather do?"

"Heather must've gotten mixed signals and," the rocker took in a deep breath. "She all of a sudden kissed me, and I kind of kissed her back, but, only for like a millisecond before I shoved her off of me," Ashley explained quickly.

Spencer's jaw got a good workout before she was able to actually produce words from her mouth, "What?" She whispered brokenly.

"Please don't make me repeat it," Ashley replied quietly.

The blonde covered her mouth in shock. The rocker's heart began to pick up speed. She had no idea was about to happen next. A tear spilled from the blonde's eye. She sniffled and quickly tried to wipe it away. Ashley's heart broke at the sight.

"Spencer, please don't cry baby," the rocker whispered.

"I need to go," the blonde muttered moving to close the laptop.

"No, Spencer, wait, we need to talk about this," Ashley yelled frantically as the screen suddenly went black. Quickly she pulled out her cell phone and dialed for Spencer but the blonde had already shut it off.

"Fuck," she yelled burying her face in her hands. A knock sounded at the door. The rocker didn't bother with replying she grunted instead.

Ryan opened the door looking down at some sheet music, "Hey, Ash, I wanted to go over our set list again before we go on," he paused when he looked up and saw how distraught his friend was. He set down the papers and sat next to the rocker. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Spencer," Ashley sighed bringing her head up.

"What," Ryan questioned. "Is there something wrong with Spencer is she okay-"

"She's fine," the rocker replied. "Well, I don't know if she's fine right now but…"

"What's going on," the bass player asked.

"When I went to talk to Heather she was crying and she had a bruise on her face from a drug deal gone wrong and I was trying to console her with a hug," Ashley explained. "Out of nowhere she kissed me!"

"Heather's devious like that," Ryan sighed.

"I might of kissed her back," the rocker bit her lip.

Ryan frowned angrily, "What? Ashley how could you-"

"It was literally for less than a second," Ashley explained. "I pushed her off of me and left the room immediately, we didn't do anything."

The bass player relaxed slightly, "Oh," he mouthed. "So let me guess, you told Spencer about what happened with Heather and…"

"She didn't take it too well," the rocker replied looking down. Her bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes watered, "I tried to explain everything to her because she wanted us to be honest with each other and I was telling her the truth but she didn't want to hear it," she whispered as her voice cracked with emotion.

Ryan put his arm around his best friend. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her," she sobbed into his shoulder. The bass player shook his head. "No, it's better that you told her. You were right to tell her Ashley, believe me."

"She won't talk to me though," the rocker cried. "What if she leaves me?"

"She's not going to leave you Ashley don't say that," Ryan whispered calmly. "You told the truth and that's all that matters," he continued. "Besides, the kiss didn't even last that long and you weren't the one to initiate it."

"I would never cheat on Spencer," the rocker sniffled pulling back slightly. "I would rather kill myself than cheat on her with anybody, especially Heather."

"You guys will talk and this will all be resolved Ash," Ryan assured. "I know it will."

Ashley sighed, "I hope so."

Ryan kissed her forehead, "It will," he repeated.

"I'm gonna try calling her again," the rocker said pulling out her phone once more.

As Kyla was walking down the hallways of the mansion to her bedroom, she heard a sniffle coming from Spencer's room. She quietly ducked her head in the bedroom. "Spencer," she called out.

She got a weak 'yes' in reply. Kyla stepped into the bedroom and rounded the corner to where the bed stood. Spencer's back was to her but she could see a closed laptop sat in front of the blonde.

"I had just gotten a little midnight snack from the kitchen when I heard sniffling," The short brunette explained as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Sniffling is usually equivalent to crying so I wanted to check on you."

Spencer turned towards Kyla. The short brunette was immediately by her side giving her a caring hug. The blonde shook her head, "Kyla, really I'm okay," she whispered but recuperated the hug nonetheless.

"Don't lie to me," Kyla chastised. "It's obvious you're upset about something. So, what's got you crying?" She asked brushing some hair out of the blonde's face.

The blonde wiped at her eyes and sighed, "I just got done talking to Ashley-"

"I'll kick her ass," Kyla intervened. "Well, I'll cyber kick her ass through the phone and internet seeing as how she's all the way across the country right now. What did she do?"

Spencer explained what the rocker had told her as Kyla listened intently. During the retelling of the story the short brunette watched as the blonde got worked up. She had maneuvered herself out of bed and was now pacing the floor like a caged wild animal.

"I see," Kyla finally said after the blonde was done. "So … what did Ashley do wrong?"

Spencer stopped her pacing and gave Kyla an incredulous look. "She kissed Heather," the blonde hissed waving her arms.

The short brunette shook her head, "No, Heather kissed Ashley."

"She kissed her back," the blonde countered angrily. "We've been apart for less than a day and this is what she does?"

"Spencer," Kyla started calmly. "Ashley was just trying to console her-"

"By making out with her," Spencer yelled.

Kyla's eyes widened slightly. She'd never seen the blonde so worked up before, "No," she replied with a slight hiss of her own. "They didn't make out."

"How do we know," the blonde asked with a shrug. "What if Ashley's lying to me?"

"She wouldn't lie to you," Kyla retorted in defense of her sister. "Especially after everything you two have been through. You know that."

Spencer winced, "I know," she whispered taking a seat next to the short brunette. "I know she wouldn't lie to me, but how could you say she didn't do something wrong?"

"What happened was wrong," Kyla explained. "What that bitch of a slim ball Heather did was wrong. She should not have kissed Ashley, but, Ashley on the other hand immediately pushed her off and went and told you exactly what happened. She was being honest and not keeping anything from you."

"I wish she would've kept this," Spencer muttered.

"Why? So you're relationship would be tainted with lies and secrets," Kyla asked with a scolding frown, "Oh yeah, that's what I call the start of a good marriage," she dead panned.

Spencer sighed, "Okay, so, I might've overreacted a little-"

"A lot."

"Thank you Kyla," the blonde deadpanned. "But I think I had the right to be slightly angry, I mean, Ashley did say she kissed her back!"

"And in the blink of an eye she pulled away from her," Kyla countered. "Really? Don't hold that against her Spence," she said. "I'm sure Ashley already feels like a monkey's but right now, but she was just being honest with you."

"I get that," Spencer replied. "But, could you put yourself in my shoes for a second?"

"I can't," Kyla answered.

"Why not," the blonde questioned.

"You're feet are too small," the short brunette chuckled.

"Kyla," Spencer warned.

"If I were in your shoes," Kyla continued. "I would of course have jealously cursing through my veins but I would talk it out with Ryan and then eventually forgive him." She explained honestly.

"Really," the blonde questioned.

"Yes," the short brunette nodded. "But had he gone further and full on made out with her that means he obviously didn't care enough about me to want to stop in time," she grabbed the blonde's hand. "Ashley loved you enough to stop. It didn't even take her second to know that kiss was wrong."

"I guess you're right," Spencer replied.

"You guess," Kyla smirked.

"I know you're right," the blonde corrected with a smile.

"Good," the short brunette replied giving her future sister in law a hug. She pulled back and shoved the blonde's cell phone in her hand. "Now, call your woman and try to keep it quiet," she demanded as she got up and headed for the door. "I'm going to be sleeping."

Spencer let out a little giggle and turned on her phone. She gasped when she saw the notices flashing on her screen. 6 new text messages and 14 missed calls.

"She still won't pick up," Ashley sighed out. Now, she was becoming really worried. What if Spencer would never speak to her again? She wouldn't be able to bare that.

"Maybe she's asleep," Ryan offered as he strapped on his bass.

"Maybe," Ashley muttered biting her lip.

The door opened and Clay stood holding his clipboard, "You guys are on in five, let's get out there c'mon," he instructed.

"Maybe Spencer will call back soon," the rocker replied holding up her cell.

"It'll have to wait," Clay replied holding the door for them.

Ashley sighed, "Fine," she whispered as she grabbed her guitar and headed out the door. As all three of them exited suddenly Ashley's cell phone began to vibrate.

Eric sat tiredly outside of the rocker's dressing room resting on a chair next to the door. Heather quietly slipped past him and into the room. She wanted to see if she could talk to the rocker before she went on stage. She sighed when she noted Ashley was already gone and probably already out there.

The singer was about to leave the room when she heard the rocker's phone vibrate. She walked over to it and picked the device up. Her eyebrow peaked with curiosity when she saw Spencer's name flash on the screen.

Slowly she moved her thumb to push talk …


	46. Chapter 46

Eric groggily awoke from his nap and let out a sigh. He cleared his dry throat and spoke to himself, "Eric," he said. "Yes, Eric? Do you think Ashley would mind if you snuck a beer or two out of her dressing room's refrigerator?" He looked contemplative and then said. "Of course not Eric," he nodded satisfied and stood up.

Heather had her thumb hovering over the talk button. When she heard the door opening she quickly chucked the ringing phone to a nearby couch and let out a shaky breath. Eric stepped into the room.

"Ahhh," he screamed when he saw Heather standing in the room.

Heather jumped slightly at the driver's voice. "Are you okay," she asked tentatively.

"I didn't pee my pants," Eric replied taking in deep breathes. "I assume that means I'm okay. Um, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but what the hell are you doing here … in Ashley's dressing room ... where Ashley dresses?"

"Oh, I um," Heather nervously twiddled with her hands. "I wanted to talk to Ashley about something that happened earlier."

Eric was about to respond when he heard Ashley's phone vibrating on the couch. He walked over to it and picked it up. The driver put the phone to his ear and turned around. He frowned when he noted Heather had left.

"What's up Spence-a-nator?" He greeted.

"_Eric?"_

"No, it's the Queen of England," the driver deadpanned.

"_Is Ashley already out on stage?"_

"Yep," he replied. "She'll be off in about two hours. Do you want me to leave a message for her or something?"

"_Um, no, just tell her to call me back."_

"No problem," he paused. "Ah, are you okay Spence, you don't sound too good?"

"_I'm… fine."_

"Liar liar pants on fire!"

"_Look Eric, I'm not in the mood for joking!"_

Eric's eyebrow's rose in surprise. He had never heard the blonde so pissed before. "I'm sorry Spencer I didn't mean to-"

"_No, I'm sorry Eric," Spencer apologized. "I didn't mean to yell, it's just …I'm not in the greatest of moods right now okay?"_

"I hear ya," he replied sincerely.

"_I have to go… bye."_

The line suddenly went dead. The driver hung up the phone and set it down on the vanity. Eric frowned, now he was thoroughly confused. Beers forgotten he shuffled out of the dressing room and into the green room where the rest of the Trouble Makers were hanging out.

"Guys," he announced walking into the room. "I just got off the phone with a very pissy Spencer and we all know Spencer is not prone to being pissy."

"I wouldn't blame her," Brian muttered.

"What," the driver asked confused.

"You mean you haven't heard," Danny asked.

"Heard what," Eric shrugged. "I'm so lost right now I feel like Elmer's."

"Hey," Aiden scoffed.

"I love you buddy, no offense," the driver responded quickly yet truthfully. "Seriously though guys, what in the frick-n-frack is going on?"

"You know how Heather was having a little hissy fit and wouldn't come out of her dressing room earlier tonight," Carrot Top began.

Eric nodded and the bodyguard continued. "Well, while Ashley was trying to talk her down apparently she kissed Ash and Ashley kissed her back."

The driver's eyes widened. Aiden quickly jumped in, "It was only for a second though," he said in defense of his cousin.

"That shouldn't matter," Brian rebutted.

"Holy crab cakes," Eric breathed out. "A guy takes a short half hour nap and he misses this big drama fest."

"Never a dull day," Tom deadpanned.

"So, Ashley told Spencer and now Spencer's in this mood because of it," Eric asked.

"Like I said before I wouldn't blame her," Brian huffed. "What Ashley did was cheating in my books. I don't know if I would forgive her if I were Spencer."

"B, man," Danny sighed. "You once broke up with a girl for asking another guy if he wanted sprinkles on his cone."

"So what," the assistant shrugged.

"She worked at the ice cream parlor," Carrot Top countered.

"You didn't see the way she asked it though. It was said seductively," Brian maintained.

"Could we get back to the issue at hand," Eric interrupted. "The current conversation is making me nothing but horny and … suddenly hungry for ice cream."

"Ashley didn't cheat on Spencer," Aiden insisted. "She pulled away from Heather and put her in her place."

"Sure she did," Brian grumbled. "After she responded to the kiss first!"

"At least she pulled away," Eric added with a shrug. "It's not like they full on made out … oh my God," he breathed out closing his eyes.

Carrot Top frowned, "What is it?"

Eric grinned keeping his eyes closed, "I've got some images playing in my head right now, I'm just letting the fantasy play out and we're … done, okay," he opened his eyes. When the driver looked around at the guys he noted their blank stares. "Sorry," he mumbled looking down.

"Ashley didn't cheat," Aiden repeated sternly. "End of story."

"Let's just hope Spashley will be okay," Eric commented. "When they're not right, everything else is wrong. Our little world becomes unbalanced."

"Tell me about it," Tom sighed.

"He just did," Aiden replied confused.

"I know Elmer's," the assistant said. "I was agreeing with him."

"No," the bodyguard countered. "You just asked him to tell you about it."

Tom shook his head. "Yeah, but I was-"

Danny held his hand up, "Tom, you're fighting a losing battle."

"Look," Eric said crossing his arms. "The main thing here is that Ashley and Spencer remain okay. If they were to, God forbid, break up … I don't know what Ash would do."

After two slow moving hours and an encore Ashley's concert was finally complete and she couldn't run off of that stage fast enough. Gathering all of their things and equipment the group shuffled onto the tour bus in route to their next city.

Having been told by Eric that Spencer had called earlier Ashley immediately hustled back into her room and called up her fiancée. After two rings the blonde picked up.

"_Ashley?"_

"Yeah, it's me Angel I-"

"_Please, let me speak Ashley."_

The rocker bristled at the tone of voice Spencer was using. "Of course," she whispered taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"_I've been thinking this over for awhile now and," she heard a sniffle come from the blonde. "I think it'll be best if we take a break."_

Ashley's heart dropped at those words. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably and a cold shiver ran down her spine. "What," was the only word she could work out of her mouth.

"_I just need some time to clear my head so I could… think clearly about things."_

The rocker's mouth went dry. "W-What do you mean?" She mumbled mechanically.

_Spencer took in a shaky breath, "I realize you were being honest with me and I'm grateful that you were and I know Heather kissed you but… you kissed her back."_

Ashley shook her head. "But I pulled-"

"_I know you pulled away but that obviously wasn't your first reaction was it?"_

The rocker looked down. Hot tears began to pour from her eyes, "Angel," she whispered brokenly clutching the phone with both hands. "Please, don't do this…"

_Spencer choked out a sob, "It's something I need to do for me Ash."_

"It meant nothing Spencer I swear," Ashley pleaded. "I love you!"

"_I love you too Ashley," Spencer cried. "But, I need to do this-"_

"Are you punishing me," the rocker questioned hoarsely. "Is that what this is?"

"_No," the blonde replied sternly. "I would never punish you Ashley I … please, understand I need to do this. When you come back home we'll be able to talk things over in a more calm matter okay?"_

Ashley looked up towards the ceiling of the bus and bit her lip. She let out a shaky breath and pressed her phone close to her as if that would somehow bring her closer to Spencer, "Okay," she agreed reluctantly.

"_I have to go," Spencer sniffled. "I love you."_

"I love you too," Ashley whimpered.

The line went dead. The rocker set down her phone and crawled towards the back of her bed. Suddenly an array of sobs wracked through her body. Her heart felt as if it had been literally shattered and her whole world was crumbling helplessly around her.

A knock sounded at her door but she ignored it. She heard her cousin's voice from the other side of it ask, "Ash, have you seen my toothbrush?" When she didn't reply the bodyguard opened the door.

"Ashley," he asked peeking into the room. When he saw his cousin balled up in the corner of the bed crying uncontrollably he immediately, without question, wrapped his arms around her while she sobbed. "What's wrong," he asked.

The only words he could make out in the midst of her crying was, _"She left me."_

"Are you really doing this," Kyla asked for the fourth time that morning.

"Yes," Spencer repeated as she packed her clothing. The blonde wasn't really in the mood to talk this over with the short brunette again. She had been up crying a long portion of the night and her body felt weak beyond belief.

"Are you sure," Kyla questioned.

Spencer simply gave her a look in response as she continued to pack. Kyla let out a sigh and crossed her arms, "This is going to kill Ash."

"You think it's not killing me," Spencer questioned offended.

"Then why are you doing this," the short brunette blurted.

"Because I can't concentrate," Spencer shouted making the short brunette jump. "I don't care if you think I'm over reacting! She kissed her Kyla and I don't care for how long it was or who initiated it! I can't get that image out of my head! It's haunting me! Do you understand?"

Kyla nodded silently. Spencer continued, "I just want to focus on school and not think about this … because this is killing me! Okay? This is killing me," the blonde took a seat on the bed and buried her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do."

Kyla took a seat next to her and tentatively set her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Just," she whispered. "Do what feels best for you."

The blonde took in a deep breath and lifted her head. She turned to look at Kyla, "This does feel like what I have to do Kyla, just so I can think this over." She replied quietly.

"Okay," the short brunette nodded. She reached over and hugged the blonde.

For the past week Ashley had remained locked either in her hotel room or her tour bus dorm. The only time she would come out it seemed was for when she had to perform and even then her performances were starting to slag. It's almost as if she'd become a zombie.

Every night she would call, email, and text Spencer religiously and every night she never got a response. When she was told by Kyla that the blonde had moved out of the mansion back in New York her depression seemed to deepen.

None of the guys knew how to handle Ashley in this condition. The only time they'd seen her this bad was when her father had passed away. Angst seemed to flow from the rocker in waves. They could feel the sadness radiating off of her.

"C'mon Ash," Ryan said placing his hand on the rocker's shoulder shaking her lightly as she lay on the bed. "We've got a photo shoot to go to."

"No," she grumbled tossing the blanket over head.

He scrunched up his nose. "How long has it been since you showered?"

"Who cares," Ashley whispered.

"Get up," Ryan commanded crossing his arms. He saw what he assumed was Ashley's head shaking back and forth. "C'mon, don't make me do it," he said.

"Fuck off," came the muttered reply.

"Fine," Ryan sighed out. He let out a whistle and suddenly Aiden and Carrot Top came into the room. They both got on either side of Ashley and picked her up.

"Put me the fuck down," she shouted as they carried her to the bathroom.

Ryan turned on the shower and nodded for them to put her in clothes and all. "Wash up," he stated before he and the others left the bathroom ignoring the slew of cusses coming from the other side of the shower curtain.

After thirty minutes the group finally made their way to the photo shoot. The photographer asked for Ashley and her band to pose for a couple and then he called for … Heather.

"What," Ashley asked the photographer Frankie.

Frankie shrugged, "You and Heather pose for picture together," he said with his thick French accent. "Yes we film, we film."

"The fuck we do," Ashley growled as Heather walked into the room.

Clay sighed and looked down. "It's in the contract Ashley as a part of the publicity clause. You were scheduled to do this even before the tour started. I can't cancel it."

"No," the rocker stated crossing her arms.

"Ashley babe," Heather's manager James said with a sleazy smile. "You can't back out of this and with all the slip ups you've had this past year … you can't afford to miss this."

"Hey, fuck you," Ashley said moving towards James. Aiden held her back.

"Don't James," Heather whispered touching her manager's arm. She walked past the set and spoke quietly to the steaming rocker.

"Keep those lips to yourself," Eric ordered. Ryan nudged him disapprovingly.

Heather shook her head, "Let's just get this over with please?" She asked the rocker.

"I'll be happy when I could get you out of my life," Ashley growled as she shoulder checked the brunette walking back onto set.

Heather had to bite her lip to keep her tears in check. She let out a sigh and walked over to the set. Frankie smiled and held up his camera. "Okay," he said. "Move in closer," he commanded.

Ashley rolled her eyes and moved closer to the brunette. She crossed her arms and looked hard into the camera. Frankie frowned, "Show me sexy. Touch one another."

"Fuck that," the rocker growled.

"It's just a photo," James countered irritated. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, she's completely fucked my life over," Ashley accused pointing at the singer.

"I didn't ask you to kiss me back," Heather countered.

"Why did you do it in the first place," the rocker yelled shoving the singer.

James quickly moved to protect his money making star. "Hey watch the hands babe. What's with this little cat fight is there something I missed?"

"I need some air," the rocker hissed walking out of the studio abruptly. As soon as she stepped outside she took in deep calming breaths. Suddenly she heard the familiar snap of a camera coming from a set of bushes nearby.

"Who's there," she hissed walking over to them.

A man popped up holding his camera still snapping away at the rocker, "Hey, Ashley," he said as he clicked. "I'm Dave from the Enquirer."

"Get that camera out of my face," she commanded not in the mood to deal with the paps right now.

"This tour hasn't been your best has it," he asked.

"Shut the fuck up," the rocker growled as she turned to renter the building.

"Didn't your fiancée dump you," the photographer asked.

Ashley froze and immediately turned to face him. She took menacing steps in his direction. The photographer took pictures eagerly. "What the fuck did you say," she hissed.

He let his camera hang from his neck and smirked, "I said, didn't your fiancée-"

BAM! The rocker's fist connected hard with his nose instantly breaking it. Blood sputtered from Dave's nose as he went crashing into the bushes he was previously hiding in. He let out a vicious yell of pain.

Aiden and Danny immediately came running out. They made it just in time. From the looks of it Ashley was about to finish up her job with the photographer. Aiden grabbed Ashley and Danny helped the photographer up.

"Let me go," Dave yelled shrugging off his grip. He stumbled from the bushes and headed for his car. "I'm gonna sue the hell out of you bitch!" He yelled as he took off. "I hope you'll like time behind bars!"

"Fuck you," Ashley yelled after him. "Fuck," she screamed as she ran her hands through her hair. "I'm fucked!" She hissed.


	47. Chapter 47

Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to me! I've gotta give a shout out to those who take the time to leave the semi lengthy and full on lengthy reviews (I'm looking at you **SpongeBobPwns **and **loudmouthschmuck**) Lol! They're great! Enjoy! Sorry if there are any errors.

* * *

Spencer sat in the University's student union unconsciously turning the ring on her left finger around. Her mind was completely set on one thing or one person rather … Ashley.

No matter how hard Spencer tried to keep her focus on school and her studies she couldn't help but think of Ashley. It felt almost as if the blonde had been warped back into time when she was a young school girl in Germany counting the long lonely days that led up to the reunion with her girlfriend again.

For the past week the blonde had found herself sleep deprived and all together dead inside without Ashley. She cried herself to sleep, on the rare occasion that sleep fell upon her, every night and avoided any contact with the rocker. Her family and even a couple of her professors started to notice the change in her personality and demeanor.

Ashley's words during their last conversation rang in her ears incessantly. The pain that resonated from the rocker's voice cut through her heart like a knife. One question in particular seemed to hurt and … puzzle the blonde most was when Ashley had asked …

Are you doing this to punish me?

Was she? Was this Spencer's way of hurting the rocker as much as it hurt her when Ashley had told her about the kiss? Was she punishing herself? Was this whole ordeal childish? The blonde had plenty of questions … but no answers.

Spencer was shaken from her thoughts when Kyla took a seat in front of her. The short brunette offered her a small smile in greeting.

"Hey," the blonde said.

"Hey," the short brunette returned as she set her purse on the table in front of them.

"How is she," Spencer questioned shyly.

Kyla sighed, "I don't know, why don't you call her and find-"

"Kyla," the blonde interrupted. "You know I can't."

"Whatever," the short brunette continued. She pulled out a recent issue of _People's_ magazine and pushed it towards Spencer.

"Oh my God," the blonde gasped when she saw the title that read 'Photographer presses assault charges against Rock Princess Ashley Davies'.

"You haven't heard," Kyla asked surprised.

Spencer shook her head and sighed, "I haven't really been in tune with the news or … anything for that matter lately."

The short brunette nodded and said, "Apparently this pap was outside of the studio where Ashley and the band were holding a photo shoot and he said some things and … well you know Ashley's temper, she decked the guy in the nose. She completely shattered it."

"What did he say to make her so angry," Spencer asked more so out of concern than curiosity.

Kyla shifted nervously in her seat, "Well…" She trailed off.

The blonde frowned, "What was it?"

"He said something to the effect that you dumped her and she went off."

Spencer bit her lip and looked down.

"Well, I called her of course," Kyla continued after an awkward pause. "Luckily, the judge dismissed the charges because the photographer was intruding on private property. The charges were dropped but Ash still had to pay for his hospital bill."

"That's good," the blonde whispered.

Kyla paused unsure if she should say what else Ashley had said during their conversation last night. She shrugged what harm could it bring. "There was also something else she said to me on the phone," she said casually.

The blonde hummed in reply. The short brunette went on with some hesitation, "She … she asked about you Spencer."

The blonde looked up at those words. Her heart beat quickened as she cleared her throat and softly replied, "What, um, what did she say?"

"She wanted to know how you were doing."

"What did you say?"

"I said you were miserable."

"Kyla!"

Kyla shrugged, "What? It's the truth. You both are! It's been what, two weeks now? You've had your little 'break' now at least try and talk it out with her." The short brunette huffed.

"It's not that easy-"

"Is it Spencer," Kyla interrupted quietly yet sternly. "You two are suffering right now. You're going through a rough patch I get that … but what I don't get is why you won't talk to her or for that matter why you won't listen to her."

Spencer remained quiet as she looked down at her hands that were seated in her lap. Kyla shook her head and stood up gathering her things. "Look," she whispered. "I'm not going to tell you what to do I don't want to meddle but … I just hate seeing you both hurt like this."

With those words the short brunette walked away. The blonde let out a saddened sigh. Sure, a huge part of her wanted to call Ashley, but did she have the courage to do so?

* * *

"Hello," Spencer greeted shyly as she stepped into the Therapist's office and took a seat in front of her desk. "Sorry, I'm a little late, traffic was bad."

"It's no problem," Dr. Johansen waved off. "I think I know what you're here to talk about. Your break up with Ashley has been all over the news."

The blonde shook her head. "We haven't broken up."

The therapist leaned forward in her seat and chuckled lightly. "Spencer, you're a smart girl. So I'm going to give you a quick pop quiz. Tell me, what is the verb for broken?"

Spencer frowned, "Break."

"Thank you," Dr. Johansen replied. "Broken, break, whatever you want to call it, it's pretty much, by definition, the same thing. They both suggest something has been damaged. The question is, could this 'break' be healed or do you want to leave it as it is?"

The blonde bit and released her bottom lip nervously, "I don't want to leave it as it is," she replied honestly.

"Good," the therapist nodded.

"I came here for your advice on how I should go along about healing it." Spencer said.

"By 'advice' I assume you want me to give you the ultimate solution as to how to patch things up between you and Ms. Davies. Correct?"

The blonde looked down shyly.

Dr. Johansen smiled warmly, "That I cannot do. However I can help you come up with a solution on your own."

"Isn't that just another way of saying you're going to give me advice?"

"Here's the thing," Dr. Johansen explained. "When patients usually ask for 'advice' they're really telling me to 'give them some answers', but I can't give you answers. The answers have to come from within you not from me."

"I understand," Spencer nodded.

"Moving on, have you talked with Ashley?"

"No … not really."

"Didn't we have a discussion about how important communicating was before?"

Spencer nodded in reply. "We did."

"So what do you think I'm about to tell you do then?"

"Call Ashley?"

"Bingo."

* * *

After a critic deemed one of Ashley's performances horrific the rocker decided it was time for her to stop bringing her personal problems onto the stage with her. It wasn't the fans fault her life felt like it was spiraling out of control. They'd paid good money to see her and the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her fans.

Besides, with all the bad press she was getting, she needed to rock out this tour. The rocker began to treat all of her performances as sort of a therapeutic outlet. Her singing became … cathartic in a way.

The Trouble Makers also noticed the change in her performances. They were hoping that enthusiasm would carry over off the stage but … not so much. That she still needed to work on.

Ashley lay back on her hotel bed with a tired sigh. She reached into her pocket and dug out her cell phone. Scrolling down the names in her caller's list she stopped on her fiancée's. She was about to hit talk when she hesitated.

"She won't pick up," she sighed before setting her phone down onto the bed next to her. She heaved another sigh and closed her eyes.

Suddenly her phone began to vibrate. That was probably Kyla. Not bothering to look at the caller id she picked up the phone and answered. "Hello," she greeted.

"_Ashley?"_

The rocker immediately sat up, "Spencer," she breathed out in disbelief. Was this a dream? She had to be dreaming right?

"_Yeah it's me."_

No she wasn't dreaming. The rocker tried to get words to come out of her mouth but she found it extremely difficult to say anything. She had dreamt of this day, she had even prepared for what she was going to say had her fiancée agreed to talk to her but … all of that has apparently gone out the window.

"Um, hi," were the only words she could mutter. The rocker smacked her forehead and mouthed 'stupid'. Out of all the words and phrases out there she could say, she had to say-

"_Kyla told me about what's been happening with you."_

"Yeah," Ashley managed to get out. "Um ah we, we settled out of court." She replied as she unconsciously looked down at her still slightly swollen knuckles.

"_Did you hurt yourself?" Spencer asked shyly._

"Just my hand," Ashley shrugged. "It's not too bad though. I can still strum."

_The blonde sighed, "It's my fault you punched him," she muttered with guilt laced in her voice._

The rocker was quick to reply, "No, it's not your fault baby uh … I mean _Spencer_. It's not your fault _Spencer_." She corrected as she mentally scolded herself for the slip. "I didn't mean to-"

_Spencer let out a nervous laugh. "It's okay. This is awkward … huh?"_

"A little bit," Ashley grinned. "I've missed your voice." Silence played on the other line. The rocker decided to press on regardless. "I miss you," she whispered. The rocker's heart dropped when she heard no reply. "I'm sorry Spencer that's just how I fee-"

"_I miss you too."_

Ashley stopped mid ramble. Her stomach did flips at the tiny response. She gathered up her courage and asked, "Then why are we doing this Spence?" When there was no immediate response she added. "I don't mean to push," the rocker sighed out. "I'm sorry."

"_There's no need to apologize Ash," Spencer replied with a sigh of her own. "It's just… can I give you a hypothetical situation?"_

Ashley frowned, "Um … sure."

"_Okay let's say … Clyde came to visit me while you were away on the tour. He talks about … I don't know, being homesick and starts to cry. I comfort him with a hug-"_

"I already don't like the way this is going," Ashley muttered as she picked up a pencil from the nightstand beside her and started toying with it.

"_Just follow me on this please? So, I'm comforting him and he takes my friendly comforting as more than friendly affection. Suddenly, he kisses me and I kiss him back-"_

The pencil in the rocker's hand snapped in half. She looked down at the broken utensil in awe. She had no idea she was gripping it so hard. She cleared her throat and set the pieces off to the side.

"_What was that," Spencer asked concerned._

"Nothing," the rocker replied quickly. "Continue."

"_Anyways, I kiss him back but only for a second-"_

"Spencer what are you trying to do here," the rocker questioned impatiently. She didn't want these images rolling in her head. They made her sick to her stomach. Then, suddenly, it hit her. Spencer was trying to get her to understand how she was feeling through this hypothetical story.

"_How does hearing this make you feel?"_

"Horrible," Ashley answered honestly as she looked down. "The thought of you even alone with Clyde makes my skin crawl."

"_That's how I feel about what happened between you and Heather," Spencer breathed out. "I just want you to understand where I'm coming from."_

"I understand," the rocker whispered.

"_I … I didn't know any other way to explain-"_

"No, I've got it," Ashley interrupted. "I just don't want to think about … the idea of you and Clyde anymore."

"_I trust you Ashley," Spencer said sincerely. "But, I don't trust Heather. I thought she had changed. I mean … she told me she was going to change but..."_

"Addicts tend to make empty promises," the rocker replied. She knew this based from her own experience. "I should've known better than to go into that dressing room with her alone. It was almost as if she baited me."

"_She probably did," Spencer growled. "That … bitch."_

Ashley had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. It was always funny when her 'strictly-no-cussing-fiancée' cursed. "Yeah," she agreed.

"_What time is it over there?"_

The rocker turned towards the alarm clock and gaped at it. "It's four in the morning." She said surprised. Had they really been on the phone that long?

"_Wow," Spencer gasped. "You must be tired."_

"Not really," the rocker lied. She didn't want this phone conversation to end. She also didn't know when she'd get to talk to her fiancée again.

"_Ashley," the blonde scolded._

"Okay, I'm a little sleepy but I can talk for a little while longer."

"_Get some rest. I'll call you back later."_

Ashley's eyes lit up hopefully with those words. She couldn't help but ask, "Will you?"

"_Of course I will."_

The rocker smiled brightly. "Okay … okay good. That's good."

_Spencer chuckled, "Okay."_

"Right," Ashley said her smile still intact. "Well … goodnight or ah good morning." She finished with a nervous laugh.

"_Good morning," Spencer replied sweetly._

The rocker slowly hung up the phone. Her smile, if even possible, grew larger as she lay back down onto her bed. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. They were talking again … that was definitely a step in the right direction.


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry if there are any errors! I didn't have time to go over it. I hope you enjoy! :) Thanks for the feedback!**

* * *

The Trouble Makers were lounging in Ashley's hotel suite when the rocker walked in, a ten watt smile adorning her face. There was a slight bounce in her stride as she stepped towards the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of orange juice.

Eric grinned and held his hand out towards Ryan, "That's five bucks," he sang out childishly.

"No way," the bass player brushed the hand away. "You didn't win the bet."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Did you not see her?"

Before Ryan could retort Ashley spoke, "Why do I have a feeling the 'her' you're referring to is me and not Elmer's?"

"Hey," Aiden scoffed.

"That's because the bet is about you," the driver replied.

Ashley shook her head and joined her friends at the table, "I'm afraid to ask but … what exactly is this bet you two are talking about?"

"Eric bet me five bucks that you'd come in here skipping with a goofy smile on your face," Ryan explained. "Sure you had the goofy smile but I would hardly call that a skip."

"That was totally a skip," Eric admonished. "Danny, wasn't she skipping?"

Carrot Top shook his head, "That was more of a bounce."

The driver frowned, "Is there a difference?"

"Um," Ashley said waving her hand theatrically. "Could we please not talk about me like I'm not here? Cause, hello, I'm here."

"Yeah, yeah," Eric grumbled crossing his arms.

Ryan chuckled at his friend's expense. He nodded and asked, "You're in a good mood. Did you talk to Spencer again last night?"

The rocker smiled and nodded as she took a sip from her bottle.

"That makes nine nights in a row right?" He asked with a hint of giddiness in his voice. He had to admit he was extremely happy the couple was patching things up. He couldn't stand to see them suffer.

"Eleven," Ashley corrected as she set her juice down. She smiled once again as she thought about her last phone conversation with her fiancée.

"I'm glad to have Happy Sappy Ashy back," Eric commented. Less than a second later he had a sharp kick delivered to his shin from under the table. He let out a shriek and turned to Ryan. He was about to give the bass player a piece of his mind when suddenly it dawned on him what he let slip.

His mouth went into an 'O' shape as he chanced a glance at the rocker who sat with an expression on her face that seemed to border on anger and confusion.

"What did you just call me," she asked evenly.

Eric had two choices here. He could either run or lie cause he sure as hell wasn't going to tell the truth. He looked at the distance between himself and the hotel's door. He winced; there was no way he'd make it there in time. The rocker would have already killed him halfway there.

He wracked his brain for a lie. What was he going to do? Sensing his internal struggle, Aiden took it upon himself to help his distraught friend.

"He said he's glad to have Happy Sappy Ashy back," Elmer's informed. "That's the name he calls you behind your back, but, seeing as how he's sitting in front you and he's not behind you he can't repeat what he just said. That's why I said it for him." He finished with a proud nod.

Eric shot Aiden a tight smile, "Thank you for that Elmer's."

"Happy Sappy Ashy," the rocker questioned glaring at the driver.

He gulped audibly. "It's a term of endearment," Eric squeaked.

Ryan, always the moderator intervened, "It kind of is if you think about it Ash," he said.

"How," Ashley growled turning her steely gaze on the bass player.

"Well, um … well Happy is what you are whenever Spencer is around or whenever you two talk you become happy. Sappy … sappy is used to describe the smile you get whenever Spencer is mentioned and well … Ashy … I don't know where he got that," Ryan trailed off looking towards the driver.

"I needed another short word that ended with a y," Eric supplied with a shrug. "Ashley was a little too long so I just … shortened it."

"You can't deny all that I said describes you to a tee though," Ryan said unable to control the smug smile that pulled at his lips.

The rocker couldn't disagree, "I guess you're right," she mumbled as she took another swig of her drink to conceal her smile.

"Don't you have a birthday coming up this Friday," Brian asked as he tore his eyes from the television to look at Ashley.

The rocker nodded. Aiden smiled, "Ashley's gonna be the big twenty four!" He informed proudly.

"Oldie," Eric teased.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "We're the same age dumb one."

"Um excuse me," the driver scoffed. "You're a month older than me therefore you're older."

"Too bad we have to work on your birthday," Ryan said with a sigh. "At least we're performing in New York. We could visit family while we're there for three days. Maybe have a get together at the house."

"What do you want for your birthday," Eric asked.

"I want Spencer in my arms," Ashley answered easily. "That would be the best birthday gift I could ever receive." The room went silent for moment.

"Hey guys," Danny asked from his place on the couch.

"Carrot Top speaks," Eric joked. "He hasn't looked up from his cell phone since he woke up. He keeps texting that one girl-"

"Amanda's her name," Carrot Top intervened. "Anyways, I'm taking her on date when we get back home. Any ideas?"

"Take her to Dairy Queen," Aiden blurted.

Danny shook his head and asked, "What's the most romantic date you guys have been on?"

A wistful look came over the bass player's eyes, "I took Kyla out to Central Park at night and we just laid out in the bed of my truck and we listened to music and looked up at the stars. I believe that was our … third date."

"What about you Ash," Danny asked.

Ashley bit her lip in thought for a moment then answered, "I guess it'd have to be when Spencer and I went on a picnic out on the beach in Hawaii. We talked about when we first met and then I properly proposed to her."

"What do you mean properly proposed," Danny asked. "Did you propose to her before?"

"Ah yeah," the rocker chuckled. "It was while I was in rehab. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I mean … I meant it but … I had no rings or anything and … it just wasn't the right moment…"

Carrot Top nodded. He was about to say something when a knock sounded at the door. Ashley tossed her now empty bottle at Eric's head. He flipped her off. Ashley jerked her head towards the door and smirked.

"You could've asked politely," he grumbled as he made his way to the door and opened it. Clay walked in with a smile.

"What's the smile for," Ryan asked.

"I spoke to Heather's manager last night," he said. "It seems as though Heather has pulled out from the rest of the tour. A replacement is on their way as we speak."

"That's awesome," Eric cheered.

"Thank God," Ashley sighed. "I could do without the drama for the rest of this tour."

"What about surprises," Aiden whispered not so subtly.

The rocker frowned, "What?"

"Nothing," Eric jumped in shooting a glare at Elmer's. "He said nothing! He's just mumbling his little nonsense that makes … no sense at all."

"Right," Ashley shook her head and stood from her seat. "I'm gonna call Spencer. You guys try not to be too weird while I'm gone." She informed with a light chuckle as she slipped into her room.

Eric heaved a sigh of relief, "Good thing she didn't do any further questioning."

"Really smooth Elmer's," Clay sighed.

"It slipped," Aiden explained with a sheepish shrug.

"It's alright man," Ryan assured. "Everything is going according to plan. The fact that Heather is no longer a part of the picture makes this run a lot smoother."

Ashley pulled out her cell phone and dialed her fiancée's number. It took one ring for the blonde to pick up. "Hey, Angel," she greeted with a smile.

"_Hey, Ash," Spencer replied. "What's going on?" _

The rocker began to fidget nervously with her bed spread. "Nothing much, I was just wondering …" Ashley trailed off.

_The blonde chuckled lightly, "Wondering…what?" She mocked._

"Well," she took in a deep breath. "I have this concert coming up on Friday over there at Madison Square Garden and I wanted to ask you … um maybe if you weren't too busy maybe you could … come to the concert and then hang out afterwards?" The rocker held her breath as she waited for a reply.

_Spencer let out a sigh, "Ashley … um I'm sorry I can't go…"_

The brunette's heart sank. Her stomach twisted into a knot and she felt almost as if she was going to be sick. It was obvious Spencer had forgotten her birthday as well which … has never happened. She cleared her throat, "Yeah?" She whispered.

"_Yeah … I have a really … um … big exam coming up and … I won't be able to go … I'm sorry," she added._

"Oh," Ashley mumbled. She had a feeling the blonde was hiding something.

"_I … I wish I could come but … this is a very big exam," Spencer explained._

"Yeah," the rocker muttered. "Um … I have to go," she whispered before she hung up not bothering to wait for her fiancée's reply. She stared at her hotel wall contemplatively. She shook her head in disbelief. Just when she thought she was making progress she gets shot down.

* * *

Sure enough, Ashley went back into her shell and became once again the poster child for depression. There was no longer a hop in her step and she hardly spoke to anybody. Even as they flew into New York the rocker had yet to break from her depression.

"Yo, birthday girl," Eric said as he walked into the rocker's dressing room and over to the vanity where she sat looking into her mirror. "You ready to rock this concert?"

"Sure," Ashley replied distractedly.

"What's up," the driver asked setting his hand on her shoulder.

Ashley turned to look him blankly and replied softly, "I think Spencer's cheating on me."

Eric's jaw dropped, "What," he spluttered.

"I think Spencer's cheating on me," the rocker repeated.

"What?" The driver repeated.

She stood from her seat and began to pace. "She's been acting really strange for the past couple days on the phone. For one, she forgot my birthday and then when I hint towards my birthday she gives me these bullshit clipped answers."

Eric, after recovering from his shock, took Ashley by the arms halting her pacing. "Listen to me Ashley; Spencer is not cheating on you."

"How do you know," she asked with a frustrated sigh. "How could any of us know? What if she's doing this to get back at me! What if she's with somebody right now! What if-"

"You're being crazy," Eric replied. "I think you're lack of sleeping is getting to your head."

"I'm not crazy," Ashley yelled looking every bit crazy. "Spencer's the one acting different!"

"Listen you've got a concert to do," the driver hushed as he ushered her out the door. "Let's not talk about Spencer, who is not cheating on you, right now okay?"

"Maybe I am being a little rash," Ashley whispered bringing her hand up to her forehead as they stepped backstage.

"Yeah," Eric agreed as he slipped her guitar over her head. "Now, knock them dead." He said before shoving her out on stage. He wiped his sweaty brow and sighed, "That was close."

* * *

Halfway through the concert Ashley was finally able to focus her full attention on her performance and tried to push any thoughts of Spencer in the back of her mind.

"How you guys feeling," she yelled into her microphone. The crowd roared in response. She flashed the audience her million dollar smile. "Alright, my next song is-"

"Hold the phone," someone yelled from across the stage. Ashley turned to see Eric and the rest of the Trouble Makers coming on from back stage.

"What are you guys doing," Ashley asked confused.

Eric ignored the question and turned to address the audience. "As you all might know, today's Ashley birthday!" He yelled. The crowd went wild with applause.

The rocker actually blushed with the attention. She mumbled tiny thanks in reply.

"Lower the lights," Eric commanded. The auditorium went dark. The whole place was pitch black save for the flashes of cameras from the audience. "Bring out the cake," his voice boomed on. "Everybody sing Happy Birthday!"

Ashley turned around just as a cake was being wheeled out by Brian and Tom in front of her. The chocolate fudge cake was four tiers high and was lit with twenty four candles on each level.

Ashley smiled and blew out the candles as the audience finished singing. The lights came back on and she waved gratefully.

"Thanks guys," she spoke into the microphone. Suddenly, the crowd erupted with even more applause and cheers. She frowned confused at the sudden uproar. She jumped slightly when someone from behind tapped her shoulder.

The rocker turned around her jaw dropped.

"Spencer," she whispered.

The blonde smiled and wrapped her arms around the shell shocked brunette's neck. "You really think I'd forget your birthday?"

Ashley couldn't find the words to speak. "How, when, what?"

"Happy birthday," the blonde said softly before pressing her lips onto the rocker's.


	49. Chapter 49

**I wrote this one in present tense, it flowed more easily. Tell me what you think about that. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was safe to say Spencer's visit had been Ashley's best birthday present ever. She couldn't wrap up her concert fast enough. Her audience was completely oblivious to the fact they had become forgotten, unintentionally, as the rocker's eyes stayed trained on Spencer throughout the rest of the performance.

She couldn't believe her fiancée was_ here_. Even as they lay on her hotel bed facing one another on their sides she _still_ couldn't believe it. Everything felt almost surreal… like a dream.

"I can't believe you're here," she whispers.

Spencer smiles affectionately. The rocker had been repeating these words since the moment she'd arrived. She had even witnessed, amusingly, the rocker not so subtly pinch herself a few times.

"I'm here," the blonde reassures.

Ashley's reaches out and delicately traces her finger tips across Spencer's arm leaving a small trail of goose bumps on the soft skin as she trailed them back and forth. "You're really here," she mumbled thoughtfully.

Spencer twirls her finger around one of the rocker's brown curls. "I think I'd be the worst fiancée ever if I had forgotten your birthday." She jokes in an effort to lighten the mood.

The rocker shifts closer to the blonde tangling their legs together. She gently cups her fiancée's cheek. "I'm so sorry," she begins but stops when the blonde places a finger on her lips.

"No more apologies," Spencer says quietly as she moves her finger away. "It's a part of the past and I want nothing more than to move on from _that_… deal?"

Ashley nods silently. She brings her lips to meet the blonde's in a soft kiss. As their lips brush together she could hear her fiancée release a content sigh. The rocker smiles into the kiss as she cups the back of the blonde's neck bringing her closer.

"I missed you so much," she breathes out against her lips.

"I missed you too," the blonde replies. She pulls back slightly and rubs noses with the rocker affectionately. Unintentionally giving her fiancée a small Eskimo kiss. "It's been a tough month," she adds.

"One I never want to go through again," Ashley mutters sleepily.

"Agreed," Spencer nods. "Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day." She says as she slips off the bed momentarily and pulls the bed sheets back.

"I'm not sleepy," the rocker objects weakly rolling onto her back.

Spencer grins as she watches her fiancée fight to keep her eyes open. She lets out a sigh and tugs on Ashley's hand getting the rocker to sit up. "Yes you are." She rebuts crossing her arms.

The rocker scoffs but doesn't protest when the blonde tugs her shirt and jeans off. She smirks playfully, "I'm impressed. You had my clothes off in less than fifteen seconds."

Spencer rolls her eyes in disgust but couldn't help the smile playing on her lips. She tosses Ashley's clothes aside and digs through the dresser for some decent sleeping attire the rocker could wear. She settles on a tank top and a pair of boy shorts.

After changing into their night clothes they slipped into the bed. Spencer lay on her back with Ashley's arm slung around her middle as she snuggled into her side. The blonde wraps her arms around the rocker reflexively.

Ashley tucks her head in the crook of the blonde's neck. "Will you be here when I wake up?" She whispers in a tiny voice. She cringes inwardly at how desperate the question sounded but, she had to know. She _needed_ to hear her say-

"Yes," Spencer assures. She feels the rocker smile against her neck.

"You better be."

The blonde chuckles and presses a kiss onto the rocker's forehead. "Go to sleep Ashley," she commands in the sternest voice she could muster.

"Goodnight Angel, love you," the rocker mumbles before sleep takes over her tired body almost immediately.

Spencer wraps her arms more securely around her fiancée. "Happy birthday Ash," she whispers as she closes her eyes and falls into a deep slumber.

And as promised the blonde was still there when she woke up much to Ashley's delight and secret relief. She was hoping last night wasn't all a dream and thankfully it wasn't.

The rocker slowly sits up and covers her mouth as a yawn slips past her lips. She quietly slips out of the bed making sure not to wake her slumbering fiancée and heads for the bathroom to wash up.

Twenty minutes later she walks back into the bedroom freshly showered sporting a casual t-shirt and some sweatpants. She chuckles quietly when she sees her fiancée cuddling with a pillow snoring lightly.

The rocker crawls onto the bed beside her and kisses her cheek. Spencer stirs slightly and opens her eyes slowly. She blinks several times adjusting to the morning light that had managed to seep past the hotel's curtains.

"Good morning sleepy head," Ashley whispers as she pecks the blonde's lips affectionately.

Spencer hums in response and stretches her arms above her head. "I missed our good morning kisses," she breathes out closing her eyes.

"Me too," the rocker replies as she dips down for another kiss.

"You're off this weekend right?" Spencer asks with her eyes still closed tiredly.

"Yep, I'm all yours."

"Good."

Ashley slides her hand under the blonde's tank top and rubs gentle circles on her fiancée's stomach. She smiles when Spencer purrs in delight. "You hungry at all," she asks tracing a finger teasingly around the blonde's belly button.

"Yeah," the blonde mummers, "I'll be up to make something soon."

"I'll cook," Ashley offers nonchalantly.

Spencer's eyes spring open at the suggestion. "You," she questions with surprise laced in her voice.

"Yeah," Ashley nods.

Giggles bubbled out of the blonde. "You're offering to cook?" She asks in between chuckles.

The rocker frowns at her fiancée's laughter, "Yes," she says defensively. "Believe it or not, while on the road Eric, of all people, taught me a couple of things." She sits up putting some distance between them.

The blonde's laughter seizes when she hears Ashley's stern tone. "You're being serious," she says leaning up on her elbows. "You actually learned how to cook?"

The rocker shrugs, "a couple of things," she repeats looking down. She wouldn't admit it but she was actually mildly hurt by Spencer's laughter.

Spencer detects this and immediately regrets laughing. She sits up completely and grabs one of Ashley's hands. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Whatever," the rocker mumbles still not making eye contact with her fiancée.

The blonde chews on her lower lip nervously. "Ashley, please look at me," she says.

The rocker reluctantly lifts her head up to look into those blue eyes she loves so much. She looks at the blonde expectantly.

"I'm sorry," Spencer repeats. "It was wrong for me to laugh. It's just that … you have a history with cooking and … it's not a good one," she says with a hesitant grin.

Ashley nods, "I know," she agrees quietly. "But quite a bit has changed over the month. The guys were doing everything in their power to make me happy and Eric thought it'd be a good idea to cook. He said it was therapeutic and he was surprisingly right. I needed that. I wasn't doing too well after you…" The rocker trails off.

Spencer looks down at their entangled hands. She had heard from Kyla how sad Ashley had been over the course of the month but she never quite understood how deeply the break had affected her. It made the blonde feel horrible and incredibly selfish.

"I'm sorry," Spencer says once again.

"Hey," Ashley whispers cupping her fiancée's face. "Like you said last night, let's not dwell on the past… let's just enjoy the time we have together right now." She says giving the blonde a light kiss on the forehead.

"You're right," the blonde smile genuinely. She tilts her head adorably, "Get in that kitchen and make me some breakfast," she demands playfully.

"Bossy," Ashley mutters poking Spencer's stomach. She slides off the bed and treks to the door. She stops in the doorway and turns around, "I hope you like eggs and toast." She says with a smile.

Spencer nods, "That's fine," she replies.

The rocker nods as well, "Good," she pauses and turns back around. "Because that's the only breakfast food I can make," she says over her shoulder as she walks to the kitchen.

Spencer smiles and flops back into bed dramatically.

After washing up Spencer saunters into the hotel's kitchen just as Ashley sets two plates onto the dining table. The rocker smiles at her and pulls a seat for her fiancée. The blonde returns the smile and sits. "Thank you," she says looking up at the brunette.

"You're welcome," Ashley replies bending down to deliver a quick kiss to her fiancée's lips before she takes a seat next to her.

Spencer takes a bite of her eggs and hums, "They're good," she comments.

"I know," Ashley smirks. "No more doubting my cooking skills."

The blonde nods in reply as she continues to devour her food. Ashley continues, "Not only will you be marrying a sexy, smart, and-"

"Cocky."

The rocker ignores the jab, "Talented rock star. You'll also be marrying a sexy, smart, and talented rock star that can cook."

"Speaking of marriage," the blonde says as she sets her fork down on her now empty plate. "My mom called when I got out of the shower."

"Really?"

Spencer nods, "Yep, she's coming over to talk about our wedding plans."

"Oh God," Ashley groans dropping her toast.

The blonde shakes her head disapprovingly. "You were the one that agreed to hire her as our wedding planner. Besides, I think she's doing a great job."

"Spencer," the rocker sighs. "I have nothing against your mom doing this you know that. I'm just saying Paula gets a little crazy with these plans."

"Her little girl is getting married," Spencer counters. "It's a big day."

"She's the Momzilla of Momzillas," Ashley deadpans. "She scares me."

Spencer rolls her eyes. "She'll be here soon," the blonde says as she picks up their dishes and heads for the sink.

Suddenly, as if they were in a movie, horror if Ashley were to pick a genre, a knock sounds at the door. The rocker eyes it with mock fright, "It's here," she whispers with wide eyes.

Spencer smacks her in the back of the head as she heads into the foyer. She opens the door and smiles warmly at her mother, "Hey mom." She greets giving Paula a hug.

The older blonde returns it with one arm as her other hand clutches at an oversized notebook she liked to call the 'wedding planning notebook'. She pulls out of the hug and enters the hotel suite flashing Ashley a smile.

"Hey Paula," the rocker greets as the older blonde and her fiancée take a seat with her at the table. "

"We've got a lot of work to do girls," Paula says as she pulls out a pen and opens her notebook. She flips through several of pages before opening to a blank one. She lets out a breath and looks up at the couple. "Ready?"

The rocker rubs the back of her neck and mutters from the corner of her mouth, "Like we have a choice." Spencer delivers a quick stomp to her foot. Ashley grunts in pain.

Paula shoots the rocker a questioning look. Ashley waves her off with a tight smile, "That was nothing." She says. "Let's get started."

The older blonde's eyes light up. "Okay," she says picking up her pen. "Let's go down the list of all the preparations we need and then I'll discuss costs later on with Clay and Arthur. Alright, the wedding is scheduled for June the seventh correct?"

Spencer and Ashley nodded. Paula continued, "You're tour ends in two weeks and that only leaves us two months to make sure everything is squared away with the wedding so we've gotta get this ball rolling, fast." She informs them.

"At least it'll be in the summer," Spencer adds.

Paula nods, "Right. Next on the list is wedding bands, have you two gone through the catalogs I've sent you?"

Both Ashley and Spence cast their eyes downward guilty. Paula shook her head, "You need to hurry up and do that you two. Next…"

The rocker fought the urge to sigh. This was going to be a long day. Two hours and a half later Paula was still droning on about what they need to do and scolding them for what they haven't done. Ashley's head was beginning to swim.

"Like I said earlier," Paula says. "We need to make sure we have the ceremony, reception, honey moon, menus, decorations, and music all locked in within a month. Oh! We need to choose a venue as well." She pauses and shifts in her seat uncomfortably. "You two can mull over that, while I use the little girls' room, excuse me," she informs before she heads to the bathroom.

"I need a beer," Ashley mutters and heads for the refrigerator.

Spencer looks at the list and different pictures of possible venues. "Should the wedding be inside or out," she asks over shoulder.

"I dunno," the rocker shrugs taking a sip. "I'm sure you're mom will choose for us." She says taking a seat next to her fiancée.

Spencer gives her an un-amused look, "I'm serious."

"Me too," Ashley counters. "I really don't mind and I trust your mom will find something suitable for us. I wasn't trying to make a joke."

"I think we should go with outside."

The rocker's face scrunches up in disgust, "It'll be hot." She scoffs.

Spencer rolls her eyes and replies, "Fine, we'll go inside."

Ashley shrugs, "If that's what you want," she mutters taking another sip from her bottle.

The blonde huffs frustrated, "Ashley," she hisses. "Will you make up your mind and stop being so indecisive? You say you don't care which one I choose but you obviously do so which is it inside or out?"

A playful glint flashes in the rocker's eyes. "Yes," she replies.

Spencer smacks her arm, "That's not funny," she chastises with a pout.

"Okay," Ashley chuckles setting her beer down. "I'll stop messing around. I say we have the ceremony inside," she grabs Spencer's hand and kisses the back of it.

"Excellent," Paula says as she enters the room and takes a seat at the table. "Did you decide which venue you want the ceremony to take place in?"

"Not yet," Spencer replies.

Paula nods, "Be sure to do that soon. Do you two have your sketches of the dresses you want?"

"I already gave you mine," Spencer reminds.

"Oh yeah that's right," the older blonde turns to the rocker. "Ashley?"

"Yeah, let me grab them," Ashley replies before heading to her bedroom. She comes back a minute later holding a folder out to Paula. "Rick drawled them up," she explains as she sits down.

"Mmm," Paula hums distractedly as she looks down at the sketches. It was of a simple yet elegant black dress.

Ashley loved it and figured her future mother in law would too but judging by the look on Paula's face she didn't. "Something wrong Mrs. C," she asks hesitantly.

"Well," Paula trails off. She shrugs and shakes her head, "It's just not my cup of tea…"

The rocker's jaw clenched slightly, "What do you mean?" She asks tightly. She feels Spencer's hand squeeze her thigh comfortingly.

"I pictured something more flowing," Paula answers. "Weddings are meant to be traditional I'm just not used to all this modern flare that…" And Ashley tunes out involuntarily.

The rocker slides back into her seat as she prepares herself for another long two hours of lecturing. Spencer notices this and quickly jumps in. "Mom," she says before her mother could go any further.

Paula pauses, "Yes?"

"How about we call it a day," Spencer begins. "You could leave us with the venue choices and will look over them and call you when we decide what we want okay?"

Ashley could tell the older blonde wants to protest but instead she smiles and nods. "Sounds good honey," Paula agrees. "I'll make some calls and see how the table arrangements are going on Kyla's end."

Spencer walks Paula to the door and hugs her goodbye. When she shuts the door she releases a quiet sigh of relief. She loved her mom but that woman sure could talk.

"Momzilla," Ashley says with a shrug.

"Stop that," Spencer mutters as she trudges her way back to the rocker and plops in her lap.

Ashley wraps her arms around the blonde and kisses her shoulder. "We're getting married in two months," she whispers wistfully.

Spencer smiles and turns to look at the rocker. She leans down to kiss the rocker lightly.

"Then we're going on a honeymoon," Ashley whispers with a mischievous smile.

Spencer catches on and leans down to kiss her again this time lingering a little longer.

Ashley smirks, "Then we're going to fu-"

The blonde cuts her off with another kiss.

* * *

**Next chapter (the big 50th) is the wedding and honeymoon! Yay! Who's pumped!**


	50. Chapter 50

**The loooong awaited chapter! Enjoy! Let's try to make it past 200 reviews! RATED M.**

* * *

The tour, despite the many setbacks was a success and a major, much needed, boost in Ashley's popularity. She was back on top again where she needed and deserved to be. That was one obstacle or accomplishment rather, out of the way. Now, she had marriage and a new label to tackle.

As soon as the tour was over Paula and Clay had the rocker pulled in different directions every day. Clay, with business in mind, had her hauled to countless meetings in preparation of her new record company opening and Paula, with the wedding in mind, had her dragged to rehearsals, fittings, and bakeries every other day.

Alas, every detail of the wedding had finally been ironed out and every contract had been signed for the label which was now under construction.

Finally, it was the morning before Spencer and Ashley's wedding. Tomorrow, at Gotham Hall they would be pronounced Mrs. and Mrs. Davies.

Ashley watched Spencer pack her overnight bag with a pout as she sat on the bed, "This is ridiculous Spencer." She huffed in distaste.

Spencer paused in her packing to give the rocker a slightly exasperated look. "It's tradition." She corrected setting her hands on her hips.

The rocker frowned. "Um, were two women getting married? That goes against every wedding tradition out there." She countered.

The blonde continued packing, "It's to ward off bad luck in our marriage." She replied.

Ashley scoffed, "By not seeing each other the whole day?"

"That's the idea," Spencer said as she zipped her bag up. "We're not supposed to see each other until I walk down that aisle… or at least that's what mom said."

"That's such bullshit!"

"Language," the blonde chastised reflexively.

"Sorry. What if we sneak a kiss before the wedding?"

"That would defeat the whole purpose," Spencer replied as she shouldered her bag. She giggled when Ashley's pout deepened. "It's only for a day."

The rocker slid off the bed and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "This sucks," she whispered against her neck.

Ashley truly didn't want to be without her fiancée for a day. It was like taking a treasured toy from a toddler. The blonde found this side of the rocker so endearing, she almost caved... _almost._

Spencer recuperated the hug, "The day will fly by I promise you." She assured.

"I'll miss you," the rocker murmured.

"I'll miss you too," the blonde replied as she reluctantly stepped away from the embrace. She lifted the bag back more securely onto her shoulder as a knock sounded at the door.

Eric walked in and smiled, "I knocked," he said. "Aren't you proud of me?"

"It only took you five years to learn that," Ashley grumbled.

"Be nice," Spencer giggled smacking the rocker's arm.

"I think I deserve a treat," the driver suggested.

Ashley smirked, "How's this for a treat?"

Eric frowned, "Keep that finger to yourself," he chastised.

"I won't have to for long anymore," the rocker whispered into the blonde's ear who blushed and looked away embarrassed. Ashley gave her a sultry smile.

"I came for your woman Davies," Eric announced in a deep voice puffing out his chest.

"Okay John Wayne," Ashley chuckled before turning to Spencer. "I'll see you tomorrow Angel," she said giving her fiancée a tender kiss on the lips.

"I can't wait," the blonde replied as she pecked the brunette's lips once more. She turned to leave with Eric.

"Right this way me lady," the driver said chivalrously as he escorted her out the door.

"Love you," Ashley called out. She rolled her eyes when she heard Eric reply 'love you too'.

The rocker shuffled to her bedroom window and watched as Spencer slid into the car. She let out a sigh and turned away. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Ryan standing in front of her with a smirk.

"What the fuck," she breathed out socking his arm.

"Ow," he winced. "I was just here to offer you support, I kind of need some myself. It's not just _your _girl you won't get to see all day. Kyla insisted upon staying with Spencer to help Paula and Chelsea perfect her look."

"Whatever," Ashley mumbled as she walked out of the room.

Ryan caught up to her and tossed his arm around her shoulders. "Come on Ash, this is your last night as a bachelor. You're supposed to be having fun!" He said as they entered the game room with the other guys.

"Yippee," she deadpanned as she took a seat on the leather couch.

Ryan sighed and crossed his arms. "Look, speaking as your best man I command that you lose that pathetic pout. Now, how about we play some pool, or ps3, or some air hockey, or-"

"I miss Spencer," Ashley breathed out slouching back into her seat.

The bass player's head dropped, "Ashley," he sighed rubbing his temple.

"You're marrying her tomorrow," Carrot Top laughed. "Man, you're acting like you'll never see her again or something."

"I just don't get why we have to be apart for this," the rocker whined.

* * *

"I told you Spencer, its tradition," Paula explained as she rolled a lock of her daughter's hair up.

Spencer sighed, "You didn't see how broken she looked though when I said we couldn't see each other until tomorrow."

"She'll get over it," Kyla said only half listening as she turned the page of her magazine.

"I think it's cute when Ashley get's like that," Chelsea chuckled from her seat on the Carlin's couch. "It's not often you get to see that side of her."

"Only for _you_ Spencer," the short brunette cooed.

The blonde blushed and ducked her head slightly involuntary messing up a curl.

Paula huffed. "Hold still Spencer, I'm trying to roll your hair up. I want it to have the right amount of body and bounce."

"Mom, you've become quite the hair dresser," the blonde giggled.

Paula stood back and observed her work. "My mother did my hair for my wedding and her mother did her hair for her wedding and so on … its traditional," she explained taking a seat next to her daughter.

"You and your traditions," Spencer said with a teasing smile.

"Hush," Paula admonished lightly smacking the younger blonde's leg.

"Can you believe this," Chelsea sighed out. "You're getting married Spencer."

Spencer shook her head and smiled. She shrugged helplessly. "It all feels like a dream," she whispered as her eyes gleamed with excitement. "It's like a never ending fairytale."

"Please," Paula whispered as she took out her handkerchief and dabbed her eyes, "I was trying to save all my tears for the wedding."

* * *

"Today's the big day," Eric all but yelled as he entered the dressing room. He sauntered over to the rocker who was fussing over her appearance in the full mirror. "You look beautiful," he said genuinely.

Ashley let out a nervous breath and smoothed down the non-existent wrinkles on her from fitting knee length black dress. She turned and smiled at her driver, "Really," she asked.

"Yes, you do," he replied with a smile. He pulled her into a gentle hug. After a minute he pulled back and smirked, "You're wife to be looks just as good."

The rocker frowned and smacked his arm, "You've gotten to see Spencer?" She hissed. "I haven't seen her for over twelve hours and you get to see her but not me!"

"Calm down," Ryan scolded as he straightened his tie. "You'll see her in a couple of minutes."

"It'll be worth the wait," Eric gushed. "She looks smoking!"

Ashley growled but resisted the urge to jump on him. She couldn't risk the wrinkle she might get in her dress if she tore him to pieces.

"You nervous at all," Aiden questioned as he slid on his jacket.

Ashley scoffed, "Me? Nervous? Are you forgetting who you're talking to? I'm Ashley Davies. I've performed in front of sold out auditoriums. I've performed on television live in front of millions of viewers. I've-"

"You're nervous," Ryan deadpanned.

"I'm terrified," Ashley whimpered taking a seat in front of the vanity.

"You have no reason to be nervous Ash," Elmer's assured.

"Are you kidding me," the rocker screeched. "This is till death do us part. Do you know how many times I could fuck this up within that time period? A lot Aiden! A lot!"

"You won't," Eric chuckled.

"You think this funny," the rocker hissed tossing the driver a dangerous glare.

Eric shut his mouth and stared back at her with frightened wide eyes, "I don't think this is funny what so ever. In fact this is the most non-humorous thing I've ever witnessed." He rushed out finishing his sentiment with an audible gulp.

Ryan rolled his eyes and set both his hands on the rocker's shoulders, "Listen Ashley, you will not screw this up. You and Spencer are in this for the long haul. You two were made for each other. You. Can. Do. This."

Ashley licked her lips nervously and stood up, "You're right. I can do this." She whispered.

"Good," Aiden said checking his watch. "Cause its show time." He said with a goofy smile before he and Eric shuffled out of the door.

"Let's go kid," Ryan said offering his arm in escort.

Ashley gripped his elbow tightly and nodded with a little more confidence. They headed for the door. She stopped abruptly. Ryan looked at her concerned. "What is it Ash?"

The rocker looked up at him and bit her lip, "What if she doesn't show up?"

The bass player rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Let's get out there already."

* * *

"Mom, my hair is fine," Spencer groaned for the thousandth time.

"I just want to make sure…" Paula trailed off as she fiddled with the blonde's curls. "There," she said stepping away slightly. "Perfect," she whispered observing her daughter. She brought her hands up to her mouth and began to sob lightly. "My baby's getting married."

Spencer smiled and brought her mother into a hug. Paula straightened and pulled back, "I don't want to get tears on your dress," she explained.

Spencer tilted her head adorably and grinned, "I don't mind," she whispered.

"It's time," Paula sniffled. She wiped at her eyes and led her daughter towards the entrance of the main hall where Arthur stood along with Kyla, Chelsea, Susan, and Sammy.

"I better get out there," the older blonde said as she quietly headed into the main hall to take a seat near the front. The soft sounds of the 'Wedding March" started to play.

"Do I go now," Sammy asked eager to fulfill her job as flower girl.

Arthur nodded, "Just like we practiced remember." He replied.

"Yep," the youngest blonde said. She set her shoulders pulled up her basket and made her way out onto the aisle to drop the flowers.

Kyla, Susan, and Chelsea stood patiently behind her ready to follow the young Carlin. Kyla gave Spencer a quick wink, "Good luck." She whispered right before leaving.

Spencer let out a deep breath and turned to Arthur with a nervous yet excited smile painted her face.

The Captain had to stop himself from crying at the sight. His little girl was getting married and he just could not believe it. It only seemed like yesterday his daughter was asking for piggy back rides or playing with her dolls. "You look amazing," he said with a shaky voice.

"Thanks daddy," the blonde replied with a blush.

The infamous tune of 'Here comes the Bride' sounded. Arthur sighed wistfully and offered his daughter his arm which she took with another smile. "That's our queue." He whispered.

"Let's do it," Spencer replied as they walked through the entrance.

Ashley nervously fiddled with her hands as the bride's maids took their position. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous, she just was and she couldn't help it. All her nerves disappeared however when her angel stepped into the room and everyone rose to watch the bride.

Spencer's eyes zoned in on Ashley's and the whole world seemed to disappear. No one else existed but the rocker and her. The rocker couldn't help but smile which in turn caused the blonde to smile. Before they knew it Spencer was down the aisle.

Ashley's eyes flickered over to meet Arthur's. He gave her a telling look, kissed his daughter on the cheek and released her arm. Spencer walked the rest of the way up to Ashley and handed Kyla her bouquet before taking the rocker's hands.

"You look beautiful Angel," Ashley breathed out taking in the blonde's appearance.

Spencer smiled, "You do too," she whispered.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began gaining everyone's attention. "We are gathered here todayin the presence of these witnesses, to join Ashley and Spencer in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Eric's hand shot up, "I object!" He shouted. Everyone turned to him and gasped. He began to chuckle, "Just playing," he said with a smile.

Ashley shot him a glare. "You're not gonna live to see the reception," she half joked.

"I kid, I kid," Eric gave in.

Family and friends chuckled lightly at the driver's antics before settling down. The minister cleared his throat and addressed Eric, "May I continue?"

"Please do," the driver replied.

"Okay," the minister continued. "Now, Ashley if you will please say your vows."

"Right," Ashley turned to look at Spencer, "I Ashley Davies, take you Spencer Carlin to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." The rocker let out a sigh and smiled proud that she remembered the traditional vows.

Spencer chuckled lightly at that. The minister pressed on, "Spencer if you will please." Spencer recited the vows with a smile as well. "The rings please."

Aiden bounded over with his goofy smile and presented the rings, "Here ya go," he said. Ashley and Spencer smiled as they each took a ring in their hand and he glided away.

"If you will repeat after me …"

The minister's voice faded into the background as Ashley's body went into autopilot. Her body was bursting with excitement. She vaguely heard him speak as she recited, "With this ring I thee wed." She whispered slipping the band onto Spencer's ring finger.

Joyful tears rushed into the blonde's eyes as she held Ashley's left hand, "With this ring I thee wed," she repeated before slipping Ashley's band on.

The minister smiled, "By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss."

Ashley wrapped her arms the blonde and kissed her with the most passion she could convict. Spencer cupped the rocker's cheek and returned the favor with just as much gusto.

Amongst the loudness of the audience whistles and applause, she distantly heard Eric shout "Get it Spence-a-nator!"

After that everything was a blur to the couple. Years from now, save for the tons of photographs and videos, they would barely remember the wedding reception and the after party. The newlyweds were just eager to spend some alone time together... finally!

* * *

The flight out to the Bahamas the next day seemed to take _forever_ … at least for the newlyweds it seemed that way. When they finally landed they were escorted to the secluded beach house Ashley had rented.

"Oh my God it's beautiful," Spencer gushed as the rocker opened the front door. She moved to go inside when suddenly she was jerked into Ashley's arms. "Ashley what are you whoa!" She screeched as the brunette picked her up bridal style.

"I have to do this." The rocker shrugged. "Besides, you're the one that kept going on about traditions." She teased as she shifted Spencer's weight in her arms.

"Ashley! You can't carry me!"

The rocker scoffed and stepped into the house kicking the door shut, "Watch me," she smirked. Taking careful steps she brought them into the master bedroom which was lit with by a number of candles around the room. She playfully tossed Spencer onto the oversized king bed.

The blonde gasped as she looked around the room. She noted the rose pedals splayed out around the bed, "This is … gorgeous," she whispered turning to meet Ashley's eyes.

The rocker took a seat next to her wife. "I wanted it to be perfect," she replied as a light blush coated her cheeks. She bit her lip and looked down bashfully.

"It is," Spencer said cupping the rocker's heated cheeks. "This is beyond perfect." She leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Ashley's lips. The rocker moaned at the contact and slowly deepened it. Their breathing quickened as the kiss became more heated.

Spencer slowly pulled back making the rocker whimper at the loss of contact. The blonde smiled flirtatiously, "I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable," she whispered before slipping off the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Ashley watched her go with hooded eyes. As soon as the door shut she hoped off the bed and quickly slipped out of her travel clothing before sliding under the bed's white silk sheets wearing only her matching black bra and panties. She straightened out her hair and waited patiently for her wife's arrival.

The blonde slowly opened the bathroom door and walked into the room donning a red silk robe. Ashley felt her mouth go dry and her heart rate quicken as Spencer slowly made her way over to the bed.

The rocker held her hand out towards the blonde and sat up on her knees. Spencer took hold of the offered hand and glided onto the bed mimicking her wife's pose. Ashley tenderly ran her hands along the blonde's sides making Spencer shiver with anticipation and desire.

The rocker leaned forward and placed a kiss on the side of the blonde's neck. Spencer's eyes closed instinctively as she tilted her head giving her wife better access. Ashley trailed feather kisses up Spencer's neck and along her jaw. She came up to the blonde's earlobe and nibbled at it gently.

Spencer sighed in response. Ashley bit again lightly, "You're so beautiful," she whispered huskily as she ran her hand along the younger woman's collar bone sensually. Slowly the rocker gripped the collar of the blonde's robe and pushed it off her shoulder.

The rocker gasped slightly when she noted her wife had nothing on under the thin article of clothing. Looking up at the blonde she silently asked if it was okay to continue.

In reply Spencer took hold of the robe sash and opened it, allowing her robe to slide off of her body. Ashley's eyes immediately took in every bare inch of her wife for the first time. Her heart picked up to a thundering rate as she felt herself dampen with need.

"Oh my god," she husked.

Spencer bit her lip nervously, "Is that good … or bad?"

"Amazing," is all Ashley could whisper as her eyes still danced around the blonde's figure. "You really are perfect Angel."

The blonde blushed. The rocker placed a loving kiss on her wife's lips and drew her in closer. Their skin came into contact. Ashley deepened the kiss as she gently pushed the blonde onto the bed and lowered her body on top of her.

Spencer sighed contently into the kiss as she tangled her hands in her wife's brown curls lightly massaging her temple. She lowered her hands and ran them along Ashley's back stopping at the bra strap to unsnap it.

Ashley growled with desire as she briefly lifted her body off of the blonde's to discard the rest of her clothing. When she nestled her body back onto the blonde's a spark seemed to erupt and their kisses became more desperate more … everything. A deep moan escaped from the back of Ashley's throat as their tongues danced against one another.

Lust cursed through the bodies with unbridled passion. The rocker slipped her thigh between Spencer's legs pressing it against her wife's core. They began to rock against one another. Their breaths came in pants as they stared one another other deeply in the eyes.

Ashley the blonde's breast in her hand and gently squeezed the globe. Spencer whimpered and rocked against the brunette harder. Ashley closed her eyes as she felt Spencer's arousal coat her thigh. The rocker buried her head in the blonde's neck and groaned.

"I'm ready Ash," the blonde panted.

The rocker nodded and slid her hand down the blonde's stomach and down to her heated wet center. Both Spencer and Ashley moaned at the touch. The rocker lifted her head to meet Spencer's half lidded eyes, "I love you," she whispered as she slowly entered the blonde with two fingers.

The blonde's eyes immediately shut. Ashley watched Spencer's face contort with a mixture of discomfort and pleasure as she carefully pushed in deeper. "Don't worry baby," she cooed.

The blonde opened her eyes slightly, "I'm okay," she replied tightly.

"Okay," Ashley breathed out as she slowly began to pump her fingers. Spencer closed her eyes once again as her back arched off the bed.

A grunt shot passed the blonde's lips as her hips began to move in rhythm with her wife's fingers. Ashley pressed kisses against Spencer's neck and slowly picked up speed in her thrusts.

"Feels good," the blonde breathed out raking her nails down the rocker's back. "Ashley," she moaned as her heel dug into the bed. Her breathing picked up as she neared her release.

"God Spencer," Ashley grunted as she grinded against the blonde's thigh desperately. She ran her thumb over the blonde's bundle of nerves and heard her wife gasp.

"Oh, God, Ashley, that feels so good," Spencer panted rocking her hips off the bed. Shaking the blonde slid a hand between their bodies and cupped the rocker's wet mound.

Ashley whimpered in surprise and desire. "Spencer, please," she whispered desperately. Without any further words the blonde slid two fingers into the rocker eliciting a long deep moan from her wife. "Oh, God yes."

"I-I want us both … to," the blonde grunted.

"More," Ashley moaned. "Add another fi… ugh!"

"Like that," Spencer whispered.

"Yes, right there," the rocker breathed out. "Just like that baby." She groaned when she felt Spencer's walls tighten. With one last push Ashley tore through Spencer's last barrier. The blonde gasped as she felt herself topple over the edge. The rocker followed closely screaming her lover's name as she fell limply on top of her wife breathing heavily.

After a few minutes when their breathing returned to a normal rate Ashley lifted her head to look down at the blonde adoringly. "Are you okay," she asked quietly.

Spencer nodded, "That was …" She trailed off unable to find the right words to convey exactly how she was feeling. "I've never … I've never felt," she whispered as her eyes clouded with tears.

The rocker panicked, "Did I hurt you," she questioned in concern.

The blonde quickly shook her head and smiled through her tears, "No, you didn't," she replied gripping Ashley's face in her hands and pulling her down for a kiss to quell her worry. "I feel amazing, I feel like … I'm flying," she whispered.

Ashley smiled as relief flooded through her body. She kissed Spencer's cheek. "Don't cry baby," she cooed.

Spencer blushed suddenly embarrassed, "Did I um … did I do okay," she asked bashfully.

"Did you not hear me scream," Ashley chuckled.

The blonde bit her lip and ran her finger along the rocker's arm. "Can we … can we do that again please?" She asked shyly as she glanced up at Ashley's eyes. "I really liked that."

The rocker smiled mischievously, "That's only one way to do it Angel," she smirked and slowly moved down Spencer's body. "Let me show you some other tricks," she whispered as her head disappeared under the covers and in between the blonde's legs.

Spencer's head flew back as the rocker's lips wrapped around her clit. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy these tricks immensely.


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! I love it! This chapter is RATED M.**

* * *

The couple screamed in ecstasy as they simultaneously collapsed on against each other in a tangle of limps onto the bed. A thick coat of sweat covered their bodies as they tried to regulate their breathing.

Spencer tiredly rested her head onto the rocker's heaving chest. "Wow," she gasped out.

"Yeah," the brunette mumbled in between shallow breaths. When Ashley was finally able to muster up the energy she wrapped her arms securely around the blonde.

Spencer lazily trailed her finger across the rocker's collar bone, "What time is it?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Ashley quickly glanced at the clock on the side table. "It's ten," she muttered closing her eyes.

The blonde's head shot up, "At night," she questioned.

The rocker chuckled at her wife's expression. She lazily lifted a hand and pointed towards the window across the room that overlooked the beach. "Do you see sun out there," she teased.

Spencer glanced over at the window and back to her wife, "We've been … in bed for over six hours?" She asked in awe and confusion.

"Yep," the rocker smirked. Who could blame her? She's had years of pent up sex frustration. She was definitely gonna get her fill. "We've been pretty busy. We must lost track of time."

Spencer blushed and buried her head in the crook of Ashley's neck. "I didn't notice," she mumbled embarrassed. "It felt so … good."

The rocker smiled at her wife's shyness, "There's no need to be embarrassed baby. We've just had hours of mind blowing sex-"

"Love making," the blonde corrected. "The word sex sounds vulgar."

"Don't give me that vulgar crap," Ashley chuckled. "You want to talk about vulgar? Spencer, just a second ago you were screaming out every cuss word in the book!"

The blonde blushed once again. She shook her head, "Those words … they slipped out I didn't mean for them to come out like that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes … I don't think they count because they were said … during a moment of passion and ecstasy." The blonde explained with a satisfied nod.

The rocker rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Spencer poked her stomach, "I mean it."

"It was kinda hot," Ashley purred sliding a hand down to squeeze the blonde's bottom. She frowned however when her wife swatted her away.

"No more," Spencer mumbled closing her eyes. "Sleepy."

Ashley smiled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Angel," she whispered before quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Spencer awoke to an empty bed. She frowned when she saw Ashley was nowhere in sight. Figuring the brunette was just in the bathroom she shrugged it off. Leisurely she stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn.

"That's a sight I don't mind seeing every day," Ashley said as she made her way into the bedroom holding two cups of coffee. "You should sleep naked more often," she teased handing Spencer a steaming cup.

The blonde rolled her eyes but a light blush covered her cheeks. "Thanks for the coffee and I'll be sure to sleep naked for your enjoyment every morning."

"Thank you," the rocker replied. She took a seat next to the blonde and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning wife," she whispered adoringly.

Spencer beamed at the endearment. She set her coffee down and cupped Ashley's cheeks, "Good morning to you too wife," she replied giving the rocker a tender kiss. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking a repeat of yesterday," the rocker smirked.

Spencer smiled and brought her legs up to her chest. She winced however in the middle of the action as a sharp pain shot through her lower abdomen and straight to her core. "Ow," she whined.

Ashley's eyes widened. She set her cup and down and set her hand on the blonde's stomach. She rubbed soothing circles, "I should've warned you about that," she whispered mentally berating herself. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," Spencer breathed out. "I'm just a little sore … a good sore," she added for levity.

Ashley looked unmoved; her eyes still filled with concern. "I'm sorry," she whispered again bringing her arms around the blonde and kissing the top of her head.

"Don't apologize for one of the most amazing nights of my life," Spencer chastised with a warm smile. To her surprise when she looked up she saw a light blush appear on her wife's tanned cheeks.

"It was the most amazing night for me too," the rocker replied somewhat shyly. She cleared her throat and slid off the bed. "I'll run you bath. That should be soothing." She said as she headed to the bathroom.

"Ashley," Spencer called leaning her head on her knees.

The rocker turned back to her wife expectantly.

The blonde bit her lip and smiled brightly, "We're married," she said sweetly.

Ashley's heart melted, "Yeah," she whispered nodding her head. "We are." She slowly crawled back over to the bed and gave the blonde a kiss. "I love you so much Angel."

"I love you more," Spencer replied against her lips.

Ashley pulled back and smirked, "That's not possible," she said walking backwards towards the bathroom door.

"It's possible," the blonde corrected.

The rocker chuckled and shook her head before ducking into the bathroom to start up the large bath. Spencer smiled and turned back to her coffee cup that was now lukewarm. She noticed a small piece of paper sticking out from the drawer of the nightstand.

She opened the drawer and her eyebrows shot up. There was a note and a gift wrapped present. She pulled both the items out of the drawer and set them in front of herself. "Ashley," she called out. She heard a muffled reply over the bath's running faucet. "Come over here," she beckoned.

Ashley walked into the bedroom now wearing only a silk robe. "What's that," she asked taking a seat next to her wife.

"I don't know," Spencer replied. "There's a note with it."

The rocker leaned over and read the note aloud, "Hello Ashley and Spence-a-nator Davies," Ashley rolled her eyes and continued. "I decided to slip you guys a little gift on the side. I don't wanna ruin the surprise but … it's a camera. Use it to document your entire honeymoon … and that includes bedroom action. Just kidding! Ashley, don't kill me! Anyways, I hope you guys are having fun. Spencer, keep your pimp hand strong. Love, Eric. P.S. Elmer's says Hi!"

Spencer chuckled, "Well, that's sweet of him."

Ashley sighed and tossed the note aside, "We're miles away and yet he still manages to be a pain in my ass," she grumbled.

The blonde unwrapped the gift, "It's a nice camera." She commented.

"Yeah," the rocker replied sincerely. After a moment she slipped off the bed. "C'mon we've got a steaming hot bath calling our names." She said moving towards the blonde.

Spencer nodded and moved to get off the bed. Ashley stopped her, "Ashley, what are you…Ashley! Put me down! I can walk y'know!"

The rocker chuckled and shifted the blonde in her arms more securely carrying her bridal style towards the bathroom. "You're hurting and it's my job to take care of you. It's in our vows Spencer you know that."

Spencer set her head down on Ashley's shoulder, "You're like my knight and shining rock star," she said with mock wonder.

"Hell yeah," Ashley yelled shutting the door with her foot.

* * *

"So where are we going," Spencer asked staring at the passing beach scenery as Ashley navigated their rented jeep down the road.

"I booked us on a private tour this morning while you were sleeping," the rocker replied glancing at her wife.

Spencer frowned, "How long was I asleep?"

Ashley chuckled, "For quite a while baby. I kinda wore you out," she teased with a smirk.

The blonde blushed and cleared her throat. "So, um, who's taking us on this private tour around the islands?" She asked.

Ashley smiled mischievously but let the topic drop. "When my dad was in the area he used to call this guy to get in free at private clubs, bars, and restaurants. He has the total hook up. I've never met him though. His name is Joe … Joe Nail? He seemed like a nice guy on the phone."

Spencer leaned her head back on the head rest, closed her eyes and smiled, "I love it here," she sighed as she took in a deep breath. "It's so peaceful."

"The total opposite of New York," Ashley agreed.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the hustle and bustle of New York," Spencer explained rolling her head to look at the rocker. "But it's nice to get away from it every now and then."

"Especially when you're on a honeymoon," Ashley said with a wink.

"Yes, especially that," the blonde replied leaning over to kiss Ashley's cheek.

"Alright we're here," she announced pulling into the back parking lot. She rushed out of the car and onto the other side to open Spencer's door.

The blonde smiled appreciatively and looked up at the small two story office building. It was pretty simple structure with no windows and glass double doors with the initials J.N. above them.

"C'mon," Ashley whispered taking her wife's hand and leading them up to the doors. When they stepped inside they were both blown away by the office's décor. The room was lavishly designed with dark brown, reds, and blacks and leathers. A very modern design.

"Wow," Spencer mouthed.

"Is that the Davies' I hear speaking," a very flamboyant male voice with a thick Italian accent called from a back room.

"I think that's Jack," Ashley trailed off as a small man dressed in tight pink pants and a white collared shirt complete with a yellow mascot skipped into the room. He had stunning hazel eyes and tanned olive skin with dyed black hair styled in a fashionable faux hawk.

"Hello, are you Baby and Mrs. Davies'," he asked clapping his hands together.

"Yes I'm Ashley and this," Ashley smiled at Spencer. "This is my wife Spencer. You must be Jack Nail?"

"No you miss pronounce," Jack scoffed rolling his eyes. "It's Jack Noel silly," he teased swatting at her arm playfully. "Jack Nail? What a funny name you silly Billy."

The couple couldn't help but chuckle at the vibrant man. Ashley shrugged, "I apologize."

"Apology accepted," he giggled. He brought his hands up to his face in awe. "Look at you two, such a pretty pretty couple. I just want to eat you two up but … I'm sure you two take care of the eating of each other just fine."

Spencer blushed and looked down. Ashley stepped forward defensively, "Hey, watch it Jack." She warned with a raised eyebrow.

Jack's eyes widened and he held his hands up, "I only kid with you. I mean no harm. You're father and I used to joke like this all the time. I didn't mean to offend."

The rocker's face softened at the mention of her father. "How long did you know my father for?" She asked calmly.

"Oh before you were in the diapers," Jack chuckled. "Raifey Pooh always came round to get the latest hook up on the islands."

Ashley bit back a laugh, "_Raifey Pooh_? Wow, that's kind of a different from all the other dark and badass nick names I've heard."

"Yes, it was a term of the endearment I gave him," Jack explained with yet another giggle. "To the world he might have been Mr. Danger but really he was just a big _softie_."

Spencer tugged Ashley's hand. "Sounds familiar," she teased.

Ashley scowled playfully at her wife then turned back to Jack who was smiling as his eyes darted between the two blushing brides. "So, um, Jack Noel we're ready to go if you are."

"Oh honey," He said grabbing his keys. "I'm always ready."

"This should be fun," Ashley whispered as they followed the short man out to his bright red Jaguar Convertible.

* * *

"Okay my darlings this is our last stop," Jack announced as he pulled up to a private beach. The day had been an exciting one.

They trio had gone to The Roselawn Museum, where Jack proceeded to hit on one of the tour guides, Queen's Staircase, where Jack slapped a man's ass and explained he had a disorder where he must slap nice chiseled asses, the Versailles Gardens, where Jack almost fell into a flower bed while running from a guard whom didn't buy the ass slapping disorder, and a quaint restaurant where they had lunch. Jack behaved there. It was now just reaching four.

Jack frowned when he didn't get a response from the couple. He turned towards the backseat and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh God, not _again_! You two are like the bunnies!" He scoffed.

Each time he pulled up to a spot he would turn to see the couple making out. He was getting quite tired of it. To any other man this would be a dream come true but for Jack … it did nothing. When Spencer began to moan rather loudly Jack drew the line.

"Ladies," Jack yelled. "Ladies please! Separate yourselves!"

Spencer immediately pulled away and blushed. Ashley whimpered at the loss and moved in for another kiss. The blonde pulled back and pointed toward an amused looking Jack.

Ashley's eyebrows shot up, "Oh," she breathed out with a nervous laugh. "When did we um, stop driving to um, where are we," she asked dazed as she looked around at their location.

"We are at a bowling alley," he deadpanned before rolling his eyes. "We are at the beach silly Billy! Go ahead, have fun its private! Have fun with the sand," he commanded in broken English.

"You know Jack," Ashley said biting her lip. "As fun as the beach sounds right now … we'd actually like to head back to the office so we can get the jeep, go home, and call it a day." She explained with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, I get it," he purred out before putting the car in drive. "Let's get you two horny ones to a bed stat." Spencer and Ashley never heard his response however; they were too busy lost in each other once again.

* * *

"It's like a can barely contain myself," Spencer moaned against the rocker's lips as they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

"Me too," Ashley breathed out as they both wrestled to get their clothes off. "I want you so badly baby," she mumbled as they got the last of their clothing off.

Spencer sighed out happily as Ashley laid her body on top her own. The rocker placed feather kisses down the blonde's neck, "Are you feeling well enough to do this," the brunette asked in between kisses.

"You tell me," Spencer whispered as she took hold of the rocker's hand and brought it in between her legs. Ashley groaned when her fingertips met with an abundance of hot liquid flowing from the blonde's core.

The rocker smirked and let her fingers hover in place. She looked down at the blonde, "Did you just talk dirty to me," she asked teasingly.

"Shut up," Spencer growled pulling Ashley down for a heated kiss. The rocker moaned into the kiss and returned it hungrily.

Ashley's thumb brushed of the blonde's clit. Spencer's hips jumped at the contact. "Please," the blonde whispered closing her eyes.

The rocker decided to spare her the torture and slipped two fingers into the blonde's hole. Spencer whimpered in delight. Ashley ground her hips down onto her wife's thigh in an attmept relieve some of her own want.

She moved her body down the blonde's body, placing little kisses on her way. Spencer gasped in pleasure. Ashley trailed her tongue around the blonde's clit teasingly. The rocker plunged her fingers faster, rougher in and out of her as she felt Spencer's walls began to tighten.

"Oh fuck," Spencer moaned gripping Ashley's head and pushing her closer. "Ashley!" She yelled tossing her head back as the brunette sped up her movements. "Ugh, God!" She grunted.

Ashley lifted her head an smirked, "That's it baby. Cum for me." She demanded.

The blonde's eyes squeezed shut as her whole body began to spasm. Quivers ran throughout her body as she rode out orgasm after orgasm. Breathing heavy she fell against the bed in a heap.

Ashley moved her body up onto the blonde's. "I came just looking at you baby," she purred into her wife's ear before nibbling on her ear lobe.

Spencer smiled and rolled on top of the brunette, "Ready to go again," she whispered.

Ashley's eyebrow rose, "I've created a horn dog," she chuckled. Her breath caught in her throat however when she felt two long fingers push inside of her suddenly.

"Who's laughing now," the blonde teased as she started to slowly thrust inside of the rocker.

"Spencer, oh that feels so fucking good," Ashley breathed out moving her hips in rhythm with her wife's thrusts that were starting to pick up speed. "Fuck!"

"Is this good," Spencer murmured bringing her lips down to kiss the brunette's sweat drenched neck.

"So fucking good," the rocker hissed. "I'm so close. Harder!"

The blonde plunged in harder and curled her fingers. It wasn't long before Ashley was toppling over the edge crying out her lover's name at the top of her lungs.

After a good minute or two, Spencer finally pulled out of the rocker. Ashley shivered at the loss of contact. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her wife up to lay on top of her. She kissed the top of the blonde's head, "That was mind blowing." She whispered.

"Definitely," Spencer mumbled with a nod.

"Again?"

"_Definitely_!"


	52. Chapter 52

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I hope this makes up for it! A whole new bunch a drama is about to start up! You've been warned ... oh, this is RATED M. Enjoy! :) Reviews make the world go round. This has only been loosely edited. **

* * *

Some of the morning sun's rays managed to peek through a slit of the bedroom's curtained windows painting the room in a unique dark orange glow. Spencer slowly opened her eyes to a rare yet, as of recently, reoccurring sight.

Ashley was sat next to her seemingly wide awake, courtesy of the coffee mug on the night stand Spencer deduced, writing something down on printing paper. Her hair hadn't been touched but she still looked breath taking and she donned her reading glasses. This was a sight, Spencer was sure, the world has never seen of the rocker.

The blonde couldn't help but be mildly turned on by this studious side of her wife.

"Staring isn't polite," Ashley chastised her eyes still trained on the paper in front of her.

"Call me rude then," Spencer retorted with a smile. She turned to face the rocker and snuggled deeper into her pillow. "You've been doing this a lot lately," she whispered.

The rocker's eyebrow arched, "Writing early in the morning in my underwear," she joked as a light confused frown fell upon her face.

"No," the blonde chuckled. "You've been waking up before me. That usually never happens."

Ashley shrugged setting down her paper and pencil. She looked over at her wife, "Yeah, I know, I can't really explain it." She said slowly. "Maybe it's because I know I get to wake up to the most beautiful woman in the world and my body naturally can't wait to get up and see you."

Spencer blushed and smiled, "Is that what it is?"

The rocker leaned over and kissed the blonde's cheek, "Of course. It's biological. I can't fight something that's happening naturally to my body."

"You make a good point," Spencer whispered rubbing her nose affectionately against her wife's. She let out a content sigh and then asked, "So … what were you writing?"

The rocker immediately sat back up and held her paper a little closer, "Nothing," she smirked.

Spencer's curiosity peaked as she sat up, "Judging by the way your gripping that paper I wouldn't say it was nothing." She said crossing her arms with a tiny smirk of her own.

Ashley was only momentarily distracted by the now open view of her wife's bra clad breasts but managed a quick enough recovery to concentrate on what was being said. She grinned and shook her head, "It's nothing for you to worry about _now_." She teased.

The blonde's smirk dropped, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you'll find out what I've written on this paper later," Ashley replied. She chuckled when her wife pouted. "That for once is not going to work on me." She chastised tweaking the blonde's nose.

Spencer's dropped the pout and narrowed her eyes. "We promised we weren't going to keep any secrets from each other Ashley."

The rocker grinned smugly. "You can't play that card on me Angel."

"Why not?"

"Cause technically if I'm telling you later on what I have written on this paper that's not really keeping a secret from you."

"Than what would you call it?"

"A surprise," Ashley replied pecking the blonde's lips.

"Fine," Spencer sighed. She slipped out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth and wash my face."

The rocker hummed in response as she went back to work on her writing. However, she missed the devious smile her wife shot her as the blonde shut the bathroom door. A few minutes later Spencer emerged from the bathroom still wearing her underwear only this time looking wide awake.

Ashley looked up and smiled as her eyes took in every inch of her wife. Her mouth immediately went dry when she caught the look in the blonde's eyes. Lust was oozing from Spencer's body as she slowly trekked towards the bed with intent.

"Spencer," Ashley breathed out as she set her paper and pencil off to the side.

The blonde smirked when she reached the bed. She slowly straddled the rocker's hips and pulled Ashley's glasses from her eyes. The rocker blinked as her eyes focused on the face dangerously close to hers.

"Hi," Spencer whispered deeply.

"Hi," Ashley replied setting her hands on the blonde's hips.

With no further words the blonde wrapped her arms around the rocker's neck and brought her lips down onto Ashley's. Spencer's tongue darted out and ran teasingly across her wife's bottom lip. The rocker moaned and allowed the blonde to deepen the kiss. Her fingers clenched at Spencer's hips pulling her closer.

The blonde moved her lips down the rocker's jaw to her ear lobe where she teasingly nibbled on the small appendage. Ashley moaned deeply, "God, Spencer." She gasped running her hands along the blonde's thighs.

"Do you enjoy that," Spencer purred into her ear.

The rocker shivered, "Very much baby," she whispered. "But…"

"But what," the blonde questioned as she bit down lightly on Ashley's neck.

Ashley pulled back so they were face to face. She smiled, her face flushed with arousal. "This isn't gonna make me give up your surprise."

Spencer's jaw dropped. "Uh, um, w-what?" She stuttered.

The rocker chuckled and kissed her wife's blushing cheeks. "Although, this attempt was very hot, you almost had me there for a second." She purred dragging her nails down the blonde's thighs. "You were trying to do the old 'tease but don't please' trick on me."

Spencer looked down embarrassed. "Maybe," she muttered.

"You realize you were torturing _yourself_ while doing that right," Ashley asked as she slid one of her hands up towards the blonde's center.

"I don't know what you mean," the blonde squeaked as the rocker ran a finger over the front of her panties teasingly. She knew her wife could feel her arousal through the thin material.

Ashley's eyebrow arched as she smirked. "Now," she whispered as she slipped her finger into the blonde's dampened underwear. "You don't want me to do that to you … right?"

"Please, Ashley," Spencer breathed out as she tried to shift her hips forward. She whimpered when Ashley held her in place. "Please!"

"That's what I thought," Ashley replied. "So, no more trying to spoil the surprise … deal?" She asked dipping her finger into the wetness and pulling out tauntingly.

"Ashley!" Spencer whined gripping the brunette's shoulders for leverage. "Please, I need you inside me. No more teasing! Please!"

"Deal?"

Spencer nodded then groaned in delight when the rocker filled her with two fingers and began to pump at torturously slow pace. "Faster," the blonde moaned moving her hips in time.

Ashley pumped faster enjoying the squeaks of delight her wife made with each thrust. She brought her lips down onto the heaving blonde's chest peppering kisses, "You're so hot baby," she whispered against the hot skin.

Spencer threw her head back and closed her eyes. She could feel her walls tighten around the brunette's skilled fingers as her climax approached quickly. "Ashley, God! You feel so good!"

"Let go baby."

With those words the blonde came undone. She let a long moan and collapsed onto the rocker, her face buried in the brunette's neck. Ashley wrapped her arms around her wife as she caught her breath.

"Love you," Spencer mumbled into her skin.

"Love you too Angel," she whispered running her hands along the blonde's back.

Their silenced filled afterglow was broken when Spencer began to chuckle. Ashley smiled impulsively and tightened her hold, "What's so funny?" She asked.

"It's just," the blonde said between giggles. "This didn't exactly go the way I originally had it planned out in my head."

"You can't say you're not happy with the outcome though."

Spencer titled her head and grinned. "Nope, I can't." She whispered pecking the tip of the rocker's nose. She ran her fingers along the back of the rocker's neck scratching the skin lightly. Ashley closed her eyes and purred with delight. Spencer smiled, "You're like a kitty," she cooed jokingly.

The brunette's eyes shot open and she shot her wife a deadly stare. "More like a lion," she growled gripping the blonde's hips. Suddenly she lifted the blonde off her lap and tossed her onto the bed earning a squeal.

Ashley growled once again for affect and settled herself in between the blonde's legs. "I'd like to see a kitty that could do that," she whispered meshing her body on top of her wife's.

Spencer brought both of her hands up into the brunette's hair, tugging at it lightly. "You're definitely no kitten," she agreed on her wife's behalf.

Ashley smiled triumphantly. She brought her lips down to meet the blonde's in a gentle lingering kiss. "You're amazing," she whispered pulling back only slightly. "I can't believe you married me," she said frowning slightly, as if something just dawned on her.

The blonde chuckled, "I have the license to prove it and everything," she joked.

"No, I mean," Ashley paused as she looked down at the blonde in wonder. "I can't believe you married _me. _Out of … out of all the people out there that you could've ended up with … you're with me…"

Spencer cupped the rocker's cheeks, "And you're with me," she whispered. "And you have made me the happiest girl in the world," she stated with conviction.

The rocker's eyes filled with tears. She let out a short breath and smiled. "God, Spencer," she sighed shaking her head. "You don't know how much … how much that means to me to hear you say that."

The blonde brushed away a tear, "I do."

"You can't leave me." Ashley said through tears. "Not ever again. You can't."

"I'm not going anywhere," Spencer assured sternly.

"Ever," the rocker continued. "You just … you can't okay? I don't know if I could ... I can't live without you." She buried her face into the blonde's neck and sobbed lightly. "Promise me."

"I promise," Spencer whispered rubbing her hands soothingly along the rocker's back. She couldn't help but be confused at the rocker's sudden outburst of emotion however she was glad at the same time Ashley wasn't bottling it up.

When the rocker's crying settled down Spencer spoke quietly, "Are you okay Ash," she asked tentatively.

She felt the rocker nod. "Yeah," Ashley whispered bringing her head back up. She looked away from the blonde's prying eyes and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I don't know where that came from."

"It's okay," Spencer assured tucking a loose brown lock behind the rocker's ear.

"It just hit me," Ashley said looking back at the blonde. "We're married."

"I know," the blonde nodded with a smile. "It's great isn't it," she added in jest.

"It's pretty awesome," Ashley chuckled. After their laughter died down the rocker sighed and sat up pulling Spencer along with her so they sat in front of one another. "So, what do you say we enjoy the last day of our honeymoon out on the beach?"

"Sounds amazing," Spencer agreed leaning over and kissing the rocker.

"Let's go shower first," Ashley said sliding off the bed and taking hold of the blonde's wrist as she dragged her playfully to the bathroom. "I think we've yet to christen it." She said thoughtfully.

* * *

"Can you believe it's been a week already," Spencer asks swinging their adjoined hands as they walked along the beach.

"It feels like it went by so fast," Ashley replied lightly kicking a shell. "I enjoyed it though. I got to see a lot views and visit quite a few new places."

Spencer frowned. "Ash, the majority of our honeymoon was spent in the bedroom."

"I know," Ashley purred sending the blonde a sultry look.

Spencer blushed and shook her head, "You're such a horn dog," she mumbled.

The rocker let out a short laugh, "Takes one to know one baby," she giggled as the blonde released her hand and shoved her lightly. "It's true and you can't deny it. Can you?"

The blonde turned her head away and smiled discreetly. She turned back to the rocker who was giving her a knowing look, "So," Spencer breathed out. "When do you think construction on the label will be done?"

Ashley chuckled, "Changing the subject Mrs. Davies?"

"Ashley," Spencer warned.

The rocker smiled and decided to let it slide. "Um," she said with a shrug. "I don't know. Maybe another three months give or take a week or two."

"Hmm," the blonde nodded in response. She was sincerely happy for the brunette. Starting her own record label had been in talks for awhile now so she was happy some progress was actually being made towards opening the long awaited company.

The rocker took hold of her wife's hand already missing the contact. "I can't wait to open it up and kick my competitions' ass!" She said with a wistful sigh.

"By competition you mean mainly Rebel Rock?"

"Fuck yeah," Ashley replied with raised eyebrows. "They're gonna go down in fucking flames. They deserve a good ass whooping after what they've done to me and my dad's legacy."

Spencer nodded in agreement deciding to let the rocker's cursing slide for this instance because quite frankly, she wanted RR to burn too.

"Let's not talk about that though," Ashley waved off. "We'll save all that stress and for when we get back to the city. Right now, let's just enjoy our last hours in paradise."

"Okay," Spencer dragged out with a sneaky smile as she turned to look at the rocker. "Let's talk about surprises instead." She said bouncing lightly on her feet.

"Yeah," Ashley replied with a nod. "Surprises are nice aren't they?"

"Ashley, stop that," Spencer warned.

"Stop what?"

"You're stalling."

"Am I?"

"Ashley!"

The rocker let out a laugh as the blonde crossed her arms and pouted. "Okay, geez," she relented as she reached into her short short's pocket and pulled out the piece of paper.

Spencer beamed with excitement and reached for the paper only to have it yanked away. She frowned and gave the rocker a pointed look. "Ashley, what-"

"Before you read this I need you to promise something," the rocker explained holding the piece of paper close to her chest.

"What," Spencer asked impatiently.

"I need you to promise you won't call me adorable, cute or any of those other sappy words after you read what I've written to you got it," she asked raising an eyebrow.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I promise," she replied dutifully.

"Say it with meaning."

"Ashley, give me the paper!"

"Fine," the rocker muttered handing the blonde the folded piece of paper. "I only did that this morning so … sorry if it's not … perfect or whatever," she said rubbing the back of her neck.

Spencer eyed the rocker as she unfolded the paper, "What is it?" She asked.

The rocker cleared her throat awkwardly, "It's um … it's ah … look, I know for our wedding we had gone with traditional vows or whatever but … I'm not really one for traditional things so… I kinda wrote my own vows to give to you," she said with a light blush averting her eyes.

"Aww, Ashley," Spence gushed tilting her head. "That is so-"

"You promised," Ashley admonished quickly.

"I had my fingers crossed," Spencer retorted with a cheeky smile.

The rocker rolled her eyes, "Just read it already." She sighed out.

The blonde held the paper up, "Angel, I knew from the first time I laid eyes on you, I was going to tap that…Ashley! Is this supposed to be romantic?" Spencer asked not at all amused that this was her surprise.

"Read the rest," Ashley chuckled as she waved her hand encouragingly.

Spencer shook her head and continued, "Just kidding, I didn't mean that baby, don't get upset. What I really meant to say was, I knew from the first time I laid eyes on you that evening in Germany that you were special." The blonde paused to smile at her wife.

Ashley nodded for her to continue so she did. "I remember when your eyes first met mine. Time stopped and no one else in the world existed but you and me. Never before, had anyone made my heart skip a beat that way you did, the way that you still do, with just a look. I knew, right then and there, you were the one." Spencer's eyes began to tear but she pressed through and continued reading. "Angel, I know I'm far from perfect and I know I tend to push loved ones away but I vow to do the best I can to protect and love you with _all_ that I am until the day I die. I don't think I can put into words how much you mean to me. All I can say is I'll love you forever, and hope that you believe me." Spencer finished dropping her hands. "Ashley, that was beautiful."

The rocker blushed and looked down at the ground bashfully, "Yeah, so that's it," she muttered.

The blonde immediately thrust her body towards her wife and wrapped her arms around her tightly. She buried her face in the rocker's neck and cried. Ashley held onto the blonde just as tightly. "Happy tears," she asked quietly.

The blonde nodded feverishly and held on even tighter to her wife.

"Love you," Ashley whispered.

Spencer pulled back only slightly and kissed the rocker's lips repeatedly, "I love you, I love you, I love you," she chanted in between kisses.

The rocker grinned shyly. "You really liked it?" She asked only mildly self conscious.

"Of course!" Spencer laughed wiping at her eyes.

Ashley's face scrunched up, "It wasn't sappy?"

"Not at all," the blonde whispered bringing their foreheads together. "It was possibly the most romantic thing you've ever done for me. I'll never forget this moment, ever."

"Neither will I," Ashley smiled. "Let's get wet." She said with a grin as she stripped out of her short shorts revealing her thong.

Spencer immediately blushed, "Ashley," she whispered tucking hair behind her ear. "I thought the rest of our honeymoon was going to be spent _outside_ of the bedroom."

Ashley belted out a laugh. The blonde frowned slightly confused. The rocker clutched at her stomach as she continued to chuckle, "Spencer," she gasped. "I meant let's go swimming in the ocean not … not … haha!"

The blonde's blush deepened in embarrassment. "Oh," she whispered.

"Aw baby," Ashley cooed setting her hands on the blonde's hips. "It's okay. I do take full responsibility in turning you into horn dog. I am simply … irresistible; it's not your fault really."

"Shut up," Spencer muttered as she tucked her gift safely into the rocker's discarded pants in the sand. "It is your fault."

"Like I said, I take full responsible."

"Race you to the ocean?"

"Fine."

They both got into a racers' stance. "I'll count," Spencer stated. "Okay, on three, one, two-" Spencer took off running leaving a trail of giggles in her wake.

Ashley smiled as she chased after the blonde. She didn't mind losing at all. The view she was awarded from her stand point was a good enough consolation prize.

* * *

When the couple stepped into the mansion everyone was there to greet them with a chorus of 'welcome home'. Aiden however threw his arms up and yelled, "Happy birthday Spencer and Ashley!"

Everyone turned to give him a look. Ashley chuckled and shook her head, "It's not our birthdays Elmer's." She corrected. "We just got back from our honeymoon."

"Oh," Aiden frowned and scratched his head. "I was wondering why it was a little strange you guys shared a birthday together." He mused.

"So Ashley," Eric sang out as he tossed his arm around the rocker's shoulder. "How was _it_?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Arthur cleared his throat and crossed his arms. Ashley and Eric blanched. "Um," the driver babbled. "I mean 'it' by the s-sandy beach! How was that sandy beach Ash?" He questioned with a gulp turning to look at the rocker.

"Great," Ashley squeaked out as Arthur stared them down.

"Arthur, be nice," Paula chastised. "They're married now."

The Captain dropped his angry façade and smiled. The rocker and Eric let out a sigh of relief. Ashley let her eyes wander over to her wife's who was frowning. "What's wrong Angel," she asked concerned.

"Where's Grandma," the blonde mumbled looking around.

Ashley too looked around. That was a good question.

* * *

"Carol," Dr. Gellar sighed out rubbing his temples. "You can't keep this a secret from the family any longer. It's spreading and we need to start heavier treatment."

"My granddaughter just got married," Carol replied shaking her head. "This is the first time in years she's been without stress, drama, and any type of pressure. I don't want to drop this bomb on her and the family… not now."

"You won't be able to hide this for much longer Carol," Dr. Gellar insisted.

"Just give me something that can do close to that then," Carol replied straightening her shoulders.

"You can't keep hiding this! You have to tell them."

"Yes, I can and no I don't."

"Fine, I'll tell them myself."

"This goes under doctor and patient confidentiality, legally you can't do that."

The doctor dropped his head in defeat. "Carol, listen, I'm telling you this as a friend. If you don't get the treatment you need there is a high chance that you can-"

"I know," Carol interrupted looking down. "I'm well aware that I can die."


	53. Finale

Spencer shuffled through the throngs of people in the living room and into the kitchen. She reached into a cabinet and pulled out a glass. Walking over to the sink she filled her cup with water and proceeded to take a healthy gulp.

She took in a deep breath and released it slowly. The couple had been home from their honeymoon an hour and the welcome home party was just now getting into full swing. With still no signs of Carol which baffled the blonde.

She jumped slightly when two arms weaved their way around her middle.

"Sorry," Ashley husked placing an apologetic kiss on the blonde's shoulder blade. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was wondering where you had wandered off to," she mumbled against her wife's skin before placing another kiss there.

"Just getting a drink of water," Spencer replied leaning back into the rocker.

The rocker hummed and pulled the blonde closer. "Christie's here."

"We haven't seen her in awhile," Spencer said setting her glass down into the sink. She let out a quiet sigh and turned to face her wife. "How's she doing?"

Ashley took hold of the blonde's hand and idly played with her fingers. "Good. She looks great. It's amazing what sobriety can do for a person."

Spencer nodded in agreement. No arguments there. She bit her lip, "Is um, Christine here?" She asked hesitantly.

The rocker tensed unconsciously. Ashley hadn't seen her mom since the incident in the hospital had happened. "No," she muttered blankly. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know we were even married." She added with a humorless chuckle.

Spencer could detect the hurt in Ashley's jest. She ran her hand down the rocker's arm, "You two will need to talk eventually Ash," she whispered.

The brunette shook shrugged, "I really don't want to talk about her right now," she said truthfully. "Change of subject please."

Spencer nodded in understanding. She cleared her throat and asked, "Have you seen grandma at all since you got here?"

The rocker frowned slightly, "No, and that's really weird. I'm actually starting to get a little worried about that." She said crossing her arms in thought.

"Maybe the guys know where she's at," Spencer mumbled biting her lip.

"Yeah, let's see," Ashley replied taking hold of her wife's hand and pulling her out into the crowded living room. None of the Trouble Makers were present which could only mean they'd all moved into the game room. The couple entered the room to an amusing sight.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh. "No, Elmer's. Here let me explain the rules to you one last time."

"I know how to play checkers Rick," Aiden huffed.

"Obviously you don't," Rick yelled throwing up his arms. "I asked you to king me and keep telling me to 'go fish'!"

Elmer's shrugged, "Well, duh," he said.

"Those are two different games," Rick shouted.

"No they aren't."

"Yes they are!"

"Dude, it's in the rule book."

"Which rule book? I'd love to see that one."

Aiden slammed a hand onto the table sending an array of checkers onto the floor, "You need to learn how to play the game," he accused pointing at the wardrobe manger.

"I give up," Rick sighed holding his hands up in surrender.

Aiden smiled and turned to Danny, "Time," he asked.

Carrot Top looked down at his stopwatch, "It took Rick exactly three minutes to blow his top."

"Oh yeah," Eric screamed pumping his fist into the air. "I won. Did I or did I not say it'd take three minutes flat for him to lose it?"

"Eric wins," Danny announced.

"You guys are stupid," Ashley deadpanned.

"Very childish guys," Spencer agreed shaking her head.

"Ashley's the one that made up the game last month," Ryan laughed never taking his eyes of the screen as he and Brian rocked out on Rock Band.

Spencer turned her admonishing gaze to her wife who looked elsewhere and blushed. The blonde decided to let that slide. She turned her attention back to the Trouble Makers. "Do any of you guys know where Grandma is? We haven't seen her at all."

"Um she said she had to run some errands," Tom answered as he took a shot on the pool table. He winced when the ball missed the pocket just by an inch. "I think she said she'd be at the grocery store or something."

"Oh," Spencer replied still unsure.

"I hope she brings back some gummy bears," Aiden replied gleefully as he tipped back his chair and began to rock back and forth to the music blasting from the television.

"Be careful Elmer's," Ashley warned warily. "You look like you might fa-"

Aiden crashed backwards onto the ground in a heap. The Trouble Maker's proceeded to laugh as Spencer rushed over and helped him up. Aiden chuckled in embarrassment and rubbed at his head. "Whoa," he muttered.

"Are you okay," Spencer asked guiding him back into the chair.

Aiden nodded, "That was cool," he whispered with a smile.

"I give that a solid ten Elmer's," Ashley chuckled. Spencer shot her a look. The rocker back pedaled and held her hands up. "What? Look at him he's fine. I wouldn't have laughed if he'd gotten seriously injured."

"Not much damage he could do to his head," Brian jested.

The rocker immediately smacked the back of his head. "That's my cousin you're talking about jack ass," she hissed as she glided over to her wife and cousin.

Brian rubbed at the back of his noggin, "Sorry," he muttered.

"Whew hi guys," Kyla yelled as she stumbled into the room with an amused looking Christie. The redhead had a steady grip on the short brunette's shoulders just in case she toppled over.

"Who let Kyla have a drink," Ryan and Ashley groaned simultaneously.

"I only had t-t-t-one cupssss," Kyla slurred.

"What," Aiden asked scrunching up his face.

"She told me she only had one," Christie replied.

Ryan slipped from behind the toy drum set and sauntered over to his girlfriend, "One drink is all it takes for this little light weight," he chuckled taking hold of Kyla.

"I love Drunk Kyla," Eric laughed. "She's awesome!"

"I _am_ awesome," the short brunette yelled tossing her arms up letting out a whoop. "I looove you Ryan you're awesome too," she mumbled leaning into her boyfriend.

"Love you too babe," Ryan smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"Love is awesome," Kyla giggled into his chest.

"I wish I had a camera," Ashley chuckled as she watched her sister poke at the bass player's belly button thoughtfully. "This is too good not to get on tape."

"Got it covered," Eric replied as he recorded the whole thing on his phone. "Hello YouTube."

"That's not nice you guys," Spencer reprimanded but smiled nonetheless.

"Why do we have bellybuttons," Kyla questioned staring up at Ryan confused.

"Um," the bass player trailed off looking at his best friend for help.

Ashley shrugged, "That's a good question," she joked.

"I know," Aiden replied. "We have them so we can store things in them." Suddenly he frowned in confusion. "Or at least that's what I thought until Susan found my piece of gum in there and told me to stop putting things there."

"Gross," Ashley breathed out. "Again I ask, how the hell are we related?"

Aiden shrugged, "We can go onto the Maury show and get tested if you like, he seems like a cool guy and they do it for free," he finished his sentiment with a smile.

"Cat scan Elmer's," the rocker replied.

"Why do cats get scanned," Kyla asked again looking up to her boyfriend. "That's animal c-c-cruelty. I'm g-gonna call the animal patrol people to t-take care of this immediately!"

"Okay Ky," Ryan humored her.

"I'm sssserious Ryan!" Kyla shouted smacking his chest. "I'm gonna call them and then I'm gonna the president and then I'm gonna order a pizza and then I'm gonna send that pizza to the Queen of England!"

"This is great," Eric whispered to the rocker as he kept recording.

"Then," Kyla continued as she poked the bass player in the chest. "I'm gonna fly to A-Africa!"

"Why Africa," Spencer giggled.

"What about Africa," the short brunette asked confused. "Who said anything about Africa?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "You just did Ky."

"Oh," Kyla frowned confused. "They have lions there," she said scrunching up her face. "I can't go there I might get eaten."

"True," Aiden nodded.

"Then I'd be like P-Pinocchio's dad," Kyla giggled.

"That was a whale babe," Ryan corrected gently.

"Huh?"

He sniggered, "Never mind."

Kyla smacked his shoulder, "Did you just call me a whale!"

Ryan's eyes widened, "What?" He muttered. "No, babe, I-"

"You have gained a little weight," Ashley joked. Spencer slapped her arm. "Ow! Spousal abuse! You'll be hearing from my lawyer. I even have witnesses."

"It's on tape too," Eric added in jest.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

"I'll drop the charges _if_ you make it up to me," the rocker replied suggestively.

"In your dreams," Spencer whispered leaning towards the rocker.

"Yours too I bet," Ashley shot back raising an eyebrow in challenge.

A spark of boldness hit the blonde so she moved closer, "Every night," she said quietly enough for only the rocker to hear.

Ashley's eyes darkened with lust. "Care to share any of these dreams with me," she breathed out.

The blonde brought her lips up to the rocker's ear, "Maybe later," she teased as she moved back from her wife and grinned seductively.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Ashley moaned quietly.

"I'm not fat," Kyla blurted.

"Nobody said you were Ky," Ryan said calmly.

"Do birds get tired when they fly," she asked suddenly.

"What are we talking about," Carol asked as she walked into the room baffled.

"Grandma," Kyla yelled too loud if you ask Ryan. She ran over to the older Davies and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. "You're awesome!"

"Who let Kyla have a drink," Carol asked holding her granddaughter at arm's length.

"I didn't know I had to watch her," Christie insisted with a shrug. "She said she only had one drink."

"Get her to bed Ryan, please," Carol chuckled handing the drunken girl off to her boyfriend. Ryan nodded and escorted the short brunette out of the room.

"He might need some help with that little firecracker," Christie chuckled as she followed the couple out the door.

Aiden stood up and moved shyly over to the older Davies, "Grandma," he whispered making invisible circles in the ground with his foot. "Did you bring back some gummy bears?"

"Don't I always," Carol smiled affectionately. "They're on the counter in the kitchen."

"Thanks," he said giving her a peck on the cheek. "Love you," he yelled as he barreled down the hallway to the kitchen with Danny, Brian, Tom and Rick hot on his tail.

"No running inside the house," Carol chastised shaking her head. She turned her attention to the newlyweds and smiled opening her arms up. "Get your butts over here and give me hug."

Ashley and Spencer grinned and immediately made their way over to her wrapping her in a loving hug. Eric cleared his throat and headed for the door, "I'm just going to go upload these videos."

"Send me a link," Carol said over Spencer's shoulder.

"Gotcha," Eric chuckled closing the door.

Carol released the couple with another smile, "Welcome home my girls. How was the honeymoon did you two have … fun?"

Spencer blushed and looked down. Ashley groaned, "Grandma? That's embarrassing."

"I take it you had a blast," Carol chuckled pinching Ashley's cheek. "And it's my job to embarrass you. I'm your grandma."

"If embarrassing me was a profession you'd be a very rich woman," Ashley joked with a light smile. "But yeah, it was amazing." The rocker replied looking at her wife adoringly, "_She's_ amazing."

Carol smiled as tears gathered in her eyes. She watched in awe as the couple got lost in each other. This happiness… She would sacrifice anything to see this happiness in her granddaughter's eyes every day.

She would sacrifice … _anything_.

Ashley glanced at her grandmother. She frowned slightly when she saw a handful of tears trickle from the older Davies eyes. "Grandma, why are you crying," she asked cupping her cheeks and brushing away the tears.

"One little thing can start up the water works," Carol chuckled waving a hand dismissively. "It comes along with old age."

"So, happy tears," Ashley questioned.

"Definitely," Carol smiled.

Ashley returned the smile and kissed the older Davies' forehead. "Love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Grandma replied fighting back the onslaught of tears she could feel trying to push through. "So very much sweetheart, and that goes for the both of you." She pulled back and sniffled, "Now, what do you say we get back to that party."

"Now that you're here we can really party," Ashley replied wrapping her arm around Carol's shoulders as they exited the room. "You're quite the party animal."

"Oh, hush," Carol admonished with a blush.

"It's true," Ashley chuckled. "You're where I got it from."

"Really," Spencer asked amused.

"Oh yeah," the rocker replied raising an eyebrow. "We've got the home movies to prove it too."

"I was young," Carol muttered. "That's all I'm saying."

"Carol," Spencer mock gasped. "I thought I knew you!"

* * *

The next morning Kyla became acquainted with the Porcelain God and Ashley awoke with the headache to end all headaches. Spencer had only a minor headache and was conscious enough last night to get water into the both of them before they went to bed.

"Ow," Ashley groaned gripping her head.

"Here," Spencer offered as she reached onto the nightstand and handed the rocker some aspirin and a water bottle. "I came prepared," she informed.

The rocker took the items. "You sound like a condom commercial," she whispered hoarsely.

Spencer rolled her eyes and reclined next to her wife, "You're welcome," she deadpanned resting her head on her hand lying on her side.

"Thank you baby," Ashley replied giving the blonde a peck on the cheek. "You're the best wife anyone could ever ask for." She mumbled taking the pills and taking a quick swig of water.

"So, that was a fun night," Spencer spoke quietly for her wife's benefit.

Ashley sighed and closed her eyes, "I don't remember half of it," she replied.

"Don't worry," the blonde assured. "I'm sure Eric will show you the pictures later on."

"Pictures of what," the brunette asked slowly as her eyes shifted to meet her wife's.

"You and Christie running around the house claiming you're batman and superman," Spencer replied with a smile.

"What," Ashley replied.

"Yeah and that's not all."

"What else?"

"You both had panty hose over your heads."

The rocker face palmed, "Did your parents see?"

"Dad couldn't stop laughing," Spencer grinned.

"Oh God," Ashley muttered sliding her hand down her face. "I'm never gonna live that down. Why didn't you try to stop me?" She asked giving her wife a pointed look.

"You two were adorable," Spencer claimed.

"That's so embarrassing," the rocker moaned out turning toward her wife. Suddenly her face took on a panicked expression. "We didn't have sex last night did we? Please tell me I didn't miss out on that?"

Spencer gave her a deadpanned look, "Although I am the type to take advantage of a woman while she's in a drunken state, last night I was able to resist."

Ashley winced, "I didn't mean for the question to come out that way." She whispered.

"I know," Spencer shrugged it off. "You do get horny though when you are drunk. Well, more than what you usually are..."

Again Ashley winced. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "Wow, I seriously can't remember anything that happened last night. No more drinking … or at least no more drinking like I did last night."

"That would be nice," Spencer added.

"I swear no more," Ashley professed in all seriousness. "My partying and boozing days are over. I have responsibilities now and I want to be more … adult about how I handle them."

"Like dealing with your mother," the blonde prodded.

"Spencer, please," the rocker sighed.

"It can't be avoided forever," Spencer continued. "I'll be there with you when you talk to her if you want."

"Why do I have to be the one to talk to her," Ashley asked. "Why doesn't she talk to me?"

"You were the one that hit her," the blonde replied. "Although, we all wanted to do that in our heads you were the one who actually … did it," she added when she saw the rocker about to protest.

"She's dead to me," Ashley whispered.

"It's never too late to reconcile," Spencer said taking hold of the brunette's hand.

The rocker sighed again and shook her head, "Baby, I know you like to fix things and weed out the drama but … this is something that I don't think can be fixed."

"Ashley," the blonde whispered. "You don't have to pretend with me. I'm not one of your Trouble Makers or a fan. You don't have to put on this tough act with me. You're hurting and the last thing you need to do is close off."

Ashley remained silent as she looked down at their intertwined hands.

Spencer continued, "I don't want to push you on this but I'd rather do that than see you hurt like you have been."

The rocker nodded slowly. "I'll see what I can do but I'm not making any promises. Okay?"

"Okay," the blonde said with an encouraging grin.

"But," Ashley held up a finger as her eyes sparked with mischief. "If things don't work out between Christine and me, I'm going to be expecting hot 'I was wrong and you were right Ashley' sex when I get home."

"Sounds good," Spencer sighed out flopping onto her back and stretching idly.

Ashley eyed the blonde's breasts as they moved slowly up and down lustfully. She licked her dry lips and positioned herself over her wife. "How about we act out those dreams you were talking about earlier."

As the rocker leaned in for a kiss Spencer placed her hand over her wife's lips. "I will," she whispered. "Right after you brush your teeth... perhaps a little mouth wash too."

The rocker blushed and muttered a quick 'sorry' onto the hand before sliding off the bed and shuffling towards the bathroom.

After a few minutes Ashley walked back into the room displaying her freshly cleaned mouth with a proud smile. "Clean," she announced before jogging over to the bed and sliding on top of her wife. "Now, where were we?" She asked as she began nibbling on the blonde's neck.

The blonde giggled at the sensation. "I thought you were hung over," she breathed out.

Ashley lifted her head briefly only to continue her menstruations on the other side of the blonde's neck. "I read somewhere sex is a good remedy for hangovers," she mumbled in between nibbles.

"Where'd you read that," Spencer hissed gripping the rocker's hair.

"In the infamous Davies' Anatomy book of course."

The blonde chuckled and tugged at the rocker's hair until they were eye to eye. "Is that where you learned all your tricks," she asked running her thumb over Ashley's lips.

"Nope," Ashley husked taking the wandering thumb into her mouth briefly. "They came naturally… just like my love for you."

Spencer smiled, "If you're trying to woo your way into my pants consider me wooed." She whispered as she took hold of the rocker's hand and slid it into the front of her waist band.

Ashley gasped as her fingers came into contact with a flush amount of hot liquid. "All of that because of me," she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mmmm hmmm," Spencer moaned as the rocker's finger prodded teasingly around her hole.

The rocker smiled as she watched the blonde squirm, "Tell me about these dreams," she purred lowering her lips onto her wife's.

* * *

After a good bout of love making, the couple freshly showered walked downstairs and into the kitchen hand in hand. Ryan was over by the stove cooking while Kyla sat with her forehead pressed onto the kitchen table where Eric sat reading his gaming magazine.

"Guys try to speak softly around Kyla," Ryan whispered.

The couple nodded. The rocker cleared her throat, "Hey Kyla," Ashley yelled earning a smack from Spencer on the back of head and a on the arm from Ryan.

"I hate you," the short brunette groaned not bothering to lift her head.

"You only had one drink," Ashley shot back as she took a seat on the counter. "Toughen up you big baby," she added as she pulled Spencer in between her legs and wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"Are you kidding me," Kyla countered looking up at her sister with a frown. "Is that how much I said I had last night to you guys?" She asked.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded.

"I had one bottle of tequila," the short brunette corrected. "Not a drink a whole bottle."

"That makes more sense," Ryan said thoughtfully.

"Who would have thought a prude like you would have it in them to do that. You go girl," Eric laughed holding up his hand for a hi-five. He got a finger instead.

"Like sister like sister," Spencer chuckled leaning back into the rocker.

"Breakfast is up," Ryan announced as he set a plate down in front of his girlfriend and Eric.

Kyla's stomach lurched at the sight of food. "Uh…" she moaned.

Ashley smirked, "Doesn't that food look delicious Ky," she teased. "Ryan did a good job. It smells great. You should take a big waft of it. Take it all in."

Kyla quickly pressed a hand over her mouth and rushed to the nearest bathroom. Ryan shot Ashley a disapproving look and chased after her.

Eric let out a belly laugh, "Classic," he sighed out before getting into his food.

"No, that was mean," Spencer admonished crossing he arms.

"Just having a little fun baby," Ashley said kissing the blonde's cheek before resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "I'll apologize to her later," she whispered in her ear.

"Whipped," Eric muttered.

"What was that," the rocker asked with narrowed eyes.

"Whipped cream," Eric said standing up. "Whipped cream is what these pancakes need." He added before heading to the refrigerator.

"That better be what you said," Ashley hissed.

Ryan walked back into the kitchen and glared at the rocker, "Real mature Ashley."

"I know right," the rocker joked.

"I hate that I even cooked you breakfast," the bass player muttered. "You don't deserve my extra special delicious pancakes."

"Why'd you cook anyways," Eric asked as he sprayed some whipped cream onto his stack of pancakes. "The kitchen is mainly Grandma's domain."

"Yeah I know," Ryan replied leaning against the counter. "She said she was tired so I left her to sleep and took care of the cooking."

Ashley frowned, "It's almost eleven and Grandma's still in bed?"

"Yeah, weird I know," the bass player shrugged.

"Is she okay," Spencer asked in concern.

Ryan nodded, "Yep. I asked her and she said she was fine just tired. We were all up pretty late into the night with the party and all."

The rocker nodded. "Yeah …" she trailed off. "Besides, she'd tell us if something was wrong. You know how Grandma is about health."

"You know what my mom's policy on health is," Eric said. He proceeded to talk in a deep southern gruff voice. "If it looks strange and it wasn't there last night, go to the doctors!"

"Dude," Ryan chuckled. "What's up with the southern accent? You're from California."

Eric shrugged, "Everything sounds more meaningful with a southern accent."

"Right," Ashley said slowly. "You two get dressed."

"For?" Eric asked.

The rocker rolled her eyes. "You guys we're supposed to do the final walk through of the studio to give our final approval today. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ryan replied with a smile.

"We have to make sure Davies' Records lives up to its name not only in record sales but in looks as well which means it's got to be, or at least close to, perfection," Ashley said puffing out her chest.

"Okay Ms. Cocky," Ryan joked as he left the room.

"How do you put up with her," Eric asked Spencer as he shuffled out of the room.

"Being madly in love with her helps," the blonde replied turning in Ashley's arms to face the rocker. "It helps a lot." She added placing her hands on the brunette's thighs.

"Can you believe all of this," Ashley asked running her fingers through Spencer's hair. "We're married, I'm about to open up my own recording studio and you're going to be a big time director."

"And we're doing it all together," Spencer whispered leaning towards the rocker.

"Forever," Ashley added bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

The End

* * *

**Awww sad to see it go but there will be sequel and another story I'm working on. Quick question, what would you say was your favorite part in the story? Thanks for everything guys!**


End file.
